Harry Potter et le Coeur de la Paix
by Zabou
Summary: FIC TERMINEE Harry Potter doit retourner au temps des Maraudeurs durant un an pour chercher quelque chose qui lui permettra de combattre Voldemort puis il revient à son époque sans que le temps ait avancé et 6ème et 7ème année de Harry et ses amis à Poudl
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer**: rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J K Rowling à part mon histoire (mais pas les personnages et l'univers d'HP!)

**Résumé général:** Harry retourne au temps des Maraudeurs pour chercher quelque chose qui lui permettra de combattre Voldemort. Puis il revient à son époque où le temps ne s'est pas écoulé et fait sa 6ème (et peut-être 7ème) année à Poudlart.

**Le Cœur de la Paix**

1-Avant le départ.

_Un homme était assis dans un haut fauteuil, il possédait des yeux rouges et son visage était en tous points identique à celui d'un serpent. Il parlait à un homme agenouillé devant lui, l'homme ressemblait à un rat et tremblait de tous ses membres. La voix de l'homme était glaciale et dénuée de sentiments mis à part le mépris :_

_-Queudver, où est la pierre ! _

_-Je……je…….ne sais pas maître._

_-Tu me déçois Pettigrow et tu sais ce que je fais à ceux qui me déçoivent ?_

_-N……non…pas ça………je vous en supplie !………….Pourquoi avez vous tant besoin de cette maudite pierre ?_

_-Depuis quand les esclaves posent des questions ? Je vais tout de même te répondre, mais tu auras ta punition._

_Cette pierre s'appelle le Cœur de la Paix quel nom immonde il appartenait à Gryffondor et s'est transmis d'héritiers en héritiers depuis sa mort. Comme je l'ai découvert cet été, Harry Potter est héritier de Gryffondor. Et moi celui du noble Salazard Serpentard. Je ne connais pas le contenu de la prophétie puisque vous êtes des incapables et qu'elle s'est brisée en juin sans que je puisse l'entendre, cependant j'ai entendu le début il y a quinze ans et je sais donc que Potter est le seul à pouvoir me vaincre. La guerre qui opposait Gryffondor et Serpentard il y a des siècles s'est transformée en Potter/Voldemort. Mais Potter n'a aucun moyen de me battre, il n'est pas assez puissant et j'ai trop de connaissances en magie noire mais cette pierre possède de grands pouvoirs que j'ignore et pourrait être une arme pour Potter, il faut donc que je la trouve et la détruise pour qu'il ne mette jamais la main dessus. Elle devait être dans la maison des Potter à Godric's Hollow quand je les ai tués mais la maison à brûlée et je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu la pierre. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas le vieux fou amoureux des moldus qui l'a sinon il s'en serait déjà servit. Il faut la retrouver au plus vite………alors tu as intérêt à me la ramener, ENDOLORIS !_

Le dénommé Queudver tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur et un garçon se réveilla au 4 Privet Drive avec un fort élancement à sa cicatrice.

Ce garçon n'était autre que Harry Potter celui là même dont parlait Voldemort, ce garçon qui avait survécut au sort de la mort alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, celui qui avait empêché le mage noir de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, avait tué le basilic, combattu une centaine de détraqueurs, assisté à la Renaissance du Lord et combattu une dizaine de mangemorts au département des mystères.

« C'était quoi ce rêve, qu'est ce qu'il racontait ce psychopathe ! Il recherche une pierre qui pourrait le détruire et qui est sensée appartenir à ma famille, il a dit aussi que je suis l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor, pourtant Dumbledore ne me l'a jamais dit, il faudra que je lui en parle. »

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par des coups frappés contre sa fenêtre, il fut tout d'abord étonné en y découvrant plusieurs hiboux avant de se rappeler que c'était le 31 juillet, jour de son anniversaire.

« Quand j'y pense, c'est assez incroyable que je puisse fêter mes 16 ans alors qu'un fou cherche à me tuer depuis mes un an ! »

Il prit le premier hibou qui n'était autre que Coq, le hibou de Ron, son meilleur ami. Une lettre y était accrochée ainsi qu'un petit paquet

_Cher Harry_

_Tout d'abord BON ANNIVERSAIRE. Je vais bien et je suis tu-sais-où avec ma famille et Hermione. J'espère que tu nous rejoindras vite, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus au cas où ce message serait intercepté._

_J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira, il est de la part de toute la famille._

_Ron _

Il ouvrit le paquet et se réjouit en y découvrant une montre, elle lui serait utile car il n'en avait plus depuis la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois Sorciers. Une petite note de la main de son ami y était jointe : _ce n'est pas une montre ordinaire, en plus de donner l'heure, elle est un peu comme l'horloge du Terrier, si tu appuies sur le petit bouton de droite un écran s'affichera avec huit aiguilles auxquelles tu donneras un nom et elles se dirigeront vers l'endroit où les personnes sont : _

_1 heure :Grande salle de Poudlard_

_2 heure :Tour des Gryffondors_

_3 heure :Terrain de Quidditch _

_4 heure :Parc et Forêt Interdite_

_5 heure :Cours_

_6 heure :Autres lieux_

_7 heure :Maison_

_8 heure :Pré-Au-Lard_

_9 heure :Chemin de Traverse_

_10 heure :Ministère de la Magie_

_11 heure :Hôpital_

_12 heure :Danger de Mort_

_J'espère que ça te plait !_

Harry décida donc de donner à ses aiguilles les noms : Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonnagal pour pouvoir connaître le lieux où sont les personnes auxquelles il tient, comme ça il ne pourrait plus se faire avoir comme l'année dernière. Cette pensée le rembrunit, Sirius lui manquait terriblement et il se disait que c'était de sa faute si il était mort car il était venu au ministère pour le sauver parce qu'il avait été trop naïf et était tombé dans le piège de Voldemort. Sur ce, il décida d'ajouter comme noms à ses aiguilles Voldemort et Malefoy pour toujours savoir où se trouvent ses deux plus grands ennemis.

Il prit ensuite un autre hibou et découvrit l'écriture soignée de sa meilleure amie

_Cher Harry_

_Joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que tu vas bien et que ton oncle et ta tante ne te maltraitent pas trop. Ca doit être dur pour toi sans Sirius, mais ne te laisse pas abattre et continue à vivre. Il aimait te voir rire et être heureux, alors continue. Il est mort comme il l'aurait souhaité, en se battant contre le Mal et en sauvant son filleul. Il doit être heureux où il est, il a retrouvé tes parents et tant d'autres de ses amis assassinés. Ron, Ginny et moi pensons beaucoup à toi. En espérant te revoir bientôt_

_Bisous_

_Hermione_

Harry prit le cadeau qu'elle lui avait envoyé et comme il s'y attendait c'était un livre. Par contre il sursauta en lisant le titre : _Harry Potter, le Survivant mais_ _aussi un merveilleux ami_. De Hermione Granger et Ronald et Ginny Weasley.

Il vit aussi un petit mot : _Des journalistes ont voulu écrire un livre sur toi mais ils n'auraient montré que ta face « Survivant » et pas ta vraie vie alors nous avons décider de l'écrire nous même pour qu'il n'y ai pas de mensonges et autres idioties sur toi. Il a déjà été acheté en des milliers d'exemplaires et nous avons décidé que tout l'argent te revenait, donc nous avons mis ton bénéfice sur ton compte à Gringott's._

Finalement Harry leur en fut reconnaissant car il n'aurait pas aimé avoir un livre sur lui dans le même style que ce qui avait été dit sur lui dans _la Gazette Du_ _Sorcier_ depuis deux ans.

Il le feuilleta rapidement et y découvrit des photos qu'il n'avait jamais vu, certaines représentaient ses parents, il y avait même les Maraudeurs sous leur forme animagi ainsi que ses amis et ennemis. Un chapitre attira son attention de par son titre : Sirius Black, un merveilleux parrain mort en héros, dans lequel il y avait une photo de lui dans les bras de son parrain et même une photo de Pettigrow habillé en mangemort, ce qui prouvait l'innocence de son parrain si non juridiquement au moins à la population magique. Il était content de savoir qu'au moins, les gens connaîtraient la vérité sur le gardien du secret de ses parents.

Puis il attrapa un autre paquet et lut :

_Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire. Je pense à toi et suis pressé de te revoir. Sirius doit te manquer beaucoup tout comme à moi. Mon cadeau ne le fera bien sûr pas revenir mais il te rappellera de bons souvenirs._

_Amicalement_

_Remus_

Il ouvrit le paquet et y trouva une peluche représentant un cerf, un chien et un loup, et à l'endroit où auraient dû se situer les cœurs des animaux il y avait une représentation miniature des deux autres animaux de la bande. Le chien était exactement le portrait de Patmol et le cerf de son patronus, il en conclut donc que le loup devait être la réplique de Remus métamorphosé. Il posa délicatement la peluche la première peluche de sa viepuis prit un autre cadeau. Celui-ci lui venait d'Hagrid, et contenait un gâteau dur comme la pierre et un livre sur comment éduquer un phénix. Le titre le surprit mais il se dit que se devait être au programme de sixième année en Soin au Créatures Magiques.

Il regarda son réveil et s'aperçut qu'il n'était que 4h30, donc il se recoucha en ayant oublier son rêve.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin par un chant mélodieux qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Ce chant, il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille : le chant du phénix, ou plus exactement de Fumseck. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et caressa doucement l'oiseau. Celui-ci portait une lettre ainsi qu'un petit paquet. Il lut la lettre :

_Cher Harry_

_Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Je tiens à te signaler que je viendrai te rendre visite ce soir car j'ai des choses importantes à te dire et aussi les résultats de tes BUSES et la liste des fournitures pour cette année à te donner. Je pense que tu vas aimer ton cadeau et je te fais confiance pour lui trouver un nom._

_Bien amicalement_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Avec curiosité, Harry ouvrit la petite boîte qui accompagnait la lettre pour y découvrir……….un phénix !!! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son directeur lui offrait un des oiseau les plus rares et les plus puissants au monde.

-Tu t'appelleras Gryffondor, ça te plait ?

Le petit phénix rouge et or chanta quelques notes joyeuses pour montrer son accord et Fumseck disparu dans une lumière dorée après une dernière caresse d'Harry.

-Bon, maintenant il faut que j'aille dire à Vernon qu'un sorcier va venir à la maison. Je vais passer un sal quart d'heure !

Il descendit et entra dans la cuisine, comme il s'y attendait, sa famille ne fit même pas attention à lui. Au bout de cinq minutes, il prit la parole :

-ehh……..oncle Vernon ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as morveux?

-Oui…..bonjour à toi aussi ! Je voulais te prévenir que mon directeur passe me voir ce soir ici.

-Quoi ? Comment oses tu lui demander de venir ?

-En fait je ne lui ai pas demandé, c'est lui qui a dit qu'il voulait venir pour me parler de choses importantes.

-Qu'on te dise des choses importantes……à TOI ? Un minable petit orphelin oublié et inconnu de tous ?

-En réalité, je ne suis pas ce que l'on peut appeler inconnu de tous dans mon monde, je suis plutôt…….célèbre………….malheureusement. Ajouta-t-il plus pour lui même

-C'est ça ! Et comment ce monstre va venir ?

-Premièrement ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est le sorcier le plus puissant de la planète et deuxièmement je ne sais pas comment il va venir.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il remonta dans sa chambre avant que sa colère n'éclate.

Il avait déjà terminé ses devoirs de vacances depuis longtemps et il s'ennuyait dans sa chambre. Il prit donc le livre sur les phénix, puis quand il l'eut fini, il repensa au rêve qu'il avait fait. Pourquoi on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor et quelle était cette pierre, quand avait-elle disparue, qui la possédait maintenant ?

Vers 19h, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, cela l'étonna, personne ne se donnait la peine de demander la permission avant d'entrer d'habitude.

-Entrez !

Mais ce ne fut pas un Dursley qui entra, ce fut Dumbledore.

-Bonsoir Harry !

-Bonsoir Professeur ! Mon oncle et ma tante ne vous ont rien dit ?

-Je suis rentrer par la porte comme les moldus et ça les a un peu calmés !

Une étincelle d'amusement brillait dans les yeux du vieil homme.

-Merci beaucoup pour le phénix, je l'ai appelé Gryffondor.

-Gryffondor, murmura l'homme plongé dans se pensées, cela confirme mes doutes………………As-tu déjà entendu parler du Cœur de la Paix ?

-Oui cette nuit, dans un rêve que j'ai fait de Voldemort. Il le recherche. A ce propos, il a aussi dit que j'étais l'héritier de Gryffondor, c'est vrai ?

-Oui mais je ne l'ai dit à personne car il ne fallait pas que Voldemort l'apprenne, maintenant il le sait car la fontaine magique du ministère de la magie à été construite pas Gryffondor pour protéger ses descendants. Elle t'a protégée en juin donc il a compris………..Et donc que sais-tu sur la pierre ?

-Je sais qu'elle a disparue et qu'elle a de grands pouvoirs qui pourraient détruire Voldemort.

-Oui, c'est exactement ça. C' est un de nos seuls espoirs de le vaincre. Et il n'y a que toi qui puisse l'activer.

-Mais on ne sais pas où elle est !

-J'ai justement une idée sur la question. Et le fait que tu es appelé ton phénix Gryffondor me le prouve……………..

Il y a 20 ans, un élève est arrivé et est entré directement en sixième année, il m'a donné une lettre me signalant qu'il venait du futur et qu'il venait pour récupérer quelque chose dans le passé et qu'il fallait que j'ai confiance en lui. Cette lettre était signée par moi-même, mon moi du futur. Cet élève possédait un phénix nommé Gryffondor, il parlait fourchelang et avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. J'en déduit donc que c'était toi. Alors qu'il était là, le Cœur de la Paix a disparu, nous avons voulu faire des recherches, mais Franck Potter, le père de James nous a assuré qu'il était en sécurité et nous a interdit de parler de sa disparition……….Il va donc falloir que tu remontes le temps pour aller chercher la pierre et aussi trouver des informations sur son fonctionnement et ses pouvoirs car c'est une pierre très secrète et peu de gens connaissent son existence. Tu vas partir un an entier, mais quand tu reviendras à notre époque, le temps ne se sera pas écoulé et tu n'auras pas vieillit, en fait ce sera comme si tu n'étais pas partit sauf que tu gardera tes souvenirs. Il va aussi falloir que tu y trouves quelqu'un pour t'apprendre la magie sans baguette, je ne sais pas qui c'était, mais quelqu'un te l'apprenait dans Poudlart.

-Mais que vais-je faire là-bas, je ne connaîtrai personne.

Albus prit alors un air malicieux et ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

-Tu y connais plus de gens que tu ne le penses. Il y a 20 ans, les Maraudeurs rentraient en sixième année.

Harry dut se retenir de sauter au plafond, il allait enfin pouvoir voir ses parents !

-Je vais être dans la même classe que mes parents et Sirius ? C'est trop bien !!! Je pars quand ?

-La veille de la rentrée, mais en attendant, il va falloir que tu t'entraînes, quand je t'ai connu, tu étais un excellent occlumens et tu étais aussi animagus.

-Vous voulez dire que vous allez m'apprendre ?

-Non pas moi, le Professeur McGonnagal se chargera de tes cours d'animagus et le Professeur Rogue de ceux d'occlumencie.

-Pourquoi lui !!!!!

-Parce que c'est un expert en la matière. Il viendra donc ici de 14h à 18h et Minerva de 8h30 à 12h30.

-Très bien, merci Professeur.

-Ah oui, j'ai faillit oublier, je me chargerai de tes fournitures pour ton année dans notre époque et pour le passé, le Professeur Dumbledore de l'époque s'en chargera. Il faut aussi que je te donne tes résultats des BUSES.

Harry avait oublié ça et maintenant que le moment arrivait, son estomac s'amusait à se tordre dans tous les sens. Dans quelques instants, il saurait si il pourrait devenir Auror comme son père, mais il craignait pour sa note en potion en sachant que le professeur Rogue n'acceptait que les élèves ayant obtenus la mention optimale.

-Allons ne fais pas cette tête là Harry !

Donc, tu as obtenu :

Divination : Piètre

Histoire de la Magie : Décevant

Astronomie : Acceptable (en tenant compte des évènements de la soirée)

Botanique : Théorie : Efforts Exceptionnels

Pratique : Efforts Exceptionnels

Enchantements :Théorie : Efforts Exceptionnels

Pratique : Optimal

Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Théorie : Optimal

Pratique : Optimal

Métamorphose : Théorie : Efforts Exceptionnels

Pratique : Optimal

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Théorie : Optimal

Pratique : Optimal avec les

Félicitations du jury

Potions : Théorie :

Il fit une pose dans sa lecture et regarda son élève avec un petit sourire

Potions : Théorie : Optimal

Pratique : Optimal

Tu peux donc continuer toutes les matières cette année à part l'histoire de la magie, les BUSES étant selon Mrs Trelawney pas indispensable pour ses cours.

Félicitations Harry, tu as obtenu 13 BUSES sur 15 !

Harry n'en revenait pas, non seulement il avait eu presque tous ses BUSES mais en plus, il avait obtenu Optimal en Potion.

Tu as le deuxième meilleur résultat de l'école je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qui a eu tous ses BUSES avec mention Optimal !

-Ehhh………laissez moi réfléchir…………….Hermione ?

-Comment as tu deviné !!! D'ailleurs tes amis ont hâte de te revoir, mais je veux que tu restes ici le plus longtemps possible avant d'aller dans le passé, donc je leur ai donné l'autorisation de venir par poudre de cheminette demain soir vers 19h30.

-Oh merci professeur, j'ai tellement envie de les revoir depuis…………les évènements du mois de juin.

Sa bonne humeur était retombée d'un coup en repensant à son parrain, un sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Dumbledore s'approcha de lui doucement et tel un grand père, le serra dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, il est mort pour te sauver car il t'aimait plus que tout.

-Oui…..mon père et ma mère aussi m'aimaient, mais ils en sont morts aussi. Tous les gens qui m'aiment meurent, à quand votre tour, ou celui de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin et les autres.

-Ils sont morts car ils t'aimaient c'est vrai, mais aussi parce qu'ils voulaient combattre les Forces du Mal. Et nous devons tous faire pareil pour protéger le monde et que les futurs générations vivent dans la paix et l'amour et que ces temps ne soient plus qu'un cours ennuyeux du Professeur Binns.

Harry rit malgré lui, à ce moment il comprenait pourquoi Dumbledore était considéré comme le plus puissant sorcier du monde, il arrivait à parler de choses graves et sérieuses tout en détendant l'atmosphère et en comprenant les gens.

-Vous avez raison professeur, il ne faut pas se laisser abattre, je vais m'entraîner pour devenir plus puissant et je battrai Voldemort. L'un de nous deux doit mourir, et bien ce sera lui, je vengerai mes parents, Sirius, Cédric Diggory, les parents de Neville, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les moldus assassinés. Professeur je veux m'entraîner pour devenir plus puissant, il faut que vous m'aidiez, je veux pouvoir protéger ceux que j'aiment.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Oui

Harry était plus déterminé que jamais, c'était décidé, jamais plus quelqu'un qu'il aimait mourrait devant lui, PLUS JAMAIS.

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je pense que ce dont tu as besoin est de savoir te battre en duel, tu es déjà très bon, mais tu as la capacité de devenir meilleur. Le fait de devenir animagus devrait aussi développer tes pouvoirs.

Dès que tu sauras te transformer, tu n'auras plus besoin des cours de Minerva et je t'entraînerai en duels.

-Merci Professeur.

-Bon je dois y aller. Demain, lorsque tes amis viendront, ils ont quelque chose à te dire qui devrait te faire vraiment très plaisir, mais il faudra que tu leur parles de la prophétie, sinon ils ne comprendront pas pourquoi tu t'entraîne si dur.

-Oui

-Alors bonne nuit Harry

-Bonne nuit Professeur.

Le soir en allant se coucher, Harry réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée. Tout d'abord son rêve, puis tous ses cadeaux, ensuite la visite de Dumbledore qui lui disait qu'il allait remonter le temps, puis les résultats de ses BUSES avec lesquels il pourrait tenter une carrière d'Auror. Puis ses cours pour devenir animagus. Il se demandait en quoi il allait de transformer, il espérait que se ne soit pas en rat ou en serpent comme Voldemort. Après tout, il lui avait donné le don de parler fourchelang alors peut-être aussi celui de se transformer en serpent. Il allait aussi revoir son Professeur de potion, il n'avait jamais été seul avec lui depuis l'incident de la pensine et il décida de lui faire ses excuses, peu importe si il les acceptaient, au moins il les auraient faîtes. Et enfin, comment il allait parler à ses amis de la prophétie et qu'est ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire qui lui ferait plaisir. Il pensa à ses amis, tout d'abord à Ron et Hermione qu'il considérait comme son frère et sa sœur et puis Ginny. Oui, Ginny, qu'est ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il l'aimait beaucoup mais ce n'était pas fraternel comme avec Hermione, non c'était autre chose, ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, ou peut-être l'aimait-il tout simplement ? Non ce n'était pas possible, mais au fond de lui une petite voix lui disait que c'était ça.

Et c'est avec l'image de Ginny qu'il trouvait vraiment belle qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil peuplé de cheveux roux.

Le lendemain, il fut réveiller par quelqu'un qui le secouait. Il entendait une voix, mais elle lui paraissait lointaine. La personne le secoua de plus en plus fort et il entendit :

-Potter, POTTER, réveillez vous !

« Ah c'est McGonnagal. QUOI ? McGonnagal ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fou là ? Elle ne devait venir que pour 8h30 et je me réveille toujours vers 6h, donc elle ne devrait pas être là, à moins que……quelle heure il est ? Merde 8h30 !!! »

Il se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair de feu et se retrouva face à sa directrice de maison qui malgré son air sévère esquissait un mince sourire.

-Il semblerait que vous aillez bien dormit Potter !

-Je suis désolé Professeur mais d'habitude je ne dors pas bien depuis la………mort de…………Sirius mais là je……….enfin il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il avait bien dormit parce qu'il pensait à Ginny !j'ai bien dormit.

-Il faut croire que de penser à certaines personnes nous remonte le moral !

« Qu'est ce qu'elle vient de faire là ? Un clin d'œil ? Nan je dois rêver, il faut que je me pince…..aïe….nan il n'y a pas de doutes, je ne dors pas ! »

-Oui……..ehhhhhh…….je vais m'habiller et je reviens.

« Oh merde putain, je suis en pyjama, c'est trop la honte ! »

Il alla s'habiller rapidement dans la salle de bain puis descendit à la cuisine et sans demander l'avis de sa tante remonta avec deux tasses de thé et des toasts.

-Tenez Professeur, lui dit-il en lui tendant une tasse.

-Merci Potter, c'est une très bonne idée. Je vais pouvoir vous parler de la métamorphose en animagus tout en mangeant.

Donc la première phase est de trouver l'animal en lequel on va se transformer, pour cela il faut rentrer en transe et attendre que l'animal se présente. Cela peut prendre quelques jours comme ça peut prendre des années, cela dépend de la manière dont l'animal est ancré dans votre personnalité. Il faut alors bien regarder quel est notre signe distinctif des autres animaux.

Puis vient la phase de métamorphose, dont la durée dépend de la puissance magique de l'humain et des animaux.

Voilà, vous allez pouvoir commencer. Ne vous faîtes pas d'illusions, vous ne réussirez pas dès aujourd'hui.

Harry rentra en transe

_Il marchait dans la savane, au loin il apercevait des formes qui bougeaient. Il décida de s'en approcher. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un lion portant un serpent autour de son cou. Le lion s'adressa à lui :_

_-Bienvenue Harry Potter, cela fait des siècles que je t'attends. Je me nomme Majestic. Tu es le deuxième sorcier qui va prendre ma forme en se transformant, le premier était Goddric Gryffondor._

_-Vous voulez dire que c'est en lion que je vais me transformer ?_

_-Oui tout comme ton ascendant Goddric. Néanmoins je ne suis pas tout à fait le même que pour lui, mais ce ne sont que les signes distinctifs qui changent. Comme tu le vois mes yeux sont verts émeraudes comme les tiens, ma crinière en bataille à l'image de tes cheveux, et je possède une cicatrice sur le front._

_Harry leva les yeux vers le front de l'animal et effectivement, il possédait des poils blancs formant un éclair._

_-Mais qui est ce serpent ?_

_Le serpent s'adressa alors à lui_

_-Je me nomme Amitix, tu es le troisième sorcier qui prends ma forme. Le premier était Salazard Serpentard et le second Tom Elvis Jedusort._

_« Oh non, c'est pas vrai, je ne veut rien avoir d'autre en commun avec ce psychopathe »._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas exactement le même que pour lui. En fait moi je suis Amitix, ma personnalité est celle de Salazard Serpentard lorsqu'il était encore ami avec Gryffondor, le serpent dont Voldemort prends la forme est Hainix, et il a la personnalité de Serpentard pendant sa guerre contre Gryffondor. De plus mes caractéristiques sont que j'ai les yeux verts émeraudes, des écailles plus foncées autour de mes yeux pour représenter tes lunettes et j'ai une marque d'écailles blanches en forme d'éclair sur le front._

_-Je ne comprends pas vous êtes deux animaux et normalement un sorcier prends la forme d'un seul animal !_

_-Oui mais tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu es le premier sorcier à posséder deux formes animagi mais aussi le seul à avoir résister à l'Avada Kedavra et à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Répondit le lion_

_-Tu peux donc te transformer soit en Majestic, soit en Amitix. Continua le serpent._

_-Il est tant pour toi de partir, bonne chance Harry Potter !_

Harry se sentit partir et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était allongé sur son lit, McGonnagal assise à ses côtés.

-Alors Potter, dans quel lieu étiez vous ? Cela pourra vous donner une idée de l'animal dont vous prendrez la forme.

-En fait, je sais déjà en quoi je vais me transformer.

-Quoi ? Déjà ? Et c'est en quoi ?

-Et bien déjà je vais me transformer en deux animaux.

-Voyons ce n'est pas possible Potter !

« Quoi que en fait j'en ai déjà vu un »

-C'est aussi ce que j'ai dit, et ils m'ont répondu que j'étais le premier à prendre la forme de deux animaux mais aussi le seul à avoir survécut à l'Avada Kedavra et à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort !

-Oh…………et en quoi allez vous vous transformer ?

-En lion et en serpent

La tête de McGonnagal à cet instant était à mourir de rire, elle semblait totalement perdue !

-Le lion de Gryffondor et le serpent de Serpentard, en fait c'est logique puisque vous parlez fourchelang ! « Mais j'en est déjà vu un il y a vingt ans ! »

-Mais je ne suis pas le même serpent que Voldemort, le mien à la personnalité de Serpentard lorsqu'il était ami avec Gryffondor, tandis que le sien a la personnalité de quand ils étaient en guerre.

-Très bien, alors nous travailleront sur votre transformation dès demain. Au revoir Potter.

-Au revoir Professeur et merci.

Alors qu'elle partait, Harry regarda son réveil et fut étonné de voir qu'il était déjà 12h45, il ne pensait pas être resté en transe aussi longtemps.

A 14h précise, Harry entendit le « pop » caractéristique de quelqu'un qui transplane et vit apparaître Severus Rogue au milieu de sa chambre.

« Quelle sensation étrange de voir mon Professeur détesté se pointer au milieu de MA chambre. Mais bon, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de m'excuser alors je ne vais pas commencer à l'insulter. »

-Bonjour Professeur, tenta t-il de dire le plus poliment possible.

Apparemment, il avait été surpris pas ce ton car il regarda Harry avec une lueur d'incompréhension. Harry décida donc d'engager la conversation tout de suite.

-Professeur, tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir regarder dans votre pensine l'année dernière.

A cet instant, dire que Rogue était étonné aurait été un euphémisme, il était plutôt ébahit.

-Vous, un POTTER, s'excuser !

« Super, ça commence bien ! »

-Oui, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais je tiens tout de même à dire que contrairement à ce que vous m'aviez dit, je ne me suis pas amusé du tout, j'y ai découvert que mon père était……méchant…..sans raison apparente, et que mes parents se détestaient, j'en viens même à me demander si il ne l'a pas forcé à se marier avec lui !

-NON ! Lily et James Potter se disputaient sans cesse et n'étaient jamais d'accord, mais au plus profond d'eux ils s'aimaient, un peu comme Granger et Weasley. C'est le plus beau couple que j'ai vu dans ma vie. Oui c'est vrai Potter et moi nous détestions, comme vous et Malefoy, mais si il y a une chose que j'ai admiré chez lui c'est son amour pour sa femme. Il a changé entre notre cinquième année et le moment où il est…mort, il a mûri et est devenu un grand homme. Oui……..James Potter était un grand homme, il aimait sa femme et son fils plus que lui-même et je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer comment il s'est battu pour tenter de sauver sa femme et son fils ce soir là.

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'être stupéfait, Rogue, Severus Rogue, celui qui disait toujours du mal de ses parents venait de dire qu'il les admirait.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça Potter, je dis juste ce que je pense et que je n'ai jamais osé m'avouer…c'est tout. Je vous le dit une dernière fois : Lily et James Potter étaient de grands sorciers et un très beau couple et je les admire pour ce qu'ils ont fait en étant adultes, et maintenant je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette discussion. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui Monsieur.

Puis ils commencèrent le cours, c'était tout aussi dur que l'année dernière, mais cette fois-ci Rogue ne s'amusait pas à lui lancer des remarques sarcastiques à tout bout de champ et le cours fut beaucoup plus agréable et Harry avait la sensation d'avoir progressé.

Le soir venu, Harry attendait impatiemment ses amis et c'est avec joie qu'il vit Hermione sortir de la cheminée non sans les cris terrifiés des Dursley.

-Ehhh……..Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Dursley, salut Dudley et………….bonjour Harry, je suis si contente de te revoir.

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui

-Bonjour petite sœur, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir.

-Vous le dîtes si je dérange. Rit Ron

-Non tu ne me dérangera jamais mon frère.

Ces paroles auraient pu paraître anodines mais les trois adolescents savaient qu'elles étaient plus qu'importantes dans ces temps sombres.

Puis Harry tourna la tête et aperçut Ginny, il se surprit à la dévisager en la trouvant encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Il rougit et elle aussi, puis avec timidité, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et il lui fit une bise sur la joue, leur visages rivalisant avec la couleur des cheveux de Ginny.

-Eh…. Harry, on monte, parce que là on dérange tes moldus je crois.

-Ouai t'as raison vieux !

Ils montèrent les escaliers, fermèrent la porte de la chambre de Harry et Hermione prit la parole.

-On a quelque chose à te dire

-Tu te souviens du livre qu'on a écrit

-Il s'est très bien vendu et

-beaucoup de gens ont demander des explications sur l'affaire de Sirius,

-le ministère a interroger Dumbledore, McGonnagal et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre puis nous a demander de raconter la nuit dans la cabane hurlante

-et le ministère a innocenter Sirius.

-ce sera publié demain dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait tout d'abord eu du mal à suivre la conversation puisque chacun terminait les phrases de l'autres à l'image des jumeaux Weasley, mais il avait compris le principal, Sirius était innocenté ! Et sans savoir ce qu'il faisait il se jeta dans les bras de Ginny qui en fut étonnée mais non moins heureuse !

Au bout de quelque minutes d'euphorie, Harry se rappela qu'il devait parler de la prophétie.

-Moi aussi il faut que je vous dise quelque chose mais ce n'est pas très joyeux.

Ses amis le regardèrent intrigués et soucieux.

-En juin, je vous ai dit que la prophétie s'était cassée et que Voldemort ne l'avait pas entendu et c'était vrai, mais Dumbledore, lui, l'avait entendu avant que je naisse. C'est Trelawney qui l'a faites. Il ne faudra surtout pas la répéter car Voldemort n'en connaît que le début. La prophétie dit : Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il serra né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…

Un silence pesant s'était installé, il fut rompu par Hermione qui s'était blottit dans les bras de Ron, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire.

-Nous seront toujours là pour toi et ce jour là, nous seront à tes côtés, notre amitié sera notre force.

-Oui je serai là, ajouta Ron

Ginny, elle, n'avait pas bougé, elle semblait totalement effrayé, soudain elle se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

-Oh Harry, c'est trop injuste, je ne veux pas que tu meurs, je ne veux pas te perdre

Harry se sentait bien contre Ginny et il aurait voulu que ce moment dur toujours

Ginny sanglotait doucement puis elle se releva et le regarda dans les yeux, ces yeux qu'elle trouvait si beau

-Je…….je t'aime Harry

Harry la regardait également dans les yeux. Il la trouvait si belle avec ces beaux yeux bleus. Mais avait-il bien entendu ? Et comme pour répondre à sa question elle lui redit

Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours même si ce n'est pas réciproque.

Et là Harry répondit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, oui, lui aussi l'aimait.

-Je t'aime aussi Ginny !

Au fond de lui, il le savait depuis longtemps, en fait depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé de Tom Jedusort dans la Chambre des Secrets. Elle aussi l'aimait depuis le début, mais c'était pour sa célébrité, seulement au fil du temps, elle avait appris à le connaître lui, juste Harry, pas Harry Potter le Survivant.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, se réconfortant mutuellement pas leurs présence. Puis Harry se retourna pour voir ses amis qui étaient eux aussi enlacés, apparemment une trop forte émotion avait fait sortir ce que chacun renfermait au fond de son cœur, au fond Harry savaient que Ron et Hermione finiraient ensemble, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure lorsqu'ils se disputaient pour rien et quand Ron était jaloux de Victor Krum. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. La gène qui existait depuis cinq ans entre Ron et Hermione venait de disparaître et celle entre Ginny et Harry également. Tous les quatre étaient heureux et semblaient sur un petit nuage, loin de la guerre, loin de la prophétie, loin de leur destin et de toutes les épreuves qui leurs restaient à accomplir.

Puis Harry se décida à parler. Ginny était encore sur ses genoux et Hermione sur ceux de Ron.

-L'autre jour, j'ai fait un rêve de Voldemort, il cherche une pierre appelée Cœur de la Paix, il paraît qu'elle a de grands pouvoirs mais nous ignorons lesquels. Elle appartenait aux Potter, héritiers de Gryffondor……..

-Quoi ? Les Potter sont héritiers de Goddric Gryffondor ? TU es SON héritier ?

-Oui Ron………, mais le problème c'est que cette pierre a disparue il y a vingt ans et personne ne l'a trouvée, mon………grand-père a par contre assuré qu'elle était en de bonnes mains. Dumbledore a réfléchi et c'est souvenu qu'il y a vingt ans, un jeune homme étrange était arrivé et se disait venant du futur. Il en a déduit que ce garçon c'était moi.

-Tu veux dire que tu vas aller dans le passé pour récupérer cette pierre ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, je pars la veille de la rentrée.

-Et combien de temps vas-tu partir ? Ajouta Ginny.

-Je vais rester dans le passé toute l'année, mais quand je reviendrai, le temps ne se sera pas écoulé à notre époque. Vous allez me voir partir et revenir en quelques secondes, mais pour moi, cela aura duré un an.

-Alors je ne serai pas séparée de toi ! Soupira de soulagement Ginny.

-Oui mais pour moi par contre, je ne vais pas te voir pendant un an entier, ça va être trop dur d'être séparé de toi ci-longtemps, mais au moins je sais qu'il ne pourra rien arriver à aucun d'entre vous.

-Mais il y a vingt ans, les Maraudeurs rentraient en sixième année.

-Donc je vais être dans la même classe qu'eux.

-C'est super !!! Mais tu vas aussi être avec Rogue et tous ces crétins de mangemorts.

-Oui et comme ça je pourrai me venger à l'avance de ce qu'il feront.

-Tu pourra transformer Malefoy père en fouine !!! S'enthousiasma Ron

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et une Pétunia Dursley furieuse entra dans la chambre

-Vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit, on dort nous ! Il est 2h du matin.

-2 heure ? S'inquiéta Hermione, mais ils nous avaient dit que quelqu'un viendrait nous chercher à minuit. Ce n'est pas normal !

Une voix se fit entendre venant de derrière Madame Dursley.

-Oui et c'est ce qui aurait du se passer si un certain garçon nommé Dudley ne m'avait pas éjecté de la maison à coup de pieds.

Les adolescents reconnurent la voix de leur Professeur de métamorphose

-Mon Dudleynouchet n'aurait jamais renvoyé quelqu'un à coups de pieds, aussi anormal soit-il !

-Oui mais il n'a pitié d'un chat !

-Un chat ?

-Madame Dursley, certains sorcier ont la capacité de se transformer en animaux, moi c'est en chat.

-Ridicule, se transformer en chat, ça ne sert à rien, vous êtes vraiment anormaux, comme ma sœur !

Harry était hors de lui, elle osait encore insulter sa mère, il voulut répliquer, mais seul un rugissement sortit de sa bouche. Déconcerté, il se regarda mais il ne vit pas son corps mais celui d'un somptueux lion. « Quoi ? Je me suis transformer ? Je peux aussi me transformer en serpent ? » A peine eu-t-il pensé cela qu'il vit à sa place un serpent identique à l'emblème des Serpentards. Il pensa à son corps normal et il se re-métamorphosa en humain.

Tous le regardaient les yeux écarquillés, Pétunia car elle n'en croyait pas se yeux, McGonnagal car son élève avait réussit en un coup et les autres car même si ils savaient que Harry s'entraînait, il ne savaient pas qu'il savait déjà se transformer et encore moins en deux animaux, les plus puissants animaux représentant les deux plus grands sorciers du monde et fondateurs de Poudlard de surcroît.

-Potter, vous y arriver depuis quand ? S'étonna McGonnagal

-Eh……depuis deux minutes, ma tante m'a énervé et quand j'ai voulu parler, ba………j'ai rugit !

-Alors vous êtes encore plus puissant que nous le pensions et vos deux transformations vont accroître cette puissance, de plus vos pouvoirs d'héritier vont se réveiller maintenant que vous avez seize ans.

-Vous voulez dire que………

-Vous êtes déjà plus puissants que la plupart des sorciers adultes et avec de l'entraînement, vous pourrez même devenir aussi puissant qu'Albus Dumbledore car vous posséder une partit de la puissance de Gryffondor, une de Serpentard et une de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Tous dans la pièce ou en tout cas tous les sorciers présents car la tante Pétunia ne comprenait rien savaient que ce moment était très important dans l'histoire.

-Alors je pourrais peut-être combattre Voldemort !

-De toute façon Potter, vous serez malheureusement obligé de le combattre un jour. Mais la puissance que vous êtes en train de gagner n'est pas encore maîtrisée et n'arrivera pas d'un coup, il va vous falloir de l'entraînement et votre magie est celle du bien, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est fondée sur les sentiments comme l'amour, l'amitié, la joie et la paix, tandis que celle de Vous-Savez-Qui n'est constituée que de haine, de violence, de mépris et de guerre.

Pour que votre magie gagne sur l'autre, il va vous falloir le Cœur de la Paix.

Mais je pense que vous arriverez à le trouver. Là, alors, nous pourrons tenter de battre ce monstre, tout dépendra des capacités magiques de la pierre et de comment nous les exploiteront.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes, puis ils se séparèrent à contre cœur. Harry fit la bise à Ron et Hermione et enlaça tendrement Ginny sous les yeux attendris de McGonnagal.

Le soir il s'endormit avec des pensées joyeuses, si il avait du faire un patronus à ce moment-là, il aurait pu repousser des milliers de détraqueurs. Il y avait la réhabilitation de Sirius, il se demandait comment était-ce aller aussi vite, et puis il arrivait désormais à se transformer en lion et en serpent, il avait réussit en une journée alors que cela se faisait normalement en plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années et surtout il y avait Ginny. Il se sentait tellement bien contre elle, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait jamais être malheureux auprès d'elle, il la trouvait si belle, si douce, ce n'était plus la petite fille qui l'admirait pour sa célébrité, c'était une jeune femme qui avait sans doute aussi grandit trop vite dans ce monde de terreur tout comme ses frères et Hermione. Il était aussi très content pour ses deux amis, cela faisait des années qu'ils s'aimaient mais qu'ils ne le disaient pas et se chamaillaient sans cesse !

Il s'endormit bientôt dans un sommeil profond et se réveilla à 8h00 pour ne pas être au lit quand Dumbledore viendrait, car il pensait à juste titre que ça ne servait à rien que McGonnagal revienne puisqu'il maîtrisait ses transformations, il allait donc avoir des cours de duel avec le plus grand sorcier encore en vie, cela promettait d'être intéressant bien que dur !

Comme prévu, Dumbledore arriva à 8h30 après que Harry ait pris sa douche et déjeuner.

-Bonjour Harry

-Bonjour Professeur !

Harry avait parlé d'un voix enjoué qu'on ne lui connaissait pas et affichait un grand sourire.

-Tu es de bonne humeur ce matin

-Oui !

-Cette bonne humeur ne s'appellerait pas Ginny pas hasard ?

Harry n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-il savoir !

Je m'en doute car ce matin Miss Weasley rayonnait, tout comme toi et elle ne cessait de parler de toi !

Harry rougit, ce qui fit sourire le vieil homme.

-Je suis content pour toi Harry, Ginny est une jeune fille très bien et vous allez très bien ensemble, mieux qu'avec Miss Chang.

Bon, maintenant, commençons.

« Comment il sait pour Cho ? vraiment incroyable ce type ! Franchement, je n'aimerais pas l'avoir comme ennemi ! »

Le mois d'août se déroula entre les cours de Duel avec son directeur avec lequel il avait fait beaucoup de progrès, surtout en défensif, les cours avec Rogue qui lui avait dit fait rare que c'était pas mal, ce qu'il fallait prendre avec lui comme étant très bien ! Et bien sûr les meilleurs moments étaient ceux qu'il passait avec Ginny mais aussi Ron et Hermione qui avaient arrêté de se chamailler toutes les deux secondes mais se taquinaient toujours un peu, c'est à dire toutes les cinq minutes. Bref tout le monde était heureux, mais la guerre vint vite les rattraper en annonçant son lot de morts et de blessés. Depuis que Voldemort avait été vu au ministère, tout le monde croyait en son retour et les attaques faisaient rage, la peur avait de nouveau envahit les esprits.

Vint bientôt le 31 août, jour de départ de Harry pour le temps des Maraudeurs.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le départ et première journé...

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J K Rowling à part mon histoire mais l'univers d'HP et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Résumé général** : Harry Potter doit retourner au temps des Maraudeurs pour chercher quelque chose qui lui permettra de combattre Voldemort puis il revient à son époque sans que le temps ait avancé et 6ème (et peut-être 7ème) année de Harry et ses amis à Poudlart.

Salut tout le monde (ouai enfin ceux qui prennent la peine de lire mon histoire même si elle n'est certainement pas terrible par rapport à certaines autres, mais bon je fais de mon mieux !). Même si on peut voir des points communs entre ma fic et certaines autres puisque le sujet du retour en arrière est assez répandu, j'essaie de personnaliser la mienne pour qu'elle ne soit pas comme les autres

Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et aussi à ceux qui lisent sans me le dire.

A ce propos, n'hésiter pas à me laisser des reviews, déjà parce que ça me prouve que des gens lisent et que je n'écris pas pour rien et aussi pour me dire les nombreux points négatifs que vous pouvez trouver et aussi les points positifs car j'espère qu'il y en a !

N'hésitez surtout pas à critiquer mais essayez de donner des remarques fondées afin qu'elle soient constructives pour que je puisse m'améliorer et que vous preniez plus de plaisir à lire (et moi à écrire !)

Je me suis aussi aperçu qu'il y avait quelques fautes d'accords dans mon premier chapitre mais je n'ai pas le courage d'aller corriger alors désolé. Je vais essayer d'en laisser le moins possible dans les prochains chapitres.

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas remarquer, les phrases entre « » sont les pensées des personnages, je ne met pas de qui car cela me paraît évident quand on lit mais si ça vous gêne, dites-le moi.

Je vous prie aussi de m'excuser car c'est la première fois que je publie et j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec la mise en page. Je tenterai de faire mieux les prochaines fois.

Réponse aux reviews : 5 pour le premier chapitre de ma première fic je suis contente !

**Gandalf le Blanc AGC** : merci de lire. Voilà la suite !

**Kathilol **: merci c'est gentil. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Riri nlfant** : c'est sur que ça va prendre du temps mais je vais tout de même essayer, je ne suis pas pressée ! Je ne suis pas sure de faire la 7ème année de toute façon et merci de lire !

**Thealie** : voilà la suite et merci de lire !

**Maelstrom-fic** : merci. Désolé pour le couple mais moi je l'aime bien. En fait je trouve que Hermione et Ron vont bien ensemble comme ils se disputent tout le temps etc. et pour le ginny/Harry je n'aime pas qu'il soit avec Cho ou Luna et puis il va bien avec Ginny je trouve.

Bonne lecture !

**Le Cœur de la Paix**

2-Le départ et première journée de cours.

Harry se réveilla le 31 août au matin d'humeur joyeuse, il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer ses parents et revoir son parrain. Par contre, il était chagriné de ne pas voir Ginny et ses amis pendant un an mais rassuré car pour eux en fait il ne partirait pas puisque le temps ne s'écoulerait pas, de plus ils seraient en sécurité.

Vers 16h, il dit au revoir à son oncle et sa tante qui ne lui répondirent pas, prit toutes ses affaires à part son balais qu'il avait confié à Ron car il ne pouvait pas arriver avec un balais qui n'existait pas encore dans le passé. et partit par poudre de cheminette direction : le bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlart.

Il se retrouva quelques instants plus tard couché dans le bureau, sa malle ouverte au dessus de son ventre, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore riant à ses côtés.

« Comme ils vont me manquer durant toute une année ! »

-Bonjour Harry, il va falloir que tu partes vite pour être sûr de me trouver en arrivant là-bas. Mais tout d'abord, je vais devoir te donner une nouvelle apparence car comme ça on te reconnaîtrait tout de suite.

CHANGUS APPARENTIA !

Harry sentit des picotement le long de son corps et lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir que le directeur lui donnait, il faillit hurler. Cela lui faisait une impression étrange voire nostalgique, il aimait penser avoir le physique exact de son père et les yeux de sa mère, mais là, on venait de lui enlever tout ce qui lui restait d'eux. Il essaya de se raisonner en se disant qu'il allait bientôt les voir grandeur nature !

Il avait gardé sa corpulence, les seules différences étaient que son visage s'était allongé, ses cheveux n'étaient pas en batailles et étaient d'un blond assez foncé et ses yeux étaient identiques à ceux de Ginny ce qui le fit sourire.

-Tu as gardé ta cicatrice et tes lunettes car je ne peux pas changer le problème de vue caractéristique des Potter mais cela ne se remarquera pas.

-Professeur, comment je vais y aller ?

-Tiens fermement ton phénix et demande lui de revenir exactement vingt ans en arrière, par contre ce voyage va le fatiguer, c'est pourquoi tu ne pourra revenir que dans un an.

-D'accord.

-Tu vas maintenant y aller, mais tu dois comprendre une chose, il ne faut surtout rien révéler à personne. Personne ne doit savoir ce qui va se passer, tu vas être tenter de changer les choses, comme prévenir tes parents pour Pettigrow mais tu ne dois pas le faire, cela pourrait être catastrophique. Tu as vu en troisième année avec le retourneur de temps que toutes nos actions sont faîtes d'imprévu, ainsi la moindre chose dévoilée pourrait tout changer et engendrer des horreurs.

-Mais si je les préviens, ils ne mourront pas !

-C'est vrai, mais Voldemort ne serait pas détruit ce jour là et continuerait à massacrer beaucoup de gens pendant les treize ans où pour nous il n'a plus existé, de plus il ne t'aurait pas marqué comme son égal et ainsi personne n'aurait le pouvoir de le détruire et il pourrait dominer le monde entier.

En fait si tu changeais ces faits, cela t'en serait profitable à toi, et encore ce n'est pas sûr, mais se serait une catastrophe pour le monde entier. Je sais que c'est tentant mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu le fasses. Aux moments où tu seras dans le doute sur comment agir, suit ton instinct, il t'a toujours été fidèle, ce sera un peu comme quand tu as compris que c'était toi qui devait faire le patronus en 3ème année avec le retourneur de temps, sauf que cette fois l'espace de temps est beaucoup plus grand, ainsi encore plus de choses pourraient être changées.

-Vous avez raison je ne changerai rien.

-Je te fais confiance Harry, je l'ai toujours fait.

Harry embrassa ses amis, il les enviaient d'une certaine manière car il lui faudrait attendre toute une année avant de les revoir alors qu'eux le verraient réapparaître dans quelques secondes.

-Bonne chance Harry, je t'aime, n'oublie jamais ça. Lui murmura Ginny

-Je ne l'oublierai pas, moi aussi je t'aime Gin !

Après un dernier au revoir, Dumbledore lui tendit la lettre à lui remettre dans le passé, il attrapa ses affaires et son phénix et disparut dans un flash doré.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva devant la gargouille cachant l'entrée du bureau directorial.

« Merde, je n'ai pas le mot de passe, et c'est partit pour jouer aux devinettes ! Pff, j'aime pas ça ! »

-Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochu

La gargouille ne bougea pas.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, il n'aime pas ça ! »

-chocogrenouille !

-patacitrouille !

-crème canari !

-plume en sucre !

« Qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir d'autre ! Je n'ai plus qu'à essayer les friandises moldues »

-dragibus !

-arlequin !

La gargouille s'ouvrit pour laisser place aux escaliers menant au bureau, il frappa à la porte et entra lorsqu'il y fut invité. A peine eut-il franchit la porte que Fumseck chanta et vint se poser sur son épaule.

-Salut Fumseck, ça va mon beau ?

-Désolé de vous interrompre mais que faites vous dans mon bureau et qui êtes vous ?

Harry regarda son professeur, il semblait plus jeune que d'habitude « normal, je viens du futur, il a vingt ans de moins »

-Eh….bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, je pense que le mieux pour répondre à vos questions serait que vous lisiez ceci.

Il lui tendit la lettre. Le mage la lut, son visage exprimant de la curiosité puis il reposa le parchemin et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Alors vous venez du futur, et cette lettre, écrite par mon moi futur apparemment me dit que vous venez chercher quelque chose d'important et qu'il faut que je vous fasse confiance. Je suppose que si il m'est dit ça, c'est que la personne qui a écrit cette lettre vous connaît bien. Cependant, a part l'attitude de Fumseck, rien ne me prouve que vous n'êtes pas du côté de Voldemort.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, l'adolescent ne tressaillit pas à ce nom tant redouté.

-Ce nom ne vous fait pas peur ?

-La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'augmenter la peur de la chose elle-même

-Sages paroles effectivement…………. J'aimerais tout de même vous poser une question, si je vous connais bien, vous devez également bien me connaître, sauriez vous me dire quel est mon cadeau de Noël préféré ?

Harry sourit et répondit

-Des chaussettes !

-Très bien, je ne pense pas que mes ennemis sachent cela, je décide donc de vous faire confiance. En quelle année entrez vous ?

-En sixième à Gryffondor

-Vous repasserez sous le choipeau demain en même temps que les première année. Vous direz que vous venez d'une école en Australie et que vous avez dû venir en Angleterre à la mort de vos parents, comme ça on ne vous posera pas trop de questions sur votre famille.

-D'accord……..au fait, je ne sais pas quel est censé être mon nom.

-Il paraît que vous vous appelez Harry Ptroet.

-Ok.

-Pour ce soir, vous logerez dans la Salle sur Demande car personne d'autre que moi ne la connais dans le château, je vais vous y accompagner.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais où c'est.

-Bon et bien bonne nuit Mr Ptroet, vous êtes libre jusqu'à demain soir mais essayer de ne pas vous faire repérer dans le château.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit Professeur.

Harry sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie, il fut interrompu par le directeur.

-Il est à vous ce phénix ?

-Ah oui, je vous présente Gryffondor !

-C'est avec lui que vous êtes venu dans le passé ?

-Oui

-Je vous propose de le laisser dans mon bureau car ce voyage l'a fatigué et qu'il y sera plus en sécurité, de plus ce n'est pas très courrant pour un garçon de 16 ans d'avoir un phénix et certains risqueraient de se poser des questions.

-D'accord.

Puis il retourna vers la porte et cette fois-ci put se diriger vers la Salle sur Demande, il passa trois fois devant le mûr en pensant à une chambre confortable, en entrant il découvrit une pièce aux couleurs rouge et or avec un grand lit à baldaquin. Il s'y allongea et s'endormit rapidement en pensant à tout ce qui l'attendait durant l'année.

Au même moment, dans son bureau, Dumbledore pensait : « Ce garçon a l'air bien, mais il a quelque chose qui me gène. Il se dégage de lui de grands pouvoirs de magie pure et blanche, mais aussi de la puissante magie noire en moins grande quantité. Cependant les phénix semblent lui faire confiance. Et puis cette cicatrice est étrange, je suis sûr qu'elle est magique et très puissante mais je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu la provoquer. C'est un assez bon occlumens et je n'ai pas pu apercevoir toute son aura, mais je suis certain qu'il est plus puissant que la normale. Il faudra que je le surveille de près. »

Le lendemain, Harry passa son temps à lire ses livres scolaires qui lui avaient été apportés pendant la nuit ainsi que les affaires utiles en potion, des plumes et des rouleaux de parchemins.

Il appréhendait beaucoup la rentrée, il faudrait qu'il soit très prudent pour ne rien révéler et qu'il ne dise pas leurs quatre vérités à Pettigrow ou Lestrange, d'ailleurs il fallait aussi qu'il fasse attention à l'appeler Black !

L'heure du dîner arriva bien vite et il rejoignit la file des première année qui attendaient dans la petite pièce à côté de la Grande Salle.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et Harry fit semblant de voir le plafond magique pour la première fois tout comme les première année. La répartition commença et il jeta un œil à la table des Gryffondors, son père y était, assis avec Sirius, Remus et Peter, ils étaient dans un fou rire apparemment incontrôlable puisque Sirius se roulait sur son banc et que les autres se tenaient les côtes.

Ils étaient heureux mais le rat allait les trahir et gâcher leur vie à tous. Et en attendant il riait avec eux, peut-être savait-il déjà qu'il allait les trahir, peut-être était-il déjà du côté des Ténèbres.

-Harry Ptroet

Il entendit à peine son nom prononcé par McGonnagal et il mit un certain temps à réagir que le dénommé Ptroet n'était autre que lui, il se dirigea donc vers l'estrade et mit le choipeau magique. Il n'écouta même pas ce qu'il lui disait, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Pettigrow, il allait vendre ses parents alors qu'il était leur ami, cette fin de phrase prenait tout son sens maintenant qu'il les avait vu riant tous les quatre, il se promit de faire vive un enfer à ce sale traître pendant l'année. Il n'entendit même pas le choipeau lui proposer Serpentard et ne pensa pas à le contredire comme durant sa première année et il était toujours dans ses pensées de vengeance lorsqu'il entendit

-SERPENTARD !

Il sursauta. « Quoi ? Serpentard, mais ce n 'est pas possible, je suis un Gryffondor, je suis même l'héritier de Gryffondor, je ne suis pas un Serpentard, je l'ai dit au choipeau durant ma première année que je ne voulais pas être à Serpentard. Merde ! Là je ne lui ai pas dit et comme je ne pensais qu'à me venger de Pettigrow, je faisais un parfait petit Serpentard. Mais je ne veux pas, je veux être dans la même maison que mes parents ! »

Il s'aperçut que tout le monde le regardait et il se dirigea le cœur lourd vers la table des vert et argent.

Il s'assit seul en bout de table et n'écouta pas le discours de Dumbledore, puis les plats apparurent et pour la première fois, il n'eut même pas envie de manger cette nourriture qui était toujours excellente. Il vit un garçon s'approcher de lui, la tête haute. « Malfoy, portrait craché de son fils ! »

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucius Maleoy, je suis de famille de sang pur bien évidemment et le chef des Serpentards, la plus noble des maison.

« Pff, vive l'arrogance ! Tel père, tel fils ! »

-Le chef de Serpentards ? Dumbledore ne m'a pas dit qu'il y avait un chef dans chaque maison !

-Le vieux fou n'en sais rien, c'est juste chez les Serpentards, c'est la personne la plus puissante, donc c'est moi !

-Oh, tu es le plus puissant ? Dit-il le regard septique

-Oui et personne ne s'oppose à moi, sinon il aura de graves problèmes !

-Comme ? Dit-il l'air insolent

-Comme un duel contre moi !

-Tu parles d'un problème ! Tu sais lancer un EXPERLIARMUS toi ?

-Tu me provoques ?

-Et mais il est perspicace en plus le p'tit blond. C'est quand tu veux pour le duel mais réserve d'abord un lit à l'infirmerie !

Malfoy tourna les talons l'air furieux.

« Ca fait du bien ! »

-Bravo ! Là tu l'a remis à sa place, personne n'ose !

Il reconnut la voix de Rogue et se retourna pour se retrouver devant son professeur de potion qui n'avait pas changé, à part quelques années en moins.

-Je suis Severus Rogue

-Salut !

-Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée de provoquer Malefoy, tu te l'ai mis à dos, et avec lui tout son petit groupe.

-Et alors ?

-Et bien ils sont puissants, ce sont des septième année et Malefoy est un des plus puissant de Poudlart.

-Ca ne me fait pas peur !

-Si tu le dis, mais méfie toi, il fait souvent des coups bas.

-Normal, c'est un Serpentard non ?

-Tu sais, je crois que tu vas me plaire toi.

-Tu pourrais me présenter les autres ?

-Alors en sixième année, il y a Rosier, McNair, Avery, Nott et moi et pour les filles Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black et Kelly McDrell. En septième, il y a Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Mulciber et Lestrange, ainsi que Katia Dott et Amélia McGrey.

Tout en énumérant les noms, Rogue lui désignait les personnes, en fait il les connaissait déjà tous à part trois filles car tous les autres étaient devenus des mangemorts.

« Super, je suis avec tous mes ennemis ! Mais pourquoi ce vieux chapeau m'as t-il envoyé là bas ? Il veut que je me suicide ou quoi ! Y en a un qui fait une réflexion sur mes parents, je l'explose ! »

-Et là-bas ce sont les Gryffondors, tous des idiots

« Calme toi Harry, self-control"

et surtout eux: Les Maraudeurs, fait attention à eux, tu es nouveau et en plus tu es à Serpentard, attends toi à ce qu'il te fasse une de leurs blagues pourrie!

-Cela risque d'être amusant, je ne me ferais pas avoir aussi facilement !

« Après tout autant rigoler un peu en leur faisant foirer leurs blagues, ça pourrait être marrant, et de préférence, qu'elles se retournent contre Pettigrow !

C'est sur ces pensées serpentardesques qu'il se leva en même temps que les autres pour se diriger vers les cachots. Malfoy dit le mot de passe : basilic, et ils entrèrent. La salle commune était comme il l'avait vu lors de sa deuxième année, c'est à dire froide. Elle contrastait énormément avec celle des Gryffondors qui était de couleur chaude et dans laquelle on se sentait en sécurité. Il entra dans ce qui serait désormais son dortoir et pris le lit qui de toute évidence venait d'être installé. Il se retrouvait à côté de Rogue.

« C'est toujours mieux que d'être à côté d'un futur mangemort en puissance, autant être à côté de l'espion ! »

Il se coucha et ferma les rideaux de son lit. Il mit du temps à s'endormir, tant de choses étranges s'étaient passées, entre autre le fait d'être à Serpentard et il avait même trouvé que son futur professeur de potion était plutôt sympa, dur à imaginer en connaissant le Rogue adulte !

-DEBOUT PTROET !!

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Severus Rogue. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre où il était puis il demanda :

-Mais quelle heure il est ! Je viens de me coucher moi !

-Il est 7h30 et les cours commence à 8h30, donc dépêche !

-Pfff je suis crevé !

-Bon tu te lève illico ou je vais te chercher un saut d'eau glacé !

-Ehh……..nan nan ça va !

Il se leva rapidement sachant que Rogue n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution, alla prendre sa douche et soupira en voyant l'insigne avec le serpent et non pas celui avec le lion comme il en avait l'habitude. Puis il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner ou plutôt monta le prendre car il se trouvait dans les cachots et non dans la tour des Gryffondors.

Il était en train de se servir du jus de citrouille lorsqu'il aperçut les Maraudeurs se mettre en action. Sirius, Remus et James pointèrent leurs baguettes sur lui par dessous la table, pas Peter car il ne devait pas en être capable ! , et murmurèrent quelque chose. Harry fit un bouclier transparent que lui avait appris Dumbledore et renvoya les rayons de lumière sur Pettigrow qui se mit alors à monter sur la table, à danser et à chanter des chants pour enfants moldus ridicules.

Harry n'essaya même pas de se retenir et éclata de rire sous les regards interrogateurs des trois Gryffondors. Toute la Grande Salle le fixait même les Professeurs, pour la première fois de l'histoire, les célèbres Maraudeurs avaient raté leur blague et elle s'était même retournée contre l'un des leurs.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance qu'il attrapa son nouvel emploi du temps et qu'il vit avec joie qu'il avait beaucoup de cours avec ceux de la maison du lion alors que tous les autres, des deux maisons, maugréaient d'être encore avec ces imbéciles du point de vu des Serpentards et ces bébés mangemorts pour les Gryffondors !

Il commençait par Botanique avec les Poufsouffles, puis Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec les Gryffondors et l'après midi, métamorphose également avec les rouge et or suivit d'Enchantement avec les Serdaigles.

C'est en compagnie de Severus qu'il se dirigea vers les serres.

-Comment s'appelle la Prof ?

-Comment sais-tu que c'est une femme ?

-Ehh……….un pressentiment !

« Tu es vraiment nul Harry, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux comme mensonge franchement ? Faudra que je fasse attention par la suite ! »

-C'est Mrs Chourave, la directrice des Poufsouffles, ses cours ne sont pas trop mal et elle est équitable avec toutes les maisons.

-Ok, merci.

Ils entrèrent dans la serre derrière le Professeur Chourave.

-Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlart, ou une première pour Mr Ptroet. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Mandragores, c'est normalement au programme de seconde année mais nous n'en avions pas à ce moment là.

Quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi elles servent ? Mr Ptroet, vous avez déjà dû les étudier, vous pouvez répondre ?

-Déjà il faut savoir que leur cri peut tuer ou rendre sourd, comme celles-ci sont encore bébés, il suffit de mettre des caches oreilles et au pire on peut s'évanouir. Leur essence est utilisée dans certaines potions, notamment les potions de réveil pour ceux qui ont été pétrifiés.

-C'est exact, 10 points pour Serpentards.

Nous allons maintenant passer à la pratique, mettez vous par deux et enfiler vos caches oreilles.

Harry fit équipe avec Severus, Avery avec Nott, Rosier avec McNair, Black avec sa cousine et Sophie McDrell dû se mettre avec une Poufsouffle.

-C'est bien que tu sois là, je n'ai pas à me mettre avec McDrell !

-Pourquoi, elle n'est pas gentille ? Dit-il septique, elle avait l'air bien plus aimable que les Black.

-Si, justement et elle n'est pas pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Pourquoi, toi tu l'es ?

-Bien sûr, comme tous les Serpentards !

-C'est dommage.

-Que veux tu dire ?

-C'est dommage que vous soyez tous comme cela !

-Hein ?

-Tu es d'accord avec ce que fait Voldemort ?

-Tu prononces son nom ? Mais tu es fou !

-Pourquoi ça !

-Il ne le veux pas

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire qu'il le veuille ou non ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je suis d'accord avec ses idéaux, les Sang de Bourbe ne sont pas aussi bon que les sorciers……….

-Mais ?

-Je n'aime pas sa façon de l'appliquer. Ajouta-t-il encore plus bas.

-Rogue, Ptroet, vous avez fini de discuter ? Sinon je vous enlève des points. Raisonna la voix de Mrs Chourave

Harry lui en fut reconnaissant, il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet du mage noir, par contre il étais content car Rogue lui avait fait un peu confiance puisqu'il avait dit qu'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec Voldemort, chose qui pourrait lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure si ça parvenait aux oreilles du Lord noir.

Le cours pris fin une heure plus tard et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc pour le cours de Soin aux Créatures magiques. Le professeur Brûlopot les attendaient à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

Le cours se passa bien à part les remarques continuelles entre les deux maisons ennemies. Harry aperçut les regards noirs des Maraudeurs, sans doute dégoûtés d'avoir raté leur blague le matin. Mais Harry tentait de ne pas regarder vers les Gryffondors, il avait peur de voir sa mère et de ne pas réussir à se retenir de lui sauter dans les bras. Attitude qu'il savait ridicule puisqu'il serait bien obligé de la voir pendant l'année.

Ensuite il alla déjeuner rapidement et prétexta devoir aller à la bibliothèque pour partir seul mais en fait, il voulait seulement se retrouver seul pour remettre ses idées au clair.

Il était tout près de sa destination lorsqu'il entendit des voix dans un couloir alentour, il s'y dirigea et entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir entendue pendant un an à l'approche des détraqueurs : la voix de sa mère, ainsi que celle de Malefoy et de sa bande.

-Alors sale Sang de Bourbe, ce n'est pas prudent de traîner seule dans les couloirs lorsqu'on est une petite vermine comme toi.

-Je ne suis pas une vermine, je vaux autant que vous, même peut-être plus car moi au moins je ne suis pas à la solde d'un maître psychopathe !

-Un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura le pouvoir sur le monde entier et tu seras une des première victime Evans ! Mais en attendant j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, dommage que je ne sache pas lancer le doloris mais il peut y avoir d'autres petites choses assez marrantes à faire, tiens j'ai trouvé……

-EXPERLIARMUS !

Harry avait lancer le sort avant même que Malefoy ait commencé, il désarma tous les Serpentards qui se retrouvèrent projetés contre le mûr.

Harry était hors de lui, il sentait son flux magique bouillonner en lui, ils avaient oser s'en prendre à sa mère et ils le paieraient.

-Alors c'est ça la plus grande puissance des Serpentards ? Pathétique ! Je vous ai tous envoyé contre le mûr d'un seul sort. Que je ne te reprenne plus jamais à t'en prendre à des élèves, que se soit des Gryffondors ou autre ! Est ce clair Malefoy ?

Ils semblaient tous apeurés pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas, il avait juste lancé un sort de désarmement à peine puissant et ils semblaient pourtant tous terrifiés. Ils s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste mais Harry retint Malefoy

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, est-ce clair ?

-O……..oui

-Très bien et si tu ne respectes pas ta promesse, tu risques d'avoir de gros ennuis, maintenant pars avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment.

Lucius partit rejoindre sa bande en courant.

-Ehhhhh………pourquoi tu as fait ça ?………Je veux dire, tu es un Serpentard et moi une fille de moldus !

-Et alors ! Comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, tu vaux bien plus qu'eux et toi au moins, tu ne te réfugies pas dans les jupes de Voldemort.

Lily tressaillit à ce nom mais il n'y fit pas attention. Depuis tout à l'heure il fuyait le regard de sa mère, au bout de quelque secondes, il leva les yeux vers elle pour se plonger dans des yeux identiques aux siens, ou plutôt ceux qu'il possédait normalement. Un sentiment de chaleur l'envahit, Lily, elle de son côté ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

« Il y a un problème là, un Serpentard vient de me sauver de Malefoy et toute sa clique, et il fuit mon regard, mais pourquoi ? Ah tiens, il relève la tête et se plonge dans mes yeux, mais………..c'est quoi ce regard ? et puis pourquoi j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, comme si c'était une partie de moi, c'est quoi ce bordel ! »

-Lily, tu n'es pas inférieur aux sang purs parce que tes parents sont moldus ! Regarde, tu es la meilleure élève de l'école !

« Mais comment il sait ça lui et puis comment il connaît mon nom ! »

Elle rougit quelque peu à ses mots.

-A ce propos, c'était quoi ce truc autour de toi tout à l'heure ?

-Quel truc !

-Lorsque tu t'es énervé, une lumière rouge t'enveloppait et tu faisais vraiment peur !

-Ah c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient l'air effrayés……. Et bien, disons que ma magie réagit par rapport à mes sentiments et lorsque je suis très en colère, ça donne ça !

-Et bien il ne faut pas t'avoir comme ennemi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, jamais je ne serai ton ennemi ! Murmura t-il

-Au fait, bravo pour ce matin, les Maraudeurs étaient furax, c'est la première fois que leur blague échoue, ça leur fait les pieds !

-Tu ne les aimes pas ?

- Potter est trop arrogant et ils sont trop bêtes, à part Remus qui a un QI supérieur aux autres !

Harry rit et ils se dirigèrent ensemble au cours de métamorphose parlant de choses et d'autres.

Le professeur McGonnagal arriva alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que tous les deux devant la classe.

-Bonjour Professeur. S'exclama Lily

-Bonjour Miss Evans et………Mr Ptroet, c'est ça ?

-Oui Professuer. Lui répondit-il.

McGonnagal le regardait d'un air suspicieux qui énerva Harry.

« C'est incroyable ça, il suffit d'être à Serpentard pour que tout le monde vous regarde bizzarement quand vous êtes avec une Gryffondor, surtout si c'est une fille de moldus ! »

Peu à peu, les autre arrivèrent et ils entrèrent dans la classe, il s'assit à côté de Lily sous les regards haineux des Gryffondors et des Serpentards.

« Super, maintenant je vais être mal vu par les deux maisons ! Pourquoi ce vieux chapeau m'as-t-il envoyé à Serpentard, la prochaine fois que je le vois, j'aurai deux ou trois petites choses à lui dire ! ».

-Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la transformation d'un objet en animal. En deuxième année, vous avez transformé un verre à pieds en souris, maintenant je veux que vous métamorphosiez ces livres en chiens, la formule est la même mais il faut beaucoup plus de concentration et surtout bien visualiser l'animal. Allez-y !

Tous commencèrent, mais Harry n'arrivait à rien, l'image du chien n'était pas assez présente dans sa tête, il regarda les autres élèves mais aucun n'avait réussit, pas même Lily, soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur les Maraudeurs.

« Sirius ! C'est ça, il faut que je visualise Patmol ! »

Il se concentra sur l'image du chien et prononça la formule, petit à petit son livre prit des pattes puis un museau jusqu'à être la représentation parfaite de Patmol.

-Très bien Mr Ptroet, ce chien est vraiment très réussi, j'accorde 15 points à Serpentard !

De leur côté, les Maraudeurs étaient bouche bée.

-Putain Patmol, c'est exactement le même, jusqu'à la petite tâche sur la patte. Murmura James à l'oreille de son ami.

-Ouai j'ai vu, c'est étrange ! Pourtant il n'a jamais pu me voir, je ne me suis pas transformé depuis le début de l'année ! Répondit le concerné.

Harry se retourna lorsqu'il sentit un regard posé sur lui et rencontra les yeux miels de Remus qui semblaient le sonder. Il détourna rapidement le regard et rendit sa forme d'origine au livre.

La fin du cours arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ils se dirigèrent vers la classe d'enchantement.

Le minuscule professeur Flitwick les attendait comme à son habitude assis sur une haute plie de livres.

-Bonjour tout le monde, Commença t-il de sa voix enjouée, nous allons travailler sur le sortilège d'attraction. En théorie ce sort est assez simple, il vous suffit de dire ACCIO puis le nom de l'objet que vous voulez apportez. Vous allez tous mettre votre plume sur mon bureau et essayer de la faire venir.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent mais Harry ne voulait pas être encore une fois le premier à réussir, c'est pourquoi il fit exprès de ne rien faire. Mais une voix qu'il haïssait lui lança d'un ton moqueur

-Alors Ptroet, on est moins bon en enchantement qu'en métamorphose ? C'était un coup de chance tout à l'heure, n'est ce pas ? En fait tu ne savais pas comment métamorphoser ton livre, tu as juste eu du bol.

-Ta guele Les………Black !

« Merde, j'ai faillit dire Lestrange ! »

Pour ton information je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de dur en métamorphose et deuxièmement le sortilège d'attraction est très simple, surtout avec une plume !

ACCIO MA PLUME !

La plume s'envola instantanément et vint se poser gracieusement sur son bureau.

-Très bien Mr Ptroet, 10 points pour Serpentard !

-Il commence à me saouler lui à gagner des points à tous les cours. S'énerva James.

-Tu dis ça parce que normalement c'est toi le meilleur ! Le taquina Sirius.

-Nan c'est Evans. D'ailleurs tu as vu, il est déjà avec elle, je me demande ce qu'il prépare comme sal coup, je suis sur qu'il sait que c'est une fille de moldus et qu'il veut lui faire payer!

-Ce qui t'énerve c'est que Lily soit gentille avec lui alors qu'elle te vanne tout le temps. Continua Remus.

-Ouai, il y a aussi de ça. Maugréa le concerné.

De son côté, Harry était content.

« Bien fait pour toi Bellatrix, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu m'auras ! Lestrange : 0/Harry Potter :1".

La cloche sonna alors que seuls Lily, Remus et James avaient réussi. Harry se dépêcha de sortir et se dirigea vers sa salle commune plongé dans ses pensées.

-Ptroet, qu'est ce que tu fou là ! Dit James

Harry sortit de ses pensées et s'aperçut qu'il était devant le portrait de la grosse dame, ses pas l'avaient portés directement à ce qu'il pensait être chez lui.

-Ehhh…………..je me suis perdu et j'en profite pour visiter le château.

-Ouai ba vas visiter ailleurs.

-Vous ne pourriez pas m'aidez à découvrir ?

-On reste pas avec des apprentis mangemorts.

-Qu'est ce qui vous dit que je vais devenir mangemort ?

-T'es à Serpentard, c'est suffisant non !

Harry commençait vraiment à s'énerver du manque d'ouverture d'esprit de son père.

-Tu es vraiment débile Potter, Serpentard ne veut pas dire mangemort, comme Fourchlang ne veut pas dire mage noir et comme loup-garou ne veut pas dire bête sanguinaire.

Remus avait pâlit mais Sirius dit

-Tu marques un point là !

« Ouf, au moins mon parrain ! » Il s'aperçut que son argument avait fait mouche car James ne trouvait rien à redire, sans doute ne voulait-il pas froisser son ami lycanthrope.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux puis Remus, qui avait repris une couleur normale demanda.

-Tu viens d'où, et pourquoi tu es venu. Je veux dire avec Tu-Sais-Qui personne n'aurait l'idée de venir en Angleterre par plaisir !

-Je viens d'Australie mais il a fallu que je vienne en Angleterre à la mort de mes parents, ici je suis chez ma tante, mais elle est moldue et déteste les sorciers. Pour ce qui est de Voldemort (tous tressaillirent à ce nom), de toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix !

-Ehh…….désolé……….je savais pas pour ………tes parents.

Harry se sentait tout drôle, cela faisait une impression étrange de dire que ses parents étaient morts alors qu'il s'adressait à son père. Les Maraudeurs, eux, trouvaient ça bizzar qu'il parle de la mort de ses parents aussi simplement, comme si cela ne le touchait pas.

-Alors, tu as fait connaissance avec Evans ?

-Oui, pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

-Oui, c'est une gryffondor et je suis sûr que tu sais que ses parents sont moldus alors je me demandais quel sal coup tu préparais.

-Aucun Potter et si ça t'énerve que je lui parle et bien tant pis, tu n'es pas le centre du monde et j'ai le droit de parler avec une fille de ta maison si j'en ai envie !

-Tu fais le fier parce que tu as récolté plein de points pour ta maison ?

-Je ne suis pas arrogant moi Potter et je n'ai pas fait ça pour me montrer mais pour clouer le bec à Black.

-Quoi, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!

-Mais pas toi, ta cousine !

-Eh……laquelle ?

-Bellatrix, quelle pimbêche celle-là !

-Alors là je suis d'accord, si un jour je pouvais la tuer, ça me soulagerais !

Cette phrase paraissait sans importance mais Harry savait qu'elle avait bien plus de sens, sauf que ce ne serait pas lui mais elle qui le tuerait.

Heureusement, les Maraudeurs ne semblaient pas avoir vu le voile de tristesse qui était passé dans ses yeux, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait !

-Bon et bien je vais retourner dans les cachots puisque je n'ai pas l'air d'être le bien venu ici !

-Tu as tout compris, va-t-en ça me fera de l'air.

-Lily et Severus ont raison, tu es bien trop arrogant Potter.

A ces mots, il partit laissant un James furieux, un Sirius et un Remus avec des sentiments partagés et un Peter qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tout suivit !

Il rentra dans son dortoir et s'affala sur son lit en soupirant.

-Oh la la, pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ici, c'est trop dur de les voir et surtout LUI, Le traître qui reste avec eux alors qu'il va leur gâcher la vie !

-Tu racontes quoi là Ptroet !

« Oups, il y avait Severus dans le dortoir. »

-Eh……rien, c'est……..sans importance !

-Pas à moi Harry, c'est limite si tu n'allais pas pleurer alors ne me dis pas que c'est sans importance !

-Laisse moi, c'est clair ?

-Ok, Ok, c'est bon, mais tu avoueras que ton attitude est étrange. Tout d'abord, tu n'avais pas l'air particulièrement heureux en rejoignant la table des Serpentards hier, tu lançais des regards aux Gryffondor, soit d'amour ou je ne sais quoi, soit de haine, tu provoques Malefoy alors que personne n'ose, tu aides Evans et reste avec elle alors que c'est une sang de bourbe et

-NE L'INSULTE JAMAIS DEVANT MOI OU TU EN SUBIRAS LES CONSEQUENCES !

-Et pour finir, tu te mets hors de toi si on parle méchamment d'elle, tu as tout les symptômes de l'amoureux.

-Mais non, elle n'est pas pour moi, c'est Potter qui l'aime.

-Et alors, elle le déteste, tu peux en profiter !

-MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS SORTIR AVEC LILY ! C'est pas parce que je parle à une fille que je vais sortir avec !

-Moi à ta place, je le ferai juste pour énerver cet idiot de Potter !

-ET N'INSULTE PAS POTTER DEVANT MOI ! Ni les autres Gryffondors, à part cet idiot de Pettigrow !

-Là je suis d'accord avec toi, il est totalement idiot celui-là !

Ils rirent ensemble plus pour détendre l'atmosphère que pour se moquer de Pettigrow.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Pendant ce temps là, dans le dortoir de 6ème année garçons des Gryffondors :

-Il est bizzar ce mec ! Dit Sirius

-Ouai il cache un secret j'en suis sûr. Continua James

-En tout cas il est méchant, vous avez vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé ? Gémit Pettigrow

-Oui un regard emplit de haine. Ajouta Sirius

-Et puis il a des attitudes étranges, quand il t'a dit que tu étais trop arrogant James, ce n'était pas du mépris dans sa voix, plutôt du regret. Je l'ai surpris à nous regarder à des moments de la journée et il avait un regard mélancolique, tout comme quand tu as dit Sirius que tu voulais tuer ta cousine, il a eu un regard triste comme si……….il savait que ça allait arriver, mais pas comme tu le prévoyais……………………………..Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que mon instinct me dit de lui faire confiance alors que je ne le connais pas. Et vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit : tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des mangemorts, tous les Fourchelangs ne sont pas des mages noirs et tous les loup-garous ne sont pas des bêtes sanguinaires. Ce n'était pas des exemples donnés au hasard, on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient importants et il m'a regardé en parlant des loup-garous. Je ne sais pas comment mais je suis sûr qu'il sait. Et il ne faut pas oublier l'apparence de son chien ! Narra Remus

-Je propose que l'on fasse des recherches sur lui à la bibliothèque, déjà trouver des informations sur sa famille.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Cornedrue mais ces livres sont dans la réserve.

-Et alors Patmol, on a la carte du Maraudeur et ma cape d'invisibilité.

-Moi je ne sais pas si je vais venir, je suis fatigué et j'ai du travail à faire.

-Dit plutôt que tu as peur de te faire prendre pas Rusard, Queudver, mais ce n'est pas grave on ira que tous les trois.

Il fut donc décidé qu'ils sortiraient à dix heure pour aller dans la réserve.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry fut assaillit d'un coup par un mauvais pressentiment, et si les Maraudeurs regardaient leur carte, il devait y être avec son vrai nom !

Il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et partit en disant à Rogue qu'il allait juste voir un truc à la bibliothèque, celui-ci le regarda suspicieusement mais ne dit rien, ce dont Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches en veillant à ce que sa cape ne tombe pas et attendit devant le portrait de la grosse dame que quelqu'un dise le mot de passe, ce fut une fille de 1ère année qui le donna : amitié, et il entra derrière elle.

« Me voilà chez moi, MA salle commune, MA maison »

Il vit avec soulagement que les quatre garçons étaient assis au coin du feu, ce qui faciliterait sa mission puisqu'ils n'étaient pas dans le dortoir.

Il monta les marches menant aux dortoir des garçons et s'aperçut que le dortoir des Maraudeurs était le même que le sien et lorsqu'il entra il vit que sur ce qui était à son époque son lit était posé un vif d'or.

« J'ai le même lit que mon père ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas celui de Pettigrow, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas lequel c'est, il faut peut-être mieux pas, je n'aimerais pas que ce soit celui de Ron ! »

-ACCIO CARTE DU MARAUDEUR, murmura t-il.

La carte vint se poser dans ses mains, il la mit dans sa poche, redescendit dans la salle commune, résista à la tentation de rester avec les Maraudeurs et retourna aux cachots pour y retrouver Severus afin d'aller manger.

Puis ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir. Harry prétexta être crevé pour aller se coucher, mais en réalité, il voulait se retrouver seul au calme pour réfléchir. Aujourd'hui, il avait plusieurs fois éviter la catastrophe et heureusement qu'il avait pensé à prendre la carte du Maraudeur, car comme il l'avait prévu, le nom Harry Potter figurait à son emplacement.

« En plus, ça y est, mon père ne peut pas me supporter et il pense que je veux sortir avec Lily, comme si j'allais sortir avec ma propre mère ! Bon d'accord il ne le sait pas ! Et puis maintenant, comment je vais faire pour me retrouver au manoir des Potter pour prendre la pierre, jamais il ne m'invitera chez lui si il me déteste, surtout que je suis un Serpentard ! Il faudrait déjà que j'essaye de trouver des informations sur cette pierre, il y a peut-être quelque chose dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Il me suffit d'attendre que tout le monde dorme et j'y vais. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, vers 23h, il sortit sous sa cape et se dirigea vers la réserve, mais arrivé devant la porte il y vit de la lumière et n'eut aucun mal à voir qui était dedans : Les Maraudeurs. Il ne pouvait pas entrer car ils auraient vu la porte s'ouvrir toute seule et cela aurait paru suspect. Il s'assit donc dans le couloir toujours couvert de la cape et attendit, ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer des adolescents énervés.

-Ce nom n'existe même pas, ni chez les sorciers, ni chez les moldus, il ment sur toute la ligne

-Ce ne peut être qu'un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui !

-C'est étrange mais je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est un ennemi, mon instinct me dit qu'il est du côté du bien.

-Ouai ba désolé Rem' mais là ton instinct doit buguer !

-On réfléchira de ça demain les gars, moi je veux aller me coucher.

-Ca va être dur de ne pas se faire prendre sans la carte.

-Oui c'est sur, je ne comprends vraiment pas où elle peut être, je l'ai vu ce matin dans ma malle, elle ne peut pas avoir disparue !

-C'est peut-être Ptroet pour que l'on ne voit pas son vrai nom.

-Eh…..Sirius, tu réfléchis un peu là ? Comment pourrait-il connaître l'existence de la carte et même comment il aurait pu venir la prendre dans NOTRE dortoir !

-Et puis il ne sais pas s'en servir !

Harry vit enfin partir les Maraudeurs et quand ils eurent disparus au coin d'un couloir, il entra silencieusement dans la réserve.

Il en ressortit trois heures plus tard n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre que le fait que la pierre appartenait aux héritiers de Goddric Gryffondor, que seuls eux pouvaient la prendre de son écrin et qu'elle avait de grands pouvoirs ; bref rien qu'il ne savait déjà !

« Super, il est quatre heure du matin, je n'ai pas dormi et en plus je n'ai rien apprit à part que Sirius, Remus et mon père font des recherches sur moi et que le nom Ptroet n'existe pas ! »

C'est de mauvaise humeur qu'il retourna se coucher pour trois petites heures.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Review please !

J'ai vite posté cette fois-ci car j'avais ce chapitre d'avance mais c'est tout, après ce sera plus long, surtout que mes chapitres sont assez longs donc ça prend du temps, alors ne vous attendez pas à tous les recevoir aussi vite !!!

A la fois prochaine ! Bye


	3. Chapitre 3: Deuxième et troisième journé...

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J K Rowling à part mon histoire mais l'univers d'HP et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Résumé général** : Harry Potter doit retourner au temps des Maraudeurs pour chercher quelque chose qui lui permettra de combattre Voldemort puis il revient à son époque sans que le temps ait avancé et 6ème (et peut-être 7ème) année de Harry et ses amis à Poudlart.

Coucou tout le monde !

Vous allez bien ? Vous avez passé un bon Noël ?

Voilà je vous mets un nouveau chapitre comme cadeau ! lol

Je suppose qu'il y a encore des fautes comme dans les chapitres précédents mais bon, je n'ai pas le courage de relire pour les enlever !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, le prochain arrivera dans la semaine et ensuite, on reprend les cours (snif !!!) donc je serai plus longue, d'autant que je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance.

**Réponses aux reviews** : seulement 3, c'est moins qu'au premier chapitre, mais bon, ça ne m'empêche pas d'écrire, sauf si je vois qu'il n'y a vraiment personne qui lit, alors j'arrêterai car j'en déduirai que mon histoire est nulle, mais on en n'est pas là et je continue avec plaisir !

**Thealie** : merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira. Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu as reviewé les deux chapitres !

**Maelstrom-fic** : oui je te comprends mais je les trouve trop mimis tous les deux. Mais bon de toute façon, là il est dans le passé et il n'y a pas de Ginny donc ça ne change pas grand chose. Merci de lire (et de reviewer !)

**Dark yoru** : Merci, je suis contente que ta première review soit pour moi ! lol. N'hésite pas à en laisser, pour moi et pour les autres, car ça fait plaisir et ça encourage. J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer ma fic. Bizou.

Bonne lecture !!!

3-Deuxième et troisième journées de cours

-Lèves toi la marmotte !

-Quoi, déjà ?

-Et oui c'est ça de se promener toute la nuit !

Ces paroles l'avaient totalement réveillé.

-Mais comment tu le sais !

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, ni sourd donc je t'ai vu et entendu sortir et rentrer.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé

-C'est pas le problème, qu'est ce que tu as foutu pour que ça te prenne autant de temps ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Ok, c'est bon, on va manger ?

-Si tu veux.

Ils descendirent manger puis se dirigèrent vers la salle de potion, ce cours était encore en commun avec les Gryffondors tout comme le cours suivant.

-Il est comment le prof ?

-C'est le directeur de la maison des Serpentards, Mr Glacia et il porte très bien son nom pour sa froideur. Il déteste les Gryffondors et n'ajoute que des points à sa maison, bref tous ce qu'il y a de plus partial !

« Au moins je vois sur qui tu as pris exemple, sauf que ce coup-ci je vais être dans le camp de ceux qu'il aime bien ! »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la classe de Rogue, d'autant que le professeur n'arrêtait pas de lancer des Potter par-ci et Potter par-là en lui enlevant des points.

« A croire que les Professeurs de potion sont tous anti-Potter ! »

Harry était en binôme avec Severus et pour la première fois de sa vie, il apprécia un cour de potion, Rogue lui donnait sans cesse des conseils et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu faire un très bon prof si il n'essayait pas d'être le plus froid et injuste possible.

Ils firent une potion parfaite qui leur valut un Optimal puis il allèrent en cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM).

-Et ce prof là il est comment ?

-Je n'en sais rien il est nouveau et Dumbledore ne l'a pas présenté au festin. Les profs de cette matière ne restent toujours qu'un an, on dit que ce poste est maudit. Je suis curieux de savoir comment il va être, on a déjà eu des fous, des incompétents, des idiots et même un qui a déprimé et a été transporté d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste !

Ils allèrent s'asseoir vers le milieu de la classe et attendirent. La nouvelle prof était une femme âgée d'environ vingt ans qui était plutôt jolie. Son visage lui disait quelque chose, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu.

-Bonjour, je suis le Professeur Marlene McKinnon.

« Ca y est, je sais où je l'ai vue, sur la photo que m'a montré Maugrey et……elle est morte pendant une mission de l'Ordre du Phénix, si je me souviens bien, les mangemorts ont eu toute sa famille. Dommage, elle aussi paraît si jeune et insouciante…….au moins je sais que ce n'est pas une espionne mangemorte, c'est déjà pas mal. »

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous connaître un peu plus puisque l'on va devoir passer toute une année ensemble, je ne dis pas plus car je n'ai pas la prétention de rester plus longtemps à ce poste, il paraît que personne n'y reste plus d'un an, c'était déjà comme ça quand j'étais élève. Je vais seulement essayer d'être moins catastrophique que les autres.

Donc je vais vous interrogez les uns après les autres, vous me direz votre nom puis je vous demanderai de répondre à certaines questions et de réaliser certains sorts afin de vous évaluer individuellement. Puis je constituerai plusieurs groupes pour que vous travailliez des choses différentes selon vos besoins.

Personne n'a le même niveau, c'est pourquoi je ne demanderai pas à tout le monde de réaliser les mêmes sorts, il faudra que vous me montriez votre niveau le plus élevé pour que je puisse vous faire progresser. Donc dans mon évaluation, certains s'arrêteront à des sorts plus simple que d'autres et je ne veux aucun commentaire, le premier que je vois se moquer d'un de ses camarades aura à faire à moi. C'est compris ?

-Oui Professeur ! Répondirent-ils d'un même voix.

« Elle a l'air sympa mais stricte, je crois que je vais bien l'aimer. Par contre j'ai deux possibilités, soit je montre mon vrai niveau et je me fais remarquer, mais je pourrais apprendre plus de choses pour combattre Voldemort, soit je montre un niveau moyen pour rester discret mais je n'apprends rien de l'année pour le combat que j'aurai obligatoirement à faire…………….autant en apprendre le plus possible, ça sera toujours utile, mais je ne vais tout de même pas mettre mon entière puissance, juste un peu plus que la normale. »

-Bien, commençons. Black Belatrix !

Elle alla vers le Professeur l'air dédaigneux, celle-ci lui posa quelques questions assez faciles puis lui demanda d'exécuter quelques sorts tous aussi simples dont l'EXPERLIARMUS mais elle ne réussit pas à désarmer Mrs McKinnon, celle-ci semblant être puissante.

Ce fut de même pour Black Narcissa puis Black Sirius. Le professeur leva d'ailleurs un sourcil en voyant que le dernier Black était à Gryffondor mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

Au bout d'une heure vint le tour de Pettigrew Peter, Harry regarda attentivement et du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire lorsqu'il se prit les pieds dans l'estrade et tomba de tout son long pour ensuite à peine réussir les sorts les plus simples. Quand il retourna à sa place, il s'assit à côté de son banc et là, tout le monde éclata de rire même le Professeur esquissa un rapide sourire qu'elle cacha derrière son parchemin pour appeler : Potter James.

Harry vit que son père n'était pas du tout mauvais et même assez puissant même si il ne réussit pas à désarmer la Prof à cause de sa puissance trop élevée. Il pensa avec un pincement au cœur que cette fameuse nuit, Voldemort avait tout de même dû avoir du mal à le tuer et qu'il avait du opposer pas mal de résistance. Il était fier de son père mais aussi de sa mère qui était passée au début du cours et qui avait montré un bon niveau.

Puis Mrs McKinnon appela

-Ptroet Harry !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'enseignante.

Pouvez vous me donner le nom des Sortilèges impardonnables et leurs effets ?

-Il y a l'imperium, la formule est IMPERO, le sorcier qui le lance prend le contrôle de l'autre et peut lui faire faire ce qu'il veut, même tuer. La personne verra ce qu'elle fait et s'en souviendra mais ne pourra rien faire contre. Lorsqu'on le reçoit, on ressent une impression de vide dans notre esprit comme si plus rien n'était important comme si on était coupé du monde qui nous entoure, c'est en quelque sorte une sensation de chaleur et de bien être. Cependant on peut résister aux effets de se sort, cela demande une grande volonté et une puissance au moins presque égale à celui qui le lance, il suffit alors de se persuader que l'on ne veut pas faire ce que la voix que l'on entend dans notre cerveau nous dit de faire pour expulser l'autre de notre esprit.

Il y a aussi le doloris dont la formule est ENDOLORIS, c'est le sort de douleur, la personne qui le reçoit ressent une affreuse douleur comme si des milliers de couteaux chauffés à blanc entraient dans chaque centimètre carré de son corps. On a alors plus que l'envie de mourir pour que la douleur cesse. Si l'on subit ce sort trop longtemps, on peut en perdre la raison et devenir fou.

En disant cette phrase, il se sentait très mal, ce serait le destin des Longdubat, parents de Neville.

Puis il y a le sortilège de la mort…….l'AVADA………KEDAVRA !

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, dans cette classe, presque toutes les personnes étaient destinées soit à le lancer, soit à le recevoir très jeune en voulant sauver ses amis, sa famille ou encore simplement déjouer les plans de l'ennemis.

…….p….personne……..n'y a jamais résister à ce jour.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ajouté : à ce jour, ça ne sert à rien de toute façon tout le monde pense que c'est impossible et pour cause, c'est impossible, alors pourquoi j'y ai résisté moi !…..Bon c'est pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question, je suis en cours et elle commence à me regarder bizzarement. »

-C'est très bien Mr Ptroet, les descriptions des effets dire……..très réalistes.

En fait tous les élèves étaient quasiment sûrs qu'il les avait déjà reçu pour les décrire comme ça en ce qui concerne le doloris et l'imperium, mais Remus avait aussi remarquer quelque chose d'étrange, le Serpentards avait hésiter en disant que personne n'avait jamais résister au sort de la mort et avait ajouter à ce jour, comme si il savait que plus tard, quelqu'un y résisterait.

Nous allons maintenant passer à la pratique, essayez de me lancer le sort de désarmement.

Harry se positionna en face de son Professeur et dit :

-EXPERLIARMUS

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son sort ait beaucoup d'effet puisque personne n'avait réussi à la désarmer et qu'il n'y avait pas mis toute sa puissance.

Mais il fut très étonné en la voyant être expulsé vers l'arrière et il eut juste le temps de faire apparaître des coussins pour qu'elle ne s'écrase pas contre le mur tandis que sa baguette venait se poser dans ses mains.

Toute la classe retenait son souffle, il ne l'avait pas juste fait reculer de quelques pas, ce qui aurait déjà été pas mal par rapport aux autres, non, il l'avait complètement éjectée !

-Et bien bravo Mr Ptroet et………merci pour les coussins……..

Elle les fit disparaître sans sa baguette

« Waou, elle sait faire de la magie sans baguette, ça pourrait m'être utile ça contre Voldy, et puis Dumbledore m'a dit que quelqu'un m'apprendrait, c'est peut être elle ! »

L'heure se termina ainsi et Mrs McKinnon autorisa les élèves à sortir pour aller déjeuner mais Harry attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour se diriger vers le bureau.

-Professeur, je peux vous poser une question ?

-Je vous écoute Ptroet.

Son ton était froid, ce qui étonna Harry.

-Voilà, tout à l'heure j'ai vu que vous utilisiez la magie sans baguette et je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'apprendre.

-Quoi, vous ne savez pas déjà ? On ne vous apprend pas ça en cours d'apprentis mangemorts ? »

Il fut surpris par la froideur et le mépris dans cette réponse.

-Hein ?……….mais qu'est ce qui vous dit que je suis un mangemort, je n'ai pas la marque des ténèbres que je sache !

-il y a plusieurs raisons à cela, vous êtes à Serpentards, vous êtes puissant, vous avez une fausse identité, je le sais car j'ai vérifié et Ptroet n'existe pas, de plus je ressens les auras et vous avez une partie de la vôtre qui est identique à celle de Vous-Savez-Qui, et pour finir vous connaissez l'existence de la marque alors que seul les membres de l'Ord………………

Elle se figea puis grimaça.

« Oups, je ne pensais pas que seul les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient au courant pour la marque ! »

-Ne faîtes pas cette tête, de toute façon, il doit bien savoir que l'Ordre du Phénix existe non ?

-Et bien avant que vous n'alliez lui dire, il ne le sait pas.

-Alors il ne le saura pas de si tôt car je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai lui dire.

-Car vous êtes un espion à son service.

Sa voix se chargeait de plus en plus de mépris et ça l'énervait de plus en plus, d'autant qu'il était sûr que la personne dont lui avait parlé son directeur et qui lui apprendrait la magie sans baguette n'était autre qu'elle.

-Je vais vous le dire une bonne fois pour toute, JE NE SUIS PAS DU COTE DE VOLDEMORT !

Elle sursauta à l'entente de ce nom

-Je ne vous crois pas !

-Oh bon je laisse tomber, si un jour vous changez d'avis, faîtes moi signe, j'ai vraiment besoin d'apprendre la magie sans baguette.

-Et moi je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aider un futur mangemort à devenir plus puissant pour qu'il puisse torturer et tuer encore plus de moldus et de sang- mêlés !

-Vous êtes vraiment étroite d'esprit, je serais un mangemort juste parce que je suis à Serpentard, c'est ridicule ! Pour votre information, ma meilleure amie est une fille de moldus et c'est la personne la plus intelligente et la plus douée que je connaisse………….sur ce, bon appétit !

Et il sortit de la classe à pas vif de très mauvaise humeur.

« J'en ai marre, ça va être comme ça toute l'année ? Tout le monde va me détester parce qu'ils pensent que je suis du côté des Ténèbres ? »

Il tourna dans un couloir et aperçut les Maraudeurs face aux Serpentards de sixième année qui se menaçaient mutuellement de leurs baguettes.

-Alors Snivilus, tu t'es fait un nouveau copain ? C'est un futur mage noir c'est ça ? Retentit la voix de James

-Je ne suis pas un mage noir par contre, oui, Severus a un nouveau copain et je ne laisse jamais quelqu'un faire de mal à mes amis !

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je défendrai Rogue et que je le qualifierai d'ami face à mon propre père! »

Les Serpentards, se pensant soutenu lancèrent un sort de FURONCULUS sur James mais Harry se mit face au sort et le retourna à l'envoyeur, Rosier se retrouva couvert de furoncles et courut vers l'infirmerie.

-Rosier, je n'ai pas dit non plus que je voulais qu'on fasse du mal à d'autres personnes, battez vous entre apprentis mangemorts et laissez les autres tranquilles.

Les Serpentards, étonnés, s'en allèrent ne comprenant pas ce que voulait le nouveau.

-Tu vois, toi aussi tu insultes les Serpentards de mangemorts, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas dire que tu en es un alors que c'est la vérité.

-Je n'ai pas dit que TOUS les Serpentards étaient des mangemorts, mais eux oui, de même que tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas des gens loyaux.

A ces mots, il regarda rapidement Pettigrow qui semblait avoir pâlit puis tourna les talons pour se diriger vers ses cours de l'après midi, avec tout ça, il n'aurait pas le temps de manger.

« Tiens, j'ai l'impression que le rat est déjà du mauvais côté, il me répugne ! Il faudrait que je le surveille au cas où il essaierait de vendre ses amis avant l'heure ! »

-Ce que je peux le détester ce Ptroet ! Il ne tourne pas rond, il défend les Serpentards et ensuite moi ! Et en plus de ça il a toujours un mot gentil pour Lily et elle l'aime bien alors que c'est un Serpentard et moi elle me déteste !

Je n'y comprends plus rien. Pour la première fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas gérer la situation et je déteste ça ! Maugréa James

L'après midi se passa sans incident notable mais à la sortie des cours, une nouvelle altercation eu lieu alors que Harry riait avec Lily.

-Evans, je t'interdis de fréquenter un futur mangemort ! Hurla James, accompagné de ses fidèles (et infidèles pour le rat) amis.

-Et moi je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un petit arrogant comme toi qui ne pense qu'à lui !

-Mais Evans il joue avec toi, c'est une de ses technique pour faire souffrir ! Argumenta le brun.

-Potter, laisse nous tranquille tu veux ? Dit Harry d'une voix tranquille

-Non je ne veux pas.

-Mais bon sang qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ?

-Ce que tu me fais ? Mais tu es un Serpentard et je sais que tu veux t'en prendre aux Gryffondors, les ennemis de ton maître ! Tu nous a dit que tes parents étaient morts, c'est bien fait pour eux, je suis sûr qu'ils ont été tués pas des aurors !

Cette remarque étonna Harry, non pas ce qui était vraiment dit, mais la situation aurait pu être risible, James Potter venait de dire à son fils bien qu'il ne le sache pas que c'était bien fait que ses parents soient morts alors qu'ils étaient pour le Mal mais cette phrase énerva Harry, il ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne à ses parents, même si en fait c'était son père lui même qui venait de le faire !

-COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CA ? Tu ne sais rien d'eux, ni qui ils sont, ni dans quel camp, tu ne sais même pas dans quelles circonstances ils sont morts, ni pourquoi, ni par qui, tu ne sais rien de moi, rien, on ne s'est jamais parlé, on a jamais passé de temps ensemble, je n'ai pas pu tout connaître de toi.

Harry murmurait ces dernières phrases, sa colère s'était transformée en profonde tristesse, il n'avait jamais connu son père et quand il pouvait enfin le faire, celui-ci le détestait. « Et tout ça à cause de ce sal rat, si il n'avait pas existé, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'aller dans le passé pour rencontrer mon père et je serais heureux ! »

Sans prévenir, alors qu'il n'avait pas vu que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il gifla Pettigrow de toute ses forces sous l'œil interrogatif de tout le monde et partit en courant dans le parc.

Il se dirigea inconsciemment vers le terrain de quidditch, s'assit dans les gradins et pour une des première fois de sa vie, pleura. Il pleura ses parents, son parrain, la vie qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir, ses soucis, le poids de la prophétie, son enfance volée, l'amour qu'il n'avait pas eu durant son enfance, les moments dans les bras de ses parents, en famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu ou dont il ne se souvenait pas. Il resta comme ça un bon moment puis alla prendre un balais, un vif d'or et s'envola en laissant ses soucis au sol.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Pendant ce temps, les Maraudeurs ne s'étaient pas remis du choc et Lily était partit furieuse après avoir dit à James que c'était le plus gros imbécile qu'elle connaisse et qu'elle plaignait la femme qu'il aurait, si toutefois il en trouvait une ce qui était très peu probable selon elle.

Pettigrow avait une main collée sur sa joue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le Serpentard s'en était pris à lui et le regardait avec tant de haine alors qu'il n'avait rien fait et rien dit.

Sirius essayait de reconstituer la scène dans sa tête pour trouver ce qu'il avait certainement dû manquer car il avait du se passer quelque chose pour que Ptroet réagisse comme ça.

James fixait toujours la porte et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry avait d'abord paru furieux puis triste et avait pleuré et quelles paroles il avait dîtes ci bas qu'il n'avait pas entendu mais qui semblaient pourtant lui être adressées.

Quant à Remus, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

« Qu'est ce qui lui a prit de partir comme ça ? Pourquoi a t-il pleuré, bon d'accord ce qu'a dit James n'était pas spécialement sympa mais hier il avait l'air de s'en foutre que ses parents soient morts, à moins que ce ne soit qu'une façade et que ce masque soit tombé aux paroles de James. Oui, ça doit être ça. Par contre je ne comprends pas les paroles qu'il a dîtes tout bas, je les ai entendu grâce à mon ouïe très développée mais je ne comprends pas leur sens, on aurait dit que si il pleurait c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas vécut avec James, mais c'est normal, pourquoi il aurait vécut avec lui, ils se détestent et ne se connaissent que depuis hier. Pourtant parfois quand il le regarde, il a une lueur étrange dans le regard, comme de l'amour, et c'est exactement la même chose avec Lily, et même un peu Sirius, moi quand il me regarde c'est plutôt de l'admiration et pour Peter, c'est de la haine profonde, mais pourquoi ces sentiments ? Et pourquoi il a giflé Peter et non pas James ? Ce mec est vraiment bizzar et pourtant je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas mauvais, il faut absolument que je trouve qui il est. »

-Je crois que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Dit soudain James

-J'en ai aussi l'impression, mais quoi ? Continua le loup-garou.

-Je sais pas mais ça m'a donné faim, vous venez aux cuisines ? Demanda Peter avec envie.

-Ouai moi aussi j'ai faim ! Renchérit Sirius

-Je vais faire un tour dehors ! Grommela James.

-Je viens avec toi, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr ! Ajouta Remus

-Non c'est bon, tu peux venir.

Ils sortirent ensemble tandis que les deux autres allaient aux cuisines.

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas James ?

-Je ne sais pas, il m'intrigue. Il me casse tout le temps, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il me déteste, l'autre jour contre les Serpentards, il a pris ma défense, mais aussi celle de Rogue, je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui, il m'attire et c'est pour ça que je le rejette. Et puis parfois il nous regarde étrangement. Quand il nous voit, il a souvent l'ai nostalgique et il a toujours une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux, même quand il rigole, quand il travaille, cette lueur ne le quitte pas, comme si il avait connu des moments affreux dans sa vie, comme si il n'avait jamais été heureux.

-Oui j'ai vu. Je pense qu'il faudrait trouver qui il est, on le comprendrait alors peut-être mieux. Et en DCFM, il a décrit les sorts impardonnables d'une manière incroyable, comme si il les avait déjà reçut, il y avait de l'émotion dans sa voix et il regardait les élèves, comme si il savait que telle ou telle personne mourrait du sort de la mort, ou se recevrait le doloris jusqu'à devenir fou. On avait l'impression qu'il savait tout de nous !

-Ouai ba on verra demain au cours de divination, si il devine tout, ça pourrait être marrant ! …………….bon j'ai envie de faire une petite chasse au vif d'or, tu viens avec moi ?

-Oui, voyons si le meilleur attrapeur qu'ait connu Poudlart est toujours aussi bon !

Ils rirent en se dirigeant vers le terrain.

Soudain, James se figea, quelqu'un était déjà sur le terrain, et cette personne volait très bien. Ils s'approchèrent pour s'apercevoir que c'était Ptroet et qu'il recherchait le vif d'or en s'amusant à faire des figures plus complexes les unes que les autres.

Cependant quelque chose attira leur attention, quelque chose avait changé sur Ptroet, il n'avait plus cet air triste mais on voyait qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré depuis peu à cause de ses yeux rougis et des traces de larmes sur ses joues, mais en cet instant, il paraissait heureux, sur son balais dans les airs, il était dans son monde, ses soucis étaient oubliés.

« Comme James » pensa Remus

James prit la parole.

-Héééé Ptroet !

-Oui ?

Son ton n'avait rien d'agressif alors qu'ils venaient de se disputer, il était joyeux c'est tout.

-Je suis attrapeur aussi, ça te tenterait un petit duel avec le meilleur attrapeur qu'ait connu Poudlart ?

-Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois Potter, mais je veux bien !

Harry rayonnait, il allait enfin pouvoir jouer avec son père, le voir voler, on lui avait toujours dit qu'il volait comme lui mais en prenant encore plus de risques.

James alla chercher son balais et s'envola, Harry put remarquer que son visage changeait, il semblait plus heureux, plus libre, libéré de tous soucis.

« Comme moi ! »

Il tendit le vif d'or à Remus et lui dit :

-Tu le lances et on part le chercher dans une minute ?

-Ok

Le temps écoulé, les deux joueurs partirent à la recherche de la petite balle, chacun réalisant des figures compliquées, tournant autour du terrain etc.

Remus les regardait d'en bas

« Ils volent exactement pareil, la même technique, la même joie, le même style, sauf que Ptroet prends encore plus de risques ».

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient au coude à coude et ils le virent en même temps, ils foncèrent mais le vif d'or était bas, très bas, trop bas selon James, mais il voyait Harry continuer sa course alors il le suivait.

« Pas question d'avoir peur devant un Serpentard, je suis un Gryffondor, courageux théoriquement……mais il va s'écraser si il ne ralentit pas, il est fou ? Plus que 5 mètres, 4, 3, 2, non je remonte, je n'ai pas envie de mourir ce soir sans avoir eu Evans, mais qu'est ce qu'il fou ! »

Tandis que James remontait, Harry continuait à foncer, il était tout près du sol, il attrapa la balle dorée et remonta en chandelle, ses pieds frôlant l'herbe.

-Mais tu es complètement malade ? Tu aurais pu te tuer ? S'égosilla James

-Content que tu tiennes à moi !

-Mais tu es fou, tu n'a pas vu que tu allais t'écraser ?

-Je ne me suis pas écrasé, j'ai pu remonter avant. En tout cas, c'est vrai que tu voles très bien.

-Merci, mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'arrache le vif.

-Il faut une première fois à tout !

-Mouai, j'imagine que tu vas entrer dans l'équipe des Serpentards, Malefoy recherche un attrapeur !

« Non merci, j'ai pas envie que ce connard de capitaine de Malefoy gagne la coupe grâce à moi ! »

-Non je ne pense pas, ça ne me tente pas, et puis, je ne vais pas gâcher ta réputation de meilleur !

Ils virent le Professeur Dumbledore à quelques mètres.

-Bonjour les garçon, je peux vous parler Mr Ptroet ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Allons dans mon bureau.

Il suivit le directeur tandis que James et Remus retournaient vers leur salle commune.

Il entra puis attendit que le directeur prenne la parole.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez vous Mr Potter !

-Oui…………….quoi ?

-Je vous ai vu sur le terrain de quidditch, James est réputé pour son talent incomparable au quidditch, qui d'autre que son fils peut voler aussi bien ? Je n'ai jamais vu un Potter se faire battre au quidditch, sauf par un autre Potter, même Franck Potter a beaucoup de mal à battre son fils.

-………………………oui, je suis…….Harry Potter.

-Enchanté de vous connaître, même si je me demande comment il est possible que vous soyez à Serpentard alors que vous êtes l'…….

-héritier de Gryffondor ?

-Oui, vous ne devriez être qu'à Gryffondor.

-C'est vrai mais il y a des évènements que je ne peux pas vous dévoiler qui font que je peux aussi bien être à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard, et étant donné que quand j'ai mis le choipeau, mes pensées n'étaient que vengeance envers ceux qui ont détruit ma vie et se trouve à Poudlart en ce moment, le choipeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard. Mais à mon époque je suis à Gryffondor.

-Je comprends mieux…..je me demandais, quelle est cette cicatrice ?

-Oh, c'est……..un _cadeau_ de Tommy mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

-Tommy ?!

-Oui, Tom Elvis Jedusor, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Ah oui, j'imagine que ce n'était pas un cadeau de bienvenue.

-Non, en effet mais je ne dois rien vous dire, pour une fois que c'est moi qui vous cache des secrets et pas l'inverse, autant que j'en profite !

-J'ai pour habitude de garder des secrets ?

-Oui, ceux du genre qui changent votre vie et que vous devriez savoir très jeune mais qu'on vous dit à quinze ans pour préserver votre enfance alors qu'à cause de ce psychopathe vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfance !

Dumbledore semblait étonné par ce ton qui était devenu brusque et ne savait pas comment réagir.

Ehh………..pardon, je suis vraiment désolé, je me suis emporté.

-Je suis si mauvais ?

-Mauvais ? Mais non vous êtes le plus grand sorcier du monde et vous êtes bon et juste, c'est juste que vous avez fait ce qui vous semblait le mieux pour moi, vous ne m'avez pas dit une chose en pensant me préserver mais en fait cela m'a fait encore plus de mal lorsque vous me l'avez dit car je n'avais pas la tête à ça étant donné que……………quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup venait de mourir………….pour me sauver……………..Excusez-moi.

-Bien sûr, surtout que je ne sais pas ce que je ne t'ai pas dit assez tôt selon toi.

-Oui et ça vaut mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas.

-Tu peux y aller maintenant, je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

-Merci, bonne nuit Professeur !

-Bonne nuit Harry………….Potter !

« Il me tutoie maintenant, c'est bon signe, cela veut dire qu'il me fait plus confiance. »

Il sortit du bureau et retourna dans son dortoir.

Severus travaillait dans un coin de la Salle Commune, les autres 6ème et 7ème années étaient près du feu ( place que personne n'osait leur prendre ) Narcissa Black était dans les bras de Malefoy ce qui n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire, il la maintenait fermement pour bien lui faire sentir qu'elle lui appartenait et qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, tandis que sa cousine était avachit sur les genoux de Lestrange mais tous les deux avaient l'air plutôt consentant. Alors qu'Harry se mettait à travailler Rosier se leva et se dirigea vers un coin reculé de la Salle où se trouvait Kelly McDrell lisant un grimoire poussiéreux venant sans doute de la bibliothèque.

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle sous les regards approbateurs et amusés de ses camarades et l'attrapa violemment, surprise, elle ne réagit pas, mais son teint devint blanchâtre lorsque Rosier commença à lui caresser le visage puis à descendre sa main vers sa poitrine, passant sa main sous son chemisier alors qu'elle se débattait férocement pendant qu'il le déboutonnait, mais il s'en fichait royalement et la bloqua contre le mûr puis fit descendre sa main vers sa jupe et la regarda avec cruauté, lui adressant un sourire sadique. Elle arrêta de se débattre et se mit à sangloter silencieusement, comprenant qu'elle empirerait sa situation en bougeant. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, Rosier la rattrapant et profitant de son moment de faiblesse pour accentuer ses caresses afin de redoubler ses gémissements de douleur et de honte.

Rosier prit une voix joyeuse mais froide et rit :

-C'est bien, tu as appris de la dernière fois, tu as compris que ça ne sert à rien de te débattre, je fais ce que je veux de toi, tu es mon jouet, j'ai toujours ce que je veux, et là, je veux jouer avec toi, te donner honte en t'humiliant de la pire manière qui soit au milieu de la Salle Commune et te faire souffrir, n'oublie pas ça, si tu te débats la prochaine fois, je serai encore plus cruel, j'adore ça, je veux que tu me sois soumise, que tu ne sois rien, uniquement mon jouet.

Harry entendit cette phrase et regarda dans la direction de la voix, lorsqu'il vit Kelly sans chemisier, pleurant, Rosier la tenant et la caressant, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre avec horreur ce qu'il se passait. Il se jeta sur Rosier, le frappant de toutes ses forces, puis il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et courut hors de la Salle Commune. Il alla jusque dans une classe vide, y déposa doucement la jeune fille toujours tremblante contre le mur. Puis il enleva sa cape et la posa sur le ventre de la jeune fille pour ne pas la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise quand elle remarquerait qu'elle n'avait plus de chemisier. Puis il s'assit près d'elle, attendant qu'elle se calme. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, Kelly semblait bouleversée et à en juger pas rapport à la phrase de Rosier, ce n'était pas la première fois, peut-être avait-il fait pire et il fallait qu'elle en parle à des amies, seulement les Black ne devaient pas être ses amies et il ne pensait pas qu'elle se confierait à lui puisqu'elle ne le connaissait pas et en plus était un garçon.

Il sortit de ses pensée lorsqu'elle lui dit :

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Il n'avait pas le droit.

-Mais la prochaine fois ce sera pire, à chaque fois c'est de pire en pire et en plus ils vont s'en prendre à toi maintenant, ils s'en sont pris à tous ceux qui ont essayé de me défendre !

-Ca je m'en fiche, quand à toi il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, je ferai tout pour ça, je te le jure, tant que je serai là, il ne touchera pas à un seul de tes cheveux. Mais pourquoi personne n'a réagit dans la salle ?

-Au début, certains critiquaient mais ils ont payés pour ça et maintenant ils font comme si ils ne voyaient pas.

-Tu parles de ça comme une habitude !

-Depuis la fin de l'année dernière…………..Rosier ou d'autres de leur groupe mais plus souvent lui……………ils s'en prennent à moi parce que……….si je te le dis tu fera pareil.

-Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à faire ce genre de choses……….dis-moi, n'ai pas peur !

-Je……..je les idées du mage noir.

-Alors c'est que tu te respectes et que tu es intelligente.

-Hein ?

Elle avait relevé la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Tu as raison d'être contre Voldemort (elle sursauta), c'est un fou !

-Tu…..tu es contre lui ?

-Bien sûr.

-Mais pourtant tu es puissant et……

-et ma puissance ne servira pas à faire le Mal mais à le combattre.

-C'est….c'est vrai ?

-Oui et je te jures qu'ils paieront pour leurs actes un jour et je ne les laisserai plus jamais te toucher, mais il faudrait que tu en parle avec des amis.

-Je……..n'ai pas………d'amis.

Cette phrase lui fit mal au cœur, il savait ce que c'était d'être rejeté pour ses différences et d'être seul, il l'avait été durant tout son primaire.

-Tu te trompes, tu as au moins un ami

-Tu……….tu veux dire que……..nous…..sommes amis ?

-Oui, si tu veux bien, moi j'en serai ravi !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, se jetant dans ses bras avant de se rendre compte qu'elle portait une cape qui n'était pas à elle.

-C'est à qui ? Pourquoi je l'ai ?

-Ehh c'est à moi et je te l'ai mise parce que…….à cause de ce connard…

-Oh d'accord ! Dit-elle en rougissant

J'ai si honte maintenant, ce n'était jamais aller aussi loin, je n'oserai plus les regarder dans les yeux.

-Au contraire, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, mais tu dois être fière de ce que tu es, fière de t'opposer à un mage noir complètement fou, fière de leur tenir tête.

-Oui tu as raison, mais c'est si dur de ne pas avoir d'amies, de n'avoir personne à qui parler…..

-……je sais, ça a été comme ça pendant mon enfance……..mais je suis certain que tu pourrais avoir des amies, peut être pas à Serpentard, mais par exemple, Lily Evans de Gryffondor est très gentille.

-Les Gryffondors ne parlent pas aux Serpentards.

-Ce n'est pas le cas de tous et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas celui de Lily puisqu'elle me parle et que l'on s'entends bien.

-Mais si je suis différente d'eux, pourquoi je suis aussi à Serpentard ?

-C'est peut-être dû à ton sang

-Ma famille est de sang pur et ils adhèrent aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils m'ont renié et si je retourne chez moi ils me tueront peut-être, je n'ai plus rien.

-Si, tu as encore ta vie, tu dois en faire ce qu'il te plait, toujours et ne jamais suivre les idées des autres. Tu vaux bien mieux que ces mangemorts, tu es quelqu'un de bien, et puis maintenant je suis là, jusqu'à la fin de l'année tu peux compter sur moi.

-Tu pars après ? Ses yeux exprimaient de la tristesse.

-Oui……je rentre……..chez moi.

-Mais nous pourrons toujours nous voir de temps en temps quand nous saurons transplaner, l'Australie ne sera plus loin et puis nous pourrons nous écrire.

-Je suis vraiment désolé……..mais nous ne pourrons pas nous revoir, un jour peut-être, même si c'est dans vingt ans.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de lui laisser de faux espoirs, une fois à mon époque peut-être, mais je ne sais même pas si elle vit encore et vu comme c'est partit, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau, c'est déguelace, c'est toujours les bons qui souffrent ! »

Elle s'était de nouveau adossée contre le mûr et pleurait encore.

-De toute façon, je ne serai jamais heureuse, j'ai entendu mes parents dire que leur maître était invincible, il me tuera car je suis contre lui et il règnera sur le monde, personne ne pourra jamais l'arrêter……..je ne veux plus vivre, je veux mourir !

-NON, ne dis pas ça, il faut que tu vives, un jour quelqu'un pourra le battre et il le fera, il faut qu'il le fasse.

-Tu parles comme si tu en étais sûr mais ce n'est pas possible, personne ne pourra, il faut mieux mourir maintenant que de vivre l'enfer pour finalement mourir torturé, je ne veux plus vivre, il n'y a plus d'espoir.

« Je ne peux pas la laisser, elle risque de se suicider. Mais je ne peux rien lui dire, il suffit juste que je veille sur elle cette année, après on verra ».

-Gardes espoir, un jour viendra où nous vivrons en paix.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes puis ils rejoignirent leur dortoir, en entrant dans la Salle Commune, ils virent le groupe des garçons riant au coin du feu, Harry attrapa Kelly et s'approcha.

-Je vous préviens, vous n'avez plus intérêt à la toucher, même pas à lui parler, même pas à l'approcher, c'est clair ? Sinon vous en paierez les conséquences, je m'en chargerais personnellement.

-C'est pas tes affaires Ptroet, tu m'as gêné tout à l'heure.

-Et j'en suis fier Rosier, tu ne vaux rien, tu n'es qu'une vermine qui obéit à un maître dont tu ne sais rien, ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas un sang pur.

-Bien sur que si, il déteste les sangs de bourbes !

-Et alors, ça ne veux pas dire qu'il n'en est pas un, chez les moldus il y a un fou qui a dit que les juifs étaient des sous hommes et il les a exterminé, mais ce que les gens ignoraient, c'est que la grand mère de cet homme était juive.

Voldemort est pareil et tout comme Hitler il sera battu un jour.

-Il te tuerait pour ce que tu viens de dire.

-Ba allez lui rapporter, mais non vous n'en êtes même pas capable, vous avez trop peur de lui parler, c'est pathétique !

Puis il partit avec Kelly dans un autre coin de la Salle où ils parlèrent de choses sans importances, mais la jeune fille ne semblait toujours pas heureuse et las de vivre.

Ils allèrent manger ensemble, il n'osait pas la lâcher de peur qu'elle se remette à pleurer, mais à l'heure d'aller se coucher, il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle monta dans son dortoir, l'air morose, il fit de même et se retrouva avec Severus.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû t'opposer à eux.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'allais pas les laisser faire ?

-Tu ne la connaissais même pas.

-Et alors, elle avait besoin d'aide et je l'ai aider, il n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça.

-C'est le prix à payer quand on s'oppose à eux !

-Tu me déçois Rogue, je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent.

-C'est pas que je trouve ça bien, mais je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, je n'ai pas envie de faire le bien si cela peut m'apporter des problèmes.

-Mouai, tu changeras peut-être un jour.

« Du genre espion ! »

Il se coucha, mais un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit, il attrapa la carte du Maraudeur et chercha le point de Kelly, elle était dans la tour d'astronomie, au bord du vide.

Il sortit en pyjama, déambula dans les couloirs, bousculant les professeurs sans même faire attention à leurs remarques et arriva essoufflé pour trouver une Kelly en pleurs prête à sauter du haut de la tour.

-NON KELLY, NE FAIS PAS CA !

-Ca ne sert à rien de vivre, il n'y a plus d'espoirs jamais personne ne pourra Le vaincre.

« Il faut que je trouve quelque chose, mais quoi ! »

-Si je te certifie que quelqu'un pourra le vaincre un jour, tu ne sautes pas ?

-Tu ne peux pas me le dire, car c'est faux.

« Il faut que je lui dise, c'est ma seule chance, Dumbledore m'a dit de suivre mon instinct en cas de doute et je ne peux pas la laisser sauter. »

-Si je le peux, il y a bien quelqu'un qui peux le battre.

-Qui ?

-……..moi.

-Quoi ?

-C'est dit dans une prophétie, je suis le seul à pouvoir battre Voldemort et je ferai tout pour cela. L'un devra être tué de la main de l'autre et je ferai tout pour que se soit lui qui meurt.

-C'est vrai ? C'est la réalité ?

-Oui, mais il ne faudra jamais que tu répètes ce que je viens de te dire, c'est très important.

-Je ne le répèterai pas, c'est promis.

-Je te fais confiance, promets-moi de ne jamais retenté ce que tu allais faire.

-Oui……………..je te le jure.

-Ne perds jamais espoir, ce jour arrivera.

-Oui mais vite, je ne pourrai pas tenir !

-……..ce sera dans………plus de vingt ans……

-……Pourquoi ?

-Car…….on me dira cette prophétie dans vingt ans.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Ecoutes, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, juste que je viens du futur et que je suis venu chercher quelque chose dans le passé qui me permettra de battre Voldemort, je ne peux pas te dire qui je suis, juste que dans six ans, IL sera partiellement détruit pour treize ans et après il ne fera plus grand chose et je vais essayer de le tuer avant qu'il ne recommence à faire régner la terreur.

Kelly était complètement abasourdi

-Tu….tu viens du futur ?

-Oui

-Dans six ans Il ne sera plus là ?

-Oui, il laissera treize ans de répit.

-Je te crois, j'ai confiance en toi.

Ils retournèrent dans la Salle Commune et avant de monter dans son dortoir, il lui fit une bise sur la joue et lui murmura

-Bonne nuit petite sœur !

Elle parut étonnée mais heureuse de ce qualificatif

-Bonne nuit…….grand frère.

Ils montèrent se coucher le sourire aux lèvres et dormirent tous les deux très bien, rêvant d'un monde meilleur.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin et attendit que Severus soit prêt pour aller manger.

-Je veux aussi attendre Kelly.

-Pff……..pourquoi, elle ne va t'attirer que des ennuis.

-Mais c'est mon amie, je m'en contre fou qu'elle m'attire des ennuis, je reste avec elle si je veux et aussi avec Lily, et personne n'a son mot à dire.

-Pourquoi es-tu partit en courant hier soir ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Tu as crié le nom de Kelly, je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Ok…………..elle allait faire une bétise….

-Tu veux dire qu'elle voulait…….

-Oui, elle était en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

-Elle était si malheureuse que ça ?

-Bien sûr, comment voudrais-tu qu'elle soit, tout le monde la déteste à Serpentard ! Ou alors ils ne font rien pour l'aider !

C'est à ce moment que Kelly descendit et ils allèrent manger. Harry salua Lily mais tous le regardaient avec crainte à cause du niveau qu'il avait montré en cours de DCFM, beaucoup le prenaient pour un futur mage noir, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point, même James avec qui il avait joué la veille ne lui adressa pas la parole, comme si il ne s'était rien passé sur le terrain de quidditch.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le cours de divination et Harry entra avec appréhension dans la classe. Elle était exactement comme du temps de Trelawney, la même odeur flottant dans l'air avec autant de fumée.

« A croire que tous les profs sont pareil ! »

-Installez vous !

Mais il fut surpris car sa voix n'avait rien de mystique, elle était normale, voire autoritaire.

Il regarda autour pour apercevoir les Maraudeurs assis à la même table, mais il n'y avait aucune fille de Gryffondor, elles étaient certainement en arithmancie ou étude des moldus. Chez les Serpentards, il n'y avait que Rogue, Rosier, Nott et lui.

« Un cours pour huit, c'est nul. »

Mettez vous par deux en mélangeant les maisons. En fait, je vais faire les groupes : Mr Rogue avec Mr Potter

-Oh non !!! Râlèrent les deux concernés

Je ne veux aucun commentaire, Mr Pettigrow avec Mr Rosier

« Ouf, je ne suis pas avec le rat ! »

Mr Black avec Mr Nott et Mr Lupin avec Mr Ptroet.

Ils se mirent donc par groupe sur chaque table.

Nous allons travailler avec les cartes de tarot qui sont sur vos tables, vous tirerez les cartes chacun à votre tour et je passerai dans les rangs pour vous aider. Le protocole est dans votre livre à la page 8.

-Qui commence ? Demanda Harry

-Tu n'as qu'à tirer les cartes en premier.

-Ok.

Harry tira trois cartes et les posa faces cachées sur la table comme décrit dans le livre.

Remus les retourna une par une mais la prof arriva à côté d'eux et poussa un cri strident. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh non, je te parie qu'elle va prédire ma mort »

-Mon pauvre chéri, la mort rôde autour de vous, deux cartes sont un présage de mort et l'autre le signe d'un long voyage, certainement celui de l'au-delà !

Toute la classe le regardait avec surprise et frayeur et contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient Harry éclata de rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle jeune homme.

-Ce qu'il y a de drôle ? A chaque cours, mon ancien prof de divination me prévoyait une mort imminente et douloureuse et depuis trois ans qu'elle me dit ça, je suis toujours en vie « même si c'est de justesse chaque année », alors permettez moi de douter de ça !

-Il ne faut pas prendre cela à la légère, les cartes ne mentent jamais.

-C'est plutôt que les sorciers qui voient ça se suicide, c'est tout !

Là, toute la classe se mit à rire et le cours continua, mais Mrs Ordinary le regardait avec des yeux noirs.

Harry lut ensuite les cartes de Remus et y vit la douleur, l'amitié et la trahison, mais pour dédramatiser il s'esclaffa :

-Vraiment n'importe quoi ce truc !

-J'espère………….je n'ai pas envie d'être trahit.

« Ba dit ça à Pettigrow ! »

Le cours se termina et ils allèrent en Soins aux Créatures magique, le professeur, Mr Brûlopot les attendaient à l'orée de la forêt interdite pour qu'ils étudient certains animaux. Harry dut admettre que les vers de terre magiques n'avaient rien d'intéressant et il se surpris à regretter les cours de Hagrid, même si les créatures étaient parfois dangereuses.

« Tiens, il faudrait que j'aille lui dire bonjour et que je le remercie pour le livre sur les phénix un de ces jours…….mais nan, je suis trop con, il ne me l'a pas offert puisque je suis dans le passé, mais bon j'irai tout de même lui dire bonjour ce soir pour faire sa connaissance. »

C'est ainsi que les cours de l'après midi étant terminé (potion et enchantements), il se dirigea vers la cabane du garde chasse et frappa à la porte. Un aboiement de Crockdur lui répondit puis Hagrid vint lui ouvrir quelques instant plus tard.

-Bonjour Hagrid.

-Eh….bonjour, tu es les nouveau ?

-Oui, Harry Ptroet……..on m'a dit qu'il y avait un garde chasse alors je suis venu vous dire bonjour.

-C'est gentil, peu de personnes viennent, en fait il n'y a que les Maraudeurs et Lily Evans.

Harry fut heureux d'entendre que ses parents allaient voir Hagrid, il resta quelques minutes mais le demi-géant ne paraissait pas à l'aise avec un élève inconnu, qui plus est un Serpentard, c'est pourquoi il partit rapidement et alla manger avec Kelly et Severus.

-J'ai parlé à Lily tout à l'heure, tu avais raison, elle est très gentille. Lui dit cette dernière.

-Tu parles avec des Gryffondors toi maintenant ? Lui demanda froidement Rogue.

-Oui, certains sont très gentils. Répondit Kelly.

Harry changea de sujet pour que ses deux nouveaux amis ne se disputent pas, puis ils allèrent se coucher. Décidément Harry ne s'habituait pas à dormir avec ses futurs ennemis et il ne dormit pas très bien.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Vous pouvez me laisser une p'tite review s'il vous plait ? Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va mais aussi ce qui ne va pas.

A la prochaine et bonne fin de vacances.


	4. Chapitre 4: Halloween et pleine lune

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J K Rowling à part mon histoire mais l'univers d'HP et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Résumé général** : Harry Potter doit retourner au temps des Maraudeurs pour chercher quelque chose qui lui permettra de combattre Voldemort puis il revient à son époque sans que le temps ait avancé et 6ème (et peut-être 7ème) année de Harry et ses amis à Poudlart.

Salut !

Bon ba voilà un nouveau chapitre, je le trouve un peu moins bien que les précédents mais j'avais un peu moins d'inspiration, donc vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Réponses aux reviews : trop contente, j'en ai eu 9 ! Merci beaucoup

**Maelstrom-fic** : encore merci. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu continues à lire.

**Thealie** : merci encore d'être fidèle à ma fic et de laisser une review à chaque fois ça fait plaisir ! Pour comment il va faire pour récupérer le Cœur de la Paix, tu verras au prochain chapitre ou peut-être celui encore après je ne sais pas encore

**Sojiro** : merci beaucoup, ton enthousiasme fait chaud au cœur. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

**Gandalf le Blanc AGC** : merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**Zag** : merci, voilà la suite. J'espère que tu vas aimer aussi

**Dark yoru** : merci et bien voilà la suite, j'espère que tu la trouveras aussi bien que le reste

**Elsyla** : merci de tes encouragements, voilà la suite !

**Lunae** : merci beaucoup ! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des reviews aussi enthousiastes, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Idefix61** : merci, je suis contente que tu aimes bien mon histoire, j'essaie qu'elle ne ressemble pas trop aux autres voyages temporels, j'espère que c'est le cas même si je pense qu'il y a certains points communs avec d'autres fics, mais bon, ce n'est pas fait exprès.

4Halloween et pleine lune

Les semaines avaient passées, c'était maintenant la fin du mois d'octobre et la situation ne s'était pas arrangée entre Harry Ptroet et Les Maraudeurs, elle s'était même empirée, James Potter se disputait avec Harry chaque fois qu'il le voyait lui reprochant d'être un mangemort et de lui voler _sa_ Lily. Même Sirius ne riait plus à ses blagues et Remus le regardait avec un air soupçonneux, quant à Peter, il n'osait même plus regarder le Serpentard en face tellement il lui faisait peur.

Harry se sentait seul, Kelly était très gentille et il s'entendait bien avec elle, il la considérait comme une petite sœur, comme Hermione, mais voilà, justement, Hermione, Ron et Ginny lui manquaient terriblement, même les sarcasmes de Rogue lui manquaient, il en avait marre d'être dans un passé qui le rendait malheureux ; si encore il avait été à Gryffondor avec ses parents, mais il était à Serpentard et son père ainsi que Sirius le détestaient. Il voyait Lily de temps en temps mais c'était rare car être dans des maisons différentes limitait les endroits communs.

Alors il travaillait sans relâche, à la rentrée de sa sixième année, la vraie, à son époque, il concurrencerait Hermione, il faisait gagner beaucoup de points à sa maison, ce qui exaspérait encore plus les Maraudeurs.

Ses moments de bonheur étaient ceux sur le terrain de quidditch où une relation étrange s'était instaurée avec James. Ils se retrouvaient sur le terrain presque chaque soirs sans s'être donné rendez-vous, ils lançaient le vif d'or et se mettaient à sa poursuite. Harry avait appris des techniques à James pour devenir meilleur mais jamais ils ne se parlaient, ils étaient complices le temps d'un vol comme deux amis, comme les membres d'une même famille, comme le père et le fils, mais dès le retour sur la terre ferme, il n'existait plus qu'animosité. James avait presque atteint le niveau de Harry mais Harry était toujours meilleur grâce aux risques qu'il prenait, il était rare que se soit James qui attrape la balle dorée.

Quant aux professeurs, McGonnagal n'avait aucune confiance en lui malgré son excellent niveau en métamorphose et Mrs McKinnon le regardait avec mépris et ne voulait toujours pas lui apprendre la magie sans baguette. Lors des cours, elle le faisait travailler pour qu'il progresse mais uniquement sur des sorts défensifs contre des créatures du Mal pensant ainsi que ça ne lui servirait à rien lorsqu'il serait mangemort. Il n'avait même pas abordé le patronus car elle lui disait que c'était trop dur et que toute la classe l'étudierait en même temps. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il savait le faire depuis sa troisième année mais elle lui aurait demandé de lui montrer et il ne voulait pas faire apparaître Cornedrue, déjà qu'il avait transformé le livre en Patmol ! Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment, Voldemort pourrait lui envoyer toutes sortes de créatures, il saurait se défendre désormais et surtout protéger ceux qu'il aimait, c'était maintenant devenu une pensée qui le hantait, il voulait à tout prix protéger ses amis quitte à en mourir.

Il était dans son lit un samedi matin et était inquiet pour cette journée. En effet c'était le jour d'Halloween, il s'était toujours passé quelque chose de grave ce jour là. En première année le troll dans les cachots, en seconde une agression du basilic, en troisième l'entrée du prétendu assassin Sirius Black dans le château, en quatrième la sortie de son nom de la coupe de feu et en cinquième, il avait Ombrage dans les pattes et comme d'habitude, il avait dû se faire coller et pour finir lors de ses un ans ses parents avaient été tués et il avait eu cette cicatrice. Il sentait que cette année ne ferait pas exception à la règle et il ne savait pas encore combien il avait raison.

Il alla prendre sa douche quand une vive douleur lui barra le front.

« Oh non pas lui, même à cette époque j'ai un lien avec lui, ce n'est pas normal, des images me parviennent, il ne peut pas faire exprès de me les montrer puisqu'il ne sait pas que je suis là, il ne sait même pas que j'existe, donc ces images sont forcément vraies, je peux donc les voir pour m'informer sans danger. »

Il laissa donc les images pénétrer son esprit et se retrouva dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, le manoir des Jedusor.

_Il ne voyait pas grand chose, la pièce était très mal éclairée, on voyait seulement un grand fauteuil où siégeait un homme à face de Serpent, celui-ci parlait en fourchelang à quelque chose ou quelqu'un situé dans la pénombre :_

_-Tu attaqueras ce soir après le festin, je me débrouillerai pour faire sortir les professeurs inutiles en leur introduisant des pensées urgentes dans leur esprit, je veux qu'il ne reste plus que les professeurs membres de l'Ordre Du Phénix dont j'ai appris l'existence, je ne pensais pas que cet espion de Potter serait si efficace, quoi qu'il en soit, il faut qu'il ne reste plus que McKinnon, McGonnagal et Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle. Moins il y aura d'élèves, mieux ce sera, j'ai entendu dire que certains étaient puissants et moins ils seront_ _dans la salle plus cette mission aura des chances de réussite. Ne t'en prend pas tout de suite au vieux fou, il est trop puissant et pourrait te contrer, McKinnon n'est pas très importante, mais McGonnagal est gênante, tue-la en première. _

_Un autre sifflement lui répondit_

_-Oui maître !_

Harry stoppa cette vision et réfléchit à ce qu'il avait vu; un partisan de Voldemort allait attaquer ce soir mais il ne savait pas qui, il voulait s'en prendre aux membres de l'Ordre et tout particulièrement au professeur de métamorphose. Il avait appris l'existence de l'Ordre grâce à Pettigrew, « encore ce sal rat ».

Toute la journée, il réfléchit à un plan pour mettre au courant Dumbledore, mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer comment il savait tout cela, il décida donc que le soir venu, il se cacherait sous sa cape d'invisibilité dans la salle et en sortirait lorsque l'ennemi entrerait afin d'aider les professeurs. Cependant quelque chose l'intriguait, Voldemort avait parlé en fourchelang mais il ne savait pas qui de ses serviteurs avaient ce don puisqu'il n'était offert qu'aux héritiers de Serpentard, or, à sa connaissance, sa mère était inconnue et il n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur. Donc cela l'intriguait, mais au moins il avait l'avantage de savoir que quelque chose se préparait.

Le soir venu, Harry était nerveux mais faisait tout pour le cacher, il ne la sentait pas cette attaque, mais alors pas du tout !

Le festin se déroula sans problème mais tout à coup le professeur de potion se leva disant avoir quelque chose d'important à faire, Dumbledore congédia les élèves et la plupart des professeurs partirent, pour l'instant le plan de Voldemort fonctionnait à merveille. Harry enfila discrètement sa cape d'invisibilité et alla se mettre dans un coin de la Salle. Il tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux de son directeur qui le regarda d'un air intrigué

« Merde, j'avais oublié qu'il voyait à travers les capes d'invisibilités »

Harry lui fit signe de ce taire et dit en bougeant les lèvres mais sans sortir de sons espérant que celui-ci comprenne : Voldemort.

Dumbledore acquiesça et au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser entrer………..un serpent.

Harry le reconnut tout de suite alors que les deux femmes avaient hurlé et que Dumbledore fixait Harry.

Celui-ci sortit rapidement un parchemin de sa poche et écrivit.

_C'est Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, il veut s'en prendre aux membres de l'Ordre, ne bougez pas, je m'en occupe._

Il ne voulait pas que l'on sache que c'était lui, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas parlé, il envoya le parchemin sur la table des professeurs qui le lurent avec étonnement mais le directeur leur fit signe d'obéir et de ne pas bouger.

S'en suivit alors un dialogue en fourchelang pendant que les professeurs féminins paraissaient apeurés, non seulement c'était un serpent, mais en plus le serpent du mage noir ce qui ne présageait rien de bon, de plus elles se demandaient qui avait envoyé ce parchemin, mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas inquiet et elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. De son côté le directeur était étonné et se demandait comment le voyageur temporel pouvait s'en sortir face à ce monstre, cependant il ne bougea pas, obéissant aux ordres de l'adolescent.

-Débile d'humain, il va se faire bouffer si il reste là !

-Je te défends de m'insulter et non, je n'ai pas l'intention que tu me bouffes !

-Tu parles ma langue ?

-Non, tu crois ? Quelle perspicacité, je suis impressionné venant d'une bête de Voldemort, généralement tous ces partisans sont des crétins finis !

-Comment ose-tu prononcer son nom ?

-Je ne l'ai pas prononcé, je l'ai sifflé !

-Et toi tu as un humour hilarant.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment……c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait que tu partes parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire de discuter avec toi !

-Je ne partirai pas sans avoir accompli ma mission.

-et moi je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Mais tu ne peux pas me combattre sous forme humaine !

-C'est bien pour ça que je vais le faire sous forme de serpent !

A ces mots, il prit la forme de Amitix et un combat acharné commença entre les deux reptiles sans qu'aucun n'ai le dessus sur l'autre, mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors que les deux serpents étaient couverts de sang, surtout Harry qui avait une grande plaie à la joue, l'animagus réussit à immobiliser Nagini qui disparut dans un flash argenté.

Harry se tourna alors vers les professeurs pour voir les deux femmes complètement perdues et Dumbledore étonné.

-Et bien je remercie sincèrement la personne qui vient de nous aider, elle peut retourner dans son dortoir, mais je lui conseille d'abord d'aller voir l'infirmière.

Puis il fit léviter la cape d'invisibilité qui était tombée au début du combat et la posa sur le serpent afin qu'il puisse reprendre sa forme sans être vu.

L'adolescent lui fit un merci de la main et s'en alla, mais il n'alla pas voir l'infirmière, elle lui poserait des questions et il ne voulait pas, il alla donc se laver dans la salle de bain des préfets où il avait ouvert l'œuf du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Il entra après avoir cherché le mot de passe un certain temps pour enfin s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas changé.

Il resta dans l'eau une heure entière, tentant de faire disparaître toutes traces de combat, mais sa blessure à la joue ne voulait pas partir et il abandonna alors qu'il lui restait une fine cicatrice sur laquelle on pouvait nettement voir les empruntes des crocs du serpent.

Il alla ensuite se coucher en se disant qu'encore une fois, la nuit serait bien courte et qu'encore une fois, il avait eu à faire à Voldemort en ce jour d'Halloween..

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle :

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez Albus, qui était-ce !

-Calmez vous Mineva, c'est un élève de l'école dont je ne dirai pas le nom qui vient certainement de nous sauver la vie.

-Comment savez vous qui c'est ? Demanda McKinnon

-Je vois à travers les capes d'invisibilités et il en portait une.

-Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il se passerait quelque chose ?

-Je l'ignore Minerva, je l'ignore…………….à moins que… « ça doit avoir un lien avec sa cicatrice, ça ne peut être que ça »……en fait je pense savoir mais je ne peux pas le dire. La seule chose que je peux vous dire est que cet élève nous a vraiment sauvé d'une attaque de Voldemort et qu'il n'est pas du mauvais côté, j'en ai la certitude, il est du côté du bien.

-Mais il a une forme animagus de serpent, comme Vous-Savez-Qui et Salazard Serpentard, comment pourrait-il être de notre côté, il est forcément leur héritier.

-Non, pas forcément un héritier direct, faites moi confiance, il est de notre côté.

-Si vous le dites, je vois crois Albus, vous devez avoir vos raisons de dire cela et je vous fais confiance, mais je ne comprends pas.

-Vous comprendrez un jour Minerva, j'en suis persuadé !

Il lui fit un sourire malicieux qui indiquait que la discussion était close puis se leva, bientôt suivit des enseignantes qui regagnèrent leurs appartements.

Une fois dans son bureau, Dumbledore s'assit et mit toutes ses idées dans la pensine afin de les regarder plus tard, puis il alla se coucher.

Il était sûr d'une chose, le fils de James Potter était un garçon très spécial, puissant et il était quasiment sûr qu'il serait capable de battre Voldemort le moment venu, peut-être était-il même le seul à pouvoir le détruire.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Le lendemain, Harry fut ENCORE réveillé par Severus et dû faire face à sa blague favorite, un saut d'eau glacée. Rogue eu le droit à toute une série d'insultes avant de voir Harry courir et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir fin prêt quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry fut soulagé en voyant que son ami n'avait pas remarqué sa cicatrice à la joue et espéra qu'il en soit de même pour tous les autres élèves et professeurs.

Il alla déjeuner et personne ne lui fit de remarque sur sa joue, puis il se dirigea vers la salle de DCFM, et là, comme d'habitude, Mrs McKinnon lui donna un livre sur des sorts défensifs contre les créatures du Mal puis elle passa de groupes en groupes pour aider les élèves. Harry trouvait que c'était vraiment un bon professeur, en tout cas pour les autres élèves, car il est vrai qu'elle ne faisait aucun effort pour qu'il progresse lui, et en y repensant, elle ne faisait travailler aucun sorts d'attaques aux Serpentards, mais bon elle avait raison car comme elle le pensait, la plupart deviendraient mangemorts.

Vers le milieu du cours, elle repassa vers lui pour l'aider sur les sorts qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore et alors qu'elle lui expliquait précisément le mouvement de baguette à avoir, elle se figea brusquement, les yeux posés sur sa cicatrice à la joue. Harry tenta de la cacher avec sa main, mais c'était trop tard, puis elle continua sa tournée.

La cloche retentit quelques minutes plus tard, elle leur donna leurs devoirs puis donna l'autorisation de sortir mais demanda à Harry de rester. Il s'avança donc vers son bureau et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

-Quand vous êtes vous fait cette blessure sur la joue ?

-…….

-On voit nettement la trace de crocs………….c'était vous ?

-……Oui

-Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Fait quoi ! La forme animagus ou le fourchelang ?

-Les deux. Ces deux signes portent à croire que vous êtes du côté du Mal, en fait je dirais même le fils de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Non, mais………

-Quoi ? Le fils de Voldemort ? Plutôt mourir…….et puis comment voulez vous qu'il ait des enfants, ça ne se fait pas tout seul et je ne pense pas qu'une femme veule de lui, de plus il ne voudrait pas avoir d'enfants pour la simple raison qu'il aurait peur qu'ils deviennent plus puissants que lui !

-Votre raisonnement tient la route, mais comment expliquez vous avoir ces…….facultés alors ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

-C'est aussi ce qu'a dit Dumbledore, il est persuadé que vous êtes du côté du Bien, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi !

-Vous avez déjà découvert que Ptroet n'était pas mon vrai nom, Dumbledore a confiance en moi car il connaît mon vrai nom et sait à peu près qui je suis et d'où je viens.

-Alors je suppose que je dois aussi vous faire confiance !

-J'avoue que ça ne me déplairait pas !

-……………………vous voulez toujours apprendre la magie sans baguette ?

-Oui

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour combattre Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

-Alors c'est d'accord, je vous l'apprendrai, venez jeudi soir après le dîner dans mon bureau.

-Merci Professeur.

-Et merci à vous de nous avoir sauvé hier. Je décide de vous faire confiance, mais vous êtes étrange et je chercherai qui vous êtes !….. Vous pouvez y aller.

Harry se leva soulagé, l'attaque de Voldemort avait au moins eu du bon, Mrs McKinnon décidait de lui faire confiance et de lui apprendre la magie sans baguette, ce qui lui serait très utile.

Il se dirigea donc vers son prochain cours, à savoir métamorphose, il arriva avec dix minutes de retard devant la porte et appréhendait la réaction de McGonnagal qui détestait que l'on ne soit pas à l'heure.

Il frappa puis entra lorsqu'il y fut invité.

-Excusez moi, j'étais avec le Professeur McKinnon.

McGonnagal le regarda étonnée, puis leva ses yeux vers sa joue et la scruta un moment, puis redescendit son regard vers une pile de parchemin et l'autorisa à s'asseoir.

« Mince, elle aussi a vu la trace des crocs, finalement j'aurais peut-être dû aller voir Pomfresh, quoique au moins maintenant elles ont un peu plus confiance en moi ! »

La fin de la journée se passa normalement et à son grand soulagement, personne d'autre ne remarqua sa cicatrice ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait car du côté des Maraudeurs pendant le dîner :

-Vous avez vu la joue de Ptroet ? Demanda Remus

-Ouai, on dirait une trace de morsure ! Ajouta Sirius

-Je dirais même de crocs. Compléta James

-Je me demande comment il a pu se faire cela, d'autant que je suis sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas hier soir !

-Oui c'est étrange. Même McGonnagal l'a vue, elle s'est figée lorsqu'elle l'a vue, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose !

Mais Harry était loin de se douter que les Maraudeurs parlaient de lui ainsi que McKinnon, McGonnagal et Dumbledore à la table des professeurs.

C'est donc tranquillement qu'il alla se coucher, après une discussion au coin du feu avec Kelly et Severus, seul lieu qui lui rappelait la salle commune des Gryffondors et ses discussions tardives avec Ron et Hermione.

Les jours suivant se passèrent sans difficultés et Harry commençait à trouver un ami en Severus.

« Quand il va comprendre que le Harry Ptroet de son enfance est le Harry Potter qu'il déteste…………ehhhhh…….je ne préfère pas être dans la même pièce ! »

Pour Kelly, c'était différent, il l'aimait beaucoup et la trouvait sympa, mais surtout il voulait à tout prix la protéger et l'idée de l'abandonner à sa triste destinée à la fin de l'année l'embêtait, il se promit d'essayer de la retrouver dans son présent en espérant qu'elle soit encore en vie.

Le jeudi soir, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur de DCFM et entra après avoir frappé.

Il avait déjà vu le bureau décoré de manières bien différentes entre celui de Lockart, Lupin, le faux Maugrey Fol Œil et la vielle harpie d'Ombrage, et là encore le bureau était méconnaissable.

Les mûrs étaient rouge et or ce qui portait à croire qu'elle avait été à Gryffondor et donnaient un air chaleureux à la pièce, des bouquets de fleurs étaient disposés un peu partout pour parfumer l'atmosphère et le bureau était rangé à merveille.

« Si je ne savais pas à qui appartenait ce bureau, j'aurais parié qu'il était à Hermione ! »

Il sourit à cette pensée, ce qu'elle remarqua.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?

-Oh rien, c'est juste que votre bureau est tel qu'il pourrait appartenir à ma meilleure amie, il est chaleureux et bien rangé, exactement comme serait le sien !

-Ah oui, vous m'avez déjà parlé d'elle en me disant que c'était une très bonne élève……et que ses parents étaient moldus.

-Oui, c'est elle.

-Elle habite en Australie je présume ?

-……oui, oui nous étions dans la même école en Australie.

-Je suis déjà allée en Australie, c'est très joli……….j'ai surtout beaucoup aimé……l'Arc de Triomphe dans la capitale, je trouve que c'est un monument magnifique.

« Mais de quoi elle me parle, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est l'arc de triomphe ! »

-eh……oui, c'est très beau !

« C'était quoi ce sourire victorieux qu'elle vient de faire ?! »

-……Bon, vous êtes là pour apprendre la magie sans baguette, pas pour parler de votre………..pays d'origine.

Quel sort voudriez vous apprendre surtout ?

-ehhh……..l'experliarmus !

-Si vous voulez, mais c'est très dur, je ne sais pas le lancer moi, enfin peut-être que je désarmerai un bébé, mais pas un sorcier adulte et je ne pense pas qu'une menace puisse venir d'un bébé, donc en fait c'est comme si je ne savais pas le lancer.

« Un bébé n'est pas une menace…..ouai…..c'est aussi ce que pensait Voldy avant qu'un gamin de un an le terrasse !!! »

Mais je peux vous l'apprendre en théorie, si vous devenez plus puissant un jour, vous pourrez peut-être le mettre en pratique.

Savez vous déjà lancer des sorts sans baguette ?

-Oui, mais seulement lumos, nox et alohomora…..ce n'est pas très utile dans un duel.

-Oui ce sont des sorts assez simples, mais c'est déjà bien pour votre âge. C'est le même principe pour les sorts plus compliqués, il faut juste être beaucoup plus concentré, bien penser à l'effet que l'on veut donner à notre sort, concentrer votre puissance au bout de vos doigts et être plus ou moins puissant suivant les sorts que l'on veut lancer, de plus il faut beaucoup d'expérience.

Vous pouvez essayé, je serai votre cible, de toute façon je ne pense pas que vous réussirez du premier coup donc je ne risque rien, allez-y !

Harry se positionna en face d'elle et pensa de toutes ses forces à ce qu'il voulait faire, il sentit son flux magique se déplacer à l'intérieur de son corps pour aller dans ses mains, puis il prononça la formule.

Un rayon lumineux rouge et or sortit de ses doigts pour aller frapper le professeur qui recula de quelques pas mais réussit à maintenir sa baguette.

« Ses étincelles sont rouges et or ! C'est étrange. »

-C'est très bien, vous avez réussi à me faire reculer.

« Mouai…….mais ça ne suffira pas pour arracher sa baguette aux mains de Voldemort, surtout que je pense qu'il est bien plus puissant……..par contre, peut-être certains mangemorts, genre Pettigrow, ça serait bien……ou Lestrange ! »

Quand vous lancer des sorts sans baguette, vos étincelles sont toujours de ces couleurs ?

-Non, ça dépend du sort, c'est soit rouge et or……..soit vert et argent………ou encore blanc.

-Quoi ?……Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Murmura-t-elle

-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible !

-ehh………..il faut que je fasse des recherches, c'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mais le timbre de sa voix laissait paraître de l'étonnement, elle avait la même intonation qu'Hermione quand elle disait en plein milieu du repas : attendez moi, je dois chercher quelque chose à la bibliothèque, je vous dirai tout plus tard, là je n'ai pas le temps !

« Il faudra que je fasse des recherches à la bibliothèque moi aussi. Oh la la, Hermione m'entendrait elle me dirait que j'ai enfin trouvé la raison, tandis que Ron me dirait d'aller me faire soigner à Sainte Mangouste ! »

-……………Bon, recommençons.

Harry continua à s'entraîner pendant une heure, il réussit à faire reculer son professeur et à lui enlever la baguette des mains mais elle restait en l'air puis tombait aux pieds de la sorcière qui pouvait donc aisément la ramasser.

-C'est un bon début, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous réussissiez aussi bien dès la première fois. Mais ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, vous reviendrez jeudi prochain à la même heure.

-Ok, merci Professeur, au revoir

-Au revoir

Il atteignait la porte quand

-Au fait, l'Arc de Triomphe est un monument français construit pas Napoléon…………je pense donc que vous n'avez jamais mis les pieds en Australie

« Merde, je me suis fait avoir ! »

-ehhhhhh

-Vous ne pouvez pas le dire, c'est ça ?……Dîtes moi seulement une chose, vous ne venez pas d'Australie ?

-…….non

Puis sans attendre, il ouvrit la porte et courut dehors en faisant attention de ne pas se faire voir par Rusard. Il alla s'asseoir près du lac et regarda le ciel.

C'était une belle nuit étoilée de pleine lune.

« De pleine lune !……..Remus ! »

Il regarda vers la cabane hurlante et vit un cerf en sortir.

« Papa »

Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers la forêt puis se transforma en lion et alla rejoindre les animaux qui étaient sortit de la cabane hurlante, un loup, un chien, un cerf portant un rat sur le dos.

« Quedver, comment oses-tu rester sur son dos alors que tu vas le vendre à Voldemort ! »

Il arriva devant les quatre animaux qui sursautèrent en le voyant arriver, sans doute ne s'attendait-ils pas à trouver un lion dans la forêt interdite.

Cornedrue le regardait avec étonnement, Patmol avec étonnement mais aussi amusement, Queudver avec crainte et Lunard, et bien il était difficile de percer les émotions du loup-garou, mais il regardait le lion de son regard pénétrant comme pour graver chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire afin de les examiner plus tard sous forme humaine.

Au bout d'un certain temps où chacun s'examinait, le chien donna un coup de patte au lion puis partit en courant, comprenant le message, celui-ci se mit à sa poursuite, bientôt suivit pas un cerf et un loup.

Ils se coursèrent pendant des heures, le lion toujours devant grâce à ses pattes puissantes mais attendant les autres pour jouer avec eux et les laisser prendre de l'avance pour mieux les rattraper ensuite.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent, tous essoufflés. Harry s'assit sur ses pattes arrières et regarda le cerf.

« Il est exactement comme mon patronus……oh Papa »

Il s'approcha et frotta amicalement sa tête contre le cerf, qui d'abord surpris se laissa faire, les deux animaux se regardèrent dans les yeux, et on aurait pu voir des larmes scintiller dans les yeux du félin.

« Papa………Papa……..pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu de moment comme ça avec toi ?! »

La réponse lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit : « Queudver ». Il se tourna vers le rat et ne put résister à la tentation de lui rugir dans la figure. Le rat fit un bond d'un mètre pour ensuite retomber sur le cerf tout tremblant et là tous virent un événement étrange, la gueule du lion était courbé comme si il riait et des bruits étranges sortaient de sa bouche, mais ce n'était pas de l'amusement qu'on lisait dans ses yeux mais plutôt de la haine et de la vengeance.

« Qu'il serait facile de le tuer maintenant, il suffirait de l'écraser…….. Mais non, j'ai promis à Dumbledore de ne rien changer et je ne le trahirai pas MOI ! »

Pour calmer sa colère, il se tourna vers le chien et une profonde tristesse l'envahit en pensant que dans son présent, ce chien venait de mourir et qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais, enfin il se tourna vers le loup pour s'apercevoir que les deux yeux miel le fixait, ce regard le mettant mal à l'aise, il détourna le tête.

Ils s'aperçurent que le jour était levé, les quatre animaux retournèrent à la Cabane Hurlante tandis que le lion s'en allait pour reprendre sa forme humaine à l'abris des regards.

Harry retourna au château en faisant attention de ne pas se faire voir et alla se coucher pour la maigre petite heure qui lui restait avant que Severus lui hurle dans les oreilles de se dépêcher.

C'est effectivement ce qu'il se passa alors que Harry avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormit.

-Debout Ptroet, tu dormiras tout à l'heure, on a histoire de la Magie.

-Mmmmmmmmmm

-DEPECHE !!

-Mmmmm j'arrive !!!

Il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche bien froide dans l'espoir de se réveiller.

Mais l'effet ne fut pas très concluant car ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Il tenta cependant d'afficher l'air le plus réveiller possible en sortant pour ne pas faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas dormi.

-Faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques ce que tu fous la nuit !

-T'occupes !

-Toujours aussi aimable toi !

-Pffff……..je suis crevé, désolé.

Ils allèrent déjeuner en compagnie de Kelly et Harry remarqua que les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas l'air plus réveillés que lui. Il fut également surpris que Remus soit là, il aurait pensé qu'il resterait à l'infirmerie pour récupérer mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas été absent le mois dernier alors que le pleine lune avait aussi eu lieu.

« Sûrement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, le pauvre ».

Il les fixa un moment mais il ne se doutait pas qu'en rentrant dans leur dortoir, les quatre adolescents avaient eu une conversation sérieuse, ou plutôt les trois car Pettigrow était plutôt un spectateur comme d'habitude !

…………………………………………………………………………………….

-C'était qui ce lion les gars ?

-Aucune idée Patmol, mais je suis certain que c'était un animagus.

-Oui c'est sûr, il n'y a pas de lions dans la forêt interdite !

-Mais qui c'est ? Qui dans Poudlart est aussi un animagus, sans doute non déclaré ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il ne peut être qu'à Gryffondor, c'est un lion !

-Sans doute……….mais ce qui est étrange c'est qu'il avait bien compris que nous n'étions pas des vrais animaux vu son comportement, on aurait même cru qu'il savait qui nous étions !

-Voyons Lunard, personne ne connaît ton secret, ni même notre secret.

-Mouai

« Pourtant j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il savait tout. Mais qui est-ce ?

Il a des yeux verts, ce doit être un signe distinctif car je ne pense pas que les lions puissent en avoir, mais qui a des yeux verts émeraudes tels que ceux-là ? Lily,….. mais elle ne serait jamais un animagus non déclaré, trop respectueuse du règlement…… Qui d'autre ?.. Il avait la crinière en bataille, comme les cheveux de James, mais c'était sûrement dû à notre course folle dans les bois. Et pour finir, il avait une trace étrange sur le front, une tâche de poils blancs formant un éclair…. Front ? Eclair ? La cicatrice de Ptroet !…..oui mais c'est un Serpentard, il ne peut pas se transformer en lion et puis il ne sait pas qui nous sommes et n'a pas les yeux verts……..A moins que……il a un faux nom, peut-être une fausse apparence………..mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard………pourtant….je sens que je ne suis pas loin de comprendre…il faudra que je le regarde aujourd'hui, si c'était lui, il sera fatigué.

-On a pas le temps de dormir, c'est l'heure d'aller au petit dej……Remus tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Non, c'est bon, je ne veux pas manquer les cours… « et je veux espionner Ptroet »

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Ils étaient maintenant en histoire de la Magie et Binns avait encore usé de son pouvoir légendaire : endormir toute la classe. A part Lily Evans bien sûr qui prenait des notes sur les _passionnantes_ révoltes de Gobelins !

Harry dormait sur sa table et Remus le surveillait.

« Il dort…..ouai mais bon on est en cours avec Binns, rien d'étonnant à ça…..mais quand même personne ne dort vraiment d'habitude, tout le monde pense à autre chose mais c'est tout, par contre il a des cernes et……tiens il rouvre les yeux…….cette lueur dans le regard, cette tristesse, le lion l'avait aussi. C'est obligatoirement lui, ça ne peut être que lui, mais comment pourrait-il se transformer en Gryffondor…..mais oui c'est exactement le même que celui sur notre blason, je croirait n'importe qui si il me disait que j'étais face à Goddric Gryffondor lui-même, à la limite un héritier, mais James nous a dit que c'était lui donc ce n'est pas possible !……..Pourtant tout coïncide, même la haine envers Peter, oui c'état vraiment de la haine dans son regard quand il a rugit, la même que Ptroet avait lorsqu'il a giflé Peter l'autre jour, et le même regard étrange face à James et mélancolique devant Sirius et…. de la compassion pour moi, ce qui sous entends qu'il sait pour moi, remarque Ptroet avait fait une remarque sur les loups garous qui n'étaient pas tous des bêtes sanguinaires en me regardant…….aucun doute possible, c'est lui ! Le lion est Harry Ptroet……Mais pour être un lion, c'est qu'il a un lien avec James, mais quel lien ? »

A la sortie du cours, Remus fixait toujours Ptroet, tout comme en métamorphose. Il se décida à lui parler après le repas, il sortit rapidement de table prétextant aller aux toilettes dès que le serpentard se leva, seul lui aussi.

Il le rattrapa dans le hall.

-Héééééé Ptroet !

-Oui Lupin ?

-Tu as l'air fatigué depuis ce matin !

-Toi aussi.

-Ne joue pas à ça…….c'était toi le lion n'est ce pas ?

-Rien ne t'échappe Lunard !

-Comment tu connais mon surnom ?

« Oups ! »

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Qui es tu ?

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Le nom Ptroet n'existe pas, comment t'appelles tu ? Quelle est ta véritable apparence, je pense que tu as les yeux verts émeraudes. Et comment se fait-il que tu sois un lion ?

-Oui, mais yeux sont identiques à ceux de Magestic.

-Magestic ?

-Oui, c'est le nom du lion, tu sais bien que tout animagus a un nom, tout comme ceux de James, Sirius et Pettigrow.

« Tiens, il les appelle pas leur prénom à part Peter dont il a presque craché le nom. »

-Ne détourne pas la conversation, quel est ton nom ?

-Tu n'a qu'à faire joujou avec les lettres et tu trouveras….Moi, il faut que j'y aille. »

A ces mots, il partit, laissant un Remus debout au milieu du couloir.

« Faire joujou avec les lettres, que veut-il dire ? »

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans tous les cas : review svp !!!

Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterai la suite, je n'ai même pas commencé le chapitre suivant. Et puis j'ai déjà repris la gym et les cours se sera lundi (pffffffffff) en plus dimanche 9 j'ai mon examen de juge de gym donc il va falloir que je révise, alors je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire, je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance jusqu'à la fin des vacances mais je ne promets rien, donc j'essaierai de poster soit dimanche 2 si j'ai eu le temps (ce dont je doute mais bon on ne sait jamais) soit dimanche 9.

et bonne fin de vacances !


	5. Chapitre5: Novembre

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J K Rowling à part mon histoire mais l'univers d'HP et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Résumé général** : Harry Potter doit retourner au temps des Maraudeurs pour chercher quelque chose qui lui permettra de combattre Voldemort puis il revient à son époque sans que le temps ait avancé et 6ème (et peut-être 7ème) année de Harry et ses amis à Poudlart.

Salut tout le monde

Tout d'abord : BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !!!

J'avais dit que je posterai dimanche 2 ou même plus tard mais en fait je peux vous le mettre dès maintenant. Le chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais ça vous évite de ne l'avoir que dimanches prochain et puis de toute façon, j'étais en panne d'inspiration.

En fait tout le début jusque là était bien construit dans ma tête mais le reste est assez flou donc il faut que je mette bien tout au clair pour que mon histoire soit la plus cohérente possible.

On reprend les cours (grrrrrr) donc je ne pourrai plus autant écrire.

Dîtes moi ce que vous préférez : soit je poste relativement souvent des chapitres assez courts, soit je suis plus longue mais les chapitres sont plus longs.

Vous préférez quoi ?

Bon ba sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Réponse aux reviews** : 6 je suis assez contente ! Merci !

**Mimie** : merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Gandalf le Blanc AGC** : je l'ai mis encre plus tôt que le 2 ! Bon d'accord j'ai triché il est plus court ! lol. Ca fait plaisir que ça te plaise et que tu review à chaque chapitre.

**Maelstrom-fic** : merci de tes encouragements, je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu review à chaque fois. Je ne parle pas trop de Kelly car je n'ai pas de scènes précises à raconter mais je dis qu'ils sont ensemble pour les repas et pendant certains cours et que le soir ils discutent avec Severus près du feu. En fait Kelly aura un rôle plus tard et puis c'était pour dire que Harry avait des amis et qu'il n'était pas tout seul pommé chez les Serpentards !

**Anonyme** : eh oui Harry s'est vite fait repéré par Lunard mais que veux tu, il n'a jamais été très doué, lui il est bon dans l'action mais quand il a besoin de réfléchir, il a besoin d'Hermione ! Quant à si il va le découvrir, tu as une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre, mais pour le reste il faut que tu attendes !

**Sojiro** : merci beaucoup de ton enthousiasme ! Ca fait vraiment très plaisir, je suis contente que cela te plaise !

**Dark yoru** : merci bonne année à toi aussi. Ca me fait plaisir que tu review à chaque fois.

5-Novembre

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines que la pleine lune était passée et Harry n'avait pas encore croisé Remus seul. Il se demandait si celui-ci avait compris de quelle famille il était mais ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il n'aurait pas compris à quelle échelle généalogique il se situait !

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'après avoir laissé Remus dans le hall, le lycanthrope était rentré dans une intense réflexion.

« Faire joujou avec les lettres, ça doit vouloir dire que les lettres de son vrai nom sont inversées, supposons qu'il s'appelle vraiment Harry, son nom est constitué des lettres p, t, r, o, e, t…….si il m'a dit ça, c'est que je connais quelqu'un qui porte son nom, sinon il serait impossible de trouver…….mais qui possède ces lettres là ?……..Il est à Serpentard, donc ce doit être le nom d'un de cette maison puisqu'en général les membres d'une même famille vont dans la même….quoiqu'il y a des exceptions mais bon, alors…………..nan, aucun Serpentard ne correspond à ses lettres……..si il est de la famille de quelqu'un, il a dû essayer de faire connaissance, avec qui traîne-t-il ?…..Rogue, ça ne va pas, McDrell non plus, Evans non plus…….avec qui je l'ai déjà vu parler ?…… personne à part nous……NOUS : Lupin, Pettigrow, Black et Potter… POTTER ? Attends, il y a bien p, t, r, o, e, t……c'est ça, il doit s'appeler Harry Potter. En fait c'est évident, ils se ressemblent un peu, même technique de Quidditch, même attitudes, même comportement, même matières de prédilections…..mais James est fils unique et il a toujours dit qu'il n'avait pas de cousins et cousines, ou alors très éloignés peut-être…….mais pourquoi cacher son nom ? Et puis aucun Potter est déjà allé à Serpentard, ils sont tous passés par Gryffondor, c'est normal puisqu'ils en sont les héritiers !……mais en même temps, Ptroet n'est pas comme tous les Serpentards, il dit qu'il n'est pas pour le mage noir, il n'est pas méchant avec les enfants de moldus et les sang mêlés… et surtout il est animagus lion….le même que Goddric Gryffondor…… mais pourquoi cacher son nom et son apparence, pourquoi ne pas avoir dit à James qu'il était de sa famille et qui est-il généalogiquement pour James ? Il faudra que j'aille voir à la bibliothèque dans un livre généalogique, ce ne doit pas être trop dur à trouver Potter comme famille. »

Toute la semaine, Remus avait prétexté avoir des tâches de préfet à accomplir pour aller seul à la bibliothèque, il avait même cherché dans les livres de la réserve une nuit pendant sa ronde, mais il n'avait trouvé aucun Potter. Les seuls encore vivants étaient les parents de James et James lui même. Il n'avait aucun oncle ni cousin germain et aucun Potter avait vécu en Australie, tous étaient toujours restés en Angleterre. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ne pas comprendre et il décida d'espionner le Serpentard pour tenter de voir qui il regardait, quelles étaient ses émotions, ses attitudes etc.

Le week-end était enfin arrivé. Tous les élèves étaient soulagés car cette fin de trimestre était très dure, tous les professeurs leurs donnaient beaucoup de devoirs et il fallait avouer que les classes d'ASPIC étaient bien plus compliquées que celles des années précédentes. Mais tous était dégoûtés, en raison de la menace de Voldemort, la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avait été annulée.

Mais les Maraudeurs voulaient absolument y aller, ils décidèrent donc de prendre le passage secret de la sorcière borgne pour s'y rendre et ainsi aller chez Zonko afin d'acheter ce qui leur fallait pour leur prochaine farce.

De son côté, Harry avait envie de se détendre et il décida donc d'aller faire un tour à Pré-Au-Lard. A son époque, il y aurait réfléchit à deux fois car les risques pour Harry Potter de se promener sans surveillance étaient grands, mais là, si il y avait quelques mangemorts, il pourrait s'en sortir et de plus ceux-ci ne s'en prendraient pas directement à lui comme il en avait l'habitude, quant à Voldemort, il était très peu probable qu'il se déplace lui même et si c'était le cas, Harry serait prévenu bien avant par sa cicatrice de la proximité du mage noir. Pour plus de facilité et moins de risques, il prit tout de même sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers le passage de la sorcière borgne. Il parcourut rapidement le souterrain et sortit. Ensuite, il se promena sans but précis savourant chaque instant seul en sécurité sous sa cape, libre de ses mouvements sans que quelqu'un veille sur lui. Il alla prendre une bierraubeurre aux Trois Balais et lorsqu'il sortit, au détour d'un chemin, il entendit les Maraudeurs, seul James était absent, mais il en déduit qu'il devait être sous sa cape d'invisibilité entre Remus et Sirius car il y avait un trou.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela, James aussi était en danger puisque Voldemort voulait le tuer avec toute sa famille, lui aussi n'avait pas du avoir une enfance très facile dès l'apparition du mage, mais lui au moins il avait passé ces moments durs avec sa famille. D'ailleurs il se demandait ce qui était arrivé aux parents de James, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'à la mort de ses parents, ses grands parents étaient morts, ce qui voulait dire que James verrait ses parents mourir avant lui, il n'avait jamais pensé à cela. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur ses grands parents paternels, à part que Franck Potter avait été chef des aurors et il en savait encore moins sur ses grands parents maternels qui, moldus, devaient aussi être morts avant leur fille puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas les avoir vu pendant son enfance chez les Dursley.

Il s'approcha silencieusement d'eux et écouta leur conversation.

-C'est bon, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut pour notre farce de ce soir. Je suis curieux de voir la tête que feront les Serpentards et surtout Ptroet ! S'enthousiasma Sirius.

-Ouai, si il ne nous fait pas louper ! Maugréa James

-Il ne peut pas, ce n'est pas comme si il allait voir que nous allions lui lancer un sort, là il ne peut pas prévoir, c'est juste que quand il va manger il va se transformer en serpent, enfin serpent un peu arrangée bien sûr, ils n'auront pas de venin ! Ajouta Remus.

-Comment allons nous nous organiser ?

-Et bien, il faut deux personnes pour fabriquer la potion puisqu'il en faut une pour la fabriquer et une autre pour la mettre dans toutes les petites fioles que nous pourrons vider dans la nourriture des Serpentards, une pour distraire les elfes de maison pendant qu'une autre ajoute de la potion dans les aliments réservés aux Serpentards en l'amenant par un sortilège d'attraction puisqu'il faut qu'elle y soit ajoutée juste après avoir été préparée et un autre qui fait le guet comme nous n'avons plus la carte du Maraudeur pour vérifier que personne n'arrive.

-Oui mais ta technique a un, ou plutôt deux problèmes Sirius. Premièrement elle demande cinq personnes alors que nous ne sommes que quatre et deuxièmement aucun de nous n'est assez puissant pour amener jusqu'aux cuisines la potion grâce à un ACCIO.

-Ouai c'est vrai, il n'y a que Ptroet dans les élèves qui le maîtrise assez bien pour y arriver à cette distance.

-Mais je ne me vois pas aller lui demander : salut Ptroet, bon je sais qu'on se déteste mais ça te dirait de venir nous aider pour que l'on puisse réaliser notre blague contre toi ? Ironisa James

Harry réfléchissait, il mourrait d'envie de faire une farce avec les Maraudeurs et si en plus ça pouvait être contre les Serpentards qui deviendraient des mangemorts, alors il était plus que d'accord, donc il répondit.

-Oui ça me dirait !

Tous sursautèrent, James se tourna tellement vivement que sa cape tomba, ils scrutèrent les environs mais ne virent personne. Harry se souvint qu'il était lui aussi sous une cape d'invisibilité et il l'enleva pour faire face à quatre adolescents complètement perdus.

-Salut ! Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu nous suivais ? Demanda James

-Non, je suis juste allé me promener et je vous ai rencontré par hasard, j'ai juste entendu ce que vous veniez de dire sur votre prochaine blague.

-Comment as-tu fais pour venir à Pré-Au-Lard ? Et comment peux tu avoir une cape d'invisibilité, c'est très rare ! S'exclama Remus !

« surtout que c'est exactement la même que James. »

-Je tiens la cape de mon père et pour ce qui est de venir ici, disons que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à connaître certains passages secrets très pratiques !

……….pour en revenir à votre blague, je veux bien vous aider, mais à plusieurs conditions.

-Lesquels ? Demanda Sirius visiblement intéressé.

-Déjà, quel est votre problème, je n'ai pas tout suivit ?!

-ehhh…..nous voulons faire une potion que l'on mettra dans la nourriture des Serpentards qui les feront se transformer en serpent…..sans venin bien sûr ! Mais le problème c'est qu'il faut que la potion soit immédiatement mise dans les aliments après sa fabrication et nous n'avons pas le temps de descendre jusqu'aux cuisines, donc il faut faire un sortilège d'attraction pour aller plus vite seulement personne ne le maîtrise assez.

-Donc vous auriez besoin que je le jette, c'est ça ?

-ehh…oui.

-D'accord mais seulement si votre blague ne touche pas que les Serpentards.

-Hein ?…mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Sirius.

-Parce que se serait beaucoup plus drôle si toute l'école était touchée.

-Mais on ne vas pas transformer toute l'école en serpent tout de même ! S'horrifia James.

-Non, juste les Serpentards, et les Serdaigles en aigles, les Poufsouffles en blaireaux, les Gryffondors en lions miniatures et les professeurs……je ne sais pas trop mais je vois bien Dumbledore en phénix !

Les yeux des quatre adolescents étaient écarquillés. Surtout un point venait de choquer James, il avait dit Dumbledore en phénix, or il savait que celui-ci venait de créer l'Ordre du Phénix. Etait-ce un hasard ou le serpentard était-il au courant ?

-C'est vrai que se serait super ! S'enthousiasma Sirius.

-Je propose que les directeurs de maisons se transforment en l'animal de leur maison mais beaucoup plus grands que les élèves et que les autres se transforment en…….renard par exemple. Ajouta Remus.

-Moi je suis d'accord ! Dit James

-Moi aussi ! Ajouta Sirius

-Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée les gars, si on se fait prendre…. Dit Peter la voix tremblante.

-Oh ferme-là Pettigrow, au pire on aura une retenue, peut-être même une retenue d'un mois, mais on s'en fou, on se sera amusé au moins ! S'énerva Harry !………..alors tout le monde est d'accord ?

-Oui ! Répondirent trois voix (Pettigrow n'osant plus parler)

-Juste une question, avec cette potion, on peut toujours parler ou on fait le bruit de ces animaux ? Demanda Harry

-Non, on peut toujours parler normalement.

Puis ils rentrèrent en passant par le souterrain et sortirent au passage de la sorcière borgne en priant pour qu'il n'y ait personne devant qui les verrait.

Ils eurent de la chance car personne n'était aux environs et avant de se séparer, James mit les dernières choses au point.

-Donc Ptroet tu vas aux cuisines pour faire le sortilège d'attraction, Remus tu vas distraire les elfes, en général ils t'écoutent bien, Peter tu fais le guet devant la porte et Sirius et moi nous faisons la potion dans notre dortoir. Rendez-vous à vos postes à 18h.

Puis les Maraudeurs rentrèrent dans leur tour et Harry dans les cachots, le sourire aux lèvres de pouvoir faire une blague avec son père, son parrain et Remus, il était aussi content car il avait remarqué que Pettigrow n'avait pas un rôle très important et qu'il ne participait pas beaucoup aux discussions, il se rangeait juste du côté de la majorité ! James et Sirius quant à eux se demandaient pourquoi le Serpentard avait bien voulu les aider, Pettigrow était toujours tremblant de la manière dont lui parlait le garçon et Remus, comme d'habitude se posait beaucoup trop de questions.

« Pourquoi il veut bien nous aider ? Comment il a fait pour trouver le passage secret en si peu de temps, d'où lui vient cette cape d'invisibilité identique à celle de James alors que j'avais lu dans un grimoire que ces capes étaient faîtes à l'unité et qu'aucune ne pouvait être identique aux autres et encore pourquoi déteste-t-il Peter à ce point ! »

A l'heure prévu, Remus, Peter et Harry se retrouvèrent devant le tableau de la coupe de fruit masquant l'entrée des cuisines et Remus fut encore une fois étonné que le nouveau connaisse les cuisines alors que très peu les avaient découvertes en plusieurs années à Poudlart. En arrivant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard glacial au rat qui recula de quelques pas pour aller se cacher derrière Remus. Le loup-garou chatouilla la poire et entra suivit de Harry qui au passage murmura à l'oreille du traître :

-Pourquoi te caches-tu derrière Remus, je pensais que tu ne le trouvais pas assez bien pour toi et que tu préférais embrasser le bas de la robe d'un……. certain sorcier se disant plus puissant !

Puis, alors que Pettigrow était devenu très pâle, il entra tout en bousculant _sans faire exprès_ le rat.

Remus était déjà en train de parlementer avec les elfes ce qui permit à Harry de passer discrètement jusqu'aux tables réservées aux trois maisons. Il reconnut facilement à quels maisons étaient destinées les tables puisqu'elles étaient ornées de nappe à leur effigie.

Il murmura un ACCIO POTION GRYFFONDOR puis versa chaque petite fiole dans chaque plat, puis il fit de même avec les autres potions et quand tout fut terminé il ressortit tout aussi discrètement puis frappa un tout petit coup dans ses mains, ce que l'ouïe du lycanthrope perçut et mit fin à la discussion.

Lorsqu'il fut ressortit, Remus intercepta Harry et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi nous avoir aidé ?

-Pour m'amuser un peu, j'ai hâte de voir la tête des professeurs !

-Ca ne te gêne pas de devoir te prendre une retenue ?

-Non, et puis de toute façon Dumbledore va nous disputer et nous enlever des points mais je te parie que si tu regardes ses yeux, ils pétilleront de malice !

-Tu as sans doute raison !

Après ces paroles, chacun retourna dans sa Salle Commune jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

C'est tout excité que Harry alla s'asseoir à sa table et il lui suffit d'un regard vers les Maraudeurs pour voir qu'il n'était pas le seul. Après que tout le monde ait commencé à manger, Harry sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort pour que la potion fasse effet, ils avaient en effet décidé que ce serait lui comme c'était le plus puissant.

L'effet fut immédiat, tous se transformèrent sous les yeux ébahis de toutes la salle.

Dumbledore se leva, les yeux pétillants de malice comme prévu.

-Il me semble que les Maraudeurs ont fait des progrès et j'avoue que je trouve ça beaucoup mieux que tout le monde soit touché. Cependant, bien que je trouve cela bien drôle et que me transformer en phénix me plait, vous avez dû contourner un certains nombre d'articles du règlement, c'est pourquoi j'enlève 15 points à chacun et demande aux coupables de venir en retenue dans mon bureau dès ce soir. Maintenant, une dernière question, combien de temps cela va-t-il faire effet ?

James, ou plutôt un lion miniature se leva et répondit que cela durerait une heure. Et sous les yeux étonnés de tout le monde, Dumbledore s'envola et alla se poser sur l'épaule du grand lion représentant McGonnagal et lui parla à l'oreille, celle-ci tout d'abord prit un air sévère et fit des hochements de tête négatifs puis elle soupira et se leva pour livrer une bataille avec le renard assis à côté d'elle représentant Mrs McKinnon, qui à son tour donna des coups de pattes amicaux à l'aigle posé à côté d'elle, c'est à dire Flitwick. Les élèves, comprenant le message se mirent à se battre entre eux et s'en suivit une gigantesque bataille où tous s'amusèrent à se chamailler entre eux et à s'entre aider sans distinction de maison ni de personne d'autant qu'aucun moyen ne permettait de savoir quel était l'identité de l'animal d'en face. Et c'est avec joie que le directeur de l'école aperçut des lions et des serpents combattant ensemble contre d'autres et se défendant mutuellement. Durant une heure, il n'existait plus à Poudlart de distinction entre sang-purs, sang-mêlés, Gryffondors, Serpentards, élèves, professeurs et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que tous les élèves allèrent se coucher, savourant la paix d'un soir. Seuls cinq élèves se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur pour qu'il leur donne une retenue mais contrairement à d'habitude, ils n'étaient pas d'humeur maussade mais riaient à gorge déployée.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau où le Professeur Dumbledore les attendait et celui-ci leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant le serpentard entrer également.

-Et bien, il me semble que je dois enlever également 15 points aux Serpentards. Sa voix étaient emplie d'amusement. Mais je vais aussi rajouter 15 points à chacun d'entre vous pour avoir permis la paix dans le collège durant une heure et je me réjouis que cette fois ci, votre blague n'ait pas touché une partie des serpentards mais tout le monde, comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est bien plus constructif et amusant !

Maintenant, pour votre retenue, je demanderai à Mr Potter d'accompagner Hagrid dans la forêt, à Mr Pettigrow d'aller nettoyer la volière, Mr Black d'aller donner de l'aide à Mrs Pomfresh pour la fabrication de certaines potions quant à Mr Lupin et Mr Ptroet, je vous laisse à deux pour nettoyer la tour sud. Et interdiction d'utiliser votre baguette pour le nettoyage !

Chacun partit à sa tâche et Harry remercia intérieurement Dumbledore de ne pas l'avoir mis avec Pettigrow ! Par contre il espérait ne pas refaire une gaffe qui permettrait à Remus d'en savoir plus sur son identité. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que celui-ci avait décidé de ne pas lui en parler tant qu'il n'aurait pas découvert qui il était vraiment pour James.

Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent vers la tour sud et se mirent à nettoyer ; ils décidèrent de rester dans la même pièce car c'était tout de même plus agréable de pouvoir être avec quelqu'un.

La discussion partit donc sur un sujet anodin : les cours et les profs, puis elle dévia sur les élèves et les petites amies.

-Tu as une petite amie Remus ?

Celui-ci rougit mais répondit.

-ehhhh il y a une fille de sixième année de Gryffondor, je ne sais pas si tu connais, je …….je la trouve sympa et…….

Harry rit doucement de la gêne de l'adolescent qui prit se prétexte pour retourner la question.

-Et toi ?!

-Oui j'ai une petite amie……en Australie et c'est assez sérieux.

-Quoi ? Tu ne sort pas avec Lily ?

-Hein ? Bien sûr que non !

-Mais on vous voit souvent ensemble entre les cours et……enfin….James est persuadé que tu veux sortir avec elle……..ce qui le rend jaloux d'ailleurs.

-Mais non, Lily est juste……..une très bonne amie. « ou plutôt ma mère ! »

-Et McDrell ? D'ailleurs elle est bizzare cette fille, elle ne parle presque à personne.

-Kelly n'est pas aimée par les Serpentards car elle est contre Voldemort et elle n'est pas aimée par les autres car c'est une Serpentard.

-Ahh, je ne savais pas.

-Normal, elle ne s'en vente pas, ça lui pose déjà assez de problèmes comme ça et………….

Soudain il posa sa main sur son front dans une grimace de douleur.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ca va ?

Harry se tenait toujours le front, une main posée sur sa cicatrice qui ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal, Voldemort était content, trop content, il voyait des images, des corps tombant sans vie, il voyait des gens hurlés sous des doloris, des gens tentant de protéger leur famille, sans résultat. Des maisons brûlaient de toutes part, des corps étaient étendus dans la rue, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, la douleur était trop forte. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il hurlait et que Remus était assis à côté de lui, inquiet, celui-ci l'obligea à enlever sa main de son front et étouffa un cri en voyant la cicatrice de Harry, rouge vif et bouillante. Harry sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir et juste avant il réussit à articuler quelques mots

-Prévenir……Dumbledore……attaque……mangemorts…..village sorcier

Remus n'avait pas compris le sens de ces quelques mots mais il prit Harry dans ses bras et courut chez le directeur. Par chance McGonnagal sortait et il put donc rentrer directement sans faire attention aux remontrances de sa directrice de maison, ouvrir la porte totalement essoufflé et articuler :

-Ptroet…mal cicatrice…criait….évanouit...dit….attaque mangemorts dans un village sorcier.

Dumbledore sembla perdu un instant puis il sembla comprendre et dit :

-Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, Minerva il faut prévenir les Aurors, Voldemort a attaqué un village sorcier, sans doute dans le nord puisque c'est ce qu'il prévoyait.

« J'avais raison, il doit avoir un lien avec Voldemort par sa cicatrice. »

Remus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'élança vers l'infirmerie, mais alors qu'il courrait le garçon reprit connaissance

-Qu'est ce que….dépose moi Remus.

-Tu t'es évanouit, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Nan !!! Ce n'est pas la peine.

-Harry, tout à l'heure tu hurlais à cause de ta cicatrice en disant que Tu-Sais-Qui attaquait un village puis tu t'es évanouit et maintenant tu me dit que ce n'est pas la peine que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !

-Je sais tout ça Remus, mais de toute façon l'infirmière ne peut rien faire.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? C'était quoi ton histoire de mangemorts ?

-laisse tomber !

-………

-On a une tour a nettoyer.

-Oui tu as raison.

Ils retournèrent en direction de la tour mais Harry avait encore la tête emplie de toutes ces images affreuses. A son époque, Voldemort ne faisait plus d'attaques telles que celles-ci puisqu'il se cachait, mais là c'était horrible et Harry comprenait vraiment pourquoi les gens disaient que la première guerre avait été affreuse et pourquoi tout le monde avait été si content lorsqu'il l'avait terrassé à un an. Il se jura de tout faire pour mettre fin à la vie de son ennemie avant que tout cela ne recommence.

Mais cet épisode leur avait fait perdre du temps et il leur restait une bonne partie de la tour à nettoyer avant d'aller se coucher.

-Pfff……j'en ai marre.

-Oui moi aussi, en plus je suis crevé.

-J'ai qu'à jeter un sort de nettoyage.

-Dumbledore a dit sans baguette.

-Oui mais il n'a pas dit sans magie !

Et avec un sourire malicieux, Harry se concentra pour envoyer un sort de nettoyage sans baguette, ce qu'il réussit et la salle devint instantanément reluisante. Il effectua la même opération partout sous les yeux ébahis de Remus puis ils retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune pour un repos bien mérité.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

-LEVE-TOI !!!

-Ouai, c'est bon, j'arrive !

-DEPECHE, qu'est ce que tu as foutu encore cette nuit ?

-Retenue.

-Hein ? Mais c'était les Maraudeurs ! Ne me dis pas que tu étais avec eux !

-Ehh……….si

-Tu as fait quelque chose avec ces imbéciles ?!

-JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS LES INSULTER DEVANT MOI, et oui je les ai surpris en train de préparer leur farce et envoyant de quoi il s'agissait je l'ai amélioré et les est aidé…..avoue que c'était marrant !

-Mouai, pour une fois ce n'était pas trop puérile !

Puis Harry alla se doucher et c'est avec du retard qu'ils descendirent alors que tout le monde était déjà en train de déjeuner à part Kelly qui comme d'habitude les attendait. Harry était content car ces deux amis commençaient à bien s'entendre et petit à petit leur petit groupe ressemblait à celui qu'il formait avec Ron et Hermione même si ils étaient moins complices.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle ils se figèrent en constatant l'ambiance qui y régnait. Nombreux étaient ceux qui pleuraient et tous sans exception à part les Serpentards affichaient une mine sombre. Avec un mauvais pressentiment, Harry s'assit à sa place et attrapa un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il comprit de quoi il s'agissait en lisant le gros titre de la première page.

_ATTAQUE MEURTRIERE DANS UN VILLAGE SORCIER AU NORD DE L'ANGLETERRE._

_Hier soir, un groupe d'hommes communément appelés mangemorts a lancé une attaque sur le village sous les ordres de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Certaines personnes ont essayé de résister mais ont échoué et ce fut un massacre, les sortilèges impardonnables étant abondamment utilisés. Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard que les Aurors sont arrivés, prévenu par une personne dont on a pas l'identité. On ne sait d'ailleurs absolument pas comment elle a pu être au courant mais elle a sans doute sauvé plusieurs vie car un combat acharné s'est engagé entre les forces de l'ordres et les mangemorts. Ceux-ci_ _voyant qu'ils étaient en affaiblissement ont transplanés et nous avons pu en arrêter trois qui sont en ce moment à Azkaban. Par la même occasion, nous avons pu découvrir qu'ils portent un tatouage sur le bras gauche appelé Marque des Ténèbres représentant une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche comme une langue et nous avons appris que Vous-Savez-Qui s'en sert pour les appeler, de plus, ils ont fait apparaître cette marque en vert au dessus du village juste avant de partir. _

_Nous demandons donc à la communauté magique de rester vigilante et de prévenir les Aurors si vous voyez quelqu'un avec cette marque sur le bras._

_Nous avons le regret de vous informer que cette attaque a engendré la mort de 126 personnes, hommes, femmes et enfants confondus ainsi que de grave dégâts matériels._

_Liste nécrologique page suivante._

Harry tourna la page pour y découvrir une longue liste dans laquelle il reconnut les noms de parents d'élèves et c'est d'humeur maussade qu'il ferma le journal.

En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de Remus qui voulait clairement dire qu'il faisait un lien évident entre cette attaque et sa crise d'hier.

Les cours de la journée passèrent lentement et la sérénité qui régnait après le repas de la veille avait totalement disparue et au contraire les insultes entre les Serpentards et les autres maisons fusaient dans les couloirs.

La tension durant les cours était palpable et personne ne faisait rien pour l'arranger.

Malheureusement pour Mrs McKionnon, ils avaient en première heure cous de DCFM. Quand Harry entra dans la classe, celle-ci lui fit un mince sourire ; en effet, depuis qu'il avait cours avec elle tous les jeudis pour s'entraîner à la magie sans baguette, celle-ci lui faisait de plus en plus confiance, de plus ce sourire était une sorte de remerciement à Harry car il était certain que Dumbledore avait dû lui dire que c'était lui qui avait prévenu de l'attaque. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'adolescent pouvait être au courant mais le directeur lui avait dit que c'était surement dû à un sort lancé par le mage noir sur lui et qui faisait qu'il était au courant de certaines choses. C'est cela que pensait Dumbledore et il est vrai que sa théorie était très proche de la réalité.

Tous les élèves s'installèrent en faisant bien attention de se tenir le plus éloigné possible des élèves de l'autre maison tout en se lançant des regards noirs. Si les regards pouvaient lancer des avada kedavra alors cela ferait longtemps qu'il ne resterait plus que des cadavre dans la classe.

Personne ne fut très attentif au cours et nombreux furent les élèves qui lancèrent des sorts sur leurs adversaires mais au lieu d'avoir l'effet demandé, faisait pousser des cornes ou encore des pustules tandis que les élèves disaient ne pas avoir fait exprès tout en souriant narquoisement à leur ennemi.

Mrs McKinnon abandonna vite d'enlever des points puisque ces _accidents_ étaient aussi répandus chez les Serpentards que chez les Gryffondors et à la fin du cours, quatre élèves étaient à l'infirmerie pour des symptômes relativement étranges.


	6. Chapitre 6: Escapade nocturne

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J K Rowling à part mon histoire mais l'univers d'HP et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Résumé général** : Harry Potter doit retourner au temps des Maraudeurs pour chercher quelque chose qui lui permettra de combattre Voldemort puis il revient à son époque sans que le temps ait avancé et 6ème (et peut-être 7ème) année de Harry et ses amis à Poudlart.

Salut tout le monde 

Bon aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps de blablater, il faut que je révise, j'ai mon examen de juge de gym demain (la pratique ça va mais la théorie il faut sérieusement que je bosse !) lol

Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et que ça vous plaira.

**Réponses aux reviews** : 11 reviews !!! Je suis super contente. Merci à tous !

**Gandalf le Blanc AGC** : merci encore, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**V.Mirage** : j'essaye de faire attention aux fautes, pour l'orthographe normalement ça va (vive le correcteur word ! lol) et pour la grammaire c'est sûr qu'il en reste un peu mais j'espère pas trop. Pour les phrases trop longues, je sais c'est mon défaut ! Je te remercie pour les compliments, moi aussi ça me soule quand Harry tombe amoureux d'une personne qui n'était pas dans les livres. Je pense comme toi pour Pettigrow mais je ne l'aime pas et puis je trouve ça plus marrant, j'ai plus d'imagination avec lui si il est déjà du côté de Voldemort mais je comprends que ça puisse gêner, moi non plus je n'aime pas quand les auteurs changent les faits des vrais livres. Désolé et j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas trop. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !

**Kika** : merci, voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère que tu vas aimer.

**Onarluca** : désolé que tu n'aimes pas le couple, mais moi c'est l'inverse, je n'aime pas quand il tombe amoureux d'une fille qui n'est pas dans les livres. Chacun ses goûts ! lol

**Dark yoru** : ba tu le sauras plus tard ! lol. Bonne année à toi aussi.

**Thealie** : voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Tu verras ça viendra bientôt.

**Maelstrom-fic** : merci. Bonne année à toi aussi

**Crystal yuy** : j'ai lu cette fic mais j'avais commencé la mienne avant de la lire. Pour les points communs, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y en avait effectivement mais ce n'est absolument pas fait exprès. Mais il y a aussi beaucoup de choses de différentes et la suite est totalement différente. Je n'ai pas copié (en tout cas pas volontairement) et je m'excuse envers ceux qui le pensent, mais de toute façon ça va être totalement différent après. Encore désolé

**Cornedrue **: je te remercie pour cette review un peu…..spéciale ! Toi tu étais peut-être scotché à l'écran en lisant ma fic mais moi j'étais morte de rire devant mon PC ! lol. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Sojiro** : merci. Pour l'occumencie, Harry ne s'y attendait pas, il ne pensait pas que Voldy aurait cet effet là et ensuite il n'a pas réussi à fermer son esprit tellement il avait mal à sa cicatrice et que les images qu'il voyait l'horrifiaient.

**Lyna-Shy** : voilà la suite. J'espère que tu vas encore aimer.

Bonne lecture !

6-Escapade nocturne

Un mois était passé et c'était bientôt les vacances de Noël, les élèves étaient soulagés car ils n'avaient plus que deux semaines de cours avant un repos bien mérité.

Ce n'était pas vraiment les cours et les devoirs qui les fatiguaient, non, c'était l'ambiance au château. Depuis la première grande attaque, beaucoup s'étaient succédées et rares étaient les personnes n'ayant perdu aucun proche dans ce massacre. Il était courant de voir les élèves sortir de la Grande Salle en pleurs après l'arrivée du courrier le matin, même les fantômes étaient d'humeur maussade et comble de tout, même Peeves prenait moins de plaisir à embêter les élèves, de même les tableaux tels la Grosse Dame ne faisait plus ses démonstrations de voix devant les élèves mais les laissait passer sans mot dire en les regardant avec mélancolie. D'après ce qu'on avait pu entendre des conversations des tableaux, même lorsque Salazard Serpentard était partit de Poudlart, l'ambiance était meilleure, ce qui paraît-il, n'était pas peu dire.

Une page spéciale avait été ajoutée à la Gazette du Sorcier faisant la liste des noms des morts de la veille, elle comportait plusieurs colonnes : les morts moldus, les morts sorciers, les morts mangemorts, les arrestations de mangemorts et les blessés et malheureusement les deux premières étaient très allongées et la troisième et surtout la quatrième bien trop brèves.

Cette guerre se ressentait à l'intérieur même de Poudlart où désormais les insultes de Sang de Bourbes étaient fréquentes de la part des Serpentards et les « sale fils de mangemort » pleuvaient des autres maisons.

Le week-end dernier s'était déroulé le premier match de Quidditch de la saison opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. On n'avait jamais vu un match aussi peu fair-play. Oh bien sûr c'était courant de la part des vert et argent mais la maison rouge et or les avait imité si bien qu'il était arrivé de voir un batteur taper exprès sur la tête d'un joueur adverse à la place du cognard ou encore les poursuiveurs viser le gardien avec le souaffle et non le but. Le résultat fut que les deux gardiens s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie ainsi qu'un batteur et un poursuiveur de Gryffondor et un batteur de Serpentard. Pour finir, alors que le score était à 70/80 en défaveur des lions, James Potter avait attrapé le vif d'or « made in Harry Potter » c'est à dire un piqué vers le sol pour remonter en chandelle afin de se saisir du vif comme il avait appris avec Ptroet le soir, sous les acclamations des trois maisons et les quolibets des Serpentards.

On pouvait voir un point que l'on aurait pu appeler positif, les trois autres maisons s'entraidaient contre leur ennemi commun et la victoire avait été fêtée dans le parc malgré le froid avec les trois maisons réunies tandis que tous les Serpentards rentraient en faisant la tête. Tous ? Non, Remus avait bien vu Ptroet afficher un air réjouit et fier de la prise du vif d'or par James, il avait bien vu que ces deux-là se retrouvaient le soir sur le terrain et cela avait confirmé sa théorie de leur appartenance à une même famille, mais il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas qui Ptroet pouvait être pour James et quelle pourrait être sa raison de le cacher.

Bref, si l'on pouvait résumer l'état d'esprit du château, on aurait dit : tendu mais cela aurait été un euphémisme.

Du côté des relations Maraudeurs/Ptroet, rien n'avait tellement changé, James insultait Ptroet de mangemort et celui-ci d'arrogant, Sirius de sale Serpentard tandis que Harry lui disait seulement qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse un peu évoluer ses idées, Peter n'approchait même plus le Serpentard et Remus avait les idées partagées, même si il pensait que Ptroet était de la famille de James, rien ne lui prouvait qu'il était du bon côté et le fait qu'il cache son apparence et son identité renforçait ses soupçons.

Harry souffrait beaucoup de ces relations, il aurait tant aimé devenir ami avec ses parents et son parrain, quant à ses relations avec Lily, ils étaient devenus moins proches au fur et à mesure, en effet la rumeur qu'ils sortaient ensemble les gênait d'autant plus en ces temps sombres et ils ne se voyaient plus que rarement dans les couloirs ce qui lui faisait de la peine. Plus le temps passait, plus il regrettait d'être aller dans le passé.

Mais une inquiétude lui revenait souvent à l'esprit : comment faire pour récupérer le Cœur de la Paix à Goddric's Hollow.

Jamais James ne l'inviterait et la seule solution qu'il trouva fut de se rendre clandestinement chez les Potter, ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir comment, surtout qu'il ne savait même pas où le manoir se situait.

Un vendredi soir, alors qu'il était couché, cette question lui revint en tête et il réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit sur un moyen de se rendre incognito dans le manoir de sa famille. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il prit le livre que ses amis avaient écrit sur lui en faisant bien attention que personne ne puisse lire le titre et alla s'asseoir dans la Salle Commune. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'autant la Salle Commune des Gryffondors était reposante et réconfortante, autant celle des Serpentards était froide et stressante, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

Alors qu'il en était à la fin et que le soleil commençait à se lever, il relut la fin de sa cinquième année et notamment le jour où il partit au ministère avec ses amis. Il redoutait ce moment car il devrait aussi se remémorer la mort de Sirius, mais un passage l'interpella avant. Ils étaient allés au ministère avec les Sombrals, ils ne savaient pas exactement où se trouvait le ministère mais ils avaient demandé aux animaux de les y mener et ceux-ci l'avaient fait sans se perdre.

« C'est ça qu'il faut que j'utilise, il faut que je trouve un sombral et lui demande de me transporter jusqu'à Goddric's Hollow !…. Maintenant, reste plus qu'à trouver un sombral dans la forêt interdite sans se faire massacrer avant par un troupeau de centaures ou autre bête dans ce genre ! »

Le lendemain, il passa toute la journée à essayer d'élaborer un plan sans succès.

Plusieurs problèmes se posaient à lui : premièrement, trouver un sombral et qu'il accepte de l'y mener sans se perdre, deuxièmement qu'il arrive à rentrer dans le manoir sans se faire voir, ce qui ne serait pas une partie de plaisir sachant que Mr Potter était un auror très réputé, chef des aurors de surcroît ! Troisièmement il lui faudrait trouver la pierre et il doutait qu'elle soit exposée dans le hall d'entrée mais plutôt dans un coffre fort et quatrièmement il faudrait qu'il arrive à la prendre sans ameuter tous les aurors d'Angleterre.

Bref, cette mission s'annonçait très mal !

Il décida donc de chercher un sombral dès le soir et de partir en reconnaissance afin de voir comment il pourrait s'organiser. Ensuite, il aviserait sur la manière de récupérer la pierre un autre jour.

Le soir venu, Harry sortit de son dortoir mais ne prit ni sa cape d'invisibilité, ni la carte du Maraudeur de peur de les perdre en route.

Il marcha jusqu'à la forêt interdite grâce à la faible lueur que dégageait la lune car il ne voulait pas allumer sa baguette de peur que quelqu'un dans le château le voit. Il ne lança un LUMOS que lorsqu'il fut au couvert des arbres et que cela devenait trop dangereux de s'aventurer dans la forêt sans rien voir.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure qu'il repéra un sombral, il se rappela même qu'il était un de ceux qu'il avait pris l'année précédente.

Il prit appui sur le dos de l'animal puis s'assit à peu près confortablement avant de donner un coup de talons dans les flancs de l'animal afin que celui ci prenne de la hauteur, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu sais aller à Goddric's Hollow ?

Comme pour lui répondre, la créature fit demi tour, monta plus haut dans le ciel et se mit à battre des ailes de façon plus rapide. Cette fois ci, Harry put profiter du voyage, la dernière fois il avait peur que Sirius soit en danger, mais aujourd'hui rien n'était urgent ni dramatique, donc il savoura chaque instant, le vent caressant son visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sombral perdit de l'altitude pour se poser dans un immense et magnifique jardin, Harry esquissa un sourire en remarquant que l'atterrissage avait été moins périlleux que dans ses souvenirs.

Il descendit et commença à marcher sur l'herbe fraîche ,au loin, il apercevait un grand manoir.

« C'est là que j'ai passé la première année de ma vie, ce jardin est magnifique ……c'est ce que j'aurais toujours dû considérer comme chez moi. »

Petit à petit, alors qu'il découvrait ce qu'aurait dû être SA maison, des souvenirs lui revinrent.

_Un enfant aux yeux vert émeraudes et aux cheveux en batailles était dans les bras d'un jeune adulte aux yeux miel sous le faible soleil du mois de Mars. Le_ _bambin ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine de mois, et le garçon, Remus Lupin semblait beaucoup s'amuser de l'air ébahis de l'enfant qu'il tenait dans les bras._

_En effet, le bébé riait à gorge déployé devant un chien et un cerf, les deux animaux s'approchèrent de lui et c'est avec plaisir qu'il les caressa._

_Une voix retentit quelque part derrière._

_-Je croyais vous avoir demandé de le calmer avant que j'aille le mettre au lit pour sa sieste._

_Les deux amis reprirent instantanément leur forme humaine, c'est à dire James Potter, le père de l'enfant et Sirius Black, son parrain_

_-Attention, Lily-la-Tigresse ne vas pas être contente Cornedrue ! Dit Sirius l'air faussement embarrassé._

_-Ba oui c'est ce que l'on faisait ! Ajouta le dit Cornedrue l'air innocent._

_-Pfff…..il n'y a vraiment rien à tirer de ceux là…Rem', je pensais au moins que tu aurais pu faire marcher ton autorité sur eux !_

_-Et non Lily, tu fais la même erreur que Dumbledore, lui aussi pensait que j'y arriverais en me nommant préfet, mais comme tu l'as vu, cela n'a pas marché non plus !_

_James s'avança vers sa femme Lily Evans Potter, une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux identiques à son fils et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres pour clore la conversation._

_-Tu es vraiment incorrigible !_

_-C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes Lily-jolie !_

_-Idiot !….Bon, vous venez prendre le dessert pendant que je vais coucher Harry ?… Quoique non, vas-y toi James maintenant que tu l'as excité. J'ai mis son lit dans la véranda puisque sa chambre est occupée par un cognard et un souaffle ensorcelé par les soins de Mr Black ici présent!_

_-A vos ordres chef! Ironisa t-il en se mettant au garde à vous ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire rire toute l'assemblée, même l'enfant qui semblait avoir compris la plaisanterie._

_James prit délicatement son enfant dans les bras et se dirigea vers le lit, il l'y allongea puis prit un vif d'or dans sa poche et le passa devant les yeux du bambin qui tentait de le récupérer, la petite balle était à une vingtaine de centimètre au dessus de Harry quand celui-ci s'en saisit en se redressant vivement provoquant la surprise de son père._

_-Bien joué chéri, tu fera un parfait attrapeur pour l'équipe de Gryffondor et ces imbéciles de Serpentards n'auront qu'à bien se tenir !_

_-JAMES ! Au lieu de bourrer le crâne de ton fils de préjugés idiots, couche-le et viens à table._

_-Oui Lily j'arrive !_

_Puis plus bas pour que seul son fils l'entende_

_-N'est ce pas que tu deviendras le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlart ait connu !_

_L'enfant lui sourit en retour comme pour confirmer._

_Puis le père fit un bisous sur le front de son fils et s'en alla tandis que le bébé s'endormait, un sourire aux lèvres._

Harry secoua la tête pour faire partir ses souvenirs, néanmoins un sourire restait affiché sur son visage.

« J'ai au moins était heureux quand j'étais bébé……tu vois Papa, je suis bien devenu attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et jamais les Serpentards n'ont gagné contre nous ! »

Ensuite il continua son avancée, arrivant aux portes du manoir. Il constata avec surprise qu'à la place de la poignée se situait une petite plaque en or, au dessus était inscrit : membres de la famille Potter, touchez la plaque, elle vous reconnaîtra, autres visiteurs frappez.

Harry posa sa main sur la plaque puis il entendit un petit déclic et la porte s'ouvrit.

« C'est marrant, la plaque m'a reconnut alors que je ne suis pas encore né ! »

Il entra dans le hall, celui-ci était magnifique, le plancher était en parquet bien ciré et les murs d'une couleur rouge et or, en fait toutes les pièces semblaient dans ces tons ce qui prouvait l'appartenance à Gryffondor des habitants de cette bâtisse. Il avança sans faire de bruit et prit la première porte à droite qui se révéla être la salle à manger. De magnifiques tapisseries ornaient les murs, elles représentaient des monuments connus comme le ministère de la magie ou Poudlart, d'autres représentaient un lion ou encore de vieux portraits de familles.

A nouveau, Harry fut assaillit par de nombreux souvenirs.

_La salle à manger était pleine de monde, il y avait Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagal, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et bien sûr James et Lily Potter ainsi que leur fils._

_-Peter ne vient pas ? S'étonna Remus._

_-Non, il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire ! L'informa James._

_-Allons à table. Proposa Lily_

_-Tu as raison ma puce, donc Professeur Dumbledore vous pouvez vous mettre là, Professeur McGonnagal à gauche, Lily à côté comme ça tu ne pourras pas dire que tu as encore dû te coltiner les conversations incultes de l'un de nous, Remus à côté de Dumbledore et enfin Sirius. Proposa James._

_Tous allèrent s'asseoir à leur place et un somptueux repas apparut sur la table. Chacun mangea de bon cœur tout en parlant joyeusement et en prenant soin d'éviter des sujets douloureux tels les actions du mage noir et leurs nombreuses connaissances et amis qui périssant chaque jour._

_Vint ensuite le moment du dessert, Lily apporta un gâteau marqué JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY orné d'une bougie que l'enfant réussit à souffler du premier coup puis il déballa….ou plutôt James ouvrit les cadeaux. _

_Pour son premier…..et dernier anniversaire avec ses parents, Harry avait été bien gâté, il avait eu de nombreux jouets comme un balais miniature qui décollait jusqu'à dix centimètres du sol, une fausse baguette, des petites voitures volantes et des habits._

Une nouvelle fois Harry expulsa ses souvenirs pour continuer son expédition.

Ses sentiments étaient partagés, d'un côté il était heureux car il avait enfin des souvenirs de son époque passée avec ses parents, de l'autre ils le rendaient nostalgique de ne pas avoir pu avoir d'autre moments comme ceux-là. Il avait aussi remarqué que Pettigrow n'était jamais là dans ses souvenirs.

« Peut-être parce que mon inconscient refuse de me voir heureux aux côté de celui qui va trahir mes parents ou alors il n'était pas souvent là. »

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier en tendant l'oreille pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans la maison. Puis il gravit les marches pour se retrouver dans un petit salon.

Une nouvelle fois Harry se souvint.

_Un enfant de un an était assis sur le canapé entre son père et sa mère. Sur le fauteuil d'en face se trouvait Sirius, tous affichaient une mine soucieuse._

_-Ecoute Sirius, Commença James, tu sais que Voldemort veut notre mort et celle de Harry car nous sommes les héritiers de Gryffondor, Dumbledore nous a proposé de prendre un gardien du secret pour qu'il ne puisse jamais trouver notre maison………Lily et moi en avons longuement discuté……nous savons qu'il y a une personne dans notre proche entourage…sûrement un des Maraudeurs qui est du côté du mal et qui informe Voldemort de tout ce que nous_ _faisons depuis un certain temps…nous avons pensé que tu pourrais être notre gardien…nous avons totalement confiance en toi…tu es comme mon frère …accepterais tu ?_

_Un long silence suivit ce discours._

_-James, je suis honoré que se soit vers moi que tu te tournes…et tu as raison en disant que je ne te trahirai jamais, je t'aime trop pour cela, et aussi mon filleul et Lily……et si il le fallait pour vous protéger, je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter……mais comme tu l'as dit, je suis comme ton frère et c'est réciproque, mais justement, tout le monde le sait……tout le monde saura que_ _c'est moi votre gardien…ne serait-ce pas plus judicieux de prendre quelqu'un d'autre tout en faisant croire que c'est moi pour que cette autre personne ne risque rien ?_

_-Oui, c'est une possibilité. Approuva Lily_

_-Mais qui des Maraudeurs a changé de camp ? Demanda James_

_-Ca je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas me résoudre à penser que Remus ou Peter vous vendraient……et pourtant……mais Peter est trop peureux pour jouer le rôle d'espion……et ça me fait mal de le dire mais…Remus est un loup garou…nous ne pouvons pas avoir une totale confiance en lui…enfin si, on peut avoir confiance en Remus mais pas en le loup qu'il porte…ça ne peut être que lui. _

_-Mais Remus est votre ami ! Comment pouvez vous dire ça de lui ! S'énerva Lily._

_-Peter aussi est notre ami et pourtant il y en a un qui est contre nous._

_-Mais Remus est si gentil, il est devenu mon seul ami quand je suis rentrée à Poudlart, il ne pourrait jamais me vendre !_

_-Lui non,… mais le loup qui se cache en lui le peux._

_-……vous avez sans doute raison……c'est horrible._

_Un silence pesant s'installa, rompu par Sirius._

_-Donc……se sera Peter votre gardien du secret et on fera croire à tout le monde que c'est moi ?_

_-…Oui, ça me semble être une bonne idée…Lily ?_

_-……Oui, d'accord…_

_-Vous voulez que j'aille demander à Peter ? Cela vous évitera de sortir et de vous mettre en danger._

_-Ok et si il veut bien, dis lui de venir…demain soir, à partir de là, nous ne pourrons plus nous voir avant un bon bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que tout cela cesse._

_-Je m'occuperai de Peter et le cacherai pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien._

_-Ok._

_Les deux amis se regardèrent dans les yeux dans lesquels on pouvait lire la douleur de se séparer, surtout dans les yeux de James. _

_Puis, oubliant toute la virilité des hommes, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ensuite Sirius se tourna vers Lily et lui fit la bise, les larmes étaient au bord de ses yeux et elle faisait tout pour les refouler, puis il prit Harry dans ses bras et exécuta une dizaine de grimaces plus stupides les unes que les autres pour faire rire le gamin qui affichait lui aussi une mine sérieuse, semblant comprendre la gravité de la situation. _

_Enfin, Sirius se dirigea vers la porte._

_-Au revoir James, Lily et Harry, à plus tard !_

_Puis il sortit tandis que James laissait couler ses larmes et murmurait_

_-Adieu Sirius, garde toujours espoir malgré toutes les épreuves qui t'attendent. Nous nous reverrons dans 14 ans._

_-J'espère que cette situation ne durera pas longtemps. Murmura Lily qui elle aussi libérait ses larmes._

_-Non Lily -jolie, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, nous sommes le 28 octobre, tout sera bientôt terminé._

_-oh……James, serre moi dans tes bras, je t'en supplie !_

_James s'approcha de sa femme et l'enlaça tendrement pour la réconforter même si tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne servirait à rien. Ils se savaient tous deux condamnés. Il desserra son étreinte au bout de plusieurs minutes pour prendre le petit Harry qui regardait ses parents l'air triste._

_-Oh mon ange, je t'aime si fort, je donnerai ma vie pour toi et ma femme ! Dit James _

_-Et moi je donnerai ma vie pour toi mon poussin, ajouta Lily à l'adresse de son fils, je t'aime tant ……N'oublie jamais ça, nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur et c'est par amour que nous donnerons notre vie pour toi, ce n'est pas par devoir, juste par amour, mon désir le plus fort est de te sauver et que tu vives heureux. Un jour viendra où tout ce mal n'existera plus, j'ai confiance en toi. _

_-Je suis et serai toujours fier de toi, tu accompliras de grandes et nobles choses._

_-Quoiqu'il arrive, nous veillerons toujours sur toi, tu ne seras jamais seul, nous serons là même si tu ne nous vois pas !_

_Ils se serrèrent tous les trois dans les bras et James d'un coup de baguette agrandit le canapé pour le transformer en grand lit et ils s'endormirent tous les trois enlacés les uns contre les autres._

Harry fit un mouvement brusque de la tête pour enlever ses souvenirs de sa tête et décida de rebrousser chemin, il pleurait et se sentait incapable de refaire face à d'autres souvenirs douloureux. Mais avant il s'approcha du canapé et s'allongea dessus, il s'imagina entouré de ses parents et une douce chaleur l'envahit. Il resta ainsi quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer et soit calmer puis il se leva et entreprit de sortir du manoir.

Il était au milieu des escaliers lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un homme, Harry n'essaya même pas de voir de qui il s'agissait, il courut dans la cuisine, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'enfuit, il retrouva le sombral où il l'avait laissé et s'envola le plus rapidement possible.

L'homme qui venait d'entrer et qui n'était autre que Franck Potter entendit des bruits de pas précipités et les suivit, il aperçut une silhouette courir au fond du jardin pour monter sur un animal qu'il reconnut comme étant un sombral et s'envoler à toute allure. Il referma la fenêtre énervé.

« Qui a bien pu entrer, comment, et pourquoi ? Et il semble qu'il était jeune et je pense que c'était un garçon et il voit les sombrals pour avoir réussit à monter dessus aussi vite Comment un adolescent peut-il déjà avoir vu un mort ?…..nan mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend, un intrus vient de s'introduire chez moi et je me demande qui il a bien pu voir mourir, mais je suis le chef des aurors et ne suis même pas capable d'arrêter un voleur chez moi ?…..il n'avait rien dans les mains, il n'a pas dû trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il reviendra un autre jour et cette fois je serai prêt…..il va aussi falloir que j'en parle à Anna au cas où ! »

De son côté Harry rentrait vers Poudlart soulagé d'avoir échappé à celui qui devait être le père de James…son grand père. Alors qu'il survolait une ville moldue, il repensa au dernier souvenir qu'il avait vu

« mes parents avaient l'air si triste, comme si il savait ce qui allait leur arriver, et tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit, c'était exactement en rapport avec ce qui allait se passer réellement, c'est étrange !…….et puis ce connard de rat, il a été leur gardien du secret le 29, il a dû le dire à son maître le 30 et celui-ci s'est organisé pour le lendemain…..Pettigrow n'a même pas hésité plusieurs jours avant de vendre ceux qui étaient ses amis, quel minable ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa litanie d'insultes sur le rat car le sombral venait de se poser dans la forêt, il descendit et retourna le plus rapidement possible au château où il s'endormit sans adresser la parole à personne sur des pensées partagées entre joie d'avoir vu des souvenirs heureux avec ses parents, douleur de les avoir vu malheureux et désir de vengeance envers le traître.

Le lendemain il se réveilla d'humeur maussade. Toute la nuit il avait revu en boucle tous ses souvenirs et une chose le gênait. A chaque fois James et Lily profitaient de chaque instant de leur vie comme si ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient plus très nombreux, mais surtout, ce fameux soir, ils avaient l'air tellement triste et tellement surs qu'ils allaient mourir. De plus sa haine envers Pettigrow avait encore augmenté, ce qui ne semblait déjà plus possible, il espéra ne pas le croiser car sinon il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

-Qu'est ce que tu as Harry ? Ca ne va pas ?

-Si si Sev', ça va !

-Tu as vu ta tête ? On dirait que tu viens de voir la mort de quelqu'un.

-C'est un peu ça. Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Rien

-Si, j'ai entendu, tu as dit que c'était un peu ça. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-….Que…..que je viens de revivre …..un des derniers moments de la vie de mes parents……et que c'était horrible de les voir si jeunes et insouciants alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé et qu'ils allaient mourir quelques jours plus tard.

-Ah……désolé

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte, je pensais que ses parents venaient de mourir et que c'est pour ça qu'il était venu en Angleterre…..vraiment pas net ce type…enfin bon il est gentil et le reste j'essaierai de le découvrir plus tard. »

-……….On va manger ?

-Ouai

Ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner puis se dirigèrent en cours de DCFM.

-Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler tous ensemble et le même sort, il est compliqué et vous n'arriverez certainement pas à le réaliser correctement cette année mais il vous sera peut-être utile pour la suite. Il s'agit du sort de patronus. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?…….Miss Evans ?

-Le patronus est le sort qui permet de repousser les détraqueurs. Il faut prononcer l'incantation SPERO PATRONUM en pensant très fort à un souvenir heureux. Une fumée argentée sort alors de la baguette et prends la forme de ce en quoi le sorcier croit le plus, en ce en quoi il a le plus confiance, en ce qui représente son espoir.

-Très bien Miss Evans. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Pour l'instant nous allons nous entraîner sans détraqueur et le sort est de ce fait plus facile. Mais si un jour vous leur faîtes face, il vous retirera toute sensation de bonheur il sera ainsi donc beaucoup plus dur de faire apparaître un patronus. Vous pouvez commencez.

Tous les élèves se mirent à essayer de lancer le sort mais personne n'y arrivait, aucun n'arrivait à faire sortir ne serait-ce qu'une fumée argentée de sa baguette, et Harry se rappelant ses séances de l'AD trouva ça tout à fait normal.

Puis Mrs McKinnon s'approcha de lui alors qu'il ne travaillait pas. En effet il ne voulait pas faire apparaître Cornedrue devant les Maraudeurs..

-Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas ?

-Ehh………

-Essayez immédiatement.

-Mais…ehhhhh

-Il n'y a pas de « mais », je vous ordonne d'essayez.

-Je…….pffff…..d'accord.

Il se concentra sur les deux premiers souvenirs qu'il avait vu à Goddric's Hollow.

-SPERO PATRONUM

Un magnifique cerf argenté s'éleva de sa baguette, fit le tour de la classe au galop puis s'arrêta devant lui, il lui flatta l'encolure puis le cerf se volatilisa.

Aucun élève n'avait manqué le spectacle et tous regardait Ptroet avec au air ébahis. Quant à la prof, elle réussit tout juste à balbutier un :20 points pour Serpentard. Mais les élèves les plus stupéfaits étaient sans aucun doute les Maraudeurs.

James pensait : « C'était Cornedrue, il n'y a pas de doute, c'était exactement lui, mais comment est-ce possible ?….. Nan le cerf doit représenter autre chose pour Ptroet…..n'empêche qu'il me ressemblait vachement ! »

Sirius se disait à peu près la même chose.

Peter pensait : « Vraiment pas clair ce type, il me fait trop peur ! »

Et Remus réfléchissait intensément : « Comment ce peut-il qu'il ait fait apparaître Cornedrue, ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Je sais que Ptroet est en réalité Potter, donc il est de la famille de James mais je ne sais pas à quel degré. Par contre son patronus représente James, ce qui voudrait dire que ce en quoi il croit le plus, la personne en qui il a le plus confiance, la personne qui représente son espoir est James…….et puis il ne faut pas oublier qu'à la rentrée, il avait métamorphosé un livre en Patmol. Il sait que nous sommes des animagi et moi un loup-garou certainement mais il le savait déjà avant pour avoir fait apparaître Patmol, donc James et Sirius sont importants à ses yeux, mais pourquoi ?…Il faut absolument que je trouve. »

Le cours se termina quelques minutes plus tard et personne n'avait réussit à produire une fumée argentée.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement mais le soir Remus était décidé à découvrir le secret du Serpentard.

Alors que Peter lisait dans un coin de la Salle Commune et que James et Sirius se disputaient une partie de bataille explosive, Remus s'éclipsa discrètement, prit la cape d'invisibilité de James et sortit de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour se diriger vers celle des Serpentards. Il attendit quelques minutes qu'un élève disent le mot de passe et entra.

Il vérifia que tous les garçons de sixième année était dans la Salle et il vit avec soulagement que Rogue, Ptroet et McDrell discutaient auprès du feu, et que les autres étaient dans une discussion à voix basse qui devait certainement parler des activités du mage noir et s'en réjouir. Lorsqu'il retourna sa tête vers Ptroet, il le surprit en train de jeter un regard de pur dégoût au petit groupe ce qui l'étonna.

« J'ai bien vu qu'il ne les portaient pas dans son cœur mais de là à les regarder comme ça, il y a une différence. En fait il les regarde exactement comme Peter, c'est bizzar……mais j'espère bien découvrir pourquoi en regardant dans ses affaires. »

Sur ces pensées, il monta dans ce qui lui semblait être les dortoirs des garçons puisqu'il n'y avait que des garçons dans l'escalier, puis il ouvrit la porte où était inscrit : sixième année.

Il regarda les lits un par un espérant apercevoir un quelconque détail qui lui montrerait le lit de Ptroet et il sursauta en voyant sur un des lit, une peluche composée d'un cerf, d'un loup et d'un chien : la peluche que Harry avait reçut à son anniversaire de la part de Remus.

« C'est nous……il nous a en peluche….mais il manque Peter, décidément il ne l'aime vraiment pas ! »

Il ouvrit la malle qui était aux pieds du lit et commença à la fouiller.

« Alors…….sa cape d'invisibilité, c'est vraiment la même que James……….tiens un bout de parchemin vierge…..mais….c'est la carte du Maraudeur ! Comment se fait-il qu'il l'ait, il n'est même pas sensé connaître son existence. Pourtant elle a disparue dès qu'il est arrivé…….il ne voulait pas qu'on lise son nom…mais comment peut-il savoir, nous n'avons dit notre secret à personne…….JE JURE SOLENNELEMENT QUE MES INTENTIONS SONT MAUVAISES……donc Salle Commune des Serpentards……HARRY POTTER !!! J'avais raison, c'est incroyable, mais qui est-il réellement ?……..en tout cas la carte ne ment jamais….peut-être que je vais trouver un indice en cherchant plus…il n'y a que des livres mais……c'est quoi qui est enroulé dans la cape d'invisibilité ?…… un livre….QUOI ?…….. _Harry Potter, le Survivant mais aussi un merveilleux ami_……

Alors ça vous a plu ?

Dîtes le moi que ce soit oui ou non par review s'il vous plait : ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir et n'hésitez pas à dire ce qui ne va pas pour que je m'améliore !

Le prochain chapitre sera posté vers dimanche prochain ou le mercredi d'après, ça dépendra.

et reviews svp !


	7. Chapitre 7: Découvertes et duels

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J K Rowling à part mon histoire mais l'univers d'HP et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Résumé général** : Harry Potter doit retourner au temps des Maraudeurs pour chercher quelque chose qui lui permettra de combattre Voldemort puis il revient à son époque sans que le temps ait avancé et 6ème (et peut-être 7ème) année de Harry et ses amis à Poudlart.

Salut !

Bon ba voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. A part ça je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part :

**Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je n'ai plus de review alert, ni de author alert sur ma boite à mail alors que le site me dit qu'elles sont activées ? Ca marchait avant, je n'ai rien touché et ça ne marche plus ! Vous savez pourquoi ???**

Ah oui et aussi, je vous conseille les fics de tous ceux qui me reviewent car j'ai en général été lire la plupart de leur fics et elles sont géniales. Alors allez-y aussi !

**Réponses aux review** : 13 reviews ! Je suis trop contente !!! C'est mon record. Merci à tous !

**Gandalf le Blanc AGC** : voilà la suite. Ja suis ravie que ça te plaise. Merci de reviewé à chaque chapitre.

**Maelstrom-fic** : merci beaucoup. Moi c'est le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire. Je pense que le prochain sera bien aussi, il est un peu dans le même style. Merci pour tes reviews et la pub sur ta fic pour ma fic. Je n'ai jamais pensé à faire ça et c'est une bonne idée. Bon courage pour continuer à écrire ta fic.

**Sojiro** : merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Dark yoru** : merci. Moi aussi c'est le chapitre que je préfère. Le prochain devrait être dans le même style.

**Elvisa-Jedusort** : merci de tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Atlantea** : merci beaucoup. Moi aussi je suis fan des voyages dans le temps (c'est pour ça que j'en écrit un ! lol) sinon je n'aime en général que les Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ginny et Ron/Hermione.

**Oceanne Black** : merci pour ta review. Pour ta réponse : ba lit le chapitre ! lol

**Sabriell **: voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**V.Mirage** : oui c'est soulant mais normalement il te suffit de changer le numéro de chapitre dans l'adresse et ça marche (enfin normalement !) Moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les souvenirs et il y en aura dans le prochain chapitre. A la prochaine !

**Big Bee** : mdr ! ton surnom me fait penser à Big D (c'est le nom que se fait donner Dudley Dursley ! lol) voilà la suite. Je poste environ toutes les semaines. Pour ce qui va arriver, il te suffit de lire le chapitre, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu as imaginé mais bon, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même !

**Mimie** : merci, bonne chance pour tes examens.

**Angy-coy** : Sirius est mort ! Sirius est mort ! Mais non pleure pas Leslie ! ptdr. Ehhh…..c'est trop la honte….c'est vrai que je dis souvent ça ?!…je ne savais pas. Pour la phrase de McGonnagal, réfléchit, elle l'a rencontré dans le passé sans savoir que c'était lui…….tu as réussit le DST de math ce matin ? Moi ma calculatrice a planté, du coup c'était un peu chaud pour les graphiques de fonction ! lol, je suis dégoutée !

Tu n'as même pas terminé le chapitre 1 donc je ne sais pas quand tu arrivera là mais bon.

**Cornedrue **: ce n'est pas grave pour ta review « perdu ! » même si c'est vrai que c'est agréable de lire des reviews longues où on est mort de rire davant le PC ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant.

Bonne lecture ! Désolé pour les fautes, je n'ai pas le courage de tout relire.

7-Découvertes et duels

Harry discutait tranquillement au coin du feu avec Severus et Kelly. Leurs sujets de conversations étaient à peu près toujours les même et ils évitaient soigneusement d'en aborder d'autres, comme la famille : Kelly détestait la sienne, celle de Rogue était réputée pour ses talents en magie noire et Harry, et bien il ne pouvait pas tellement en dire. Un autre sujet qu'ils évitaient était Voldemort. Kelly en avait très peur, Harry le détestait ouvertement et Rogue ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Bref, ce soir là, ils avaient discuter du cours de DCFM car ils étaient étonnés que Harry ait réussi son patronus et il dû inventer une excuse comme quoi il l'avait appris l'année précédente en Australie ce qu'apparemment aucun des deux ne crut mais ils ne dirent rien.

Puis Severus annonça qu'il devait faire des recherches sur des potions et Kelly ses devoirs de métamorphose. Harry décida donc de remonter tranquillement dans son dortoir.

Il entra et s'assit sur son lit. Puis ne sachant pas quoi faire, il voulut prendre la carte du Maraudeur et étudier les déplacements des habitants du château. Il le faisait souvent quand il s'ennuyait et qu'il ne voulait plus penser à rien.

Il se pencha au dessus de sa malle et voulut l'ouvrir, mais sa main toucha quelque chose avant. Il regarda ce qu'il avait frôlé et découvrit que c'était

…rien ! Il repassa sa main et rencontra à nouveau une surface dure. Il l'attrapa et la tira. Il étouffa un cri en découvrant…Remus.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Et toi, que fais tu avec _ça_ ?!

Répondit Remus en lui mettant la carte du Maraudeur sous le nez.

-Ehhh…….

-Comment connais tu son existence ?

-Ehhhhh………

-Qui est tu ? J'ai vu que tu étais Harry Potter………..mais qui est Harry Potter pour James ?

-Ehhhhh………..

-Tu sais dire quelque chose d'autre ?

-Ehhh………

-Et c'est quoi ce livre ?

« Oups, il a le livre….pourvu qu'il ne l'ai pas ouvert »

-Ehhhhh……..

Soudain Harry lui sauta dessus et lui arracha le livre des mains. Remus le regarda étonné.

-Pourquoi as tu fais ça ?

-Ehhh…….

-Tu vas répondre à mes questions oui ou non ?

-Juste à une, celle que tu veux.

-………qui es-tu pour James ?

-…………………………son fils.

-HEIN ???

-Je suis le fils de James Potter.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Je viens du futur mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, il ne le faut pas.

-Et le livre ?

-C'est ma biographie…….et crois moi, n'essaye pas de la lire.

-…….Je peux te poser une question ?

-Ca dépend laquelle.

-Qui……est ta mère ?

-D'après toi ?!

-Je n'en sais rien moi, James n'aime aucune fille…..enfin si une mais elle le déteste !

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis !

-Tu veux dire que…..ta mère c'est…….Lily ?

-Oui ! Marrant non quand on voit les relations qu'ils entretiennent pour l'instant.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Maintenant il faudrait mieux que tu sortes car je ne suis pas sûr que les autres seront ravis de te voir !

Remus enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit. Il paressait calme mais en fait il était très nerveux.

« Il vient du futur…..c'est le fils de James et Lily…..mais pourquoi est-il à Serpentard ?….pourquoi semble-t-il toujours triste ?……comment peut-il être si puissant ?…….pourquoi déteste t-il Peter ?…..pourquoi est-il la ?…..Et enfin c'était quoi ce livre ?….sa biographie, mais tout le monde n'a pas sa biographie publiée à quinze ans, il a du faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel, mais quoi ?…et puis le titre : le Survivant…..qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?…….. De plus il me l'a arraché des mains, il ne fallait absolument pas que je le lise, qu'est ce que j'aurais pu y découvrir ?….à moins qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de vraiment grave dans sa vie ! Il va falloir que j'étudie son comportement pour tenter de découvrir quelque chose d'autre….En tout cas maintenant je sais au moins pourquoi il est aussi bon au Quidditch et en cours, les dons respectifs de son père et de sa mère, mais pour la puissance, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient ! »

Harry, fatigué de cette journée encore agitée et du peu qu'il avait dormit la nuit dernière décida de se coucher sans manger.

Le lendemain, le regard de Remus le suivait à chacun de ses pas et cela commençait à l'agacer. Bon d'accord celui-ci devait être assez étonné de savoir qui il était pour James mais il espérait que le lycanthrope n'allait pas à tout prix essayer de découvrir son passé.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle du cours de potion, le dernier cours de la journée et Mr Glacia arriva quelques instant plus tard en claquant la porte, le silence s'installant instantanément. Harry ne put réprimer un sourire en remarquant une fois encore que Rogue adulte était le portrait craché de Glacia.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur la potion de rétrécissement. McNair avec Alton, Avery avec Endy, Nott avec Garcia (NDA : Lynn Alton, Jennifer Endy et Withney Garcia sont les filles de sixièmes année de Gryffondor, je n'en ai pas encore parlé, en fait, elle ne sont pas importantes), Rogue avec Potter, Bellatrix Black avec Black, Narcissa Black avec Lupin, McDrell avec Evans et

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai, je vais me retrouver avec le rat, la journée s'annonce très mal. Il n'a pas intérêt à me parler, ni même à me parler sinon je l'étrangle ! »

Ptroet avec Pettigrow.

Harry se leva en lançant un regard assassin à Pettigrow qui se ratatina sur place et vint s'asseoir à côté de Ptroet en tremblant. Harry vit avec agacement que Remus s'était mis juste derrière lui avec Narcissa et qu'il allait sûrement le surveiller, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice.

-Les instructions sont au tableau, je veux la potion sur mon bureau dans une heure.

Ils commencèrent leur potion et Harry faisait tout pour ne pas regarder la personne avec laquelle il faisait équipe, enfin équipe est un bien grand mot car Peter était plutôt spectateur.

Il s'en sortait bien avant que tout dégénère.

-Potter, qu'est ce que tu as foutu encore ? Hurla Rogue

-Mais rien Sévi. Répondit James avec un sourire ironique.

-Tu sais lire au moins ?

-Eh..oui je crois, pourquoi ?!

-Il y a écrit une goutte de sang de mangouste, pas un flacon entier, tu es débile ou quoi ?

-Ba oui mais je pensais que comme ça la potion éclabousserait tes magnifiques cheveux graisseux en espérant que tu te les laves après !

-Potter, Rogue, vous avez fini ? J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor. Tonna le professeur en lançant un regard dédaigneux à James

Harry se tourna vers son voisin et le vit…..un sourire aux lèvres ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as imbécile, ça te fais rire qu'un membre de ta maison se fasse enlever des points ? Murmura t-il mais tout de même assez haut, puis plus bas il ajouta

-Sale traître.

Pettigrow se tendit à cet adjectif et baissa les yeux. Harry pensait que seul le rat avait entendu, mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe ultra développée de Remus.

« Pourquoi lui dit-il sale traître ? Peter n'a rien fait……à moins que…….il ait fait quelque chose plus tard et que Harry le sait ?……non Peter ne ferait jamais rien de mal…….mais pourtant ça expliquerait pourquoi il le déteste….non, pourquoi il le haït serait plus juste…….Mais je ne vois pas ce que Peter aurait bien pu faire……attends……une fois il a dit : Je n'ai pas dit que tous les Serpentards étaient des mangemorts, de même que tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas des gens loyaux…….il nous parlait à nous donc Peter était avec nous et il le regardait en disant cette phrase…ça irait avec l'appellation de traître…..mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi, Peter ne pourrais pas être un mangemort……….et la fois où nous nous sommes disputés juste avant que James et Harry fassent leur première partie de quidditch ensemble, il a dit quelque chose de bizzar…….James avait insulté ses parents en disant que c'était bien fait qu'ils soient morts et Harry était entré dans une rage folle…….QUOI ? Les parents de Harry sont morts ? Mais c'est James et Lily !.….non ce n'est pas possible, mais pourtant il avait une réelle douleur dans les yeux en le disant et il n'a pas supporté qu'on les insulte…..il s'est mis à pleurer et a dit…..mince je ne me rappelle plus……ah si, il a murmuré en s'adressant à James après qu'il les aient insultés, donc qu'il se soit insulté lui même en fait : comment peux-tu dire ça? Tu ne sais rien d'eux, ni qui ils sont, ni dans quel camp, tu ne sais même pas dans quelles circonstances ils sont morts, ni pourquoi, ni par qui, tu ne sais rien de moi, rien, on ne s'est jamais parlé, on a jamais passé de temps ensemble, je n'ai pas pu tout connaître de toi…………….en fait c'est logique, il pleurait parce que il n'avait pas connu ses parents parce qu'ils étaient morts avant……MAIS NON C'EST JAMES SON PERE, IL NE PEUT PAS ETRE MORT !………et ensuite il est partit en giflant Peter comme si c'était de sa SI C'ETAIT DE SA FAUTE ?….parents morts, faute traître, déteste Peter….tout coïncide……mais non qu'est ce que je raconte, cela voudrait dire que James et Lily sont morts à cause de Peter qui les aurait trahi ! C'est impossible, pourtant ça irait avec les réactions de Ptroet, il faut que j'en ai le cœur net, il faut que je lui parle….le mieux serait que je lise sa biographie, mais si il ne veut vraiment pas que je la lise, il a dû la cacher en conséquences… il faut que je lui parle. »

A la sortie du cours, il interpella Harry et le mena dans une classe vide.

-Qu'est ce que Peter t'a fait ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il a fait quelque chose ?

-Tu le détestes et là, tu l'as traité de traître. Qu'as t-il fait ?

-…Je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

-Alors il a bien fait quelque chose ?!……C'est grave ?

-Je ne te dirai rien, tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop.

Sur ces mots, il sortit rapidement de la classe avant que Remus ait le temps de réagir.

Harry sortit rapidement dans le parc. Il avait peur que Remus finisse par tout découvrir, maintenant il devait être sûr que Pettigrow avait fait quelque chose…heureusement, il ne savait pas quoi !

Il alla sur le terrain de quidditch, prit un balais et s'envola, oubliant tous ses soucis. Il fut heureux quand il aperçut une silhouette venir vers lui et prendre un balais. Il vit que c'était James et ils commencèrent leur duel d'attrapeur habituel.

Les parties étaient de plus en plus longues car James était de plus en plus bon ce qui rendait Harry très fier.

De son côté, Sirius n'avait pas bougé, il réfléchissait intensément.

« Alors Peter a vraiment fait quelque chose et ça a l'air grave…..non Peter ne pourrait jamais faire quelque chose de mal….pourtant…….il faut absolument que je trouve ce bouquin et que je le lise, il le faut !…..et James et Lily sont encore vivants ou pas à son époque ?……Ils doivent être vivant, il le faut, il ne peux pas en être autrement….mais….pourquoi serait-il triste en leur parlant alors ?……Il faut que je sache. »

Il sortit à son tour et se dirigea au terrain de quidditch où il était presque sûr de trouver Harry, avec James certainement. Et ses pensées furent confirmées lorsqu'il vit deux silhouettes évoluées dans les airs. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas leurs visages et il aurait bien eu du mal à dire qui était le père et qui était le fils. Il s'approcha, remarquant de plus en plus leurs points communs et encore une fois, il pût voir que la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux du Serpentard avait disparue.

« Il n'a vraiment plus l'air si malheureux sur un balais…..ce qui sous entend qu'il est très malheureux en temps normal……mais comment peut-on être aussi malheureux qu'il l'est ? Il y a forcément quelque chose de très grave dans sa vie. Un poids énorme qui lui pèse sur les épaules. »

Les deux adolescents descendirent de leur balais. Il se cacha dans les tribunes de manière à ne pas être vu.

James venait d'attraper le vif d'or et il était très fier de lui.

-Alors Ptroet tu as vu ? Je l'ai eu !

-Ouai, c'est bien, tu as beaucoup progressé.

-Oses dire que j'étais nul ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça que j'ai…

-Pff…vous les Serpentards, incapables de reconnaître que quelqu'un soit meilleur !

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? T'es pas gêné ! Mosieur-Je-Suis-Le-Meilleur-Dans-Tout.

-Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole mangemort, c'est clair ? Je déteste tous les Serpentards, je te haïs Ptroet pour ce que tu es. Tu essais de m'espionner pour tout rapporter à ton maître ?

-Mais non je…..

-Ferme-là !

James partit furieux, il savait bien qu'il s'était énervé sans raison. Il savait que Harry était meilleur que lui au quidditch. Il savait qu'il lui devait sa progression de cette année, mais jamais il ne remercierait un Serpentard, JAMAIS !

Quant à Harry, il était planté sur place, James lui avait fait mal, très mal, il murmura.

-Si tu savais comme ça me fait mal de t'entendre dire que tu me détestes Papa……en même temps tu as raison, tu es mort par ma faute…si Voldemort ne voulait pas me tuer à tout prix, il ne vous aurait pas tué, toi et Maman ce soir là. Vous vous êtes sacrifiés pour moi. C'est de ma faute, tout comme c'est de ma faute pour Cédric, tout comme pour Sirius qui est aussi mort en me protégeant…….c'est aussi à cause de ce sale rat…vendre ses amis d'enfance à Voldemort et envoyer l'autre à Azkaban, il me répugne !

Remus avait tout entendu et était pétrifié. Ainsi donc, Lily et James étaient bien morts, vendu par Peter au mage noir et Sirius avait été en prison, encore à cause de Peter, puis il était mort pour sauver la vie de Harry. Bref, des Maraudeurs, les seuls encore vivant à l'époque de Harry étaient Peter qui était mangemort et lui, quoi que au fond il n'en savait rien si lui était toujours en vie ! La réalité lui sautait brutalement dessus et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir alors que des larmes commençaient à couler.

Harry sursauta en entendant du bruit, ou plutôt des pleurs. Il se dirigea vers leur provenance et découvrit avec effroi Remus, assis au pieds des tribunes.

-NON !….Remus !

-Harry ?….Qu'est ce que c'est que tout cela !….Dis moi que ce que j'ai entendu est faux !..Je t'en prie, dis moi que c'est faux !

-…….non Rem'……c'est…….vrai.

Les sanglots de Remus redoublèrent. Harry s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, Remus le regarda puis laissa tomber sa tête sur les genoux de Harry et pleura pendant de longues minutes. Aucun d'eux ne sut combien de temps ils étaient restés, mais ils s'étaient réconfortés mutuellement par leur simple présence.

-Harry…juste une chose….Sirius est….mort comment ?

-Tués par Bellatrix Lestrange….née Black pendant un combat l'année dernière…..en venant me sauver avec mes amis d'un piège de Voldemort.

-…………Alors ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute si tes parents et Sirius sont morts, d'après ce que j'ai compris, James et Lily vont mourir en protégeant leur enfant….et ils n'auraient pas voulu mieux…quant à Sirius, il dit toujours qu'il veut mourir au combat en protégeant ceux qu'il aime….ils ne t'en veulent pas pour ça !………Une dernière chose, pourquoi as tu dit : si Tu-Sais-Qui ne voulait pas me tuer à tout prix.

-Il voulait absolument me tuer car je suis le seul à pouvoir le vaincre, et il le sait.

-Mais comment n'es-tu pas mort quand il a…..tué tes parents ? Tu t'es battu contre lui ?

-Non, pas cette fois là, j'avais un an et….il m'a lancé l'AVADA KEDAVRA…mais je n'en suis pas mort, le sort s'est retourné contre lui et il a disparut momentanément.

-Tu….tu n'es pas mort avec l'AVADA KEDAVRA ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Le sacrifice de ma mère…ma destinée…mon ascendance….je n'ai eu que cette cicatrice.

-Alors….c'est un lien avec Lui ?…..C'est pour ça que l'autre soir tu criais, tu avais mal à ta cicatrice et tu as prévenu Dumbledore qu'il y avait une attaque ?

-Oui, je sais aussi quand Voldemort est dans les parages, je ressens aussi une douleur à ma cicatrice et plus il se rapproche de moi, plus j'ai mal.

-….C'est incroyable……c'est pour ça que tu es si puissant ? …………….mais pourquoi ne pas changer le passé puisque tu es ici ?

-J'ai promis à Dumbledore, il ne faut pas, cela pourrait engendrer des conséquences terribles, toi non plus tu ne dois rien changer.

-D'accord mais…..pourquoi être venu dans le passé alors ?

-Pour récupérer quelque chose qui me permettra de combattre Voldemort et que je ne peux plus trouver à mon époque.

-Ah….ok……………………….on rentre ?

-Oui……Remus, essaies de ne pas penser à ce que tu as découvert, je sais que c'est dur mais profite de la vie, c'est ce que me disent toujours mes amis, dont toi !

-Oui, tu as raison.

Ils rentrèrent au château pour l'heure du repas et chacun alla s'asseoir à sa table. Ils ne se parleraient pas pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais ils se sentaient lier d'une certaine façon. Harry était soulagé d'avoir enfin pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et Remus était très triste mais d'un autre côté, il savait que l'espoir n'étais pas perdu et que l'avenir était entre de bonnes mains.

Cependant les relations inter-maisons, ou plutôt la guerre Serpentard/Gryffondor faisait rage et les cours en étaient souvent perturbés !

Deux jours plus tard, ils eurent DCFM et McKinnon annonça :

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler le duel. Vous serez en équipes de deux et ferez un duel puis je composerai encore des équipes de deux entre les gagnants et aussi entre les perdants. Un duel se termine lorsque un des adversaire est désarmé ou n'est plus en mesure de lancer un sort.

Des murmurent d'exclamation se firent entendre et tous étaient réjouis. Non seulement le duels étaient toujours appréciés mais là, le cours étant entre les deux maisons ennemis, se serait aussi une bataille de la guerre inter-Poudlart, d'autant que les sixièmes années, ainsi que les septièmes étaient les plus investis dans cette guerre.

-Potter avec Sirius Black, Lupin avec Pettigrow, Evans avec Alton, Endy avec Garcia, McNair avec Avery, Nott avec Rogue, Narcissa Black avec McDrell et Bellatrix Black avec Ptroet.

« Tu vas payer pour ce que tu es fait à Sirius, Lestrange ! »

Tous les groupes passèrent. Tout d'abord James et Sirius, James remporta de peu. Puis Remus avec Peter, Harry n'avait jamais vu Remus aussi déterminé et il ne fit pas de cadeau au rat qui perdit rapidement. En sortant, Remus passa à côté de Harry et lui murmura :

-Ca fait du bien !

-Oui, moi aussi je vais me défouler sur Bella !

Vint ensuite le tour de Lily qui battit Lynn de peu, puis Jennyfer qui l'emporta sur Withney. Les duels des Gryffondors se déroulaient sportivement, mais quand vint le tour des Serpentards, ce fut plutôt la suptilité et les coup bas qui régnèrent. Avery gagna, puis Rogue, puis Black et enfin ce fut le tour de Bellatrix et Harry de s'affronter.

-Tu as peur Ptroet ! Lança t-elle sur un ton narquois.

-Tu aimerais bien !

« Ca me rappelle ce que m'a dit Malefoy au cours de duel en sixième année avec ce bon vieux Lockart ! »

-Je suis plus forte que tu ne le penses.

-Mais oui mais oui, on en parlera tout à l'heure tu veux ?

Bellatrix lança le premier sort qui était plus ou moins de magie noire et Harry fit un bouclier comme le lui avait appris Dumbledore. Mais les boucliers ne résistaient normalement pas aux sorts de magie noire c'est pourquoi Black exultait mais elle vit avec effroi le rayon faire demi tour et se diriger vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà elle était envoyée contre le mur, laissant tomber sa baguette Harry la fit venir par un ACCIO, signe de sa victoire. McKinnon demanda à McNair de l'emmener à l'infirmerie tandis que Harry sortait de l'ère de duel, content d'avoir clouer le bec à son ennemie.

Le deuxième tour commença alors. Ce fut d'abord le match entre les perdants où au final ce fut Sirius qui gagna.

Puis vint les duels entre les gagnants. Avery l'emporta sur Remus en quelques minutes, Lily battit Narcissa Black grâce à sa vitesse de réflexion, puis James se retrouva contre Rogue. S'en suivit un duel sans-merci où chacun voulait à tout prix l'emporter sur l'autre. Finalement James réussit à désarmer Rogue qui sortit en maudissant toutes les générations Potter à venir ce qui fit sourire Harry. Ensuite Harry battit Jennyfer Endy assez facilement.

Tous les élèves avaient remarqué que le Serpentard était très bon et d'ailleurs lorsque Endy avait vu qu'elle était contre lui, elle avait eu peur et tout le monde plaignait secrètement ceux qui allaient le combattre car ils allaient certainement perdre !

Vint ensuite l'avant dernier tour. Harry remarqua avec plaisir qu'il n'était contre aucun de ses parents mais seulement contre Avery. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci le duel dura un peu plus longtemps. Avery était à fond mais Harry semblait quant à lui assez tranquille et sûr de lui. Il réussit à désarmer le futur mangemort qui s'en alla tremblant d'avoir affronter un élève aussi puissant et doué en duel. Puis Ptroet vit avec amusement son père contre sa mère.

-Alors Evans, un petit duel ?

-Comme si j'avais le choix !

-Tu t'es bien débrouillée jusqu'à présent, ça m'étonne, je te pensais bonne que dans tes bouquins.

-Crétin !

-Merci…au fait, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Mais tu es complètement malade ?

-Ba je ne risque rien à demander.

-Mais ça fait six ans que tu me poses la question tous les jours ! Je préfère encore sortir avec le calmar géant qu'avec toi !

Puis l'échange de sortilèges commença et James gagna de peu.

Le dernier tour arriva et James se retrouva contre Harry. Durant le tournois Harry avait bien étudié la façon de se battre de son père. Il avait remarqué qu'il était bon mais manquais de confiance en lui.

James s'avança pas très rassuré sur l'ère de duel.

« Pff…..je ne gagnerais jamais, il est trop bon, trop puissant et en plus il me déteste. Je suis sûr qu'il est mangemort, il va en profiter. Pouvoir s'acharner sur l'héritier de Gryffondor ! Peut-être même qu'il va me lancer un sortilège impardonnable, je suis sûr qu'il sait le faire. »

Donc James n'étais absolument pas rassuré et ça se voyait. Toute la classe regardait avec intérêt le duel qui allait suivre.

-Première chose Potter, ne jamais montrer à son adversaire qu'on a peur. Paraître toujours sûr de soi et maître de la situation. Encore plus dans le cas où la personne en face de toi est un ennemi. Avec certains, il ne faut pas hésiter à les provoquer, les insulter pour paraître confiant même si au fond on est mort de trouille.

« Mais pourquoi il me dit ça lui ! »

Harry attendit que James lance le premier sort, un RICTUS EMPRA qu'il évita sans difficulté, puis il contre-offensa avec un FURONCULUS que James arrêta avec un bouclier alors qu'il lui suffisait de faire un pas sur le côté pour être épargné.

-Erreur. Eviter les sorts dans la mesure du possible mais n'utiliser de bouclier que si c'est la seule solution pour deux raisons : ça prends plus de temps et ça fatigue, tu perds de la puissance inutilement.

Toute la classe était étonnée que Ptroet réagisse comme ça. Le duel dura une dizaine de minutes. Harry corrigeait James sur ses mouvements et sa technique et celui-ci progressait rapidement. Harry n'attaquait pas vraiment, c'est James qui menait le duel mais Harry jetait seulement des sorts peu puissants. Par contre au bout d'un moment il lança

-ILLUSIO INFLAMMARE

La jambe de James sembla prendre feu et celui-ci s'empressa de se baisser pour regarder l'état de sa jambe.

-Erreur. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais même, il ne faut jamais regarder l'effet du sort. Premièrement parce que ce que tu vas voir pourrait te déstabiliser si c'est grave et deuxièmement parce que ça te fait perdre ta concentration sur ton adversaire et il peut en profiter pour t'envoyer un autre maléfice. Il faut aussi apprendre à jeter des sorts rapidement.

A ces morts, il se mit à lancer une série de sorts et James riposta de la même manière en enchaînant très rapidement. Puis dans le feu de l'action, Harry lança un EXPELLIARMUS un peu trop puissant qui envoya James sur le mur opposé alors que sa baguette atterrissait dans les mains du serpentard. Voyant la catastrophe arriver, celui-ci lança un sort sur James pour qu'il s'arrête afin de ne pas percuter le mur et il retomba au sol juste un peu sonné. Harry s'approcha et lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève. James la saisit à contre cœur et reçut à son étonnement des félicitations de son rival.

-C'était bien, tu es bon en duel. Regarde, même Lily est impressionnée.

Et c'était vrai, Lily les regardait ébahie mais il était difficile de dire lequel des deux garçon était responsable mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle avait eu peur pour James.

-En tout cas elle a eu peur que tu te fasses mal. Lui murmura t-il.

-Tu parles, elle me déteste. Pourtant c'est la seule fille que j'aime. On ne dirait pas mais je l'aime vraiment…mais toi tu veux me la prendre ! Dit James sur le même ton.

-Bien sûr que non je ne veux pas sortir avec !

-C'est vrai, tu ne la veux pas ?

-Non, c'est juste une….très bonne amie……ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'auras ta Lily.

-J'aimerais bien te croire.

-Et bien crois-moi !

Puis il partit, un sourire aux lèvres. Son père ne l'avait pas insulté après sa défaite.

Toute la classe le regardait avec effarement. On aurait dit qu'il jouait contre James, il ne s'était pas du tout fatigué ni concentré, la seule chose qu'il avait faîtes, c'était donner des conseils à James et on peut dire que ça avait réussit car nul ne pouvait contester que le gryffondor avait progressé.

MrscKinnon le félicita puis le cours se termina et ils allèrent en Histoire de la Magie.

Pendant ce cours si ennuyeux, Harry réfléchissait à la manière d'aller à Goddric's Hollow récupérer le Cœur de la Paix et il décida d'y aller le lendemain soir avec un sombral.

**Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je n'ai plus de review alert, ni de author alert sur ma boite à mail alors que le site me dit qu'elles sont activées ? Ca marchait avant, je n'ai rien touché et ça ne marche plus ! Vous savez pourquoi ???**

La suite samedi ou dimanche prochain je pense. Après se sera peut-être plus long car je vais reprendre les compétitons de gym donc je vais être assez débordée mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop, de toute façon, je ne dépasserai pas deux semaines sans publier !

Reviews svp !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le Souvenir et alerte

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J K Rowling à part mon histoire mais l'univers d'HP et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Résumé général** : Harry Potter doit retourner au temps des Maraudeurs pour chercher quelque chose qui lui permettra de combattre Voldemort puis il revient à son époque sans que le temps ait avancé et 6ème (et peut-être 7ème) année de Harry et ses amis à Poudlart.

Voilà, un chapitre très court ( 7 pages alors que les autres en font une vingtaine )

J'ai honte de poster ça mais bon.

En fait je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine et je pensais poster dimanche prochain après avoir fini le chapitre, mais je me suis dit que vous préféreriez plutôt en lire un plus court que de ne pas en avoir du tout.

Ce n'est peut-être pas le cas, donc dîtes le moi pour que je ne fasse pas ça la prochaine fois et que vous attendiez plus longtemps afin d'avoir un chapitre plus long.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

**Réponses aux reviews : **17 reviews ! Bon d'accord je triche, il y en a 2 de Thealie et 7 de Kobe23 ! Merci à tous

**Maelstrom-fic** : merci. Voilà la suite

**Little Psyche** : merci, oui je crois qu'ils ont eu un problème. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

**Idefix61** : je suis contente que ça te plaise. Voilà le chapitre 8 !

**Thealie** : C'est normal que se soit Remus qui le découvre toujours en premier, c'est le plus réfléchi, c'est lui qui fait le plus attention à tous les petits détails, le plus déductif. Non, il ne fait rien, il a compris que ça pourrait être encore pire si il essayait de changer, il voit bien que Harry ne change rien donc il ne vas pas le faire non plus. Il est intelligent et sait qu'il ne faut pas changer le futur. Comme avec le retourneur de temps, Harry aurait pu capturer Pettigrow puisqu'il savait qu'il allait s'enfuir mais il ne l'a pas fait pour ne pas changer le temps et aggraver la situation. Remus a compris que si ses amis ne mourraient pas, Harry ne survivrait pas à l'AVADA KEDAVRA, donc que Voldemort ne serait pas détruit donc que se serait pire.

**Minibout'chou** : merci, je suis contente que tu aimes bien. Pour ce qui est du duel, et ba tu verras bien au prochain chapitre ! lol

**V.Mirage** : mdr ! Désolé pour l'erreur ! Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Ange de un cisme** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise et merci d'avoir reviewé.

**Kaorou** : merci, ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Kobe23** : merci pour tes 7 reviews ! mdr ! Tes remarques et ton enthousiasme font très plaisir. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

**Atlantea **: merci d'avoir répondu à ma question. Moi aussi j'aime bien les Harry/Hermione mais le problème c'est que après je ne sais pas quoi faire de Ron à party le faire assassiné ! lol.

8-Le Souvenir et alerte

La journée du lendemain passa à une vitesse phénoménalement lente du point de vu de Harry. Non pas qu'il était tellement pressé de se retrouver à Goddric's Hollow. En fait il avait peur. Monsieur-Le-Survivant-Je-Tiens-Tête-A-Lord-Voldemort était mort de trouille à l'idée de pouvoir se retrouver face à son grand-père ou sa grand-mère. En effet, que pourrait-il dire si ils le surprenaient chez eux ? Et puis ces gens n'étaient pas n'importe qui, en plus d'être un descendant de Goddric Gryffondor, Franck Potter était un Auror très réputé, même chef des Aurors, quand à sa femme, Anna, c'était une médicommage aux talents renommés et tous deux faisaient partit de l'Ordre du Phénix. Bref, s'introduire encore une fois chez eux et trouver le Cœur de la Paix, pouvoir le prendre et l'emmener sans ameuter tous les Aurors du pays et l'Ordre était mission impossible.

En cours de potion, il était tellement peu attentif qu'au bout de cinq minutes, son partenaire, Severus lui dit d'une voix exaspérée de le laisser faire la potion seul et de se contenter de lui lire les instructions inscrites au tableau. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que même cette activité était trop dure pour Harry, il lui dit même de s'asseoir et de le laisser finir. Cette phrase qui aurait en temps normal été frustrante pour Harry fut accueillit de bon cœur et il s'affala sur son banc sous le regard interrogateur de Rogue.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as à la fin ?!

-Rien. Marmonna-t-il en réponse.

-J'ai l'air si con que ça ? Ca se voit comme un Gryffondor dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'embête !

-Laisse tomber !

-Ba vive l'amitié, ça sert à quoi les amis si c'est pour ne rien leur dire ?

Cette remarque piqua Harry. Bien sûr il restait souvent avec Severus Rogue, ancien -ou futur !- professeur de potion anti-Harry Potter et il savait qu'il l'appréciait, mais là il venait ouvertement de lui dire qu'il était son ami, ce qui connaissant le Rogue adulte était un exploit ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Rogue pourrait dire une telle phrase, lui qui maudissait le Trio Infernal composé de Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter parce qu'ils avaient une amitié à toute épreuve, mais en fait c'était peut-être justement ça le problème. Severus Rogue ne devait pas avoir eu beaucoup d'amis et celui avec qui il avait passé sa sixième année, donc Harry, le laisserait dès la fin de l'année pour retourner dans son présent et y trouver un Severus Rogue grincheux et antipathique. En fait la seule personne qu'il lui resterait serait Kelly McDrell. D'ailleurs ces deux-là se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre et bien que tous deux nient tout en bloc et se disputent souvent pour des broutilles, Harry étaient sûr qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Enfin, à bien y réfléchir, il avait du y avoir un problème quelque part puisque dans vingt ans, Severus ne serait pas marié, à moins que Kelly ne soit morte.

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi, même si tu le voulais.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu vas encore passer ta nuit hors du dortoir !

-C'est fort probable.

-Bon et bien, bonne chance pour ce que tu as à faire qui n'a pas l'air de te réjouir spécialement. Mais sache que si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là.

« Oulà !!! Ce n'est pas Rogue ça ! Pas Le Severus Rogue, qui propose son aide ! Si seulement il savait à qui il venait de la proposer ! »

-Merci, je m'en souviendrai.

Finalement Roque termina la potion seul et ils obtinrent un Optimal ce qui réjouit beaucoup le futur maître des potions qui était toujours le meilleur de la classe, à part lorsqu'il était dépassé par le duo Lily Evans et Kelly McDrell. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées ce qui semblait leur faire le plus grand bien à toutes les deux.

Le soir arriva enfin, mettant fin au stress _pré-action_ de Harry pour passer en mode _action_ ce qu'il préférait largement.

Il trouva rapidement un sombral dans la forêt interdite, le monta et décolla pour le manoir des Potter.

Dix minutes plus tard, il atterrissait dans le jardin du manoir Potter, cinq minutes après, il ouvrait la porte et s'engouffrait silencieusement dans le hall d'entrée. Il s'avança prudemment et vit que Mr et Mrs Potter étaient dans la cuisine. Cette vision le rassura car d'un côté cela voulait dire que ses grands parents étaient occupés mais de l'autre ils étaient dans la maison donc il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il fasse le moindre bruit.

Il monta les marches de l'escalier et se dirigea vers une pièce qu'il n'avait pas visité la dernière fois. Il se sentait attiré par cette pièce, il sentait qu'elle était importante pour lui mais quelque chose le repoussait également devant cette pièce si attirante. Evitant de se poser plus de questions, il ouvrit la porte et y découvrit…une chambre d'enfant. Elle était magnifique avec son papier pain couleur rouge orné de nounours or. Un lit, une armoire et une commode en bois anciens y étaient installés, cependant il paraissait évident que cette pièce n'avait pas servit depuis longtemps.

« Sûrement la chambre de bébé de mon père…et peut être la mienne. »

Soudain, des images lui revinrent en tête, il essaya de les repousser, n'ayant pas le temps de s'attarder au cas où les Potter montraient mais les images se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes et il se retrouva projeté dans ses souvenirs.

_Il était dans les bras de sa mère qui lui chantait une berceuse, à ses côtés, James serrait sa femme dans ses bras regardant le bébé d'un air attendrit. Mais dans les yeux des deux adultes, une lueur de nostalgie brillait. En regardant bien, il s'aperçut que Lily tremblait et que James serrait fortement sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier._

_Ils entendirent un bruit dehors et sursautèrent violemment._

_-C'est Lui. Dit simplement James._

_-Non, n'y vas pas James, je suis sûr qu'il y a une solution pour tout changer…reste-là !_

_-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible Lily. Sa voix était douce mais ferme. Nous ne pouvons qu'accomplir notre destinée._

_-James, je ne veux pas te perdre._

_-Nous nous reverrons bientôt Lily-Jolie…dans quelques minutes tout au plus…et se sera pour l'éternité._

_-NON !!! Je ne veux pas…je veux vivre avec toi, que l'on élève notre enfant ensemble !_

_Pour toute réponse, James embrassa son fils sur le front et lui murmura :_

_-Je serait toujours là pour toi…tu ne seras jamais seul...je t'aime._

_Puis il enlaça tendrement sa femme et se dirigea vers la porte._

_-Non James ! Combattons le ensemble, à deux nous serons plus forts._

_-Veille sur Harry. Adieu Lily-Jolie, je t'aime._

_-A…à tout à l'heure James, je t'aime aussi._

_Elle essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un bref au revoir, qu'il réapparaîtrait dans quelques instants en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague des Maraudeurs mais au fond d'elle même, elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son mari, du moins pas dans ce monde. _

_La porte d'entrée explosa, Lily courut vers la sortie de la chambre mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, l'air résigné. D'où elle était, elle distinguait les silhouettes de son mari et une autre, grande et fine, elle frissonna en comprenant que c'était Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire, l'homme le plus craint de tous les temps._

_-Me voilà enfin devant le dernier obstacle qui mène à ma gloire. Dans quelques minutes, la lignée des Potter ne sera plus qu'un souvenir. Raisonna une voix froide, dénuée de toute émotion._

_-Ne croyez pas que vous vous débarrasserez de nous aussi facilement. Répondit James en levant sa baguette._

_-Oh, j'oubliais, le courage pathétique des Gryffondors !_

_-Et fier de l'être. _

_-Il me suffit d'un sort, deux simples petits mots pour te tuer, tu ne peux rien._

_-Alors je mourrais la tête haute, vous défiant une dernière fois. La tendresse qui se lisait tout à l'heure dans les yeux de James Potter lorsqu'il parlait à sa femme et son fils s'était dissipé pour faire place à de la haine et de la détermination._

_-Pathétique, mais bon, c'est comme tu veux, un petit duel ne me fera pas de mal. ENDOLORIS_

_James n'eut pas le temps de bouger et se prit le sort de plein fouet, il s'écroula_ _au sol en se tordant de douleur mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il ne criait pas, ne gémissait pas, ne suppliait pas. Seul son visage contracté témoignait de la douleur intense qui parcourrait chaque cellules de son corps. Puis la douleur disparut et il se releva pour faire face à son adversaire._

_-EXPELLIARMUS !_

_Le mage noir évita le sortilège d'un simple pas vers la gauche, mais ce fut le signal de départ du duel. De nombreux sorts fusaient. Des sorts de désarmement, de douleur, d'entrave, de stupéfixion puis soudain, un AVADA KEDAVRA, une lumière verte venant heurter le corps du jeune homme. Au ralentit le corps s'effondra sur le plancher sous le rire démentiel de Lord Voldemort. L'Auror et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, descendant de Goddric Gryffondor, James Potter était mort de la main de l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard._

_Le mage noir monta et se retrouva face à la femme de l'homme qu'il venait d'assassiner. Des larmes inondaient ses joues, mais elle s'empressa de les essuyer en voyant le mage, l'assassin de son mari, et bientôt le sien._

_-Tiens tiens, Lily Evans._

_-Potter, Lily Potter._

_-Oui, si tu veux...j'ai une proposition à te faire, viens me rejoindre._

_-Vous êtes complètement malade, jamais je ne m'allierai à vous. Et puis je ne suis qu'une sang-mêlée après tout. D'après ce que vous dîtes, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je ne suis qu'une sous-sorcière, pour reprendre votre expression._

_-Je veux bien te laisser la vie, je tue ton fils puis tu me rejoins._

_-Je vous ai dit non, et jamais vous ne toucherez à un cheveux de Harry tant que je serais vivante._

_-ENDOLORIS !_

_La jeune femme tomba sous la puissance du sort, elle tenta de ne pas hurler mais un cri désespéré raisonna. Elle pleurait, elle n'avait pas réussit à retenir ses larmes comme elle se l'était juré. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla une éternité, le sort cessa, mais elle restait recroquevillée sur le sol, tremblant de douleur, inconsciente du monde qui l'entourait. Elle vit une robe noir passer_ _devant ses yeux, l'homme se rapprochait du bébé, son bébé, celui qu'elle aimait, qu'elle voulait sauver. Cette vision la ramena à la réalité et lui permit de se relever malgré la douleur qui irradiait ses muscles._

_Son bébé était assis devant la cheminée et hurlait le plus fort qu'il pouvait, Lily s'interposa devant le mage noir._

_-Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !_

_-Pousse toi, espèce d'idiote…Allez, pousse-toi…_

_-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié…Ayez-pitié !_

_-Lord Voldemort ne connaît pas la pitié…AVADA KEDAVRA !_

_A nouveau, une lumière verte jaillit de la baguette du sorcier vers la jeune femme. Sa dernière pensée était pour son fils, alors qu'elle voyait la lumière se diriger vers elle, elle murmura une incantation oubliée de tous._

_-Que par le don de ma vie et celle de mon époux…notre fils né de l'amour d'un couple s'aimant au delà de toute raison…soit sauvé du sort de la mort._

_L'éclair vert la frappa et elle s'effondra sur le sol, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Lily Evans Potter était morte et rejoignait son mari en ayant sauver son fils de son sacrifice._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres riait à gorge déployée d'un rire sinistre devant cette scène qu'il trouvait pitoyable mais qui allait pourtant changer l'avenir du monde. Il se tourna vers sa dernière victime, un enfant pleurnichard. Mais l'enfant avait arrêté de pleurer et regardait l'assassin de ses parents dans les yeux sans ciller. Son regard était si intense que le mage détourna son regard de l'enfant. Il leva sa baguette dans un rictus méprisant._

_-Nul doute que tu aurais fait un parfait petit Gryffondor, mais tu n'en aura pas l'occasion…AVADA KEDAVRA !_

_La lumière verte caractéristique du sort de la mort se dirigea vers l'enfant qui la regardait venir vers lui comme hypnotisé, le sort lui frappa le front et contre toute attente le heurta, faisant apparaître une cicatrice en forme d'éclair tandis que le rayon revenait vers son expéditeur qui s'écroula au sol, au bord de la mort._

_Harry Potter, âgé de un an, avait survécut à l'AVADA KEDAVRA et détruit Lord Voldemort pour de longues années. _

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Franck et Anna Potter étaient dans la cuisine. La femme préparait à manger tandis que son mari lisait et commentait un article de _La Gazette Du Sorcier_ à haute voix.

-Encore une attaque de mangemorts. La troisième de la semaine. Nous sommes débordés au QG des Aurors. Les mangemorts sont introuvables et il est sûr que beaucoup d'espions infestent le ministère.

-Mais ils ont une marque sur le bras permettant de les reconnaître.

-Bien sûr mais il est dur de demander à quelqu'un de relever ses manches dès qu'on commence à lui parler. Résultat : plus personne ne fait confiance à ses anciens amis…Je me demande comment tout cela finira.

-Albus ne peut pas combattre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

-Non, il n'en a pas la puissance, ce qui est d'autant plus inquiétant !

-AHHHHHHHHHH !!!

Les deux sursautèrent.

-Qui a crié ? Demanda Anna

-Je n'en sais rien, mais ça vient de là-haut. Répondit son mari.

-Mais qui peut être entrer ? S'étonna t-elle

-Sans doute le même garçon que j'ai vu s'enfuir l'autre jour.

Tout en disant ces mots, ils se précipitèrent vers l'escalier qu'ils montèrent à toute vitesse pour se diriger vers le cri baguette levée avant de se figer devant la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Reviews svp !


	9. Chapitre 9: Le Coeur de la Paix

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J K Rowling à part mon histoire mais l'univers d'HP et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Résumé général** : Harry Potter doit retourner au temps des Maraudeurs pour chercher quelque chose qui lui permettra de combattre Voldemort puis il revient à son époque sans que le temps ait avancé et 6ème (et peut-être 7ème) année de Harry et ses amis à Poudlart.

Salut à tous !

Voilà la suite du chapitre précédent, elle est tout de même plus longue : 12 pages sur word.

Par contre je n'aurai pas le temps je pense d'écrire un autre chapitre pour dimanche prochain, donc je fais quoi, j'en poste un d'une dizaine de page dimanche prochain et encore un d'une dizaine de pages le domanche d'après, ou j'en poste un d'une vingtaine de pages dans deux semaines ?

Vous préférez quoi ?.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Réponse aux reviews** : 25 reviews, je suis plus que contente, bon je sais qu'il y en a plusieurs du même auteur et même plusieurs identiques (d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi ! lol) mais je suis contente d'en avoir eu autant. En postant ma fic, je ne pensais absolument pas pouvoir arriver à ça, surtout que c'est ma première alors merci à tous !

**Dark yoru** : désolé d'avoir fait un chapitre aussi court, j'ai longtemps hésité à le poster, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite

**Thealie** : voilà la suite, désolé pour mon « sadisme » ! lol

**Atlantea **: mdr, je rigolais ! Mais je n'aime pas inventer des persos à l'époque de Harry (dans le passé ça ne pose pas de problème puisqu'il faut presque tous les inventer) mais en général je n'aime pas trop les fics où comme par hasard une nouvelle élève arrive et entre en sixième année, où comme par hasard elle tombe amoureuse de Harry et où comme par hasard en général elle est puissante et porte un lourd secret ! (attention je ne dis pas que je n'aime JAMAIS ça, il en existe des super bien comme ça mais je ne veux pas en faire une) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**V.Mirage** : salut fidèle revieweuse ! Je te remercie pour tes reviews qui font toujours plaisir. Pour Kelly, j'ai bien part que tu sois obligée d'attendre assez longtemps avant de connaître la réponse ! lol. Moi aussi je préfère les chapitres longs, c'est sûr que c'est plus agréable à lire, mais aussi beaucoup plus long à écrire (logique !) et en ce moment je n'ai pas le temps (grrr….les cours !).

**Minibout'chou** : merci, j'ai coupé là parce que je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire plus ! mdr.

**Hermione2005** : Ma fic fait partit de celles que tu adorent ? Je suis très touchée. Et ba voilà, tu as la suite pile pour ton week-end !

**Genevieve Black** : merci de ta review. Tu devrais reviewer plus souvent (pas spécialement sur ma fic mais sur toutes celles que tu lis) parce que ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps mais ça encourage d'en recevoir. J'espère que la suite vas aussi te plaire.

**Maelstrom-fic **: coucou fidèle revieweuse ! Désolé, moi aussi je le trouve trop court mais bon…

**Didi** : merci pour tes reviews. Tu as de bonnes intuitions mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, tu verras bien ! Moi je suis contente du nombre de reviews que j'ai (bon bien sûr je ne dis pas non à en recevoir plus !) mais c'est ma première fic et je ne pensais pas avoir autant de lecteurs. Ton impatience à vouloir lire la suite me fait plaisir, j'espère que tu vas aimer.

**Mionne** : merci ! J'espère que le suite te plaira tout autant.

**Kobe23** : c'est un peu ça !

**Nana13** : C'est ça que tu appelles très bientôt ? (de toute façon je n'aurais pas pu faire plus vite !). J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

**Lunae** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Voilà la suite !

**Pig **: voilà la suite !

**Herminonne** : Ca y est, j'ai mis la suite

**Nymphodora Tonks** : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer.

**Dawn456** : merci, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira encore.

9- Le Cœur de la Paix

Anna Potter laissa échapper un cri. Dans la chambre de bébé, un adolescent était couché au sol, recroquevillé sur lui même. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes en se tenant le front où l'on pouvait voir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il avait les yeux fermés et hurlait :

-NON !!! N'y allez pas, il va vous tuer (_Lily et James étaient dans la chambre, James s'apprêtait à descendre à l'encontre de son ennemi_) …PAPA !!! (_James s'était pris le doloris_)…Papa, vas-t'en il va te tuer (_un_ _combat acharné avait débuté entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son père_) …NON (_un rayon vert se dirigeait vers lui_) …PAAAAAAPPPAAAAAA !!! (_James Potter était mort_). Des larmes coulaient abondement sur les joues de la personne.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda Anna Potter

-Je ne sais pas. Fut la seule réponse de son mari.

-… NE PARLEZ PAS A MA MERE ! (_Voldemort proposait à Lily de le rejoindre_)… MAMAN ! Je vous interdit de la toucher ! (_Elle se tordait de douleur sur le sol sous les effets du Doloris_)… Fais ce qu'il te dit ! Pousse toi et laisse le me tuer pour que tu restes en vie ! (_Lily se postait devant son fils, empêchant le mage noir de passer_)… MAAAAMMMAAANNNNN !!! (_Lily Potter était morte après avoir récité une vieille incantation_). 

-Il a l'air si malheureux !

-Anna ! Je te signale que c'est un garçon que l'on ne connaît pas qui s'introduit pour la deuxième fois chez nous, alors ce qu'il a ? Honnêtement, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète pour le moment. Ca peut très bien être une ruse de mangemort pour nous amadouer.

-… HIIIII ! Même à un an je vous tenais déjà tête Tom (_l'enfant regardait le sorcier dans les yeux sans ciller, une lueur de défi dans ses petits yeux verts émeraudes_ ). Cette moquerie n'avais rien de joyeux, plutôt ironique, triste

-Tom ? S'étonna Mr Potter

-Et alors, c'est qui Tom ?

-Tom est le véritable prénom de Voldemort -sa femme tressaillit à ce nom-…mais arrête à la fin, ce n'est qu'un nom !

-Tu es le seul à ne pas en avoir peur avec Albus !

-Bon, donc Tom est son vrai prénom, mais peu de personnes le savent et de toute façon rien ne dit qu'il s'agit de lui.

-… c'est ça, allez, lance-le moi ton Avada Kedavra, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines ! (_Le mage noir levait sa baguette_). La voix était ironique, mélancolique.

-Mais c'est le sort de la mort dont il parle ?

-Il doit être en train de rêver.

-…j'ai survécu. C'était dit avec désespoir

-Survécu ?…Mais alors il ne parlait pas de l'AVADA ! S'exclama Mrs Potter

-Il doit vraiment être en train de rêver…mais pourtant si il rêvait, il n'aurait pas l'air si malheureux…il me paraît vraiment louche, je suis sûr que c'est un mangemort !

-…pourquoi j'ai survécu à ce sort alors que mes parents en sont morts (_Lord Voldemort s'était repris son sort qui avait ricoché sur le front du bébé_) … pourquoi j'ai survécu…pourquoi moi… c'est de ma faute si ils sont morts, Papa, Maman, pardon…Cédric, pardon… Sirius, pardon. Le garçon murmurait ces paroles tandis que ses larmes redoublaient

-En tout cas, il a l'air de se reprocher la mort de plusieurs personnes

-…vous êtes morts à cause de moi et moi je suis toujours vivant, ce n'est pas juste… je ne veux pas de cette vie… je veux mourir et vous rejoindre… non je ne dois pas, vous attendez autre chose de moi… alors je le tuerai, c'est lui ou moi… ce sera moi… même si je dois aussi mourir…

-Mais de quoi parle t-il ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je ne comprends rien !

-…je vous le promets, je vous vengerai et le détruirait définitivement …

-Je ne sais pas de qui il parle, mais il a l'air déterminé.

-C'est une mise en scène, ça ne peut être que ça, il joue la comédie.

-…foi de Potter.

-Quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Potter ?

Franck Potter pointa sa baguette sur l'intrus et lui hurla

-Que fais-tu là ?

Le garçon sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds, baguette levée également. Mais les Potter restèrent figés devant les émotions qui passèrent sur le visage et dans les yeux de l'adolescent : de l'effroi, de l'incompréhension puis de la joie, de l'amour, du regret pour enfin se stabiliser sur un voile de tristesse intense.

« C'est quoi toutes ces émotions ? Elles sont trop rapides et vrai pour n'être qu'une comédie. L'effroi et l'incompréhension, je peux comprendre, mais la joie, l'amour et le regret ?…J'ai dû mal voir, quant à la tristesse, il a l'air si malheureux que s'en est déroutant… et cette rapidité à sortir sa baguette, comme si il y était habitué. » Raisonna le chef des Aurors.

-Je….ehh….. Bégaya le garçon.

Harry dévisageait les personnes se trouvant devant lui : une magnifique femme rousse aux yeux noisettes et un homme, portrait exact de James avec les yeux bleu. Il constata avec amusement que tout comme lui, son père était le portrait de son père avec les yeux de sa mère.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-…Harry Ptroet.

-Tu mens !

« Merde, c'est un légilimens. J'aurais dû y penser et fermer mon esprit ! »

-Je répète, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Harry Ptroet. Cette fois-ci, il avait fermé son esprit, mais c'était trop tard.

-Menteur. LEGILIMENS !

Harry contra l'attaque mentale plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

-Tu es un legilimens ? S'étonna Mr Potter

-Non, juste un occlumens.

-A ton âge ? D'ailleurs, quel âge as-tu ? Tu es à Poudlart ? Dans quelle maison ?

-J'ai 16 ans. Et oui, je suis à Poudlart,…à Serpentard.

-Comme par hasard ! Donc j'ai raison, tu es bien un mangemort !

-Vous êtes comme votre fils. Lui aussi pense que je suis un mangemort. Mais c'est faux.

-Ah oui ? Alors que fais-tu chez moi ?

-Eh..

Pendant tout leur dialogue, les deux hommes avaient gardé leurs baguettes levées l'un en face de l'autre tandis que Anna Potter regardait la scène, appuyée contre le mur. Un sentiment étrange la pressait, elle avait envie de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le consoler, elle avait l'impression qu'elle le connaissait depuis toujours, elle avait l'impression que c'était son fils, James.

Franck Potter, n'aimant pas l'idée d'avoir une baguette pointée sur lui, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle appartenait à un présumé mangemort qui n'avait toujours pas dit la raison de sa présence ici lança

-EXPELLIARMUS !

La baguette de l'adolescent sauta de ses mains étant donné qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela et il alla se cogner contre le mur derrière lui.

-Alors maintenant, tu vas bien être obligé de me suivre et de me répondre.

Harry était stupéfait devant les yeux froids de son grand père et l'idée de se retrouver devant lui sans défense ne le tentait pas du tout.

-ACCIO BAGUETTE !

Il avait lancé ce sort sans baguette. Il avait pensé à lancer le sort de désarmement sur l'auror afin qu'il n'ai plus de baguette non plus, mais il doutait d'y arriver face au chef des aurors. Il se retrouva donc encore une fois sa baguette à la main pointée sur son grand-père qui faisait de même, mais cette fois, les yeux de celui-ci étaient chargés d'étonnement.

-De la magie sans baguette ?…Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça contre moi. RICTUS EMPRA !

Harry se protégea et un combat s'en suivit. Tous deux remarquèrent vite la puissance de leur adversaire. Harry s'y attendait mais de son côté, Franck Potter ne s'attendait pas à voir un enfant si jeune maîtriser autant la technique du duel.

Au fur et à mesure des sorts, Harry était obligé de reculer et il se retrouva vite dans le couloir, il continua à reculer tout en se défendant mais il n'avait pas envie d'attaquer. Puis Franck Potter se mit à lancer des sorts de stupéfixions tandis que Harry était acculé contre un mur. Il n'avait rien pour s'échapper à part une porte derrière lui, il attrapa la poignée et l'ouvrit. Il rentra à reculons et fut stupéfait de voir son adversaire arrêter net de lancer des sorts et Anna Potter venir se poster à côté de son mari complètement perdue.

-Comment as-tu fais ? Demanda Mr Potter.

-Fait quoi? Lui répondit son petit fils.

-Pour rentrer ?

-Ba…j'ai tourné la poignée, poussé la porte et mis un pied devant l'autre pour avancer. Enonça t-il sarcastiquement.

-Sais tu dans quelle pièce te trouves-tu ?

-Non !

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Une minute plus tôt, Franck Potter voulait le stupéfixier et maintenant il avait baissé sa baguette.

-Tu es dans la Salle des Héritiers. Même ma femme ne peut pas y entrer.

Harry se retourna et fut ébloui de part la beauté de la pièce. Comme le reste de la maison, tout était rouge et or mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se dégageait de cette pièce, comme si elle était emplie de magie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Seuls les héritiers de…enfin…..les Potter peuvent y entrer.

-………

-Qui t'a lancé un sort de magie noire pour que tu puisses entrer ? Voldemort ?

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, le garçon ne trembla pas à ce nom

-Non, on ne m'a jeté aucun sort. Et encore moins Voldemort puisque je ne suis pas à son service.

-Ce nom ne te fais donc pas peur ?

-Il ne sert à rien d'avoir peur d'un nom, seulement de la personne.

Il se retourna et avança à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais il n'y avait rien, absolument rien, elle était vide. Seul un tableau représentant un majestueux lion était accrochée à l'autre bout. Il s'avança et regarda le lion, il était sûr qu'il s'agissait du lion de Goddric Gryffondor, de la forme animagus de ce puissant sorcier, donc de SA forme animagus. Le lion le regarda dans les yeux comme si il essayait de lire dans l'âme du jeune homme, puis au bout de quelques instants, il s'inclina, ce qui provoqua un cri de surprise de Mr et Mrs Potter qui étaient restés près de la porte. Puis le tableau se décala vers la gauche dévoilant une ouverture. Il essaya d'avancer, mais avant qu'il soit entré, une main le retint à l'épaule, il se retourna pour faire face à son grand-père.

-Qui es-tu ?….seuls les héritiers de Goddric Gryffondor peuvent entrer dans cette pièce. Quant au tableau, le lion représente Gryffondor, il sonde l'esprit de la personne qui veut rentrer dans la seconde pièce et si il le juge digne, il lui ouvre la porte. On peut réussir à tromper la porte avec de la magie noire mais pas le lion. Mais toi, il ne s'est pas contenté de t'ouvrir, il s'est carrément incliné devant toi…alors qui es-tu ?

Harry, se disant qu'il ne servirait plus à rien de mentir répondit :

-Je suis…Harry James Potter……..fils de James Potter et Lily Evans Potter.

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, des picotements lui traversèrent tout le corps tandis que les yeux de son interlocuteur s'écarquillaient en regardant son visage. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et remarqua avec surprise qu'il avait retrouvé ses cheveux en bataille.

-Potter…Harry Potter ?….fils de James? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Dumbledore m'a envoyé vingt ans dans le passé pour récupérer le Cœur de la Paix.

-Albus ?…passé ?…toi ?……………tu viens du futur et tu es le fils de James ?…donc mon petit fils ? dit-il l'air stupéfait

-….oui.

-Mais pourquoi venir dans le passé pour prendre le Cœur de la Paix ?

-Parce que……il n'est…ehhh…..plus possible de le prendre dans mon présent.

« Je ne vais tout de même pas lui dire que c'est parce que sa maison a été brûlée lors de la mort de son fils ! »

Franck Potter le regardait fixement, comme si il cherchait à lire en lui.

-C'est le Cœur de la Paix qui se trouve derrière cette ouverture non ?

-Oui, mais tu ne peux pas le prendre, même moi je ne peux pas. Il a été conçu par Goddric Gryffondor lui-même pour ses descendants si un héritier de Salazard Serpentard était trop puissant et maléfique et qu'il n'y avait plus de moyen de le tuer. Seul celui qui devra s'en servir pourra le sortir de son écrin. De générations en générations, les propriétés et le fonctionnement de cette pierre se sont transmisent jusqu'au jour où viendrait celui qui devra en faire l'usage. Albus le sait, alors pourquoi t'avoir envoyé alors que tu ne peux pas la prendre ?

-Je pense que c'est…parce que je peux la prendre.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je suis le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort.

-Toi ? Mais tu es trop jeune et…il sera toujours là dans vingt ans ? Personne ne l'aura détruit ? Mais à la vitesse où il effectue ses attaques, la terre sera détruite dans vingt ans si personne ne l'a éliminé.

-Je l'ai partiellement détruit, pour une période de treize ans.

-Détruit ? Mais tu n'as que seize ans et….pour treize ans ? Ca veut dire que tu l'as combattu à maximum trois ans ? C'est impossible.

-J'avais un an.

-Un an ? Mais……attends, tout à l'heure dans la chambre de bébé, tu as eu une….remontée des souvenirs ?

-C'est quoi une remontée des souvenirs ?

-C'est quand on se remémore des souvenirs oubliés, en général des souvenirs de petite enfance en revoyant des objets ou des lieux dans lesquels ces souvenirs sont ancrés que l'on a pas revu depuis cette époque.

-Alors….oui, j'ai eu quelque choses dans ce genre là.

Franck réfléchit et pâlit d'un coup, des larmes inondant ses joues tandis qu'il murmurait.

-Tu….tu criais pendant que tu te souvenais…..tu as dit que tes parents étaient…..morts de l'AVADA KEDAVRA……et que tu avais survécu…..J… James….mort. Maintenant les larmes coulaient abondement sur son visage tandis que Harry avait baissé la tête plongé dans ses pensées.

« En fait j'aurais dû m'en douter. Dumbledore m'avait dit que mon grand-père n'avait pas essayé de retrouver le Cœur de la Paix et qu'il disait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains, ce qui signifiait qu'il savait ».

-….tu as dit aussi que tu avais survécu à l'AVADA KEDAVRA.

-Oui….le sort m'a percuté en me faisant uniquement cette cicatrice et il s'est retourné contre Voldemort et l'a anéanti. Mais il a réussit à revenir il y a un an.

-C'est incroyable, comment as-tu pu survivre ?

-Avant je ne le savais pas, maintenant je le sais. Maman a récité une incantation : Que par le don de ma vie et celle de mon époux…notre fils né de l'amour d'un couple s'aimant au delà de toute raison…soit sauvé du sort de la mort.

-Oh….au fait qui est ta mère, tu me l'as dit mais je ne me souviens plus ?

-Lily Evans.

-Evans ? Je m'en souviens, James en a parlé….mais il n'avait pas l'air de la porter dans son cœur !

-Ils se détestent, enfin Lily trouve James immature et James lui demande toujours de sortir avec lui mais elle ne veut pas !

Il se dirigea vers l'ouverture du tableau, laissant son grand-père se remettre du choc et entra. La pièce était minuscule et au milieu, posé sur une table en chêne se trouvait deux écrins. Il ouvrit le premier et poussa une exclamation. C'était une pierre rouge en forme de cœur avec des reflets dorés qui scintillaient à l'intérieur donnant l'impression que la pierre émettait de la lumière. Il ne devait pas faire plus de six centimètres de diamètre, un fine chaîne en or était accrochée à son extrémité. Il s'en empara et comme il s'y attendait put sortir la pierre de son écrin. Il la reposa délicatement après l'avoir admirée pour ouvrir le second écrin et fut surpris d'y trouver une pierre grise où était gravée une rune.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de son grand-père qu'il n'avait pas entendu rentrer :

-C'est la rune qui permet de l'activer. Il suffit que tu dises tout en pointant le bout de ta baguette sur le milieu de la rune : par le pouvoir de l'Amour, que cette rune s'enclenche afin de venir à bout de mon ennemi…si jamais la rune était détruite, seul le sacrifice du propriétaire de la pierre pourra la mettre en action…..si la pierre est détruite...elle ne pourra plus servir, même si la rune est intacte. Mais il faut savoir que la pierre ne peut fonctionner que si son propriétaire à au moins dix-sept ans et que ce n'est pas lui qui a programmé le combat à cette date-là, de plus la rune doit mettre un certain temps à s'activer et doit être posée au sol à découvert durant toute la durée de l'action.

Harry prit les deux écrins tout en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait en faire pour être sûr que personne ne puisse y toucher. La réponse lui vint comme si son grand-père avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Tu dois accrocher la pierre autour de ton cou et la rune également.

Il rouvrit les deux écrins et s'aperçut qu'effectivement il y avait une chaîne rouge et or partant de la rune.

Il les accrocha autour de son cou et fut surpris de constater qu'elles ne pesaient pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

-Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment cette pierre pourrait détruire Voldemort ?

-En fait, pour l'instant, elle est totalement inoffensive. Comme son nom : Le Cœur de la Paix l'indique, c'est l'Amour représenté par le cœur qui peut rétablir la paix. Il va donc falloir que les personnes qui t'aiment touchent la pierre alors qu'elle est autour de ton cou et disent une phrase montrant tout l'amour qu'elles ont pour toi, si cette phrase est sincère, alors l'amour de cette personne s'incrustera dans la pierre. Plus il y aura d'amour à l'intérieur, plus elle sera puissante et pourra détruire quelqu'un de puissant. Mais cela ne peut détruire que quelqu'un éprouvant beaucoup de haine et qui ne supportera pas l'Amour que dégagera la pierre sur lui.

-Voldemort ne supporte pas l'Amour, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas réussit à me posséder l'année dernière. Murmura t-il pour lui-même. Donc la pierre pourra marcher sur lui. Ce qui est dommage c'est qu'il faut que j'attende ma septième année pour l'activer, donc il faut que je me débrouille pour rester en vie jusque là.

-Rester en vie jusque là ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Parce que depuis que je suis rentré à Pourdlart, tous les ans il concoctent des plans foireux dans l'espérance de me tuer…mais il échoue grâce aux gens de mon entourage.

-Oh…l'Amour que tu dois mettre dans la pierre doit avoir le plus de formes possibles, c'est à dire de l'amour filial, l'amour amical et l'amour d'un couple.

« Il y en a un que je ne peux pas avoir… c'est l'amour filial. »

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et trouvèrent une Anna Potter en pleurs.

« Merde, elle a dû tout entendre. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit, elle le regarda et le prit dans ses bras. Cette douce étreinte fit du bien à Harry, pour la première fois, un membre de sa famille le prenait dans ses bras. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Franck Potter qui avait laissé libre cours à ces larmes.

Ensuite ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon près du feu et parlèrent. Anna raconta sa vie à Ste Mangouste, les bêtises de James quand il était petit. Franck expliqua son métier d'auror sous l'oreille très attentive de Harry puisqu'il voulait le devenir et Harry raconta ses années à Poudlart avec ses amis, le Quidditch, les cours en prenant bien soin d'éviter tous les passages avec Voldemort.

-Et bien je constate que tous les Potter ont des points communs en plus d'être le portrait de leur père avec les yeux de leur mère. Ils ont tous le don pour enfreindre les règles de Poudlart et être de brillants attrapeurs et tombent tous amoureux de femmes rousses.

-Vous étiez attrapeur ?

-Oui et capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. A ce propos, tu joues dans l'équipe de Serpentard ?

-Non, dans le passé, enfin en ce moment je ne fais pas parti d'une équipe mais à mon époque, je suis à Gryffondor.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu à Serpentard ?

-Parce que je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor, mais aussi celui de Serpentard puisque Voldemort m'a transmis certain de ses pouvoirs comme le fourchelang cette…nuit là. Et à la répartition, je pensais aux mangemorts que je déteste et qui étaient dans la salle et avec ces pensées le choipeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard.

-Fourchelang ? Ca veut dire que c'était toi le soir d'Halloween ?

-Oui

-Mais comment as-tu su qu'il allait y avoir une attaque ?

-Ma cicatrice est un lien avec Voldemort, je ressens ses sentiments et peux voir certaines de ses conversation. J'ai entendu qu'il y aurait une attaque.

-Alors tu es animagus serpent ?

-Pas seulement, aussi animagus lion.

-Tu as deux formes ?

-Oui, une parce que je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor, l'autre c'est Voldemort qui me l'a transmise en même temps que le fourchelang comme il est héritier de Serpentard.

-Et quelles sont tes relations avec tes parents ?

-Lily est gentille et on se voit de temps en temps mais James me déteste parce que je suis un Serpentard et qu'il est persuadé que je suis un mangemort.

-C'est tout James ça ! En fait il est un peu comme moi !

Ils continuèrent leur conversation une bonne partie de la nuit puis il se dirigea vers la sortie pour rentrer avant le début des cours. Alors qu'il était près de la porte, Anna le retint, le regarda dans les yeux avec tendresse un petit moment puis elle posa une main sur le Cœur de la Paix et dit la voix chargée d'émotion :

-Harry, je n'ai et n'aurai malheureusement pas le temps de te connaître mais je t'aime déjà.

La pierre brilla quelques instants et en se concentrant Harry remarqua qu'il pouvait sentir une douce chaleur en provenir. Puis sa grand-mère le serra dans ses bras, augmentant la chaleur de la pierre.

Harry recommença à marcher vers la sortie, mais cette fois il fut arrêté par l'auror qui posa à son tour une main sur le Cœur de la Paix.

-Harry, mon petit fils, je ne te connais pas assez mais je suis fier de toi et t'aime.

Encore une fois, la pierre brilla dans la pénombre de la nuit et se réchauffa. Il serra dans ses bras son grand-père, puis monta sur le sombral et s'envola.

Il était heureux, il avait rencontré ses grands parents, avait pris la pierre de laquelle une douce chaleur se diffusait dans tout son corps. A partir de maintenant, l'Amour de ses grand-parents le suivrait toujours et partout.

Lorsqu'il atterrit à Poudlart, sa bonne humeur ne l'avait pas quitté et même la perspective de n'avoir qu'une petite heure à dormir ne le gêna pas.

Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen d'avoir une chance de combattre et de détruire Voldemort bien qu'il soit obligé d'attendre l'âge de la majorité chez les sorciers : 17 ans.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

La suite dimanche dans une semaine ou deux.

En tout cas, reviews svp !


	10. Chapitre 10: Vacances

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J K Rowling à part mon histoire mais l'univers d'HP et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Résumé général** : Harry Potter doit retourner au temps des Maraudeurs pour chercher quelque chose qui lui permettra de combattre Voldemort puis il revient à son époque sans que le temps ait avancé et 6ème (et peutêtre 7ème) année de Harry et ses amis à Poudlart.

Salut !

Hé oui je sais, je n'ai publié qu'au bout de deux semaines. Il faut dire que j'étais débordée et qu'en plus je manquais d'inspiration.

Bon, dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand chose, c'est, disons, un chapitre de transition et même si on dirait qu'il n'y a rien du tout, certaines choses auront leur importance plus tard.

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

**Au fait, J'AI PUBLIE MON PREMIER ONE SHOT, VOUS POUVEZ ALLER VOIR ET ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ ? CA PREND DEUX MINUTES ET J'AIMERAIS BIEN SAVOIR COMME C'EST LE PREMIER !**

**Réponses aux reviews** : Whaou, 22 reviews, je suis trop contente. Ca y est j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis sincèrement désolé.

**Naste** : voilà la suite !

**Cornedrue** : merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Ouai moi aussi je n'aime pas trop le 8, j'aurais du le relier au 9 je pense. J'espère que la suite te plaira, même si il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre.

**Sojiro** : ce n'est pas grave que tu n'ais pas mis de review (même si je préfère quand tu es mets ! lol) J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

**Atlantea** : Ce chapitre t'a surprise ? Dans le mauvais sens ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

**Ange de un cisme** : et bien oui il le saura un jour, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus.

**Thealie** : je te rappelle qu'il ne peut pas revenir chez lui avant un an car le phénix ne peut pas refaire le voyage dans un si court laps de temps, Dumbledore lui a dit avant de partir ! (mais bon, normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas ! lol)

**Genevieve Black** : contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu appréciera la suite tout autant.

**Didi** : oui je continue ! Ah bon, tu les trouve bien ces phrases ? Moi je trouve que je n'ai pas réussit à faire passer l'émotion autant que je le voulais, mais bon, ravie que ça t'ai plu !

**V.Mirage** : mdr, j'étais aussi morte de rire en l'écrivant ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu trouve les Potter bien fait.

**Kobe23 **: non parce que il ne va pas aller là-bas tous les jours, c'est un peu risqué et il ne va pas encore devenir legilimens, déjà il faudrait qu'il maîtrise assez bien l'occlumencie et même si il est plus puissant qu'avant, ce n'est pas son fort ! (cf tome 5 !)

**Voodan** : Contente que ça te plaise et merci pour tes encouragements (j'en ai bien besoin, j'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment !)

**Nana13** : voilà une review qui me fait très plaisir !

**Herminonne **: merci

**Mionne** : contente que ça te plaise

**Ronny** : merci

**Bastien **: merci beaucoup, ton enthousiasme fait chaud au cœur. Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le mettre plus tôt !

**Minibout'chou **: contente que tu ais aimé.

**Hermione2005** : ton enthousiasme me fait plus que plaisir. Encore une fois, je l'ai mis plie pour le week end ! lol

**Maelstrom-fic** : oups ! désolé! Merci

**Miladjadja** : ouai je sais, mais ce n'est pas fait exprès. J'avais cette idée de fic bien avant de lire celle de Tobby. Mais bon elle n'est pas si ressemblante que ça, même si le fond est identique (remonte le tempsà Serpentard), il y a plein de choses qui changent et puis moi le voyage dans le passé n'est pas le centre de ma ficà la base, j'avais l'idée du Cœur de la Paix et tout ce qui va avec (que tu n'as pas lu puisque ce n'est pas encore écrit et que ça se passe dans le présent) et puis je me suis dit que se serait sympa qu'il aille le chercher dans le passé ! Et si je l'ai envoyé à Serpentard c'est justement pour changer de toutes les fics où il est à Gryffondor. Voilà !

**Elaur **: contente que ça te plaise !

**Ronny **: tu verras bien ! lol

10-Vacances 

Les vacances arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard à la grande joie des élèves. La plupart rentrèrent chez eux pour profiter de leur famille et il ne restait à Poudlart qu'une dizaine d'élèves. Chez les Gryffondors, seul Lily était restée au château n'ayant pas envie de passer Noël avec sa sœur Petunia, chez les Serdaigles, une fille de seconde année et deux garçons de première année avaient décidés de rester à Poudlart, dans la maison des Poufsouffles, deux filles de deuxième année et un première année restaient tandis que chez les Serpentards, il n'y avait plus que Harry, Severus qui avait déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas laisser son ami tout seul, ce qui avait fait plaisir à Harry même si il ne doutait pas que le choix du futur professeur de potion s'était surtout fait parce que Kelly restait également, ne voulant pas rentrer dans sa famille partisane du mage noir. En effet, Harry soupçonnait Severus d'avoir un faible pour la jeune fille.

Les trois amis étaient bien contents d'avoir la Salle Commune rien que pour eux et surtout que la bande de Malefoy ne soit plus là. C'est donc d'humeur joyeuse qu'ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Mais ils furent surpris de ne pas y trouver les quatre grandes tables habituelles et celle des professeurs, mais seulement une table au milieu de la pièce. Ils s'approchèrent et s'assirent. Severus se mit en bout de table et Harry une place plus loin ce qui obligea Kelly à s'asseoir entre eux tandis qu'elle rougissait en regardant Severus ce qui confirmait Harry dans son hypothèse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily entra et Harry lui proposa de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'elle fit en lui adressant un sourire de remerciement. Puis les professeurs arrivèrent ainsi que les six autres élèves et le repas commença.

Kelly et Severus ne parlaient pas, trop gênés pour cela tandis que Harry avait engagé la conversation avec sa mère.

-Alors Lily, tu es contente d'être en vacances ?

-Non pas trop, c'est ennuyeux les vacances, il n'y a rien à faire.

-C'est sûr que toute seule dans la tour des Gryffondors, ce n'est pas très joyeux !….et puis tu ne peux même pas t'occuper à engueuler Potter puisqu'il n'est pas là !

-C'est vrai que c'est bien vide, surtout sans James.

-James ? Ce n'est plus « cet imbécile de Potter » !

Lily rougit fortement à ces mots, ce qu'elle tenta de cacher inutilement en se plongeant dans son assiette sous le regard amusé de son interlocuteur.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

-Dire quoi ? Répondit la jeune fille en levant les yeux.

-Ba que tu l'aimes.

La préfète rougit encore plus fortement si c'était possible jusqu'à atteindre la même couleur que ses cheveux auburn.

-Mais c'est faux, je n'aime absolument pas Potter !

-Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça ! Et je vais te croire peutêtre !

-De toute façon, lui ne m'aime pas !

-C'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre !

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Et bien je l'ai entendu pas mal de fois te proposer de sortir avec lui depuis le début de l'année.

-Oh…ça….c'est plus un défi qu'il s'est donné qu'autre chose. Il me le demande depuis ma première année mais il s'en fou, c'est juste pour pouvoir se vanter d'être irrésistible. Et puis, toutes les filles de Poudlart lui courent après, il n'y a presque que moi qui lui résiste, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il me le demande !

-Ca m'étonnerais qu'il s'en fiche de toi, vu la crise de jalousie qu'il m'a faîtes parce que je te parlais !

-C'était juste parce qu'il avait peur que tu me fasses du mal et…….ça veut dire que…..il ne voulait pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose…

-Exactement…n'as tu pas remarqué qu'effectivement toutes les filles de Poudlart lui courent après mais qu'il ne sort pourtant avec aucune d'entre elle et qu'il ne demande jamais à personne à part toi ?

-Mais je ne veux pas être une parmi tant d'autres !

-Je ne pense pas que se serait le cas.

-Mais je lui dit non depuis toujours, je ne peux pas soudainement accepter !

-Tu n'as pas à lui dire oui d'un coup, tu n'as qu'à commencer par lui offrir un cadeau à Noël ou quelque chose comme ça pour lui montrer que tu ne le déteste pas, car c'est ce qu'il pense.

-Tu as peutêtre raison…..mais qu'est ce que je peux lui offrir ?

-Ca je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de voir.

-Un livre certainement.

-Il n'est pas un fan de lecture ! Mais au moins il saurait que c'est de ta part.

-Mais pas un livre comme les autres, un livre plus spécial, sur un sujet qu'il aime….le Quidditch, tu crois que ça lui plairait ? Ou sur le métier d'auror, je crois que c'est ce qu'il veut faire.

-Si tu veux.

-Oui mais on n'a pas de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, je ne pourrai pas l'acheter.

-Demande à un professeur, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera. Enfin tout dépend à qui tu demandes !

-C'est sûr que je ne pense pas que Glacia me rendrait se service !

-Je ne pense pas non plu ! Tu peux toujours demander à McGo, elle t'aime bien je crois.

-Oui mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? Si je lui demande d'acheter un livre sur le Quidditch ou sur les aurors elle ne mettra pas longtemps à voir qui serait intéressé par ces sujets, et Lily Evans-la préfète-qui-n'accepte-pas-que-l'on-enfreigne-les-réglements qui offre un cadeau à James Potter-le-chef-des-Maraudeurs ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche non ? Surtout quand on sait que nous nous disputons dès que nous sommes dans la même pièce !

-Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas accepter votre demande Miss Evans. Le fait que vous vouliez offrir quelque chose à celui que vous vous obstinez à montrer à tord que vous le détestez ne me regarde absolument pas ! De plus, il y a bien un proverbe moldu qui dit : qui aime bien, châtie bien, non ?

Lily sursauta en voyant le professeur de Métamorphose juste derrière elle et elle se demanda si elle avait entendu toute leur conversation. « Certainement vu ce qu'elle vient de dire »

-Ehh…je….oui……merci…..professeur ! Bafouilla t-elle en rougissant.

-Pour demain ça ira ? Je dois aller à la librairie.

-Ehhh…..

-Très bien, vous l'aurez !

Puis McGonnagal partit non sans esquisser un bref sourire devant l'embarras de sa meilleure élève.

Harry se pencha vers Lily et lui murmura :

-Tu vois elle n'est pas si sévère, stricte et coincée que tout le monde se l'imagine. Là j'ai trouvé qu'elle avait été bien compréhensive !

Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille se plongea dans la contemplation de ses pommes de terre.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce..

-Chers élèves, comme vous avez pu le constater, vous n'êtes que dix à rester pour les vacances : trois Serpentards, trois Serdaigles, trois Poufsouffles et une Gryffondor, soit en tout cinq filles et cinq garçons. Il est dommage que ci-peu de personnes doivent se séparer dans quatre Salles Communes différentes surtout pour Miss Evans qui se retrouve toute seule. C'est pourquoi, le corps professoral a décidé de vous regrouper tous dans une Salle Commune inutilisée depuis dès année et bien plus petite. En fait c'était la Salle où se retrouvaient Goddric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazard Serpentards pour discuter entre amis le soir. Cela également dans le but de rapprocher les maisons entre elles. Vos affaires y ont déjà été transférées par les elfes de maison. Venez, je vais vous y conduire.

Le professeur Dumbledore sortit de la Grande Salle, bientôt suivit par les élèves. Ils tournèrent tout de suite vers la gauche dans un couloir inconnu de tous à part peutêtre des Maraudeurs- et s'arrêtèrent devant le blason de Poudlart.

-Unité. Prononça distinctement le directeur en guise de mot de passe.

Le blason se décala, laissant voir une ouverture.

-Vous êtes ici chez vous pour toute la durée des vacances. Amusez-vous bien.

Le vieil homme partit, laissant les adolescents rentrer dans la salle.

Ils furent tous stupéfait devant la beauté des lieux. Tout était aux couleurs des différentes maisons de Poudlart donnant un air de feux d'artifice à la pièce. Sur chaque mûr était disposé l'un des tableau représentant les animaux des fondateurs de Poudlart. Les élèves s'en approchèrent pour regarder de plus près mais Harry resta en retrait, ayant peur que le phénomène de la Pièce des Héritiers à Goddric's Hollow se reproduise.

Puis ils montèrent à l'unique escalier présent menant à deux portes. Sur l'une était marqué : Harmony Hokins, Philippine Gram, Hélèna Stromkova, Kelly McDrell et Lily Evans ; sur l'autre était inscrit : Matt Stake, John Golden, Mike Brondway, Severus Rogue et Harry Ptroet.

Ils entrèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Celui des garçons étaient seulement rouge, or, vert et argent, sans doute parce que les seuls à y avoir dormi était Goddric Gryffondor et Salazard Serpentard et ils en déduirent que celui des filles devait être aux couleurs des maisons de Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle.

Matt, John et Mike allèrent se mettre au fond de la pièce évitant soigneusement les deux Serpentards. Rogue s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et Harry en profita pour commencer la conversation.

-Salut ! Moi, c'est Harry.

Les trois enfants sursautèrent en entendant qu'on leur parlait et ils ne purent cacher leur étonnement du fait qu'un garçon plus âgé et de Serpentard en plus leur adresse la parole.

-Bonjour, ehh….moi c'est Matt

-Mike

-ehh….J…John. Dit celui-ci en tremblant de tous ces membres

-Hé mais calme-toi John, je vais pas te manger. Sourit Harry

-Ca c'est toi qui le dis ! Maugréa le concerné

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

-Non je ne sais pas.

-Mes parents sont des moldus, voilà t'es content ?

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire !

-Mais tu es un Serpentard ! Donc tu es pour le mage noir et contre ce que tu appelles les Sang de Bourbe.

-Il y a plusieurs choses à mettre au point je pense. Premièrement, je n'ai jamais insulté un sang mêlé et ma meilleure amie en Australie était également de parents moldus et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. Deuxièmement, mon père descendait d'une longue lignée de sang pur mais ma mère était une fille de moldus et troisièmement, je ne suis pas pour Voldemort -ils sursautèrent à l'entente de ce nom- alors apprenez à juger les gens pour ce qu'ils sont et non pas pour leur maison.

Sur ce, il sortit, laissant trois adolescents abasourdis. Mais il s'en moquait, il en avait marre que tous le détestent parce qu'il était à Serpentard !

Il descendit à la salle commune qui était vide et voulut aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près du feu, mais il fut interrompu par une voix qui s'adressait à lui.

-Hé, on ne dit pas bonjour à son ascendant ?

Il se tourna vers le lion, mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui te parle, c'est moi !

Harry se tourna en direction de la voix et se retrouva devant un serpent.

-Super ! Manquait plus que ça ! Déjà le lion, et maintenant l'autre reptile ! Marmonna-t-il

-Oh ! Je vois que ton estime pour moi est très développée ! Pour ton information« l'autre reptile » comme tu dis, c'est Salazard Serpentard.

-Sans blague ! Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'adressez la parole ?

-Parce que tu es mon héritier bien sûr.

-Ouai ba je m'en serais passé volontiers !

-C'est quoi ton problème avec moi petit !

-Mon problème avec vous ? C'est que je ne suis pas votre seul héritier et avoir ce point commun avec Face de Serpent ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

-C'est toi mon véritable héritier. Rappelle-toi de tes formes animagi. Cette salle a été fondée par nous quatre lorsque nous étions tous amis. Tu as donc devant tes yeux ta forme animagi nommée Amitix. Quand j'ai été peint, j'étais ami avec Goddric et je n'avais pas l'intention de partir. Toi tu es le bien-venu ici, mais pas Voldemort.

-Il a tout a fait raison ! Cette fois, c'était le lion qui avait parlé. Regarde, tu viens de te disputer avec les autres garçons parce qu'ils te jugeaient pour l'insigne de ta maison et toi tu jugeais Salazard pour ce qu'il n'a techniquement pas encore fait et ce que Voldemort fait. C'est exactement pareil !

Harry était perdu. Il avait toujours vu Salazard Sepentard comme l'inventeur de la Chambre des Secrets mais il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça et le fondateur de Poudlart était un grand et noble sorcier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas forcément un défaut de posséder des dons de Serpentard comme le Fourchelang. En fait tout dépendait de comment on les utilisait, cela pouvait même devenir des atouts, comme le soir d'Halloween.

-Je vois que tu comprends Harry, c'est bien. Fut la dernière parole du serpent avant de se recoucher tandis que le lion le regardait avec tendresse avant de se coucher à son tour.

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil réfléchissant aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre quand la porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvrit pour laisser descendre Matt, John et Mike.

-Ehh….désolé…je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça….je ne te connais pas. Bégaya John.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. On fait tous pareil, moi le premier. Ce qui compte c'est de s'en rendre compte.

Les trois adolescent repartirent mais Harry intercepta John, un Poufsouffle, alors que les autres étaient déjà dans le dortoir.

-Ne montre pas aux Serpentards qui te veulent du mal que tu as peur d'eux. Montre leur au contraire que tu es sûr de toi et que tu ne les craint pas. Et ceci est vrai avec toutes les personnes qui te voudront un jour du mal. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes parents, les moldus ne sont pas moins bien que les sorciers, ceux qui font des fixations sur le sang sont idiots. Ils font ça juste parce qu'ils ont peur de ce qui est différent.

-Mais Tu-Sais-Qui cherchent à tuer tous ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur !

-Et il n'y arrivera pas tant qu'il y aura des personnes pour se battre contre lui.

-Mais qui peux bien se battre contre lui, il est invincible !

-Non il n'est pas invincible, il y a des personnes pour s'opposer à lui, notamment Dumbledore et d'autres encore que tu ne connais pas.

-Crois tu qu'ils y arriveront un jour ?

-…oui…quelqu'un le détruira un jour.

Puis Harry prit un livre posé sur la table pour montrer que la discussion était close. Mais alors qu'il pensait que le Poufsouffle était déjà partit, celui-ci dit d'une voix ferme et assurée :

-Ce jour là, je serai là !

Harry lui sourit en retour et s'aperçut que l'enfant de 11 ans qui était devant lui quelques minutes auparavant avait changé. Il semblait qu'il avait mûri et Harry fut persuadé en son fort intérieur qu'il ferait partit de l'Ordre du Phénix un jour ou l'autre ou du moins qu'il serait un fidèle opposant au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les vacances se poursuivirent sans problème. On aurait pu penser que la cohabitation entre les maisons aurait pu être très compliquée, mais en faità la grande joie de Dumbledore et de la plupart des professeurs, cela se passait très bien. Les trois plus jeunes filles étaient devenus amis tout comme les trois jeunes garçons. De leur côté, Lily et Kelly étaient devenus inséparables et très complices. Severus et Harry s'entendaient toujours aussi bien et leur trio avec Kelly s'était agrandit avec l'arrivée de Lily dans le petit groupe. Toute la journée, les quatre adolescents se promenaient dans le château et le parc en discutant joyeusement. Severus, qui au départ s'était un peu refermé sur lui-même à l'arrivée de Lily s'était à nouveau décoincé et laissait transparaître ses sentiments devant la jeune Gryffondor. Severus et Lily se chamaillaient souvent mais c'était amical et en fait ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Harry et Lily riaient aussi beaucoup de l'attitude de Severus et Kelly, Harry savait que Severus était amoureux et Lily savait que c'était le cas de Kelly également, mais aucun des deux ne semblait s'en rendre compte si bien qu'un jour :

-Alors selon vous, qui va gagner la coupe de monde de quidditch cette année ? Demanda Severus.

-J'en sais trop rien, le quidditch ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Répondit Lily.

-Ca m'aurait étonné du contraire de la part de la petite préfète parfaite. Dit sarcastiquement Rogue. Toi, tu seras la future Madame Pince de Poudlart !

-Oh ça va Monsieur-ya-que-les-potions-qui-m'intéresse ! Se défendit-elle.

-Moi, je suis sûr qu'elle sera Ministre de la Magie avec son intelligence. Ajouta Kelly faisant rosir de plaisir son amie.

-Ministre ? Une sang de Bou…ehh….une…….femme ? Raya Severus.

-Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut faire qu'elle soit une femme ! S'énerva Kelly.

-Elle n'aura pas assez d'autorité.

-Je te signale qu'elle est préfète et que tous les Gryffondors lui obéissent.

-Tous ? Tu n'oublies pas les Maraudeurs ?

-Ouai mais eux de toute façon ils n'obéissent même pas à Dumbledore alors…et puis moi je te dis qu'elle sera ministre. Dit-elle en haussant le ton.

-Et moi je te dis qu'elle finira comme Pince si elle ne sort pas de ses bouquins ou alors elle sera à Sainte Mangouste pour avoir enregistré trop d'informations !

Lily et Harry étaient écroulés de rire devant la dispute -une parmi tant d'autres- des deux Serpentards.

-OH, LES AMOUREUX, VOUS AVEZ FINI ?

-On n'est pas amoureux ! Répondirent-ils à l'unisson trop vite pour que se soit sincère.

-Ah oui ? alors pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux rouges comme les cheveux des Weasley ! Sourit malicieusement Lily

Harry sourit à cette réplique en se disant que la particularité d'être roux était passé de générations en générations chez cette famille.

-Bon Harry et moi avons quelque chose à faire, on vous laisse tous les deux.

C'était faux bien sûr mais Harry la suivit et ils laissèrent Kelly et Severus seuls, de plus en plus gênés.

Finalement ils ne les virent revenir qu'au début du dîner main dans la main sous les sifflets admirateurs de tous les élèves et des sourires amusés de certains professeurs en particulier Dumbledore, tandis que Lily et Harry s'échangeaient un sourire complice.

Pendant tout le repas, le nouveau couple n'écoutait absolument pas ce qui se passait autour d'eux, trop occupés à se dévorer du regard, ce qui faisait bien rire leurs deux amis. Harry en profita pour parler à Lily.

-Alors McGonnagal t'a apporté le livre pour James ?

-Oh…ehhh…oui….c'est un livre sur les Aurors…j'espère que ça lui plaira. Mais j'aurais aimé un cadeau plus personnel. Répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Ouai mais comme ça, déjà il verra que tu t'intéresses à lui et réserve un cadeau plus spécial pour la St Valentin par exemple. Je pense qu'on aura une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard juste avant, enfin j'espère…si ils estiment que la menace de Voldemort n'est pas trop grande.

Lily ne sursauta presque pas au nom du Lord Noir, maintenant habituée à l'entendre.

La fin du repas arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ils rentrèrent dans la Salle Commune. Mais c'était jeudi soir et donc Harry, lui, se dirigea vers la classe de DCFM où Mrs McKinnon l'attendait comme chaque semaine.

Il avait beaucoup progressé grâce à elle. Il savait lancer un assez grand nombre de sorts sans baguettes, des sorts mineurs bien sûr, mais ça l'aidait à apprendre à canaliser sa puissance. Il arrivait désormais à désarmer son professeur d'un simple EXPELLIARMUS sans baguette et même si il doutait de sa réussite face à un sorcier plus puissant, c'était déjà un bon début.

Donc maintenant, il savait se défendre légèrement sans baguette, avait amélioré sa technique de duel pendant les cours et la seule chose qui lui manquait pour tenir tête à Voldemort était assez délicat. Il allait lui demander dès ce soir mais était quasiment sûr qu'elle refuserait de l'aider pour ça.

Il toqua à la porte puis entra.

-Bonsoir Mr Ptroet.

-Bonsoir Professeur.

-Bien, nous allons commencer. Mais quel sort désirez vous apprendre maintenant ?

-Et bien en fait ce qui me manque le plus désormais pour faire face à un mangemort « ou plutôt à Voldemort », c'est la résistance à un certain sort.

Elle paraissait étonnée.

-J'aimerais que vous m'appreniez à …résister au……doloris.

-PARDON ? Elle cria si fort que Harry était sûr qu'elle avait dû être entendue jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid.

-J'aimerais que vous m'appreniez à résister au doloris…s'il vous plait.

-Mais vous êtes fou ? Jamais je ne lancerai ce sort, et encore moins sur un élève ! Vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée des effets de ce sort ?

-Oui….oui j'en ai une idée….et bien plus…mais je sais aussi qu'une fois qu'on se le prend on se retrouve à se rouler par terre sous la douleur et qu'on devient alors à le merci de notre adversaire. Au moins en arrivant à y résister, même seulement partiellement, on peut toujours se défendre je pense.

-…Il y a un fond de vrai dans ce que vous dîtes, mais jamais je ne lancerai un tel sort sur un humain et mon élève de surcroît. De plus je ne pense pas que vous sachiez réellement ce que provoque ce sort comme douleur. Plus le sorcier est puissant, plus la douleur est grande, je suppose donc que vous l'avez reçut au pire d'un mangemort inexpérimenté non ?

-Non…vous vous trompez.

-Alors qui vous l'a lancé ?

-Lestr..ehh..enfin…une mangemorte mais aussi Voldemort.

-QUOI ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C'est impossible ! Vous ne pouvez pas y avoir déjà fait face. Vous êtes bien trop jeune et…vous seriez déjà mort !

« Si vous saviez professeur…si vous saviez »

-J'en ai besoin professeur. Apprenez moi, je vous en prie !

Elle parut réfléchir un instant.

-Et même si j'acceptais, je ne sais pas le lancer. Et je ne pense pas qu'il existe de livres légaux en parlant !

-Je sais comment le lancer.

-VOUS ? Mais comment !

D'un coup il avait envie de se confier, de voir la réaction d'une personne autre que Dumbledore, d'une personne qui ne le considérerait pas comme Le Survivant. Il se décida donc à répondre :

-Ehhh……je…j'ai essayé de le lancer sur….la mangemorte qui me l'a déjà lancé…après qu'elle ait assassinée mon parrain sous mes yeux…le dernier membre de ma famille…celui que je considérais comme mon père.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit tout cela. Il ne s'était jamais confié comme cela mais ça lui faisait du bien.

Elle le regardait, sans bouger, ce n'était pas de la pitié dans ses yeux, plutôt de la compassion et de la compréhension, comme si elle venait de trouver la réponse à une question qu'elle se posait depuis longtemps.

-Le dernier membre de votre famille ?

-Oui…mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, j'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante qui me détestaient et mon parrain était tout ce que j'avais.

-C'est pour cela que vous tenez tant à combattre les mangemorts ?

-Oui…donc, il paraît qu'il suffit de prononcer la formule et de vouloir que la personne d'en face souffre.

-Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de vous faire souffrir !

-Ba je ne sais pas moi, trouvez un truc, imaginez vous que je suis la personne que vous détestez le plus au monde !

Harry ressortit de la classe une heure plus tard, les muscles endoloris. Mrs McKinnon avait mis du temps à réussir à lancer le sort, elle n'avait pas assez la volonté de faire du mal. Mais au fur et à mesure, elle avait commencer à s'habituer et lui avait confié qu'elle l'imaginait comme étant Edouart Malefoy, son ennemi à Poudlart, cousin de Lucius Malefoy après quoi il avait rétorqué qu'il lui était _infiniment reconnaissant_ de le comparer à telle famille !

Bref, elle avait fini par réussir à lui lancer le sort. Tout d'abord il était assez faible et il avait parfaitement réussit à passer outre la douleur. Et puis les effets s'étaient faits plus présents, moins supportables, jusqu'à devenir presque comme celui de Lestrange. Et à la fin de la séance, même si il se retrouvait par terre, il arrivait à ne pas perdre totalement contact avec la réalitéà se souvenir où il était et ce qu'il devait faire, ce qui était déjà un début.

A la fin du cours, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne referait plus jamais ça mais après qu'il l'ai à moitié suppliée, elle avait accepté mais avait dit qu'elle voudrait en parler au Professeur Dumbledore, ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'il ne préférait pas mais qu'après tout, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

Néanmoins il espérait qu'elle ne lui en parlerait pas parce que le mage se poserait trop de questions et un Dumbledore cherchant une explication à tout prix était très dangereux, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était dit sorcier le plus puissant de son temps et que Voldemort lui-même en avait peur !

C'est donc très fatigué qu'il monta directement se coucher. Severus et Kelly ne lui demandèrent rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il disparaissait tous les jeudi soirs pour revenir totalement crevé mais ils avaient décidé que si le jeune homme ne leur disait rien, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas et donc ils s'abstenaient de lui poser des questions, ce en quoi il leur était fort reconnaissant.

De son côté, Mrs McKinnon était en pleine réflexion, même si elle n'en avait rien laisser paraître, elle était très étonnée par le comportement du Serpentard.

« Vouloir résister au doloris, il faut être fou ! Je l'ai reçut cet été pendant une mission de l'Ordre et c'était affreux. Comment un jeune garçon peut-il l'avoir déjà reçu ?…Il aurait déjà combattu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?…étrange ! ……en tout cas maintenant j'ai compris pourquoi il a toujours l'air triste : il n'a jamais connu ses parents, a été élevé par des gens qui le détestaient et son parrain est mort sous ses yeux, il y a de quoi être malheureux pour le restant de ces jours mais….attends…il n'est pas censsé être venu d'Australie à la mort de ses parents ?…ça veut dire qu'il ment !…ou qu'il ne veut pas que l'on sache. Il avait l'ait tellement sincère et malheureux tout à l'heureça ne peut pas être un mensonge…décidément ce garçon ne cessera jamais de m'étonner…un Serpentard hors du commun !…Mais que peut-il cacher ? En plus j'ai l'impression qu'Albus sait quelque chose qu'il ne nous dit pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui parler…en fait je n'ai surtout pas envie de lui avouer que j'ai lancer un sortilège impardonnable sur un élève »

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu même si il ne se passe rien. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un chapitre de transition.

La suite dans une semaine ou deux.

J'AI PUBLIE MON PREMIER ONE SHOT ET JE SERAIS TRES CONTENTE QUE VOUS ALLIEZ LE LIRE. CA PARLE DE LA BATAILLE FINALE (même si le titre ne vous y fais pas penser ! lol)

Reviews svp !


	11. Chapitre 11: Reprise des cours, Quidditc...

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J K Rowling à part mon histoire mais l'univers d'HP et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Résumé général** : Harry Potter doit retourner au temps des Maraudeurs pour chercher quelque chose qui lui permettra de combattre Voldemort puis il revient à son époque sans que le temps ait avancé et 6ème (et peut-être 7ème) année de Harry et ses amis à Poudlart.

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre au bout de quinze jours d'absence, comme promis.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Il est court mais il se passe pas mal de choses, même si ce n'est pas de l'action à proprement parler. Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action, la vraie, arrivera au chapitre prochain.

Il me reste environ deux chapitres dans le passé après celui-là.

Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews** : je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup cette fois ci ! Enfin merci quand même à ce qui m'en ont laissé, j'aime les reviews ! lol

**Dawn456 **: lol ! Si si je suis en France. Ouai je sais je l'ai posté très tôt mais c'est parce que j'avais promis de le mettre ce jour là et comme j'avais cours (eh oui je n'étais pas encore en vacances et j'ai cours tous les samedi matin en plus du mercredi et pour empirer tout ça, le samedi c'est les contrôles communs !) et comme je ne rentrais pas avant 23h à cause d'une compétition de gym, je l'ai posté avant d'aller en cours. Désolé mais j'ai mis deux semaines (pas le temps en une semaine !). Je suis contente que cette fic et mon one shot te plaise. Harry doit revenir dans son présent en fin d'année et James et Lily ne sortent pas ensemble (enfin pas encore, mais c'est pour ce chapitre ! lol).

**V.Mirage** : je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic bien écrite et agréable à lire. Franchement ça fait vraiment plaisir, parce que j'essais de ne pas écrire trop mal et ça fait plaisir quand on me le dit ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre et ce qui se passe entre Lily et James.

**Elaur **: voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Au fait j'ai lu ta fic et je la trouve bien mais je n'arrive plu à laisser de reviews, ça plante, donc je te le dis maintenant : ta fic est bien et je suis pressée de lire la suite !

**Didi** : contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que ça va continuer !

**Hermione2005** : ouai c'est vrai il doit être dingue, mais comment ne pourrait-il pa l'être après s'être retrouvé plein de fois devant Face-de-Serpent ! lol. Et encore un chapitre pile pour le week end, c'est cool que ça t'arrange ! Désolé mais j'ai mis deux semaines à l'écrire (en fait il y a une semaine où j'avais cours et plein de contrôles et l'autre où j'ai eu mon stage de formation d'entraîneur de gym donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ; mais comme je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trois semaines, j'ai fait un chapitre un peu court mais qui j'espère te plaira quand même) ! Bravo pour avoir terminé le troisième chapitre de ta fic, je n'ai pas trop le temps de lire en ce moment mais j'irai dès que possible je pense.

**Minipouce** : la voilà la suite (bon d'accord ma notion du « tout de suite » ne doit pas être la même que la tienne ! lol)

**Kobe23** : merci

Thealie : contente que tu ais aimé. Encore un chapitre court mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire plus.

Maelstrom-fic : La relation de Lily avec Severus est un peu étrange, mais Rogue lui-même est un personnage étrange, complexe. En fait il aime bien Lily, mais il cache ses sentiments. Et puis Lily est une Sang de Bourbe, personne qu'on lui a appris à détester donc ça doit être dur pour lui d'admettre qu'elle est son égale et qu'il n'a pas à la traiter comme une moins que rien. Tu en apprendras un peu plus dans ce début de chapitre je pense.

11-Reprise des cours, Quidditch et Amour

Les vacances étaient terminées et tous les élèves étaient maintenant rentrés au château.

La fin des vacances s'étaient très bien terminée pour les élèves restant à Poudlart et Dumbledore ne pouvait que se féliciter de son choix : les maisons s'étaient rapprochées. Ce n'était pas une surprise concernant les jeunes élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle mais le fait que des Serpentards aient sympathisés avec une Gryffondor, enfant de moldus était bien plus exceptionnel pour mériter d'être souligné, d'autant que Severus Rogue n'était pas ce que l'on peut appeler sociable et tolérant en général. Bien sûr les relations entre Lily et Severus étaient spéciales. Le Serpentard ne manquait pas de lancer des remarques sarcastiques à la Gryffondor, mais ce n'était pas des remarques blessantes comme à son habitude, seulement de petites phrases ironiques, ce à quoi Lily, la préfète parfaite en avait surpris plus d'un en y répondant tout aussi ironiquement. En tout cas, ce qui était sûr pour ceux qui les connaissaient bien, c'est que cette façade cachait une amitié naissante bien qu'interdite entre un Serpentard au sang pur et futur mangemort et une Gryffondor, enfant de moldus, future auror et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Kelly aussi était très heureuse. Elle, une fille d'ordinaire rejetée s'était trouvée un petit copain qu'elle aimait plus que tout, un très bon ami qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère et une amie exceptionnelle. Quant à Harry, il avait appris à connaître sa mère et s'était aperçut qu'elle ressemblait parfaitement à l'image qu'il s'était faîtes d'elle avec le peu que lui en avait dit le Professeur Lupin. C'était une jeune fille joyeuse, serviable, gentille, intelligente et qui mettait tout son cœur à faire plaisir aux autres.

Mais les vacances avaient pris fin, chacun avait retrouvé sa Salle Commune respective et la vie avait repris son cours. Cependant, le trio de Serpentard comptait une nouvelle membre : Lily Evans, le préfète de Gryffondor, se qui en avait étonné plus d'un, en particulier les Maraudeurs.

Evans ! Qu'est ce que tu fous avec eux ?

Je reste avec eux parce que se sont mes amis Black !

Tes amis ? _Eux ?_

Oui, eux. Pour ton information ils sont très gentils…. Et toi Potter, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait et aussi si il avait bien reçu son cadeau, ou plutôt, elle était sur qu'il l'avait reçu mais elle voulait savoir si il avait compris qu'il venait d'elle.

Etrangement James n'avait encore rien dit. En fait, depuis le début de la conversation, il regardait Lily. Il sursauta lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer son nom. Il avait eu un cadeau anonyme pour Noël et ne savait pas de qui il venait. La seule chose qui y était accroché était un petit mot lui souhaitant un joyeux noël. Il avait réfléchit à qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé ceci mais il ne trouvait pas. Son cerveau avait tout de suite voulut que se soit de Lily mais sa conscience avait brisé tous ses espoirs en lui rappelant que la jeune fille le haïssait.

Cependant il ne répondit pas, trop absorbé dans ses pensées alors que Lily fronçait les sourcils devant l'attitude peu habituelle de James. Ce dernier sortit très discrètement sa baguette et lança la formule pour trouer les sacs. Aussitôt, toutes les affaires scolaires de Lily tombèrent au sol et il s'empressa de les lui ramasser. Mais entre temps, but de la manœuvre, il ouvrit un des parchemin et se figea en reconnaissant l'écriture. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute dans son esprit, c'était bien Lily Evans qui lui avait offert un cadeau pour Noël. Il remit rapidement les affaires dans le sac après l'avoir réparé puis s'en alla en courrant sans même regarder en arrière alors que tous le regardaient avec des expressions interrogatives. Qu'arrivait-il à James Potter pour qu'il ne se dispute pas avec Lily Evans, qu'il lui ramasse ses affaires et qu'il parte en courant ? Mais le plus étrange, c'est que la jeune fille semblait aussi perdue. James devait avoir compris que c'était elle et était partit en courant.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il ne m'aime pas ? Même pas en amie ? Qu'il ne voulait pas que je lui offre quelque chose ? »

Mais elle se trompait lourdement car de son côté, James s'était précipité dans le parc et s'était assis à l'orée de la forêt où il ne serait pas dérangé.

« C'est elle qui m'a offert le livre ? Lily m'a offert un cadeau ? Se pourrait t-il qu'elle ne me déteste pas ?… De toute façon maintenant elle va m'en vouloir de m'être enfuit de la Salle… je suis trop bête, j'aurais dû la remercier et au lieu de ça je pars en courant… mais je l'aime !…j'ai si peur qu'elle ne m'aime jamais ! »

Harry, le seul à avoir compris avait du mal à cacher son rire. Il s'était imaginé un tas d'évènements provoquant le rapprochement de ses parents mais jamais il n'aurait penser à quelques chose dans ce genre, c'était si…_bête_ !

Le lendemain, il aperçut James et Lily se regarder à tour de rôle mais leurs regards ne se croisaient jamais, et si par hasard c'était le cas, ils détournaient la tête encore plus rapidement. Leur attitude atteint son paroxysme en cours d'histoire de la magie. En effet, James fixa Lily pendant tout le cours sans rien écouter, ce qui n'était pas vraiment inhabituel, par contre, Lily, qui prenait toujours des notes avait même « oublié » de sortir son parchemin et fixait James à s'en brûler les yeux. Le plus marrant c'est qu'aucun des deux ne remarquait le regard de l'autre, trop absorbé dans ses propres pensées tandis que tout le reste de la classe, Gryffondors comme Serpentards regardait la scène avec amusement. Sirius fit même tourner un parchemin ouvrant les paris sur combien de temps ils mettraient à finir ensemble !

Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, tous les élèves se levèrent à part Lily et James qui semblaient avoir totalement oublié le monde qui les entourait tandis que Remus criait :

Oh, les amoureux, le cours est fini !

Aucune réaction.

James on a entraînement de Quidditch ! Tenta Sirius

Toujours aucune réaction.

Lily, quelqu'un t'a volé un livre ! Ajouta Kelly.

Au mot _livre_, Lily sursauta brusquement, reprenant pied dans la réalité et sortit précipitamment de la classe en demandant l'identité du coupable sous l'hilarité générale.

Le reste de la semaine se passa similairement et tous les habitants de Poudlart, que se soit les élèves, les professeurs ou les fantômes avaient compris que Lily Evans et James Potter s'aimaient. En fait, tout le monde était au courant, à part les deux concernés !

Mais tout le monde pouvait aussi remarquer que les Gryffondors étaient plus calme. En effet, habituellement, il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Lily et James se disputent au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, si bien que beaucoup les surnommaient « le couple explosif ». Mais là, plus aucune dispute ! Ce qui confortait tout le monde dans l'hypothèse de l'amour pour ces deux jeunes gens. Les cours, eux aussi, en étaient plus calme, la guerre-de-celui-qui-rapportera-le-plus-de-points entre Lily et James était finie ce qui se traduisait par une participation beaucoup plus faible durant les cours des sixièmes année ainsi qu'une baisse de points considérable pour les lions. C'est à ce moment là que tous se rendaient compte que la maison Gryffondor se reposait énormément sur Potter et Evans et que ces deux-là étaient de loin parmi les meilleurs du collège.

Bien que cette situation était marrante, cela commençait à peser un peu sur l'ambiance générale. Les Maraudeurs faisaient moins de blagues, leur chef étant « absent », les disputes entre Lily et James d'habitude fréquentes rendaient les repas moins mouvementés et par delà moins guais. Bref, tout le monde n'attendait plus qu'une chose : qu'ils sortent ensemble et que tout redevienne normal.

Il était maintenant incontestable que Poudlart sans James Potter et Lily Evans n'était plus réellement Poudlart. Ces deux élèves, par leurs personnalités, leurs dynamisme etc faisaient vivre l'Ecole de Sorcellerie si bien que les plus jeunes élèves les prenaient pour exemple.

Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses parents avaient été si aimés, si respectés mais aussi si détestés et recherchés par les mangemorts et Voldemort.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu de son père et qui l'avait énervé comme le fait qu'il s'en prenne sans raison à Rogue, il était fier d'avoir eu des parents comme eux.

Le week-end arriva et avec lui le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Ce match était réputé pour être très bien étant donné que les deux équipes étaient de bon niveau. Oh bien sûr, l'équipe de Serpentard aussi avait de bons joueurs mais les matchs étaient si déloyaux que ce n'était pas vraiment agréable de les regarder, quand à l'équipe de Poufsouffle, l'attrapeur Amos Diggory avait fini ses études et son remplaçant était très médiocre, tout comme le reste de l'équipe.

Chez les Serdaigles, le capitaine et attrapeur Lee Chang était très doué –même si il n'avait encore jamais réussi à battre James Potter, les trois poursuiveurs ne volaient pas spécialement bien mais avaient une coordination exemplaire et formaient un admirable trio, les batteurs ainsi que le gardien avaient un niveau correct. En fait, même si ils étaient un peu en dessous de Gryffondor, leur équipe était plus que correct et le match n'était absolument pas perdu d'avance.

Quand aux Gryffondors, qui partaient favoris pour la coupe étant la meilleure équipe avec les Serpentards et que personne n'avaient envie de voir ces derniers gagner à part les membres de leur maison, avaient pour capitaine et attrapeur le talentueux James Potter, comme gardien Eric Dubois, comme batteurs Sirius Black et Franck Longdubas et comme poursuiveurs Julia McDouglas, Lisa Moud et Julien White.

Exceptionnellement, Lily, qui d'ordinaire ne regardait pas les matchs préférant se retrouver au calme de la bibliothèque décida d'aller le voir. Il était de notoriété publique que James Potter était excellent à son poste, d'ailleurs il s'en ventait, bien trop à son goût. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de le voir de ses propres yeux. Après tout, si même les Serpentards, en cachette, avouaient qu'il était doué, c'est qu'il devait vraiment l'être. Elle les avait entendu parler de la feinte de Wronski qu'il exécutait apparemment à la perfection. Ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait, elle avait été consulter un livre et avait été horrifiée de découvrir que c'était une figure pour les attrapeurs qui consistait à descendre en piqué vers le sol suivit par son adversaire et de se redresser au dernier moment, juste avant de toucher le sol. Elle s'était surprise à sentir une boule se former dans son estomac à la pensée que James se fasse mal et c'est d'ailleurs ça qui lui avait fait remettre ses sentiments envers le jeune homme en question.

Les deux équipes se dirigèrent vers le stade accompagnées des encouragements de leurs supporters respectifs soit les Serdaigles pour leur équipe bien sûr, avec les Serpentards, qui les encourageaient à défaut de ne pas vouloir supporter les lions et les Gryffondors pour leurs équipes tandis que les Poufsouffles étaient neutres, encourageant tout aussi bien les rouge et or que les aigles.

Le match débuta après que les deux capitaines se soient serrés la main sportivement et que Mrs Bibine ait lancé les balles.

Le souaffle fut vite intercepté par un Serdaigle et la formation des poursuiveurs exécuta plusieurs figures complexes sous les applaudissements de la foule, mais alors qu'ils lançaient la balle vers les anneaux, Eric Dubois intercepta le souaffle, les empêchant ainsi de marquer, pour le passer aux poursuiveurs de sa propre équipe qui commencèrent à leur tour une danse aérienne.

Il s'avéra vite que les deux équipes avaient à peu près le même niveau puisque au bout d'une heure, les Gryffondors menaient 90 à 70.

De son côté, Lily était étonnée. Elle s'était toujours imaginé le Quidditch comme un sport vulgaire et violent. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait assisté qu'à un match, au début de sa première année, et que celui-ci opposait sa maison à celle des Serpents. Mais là, elle se surpris à apprécier le jeu. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose mais il était facile de voir que les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle avaient une très bonne technique, « leur intelligence légendaire certainement », que le gardien des Gryffondors étaient très doué et que Black avait des dons de batteur. Mais elle évitait soigneusement de regarder James. En fait elle l'avait vu au début de la rencontre mais de le voir si haut dans le ciel lui avait fait prendre peur et elle avait vite détourné les yeux.

La foule était en délire après que les Serdaigles aient marqué un neuvième but, égalisant avec leurs adversaires. Le vif d'or n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de ses ailes et chacun attendait ce moment avec impatience pour voir le grand James Potter à l'œuvre, même les Serdaigles. De plus, la rumeur disait qu'il avait fait des progrès grâce à un élève d'une autre maison qui l'avait paraît-il beaucoup aidé mais dont personne ne connaissait l'identité.

Alors que le score avait atteint 130 à 120 en faveur des lions, le public vit les deux attrapeurs foncer vers le sol d'un même mouvement à une vitesse impressionnante. En effet, la balle dorée se situait à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol juste en dessous des deux joueurs. Tous retinrent leur souffle et même les joueurs arrêtèrent pour regarder la scène qui paraissait…surréaliste. Il était impossible pour un humain de foncer si vite vers le sol, d'arriver à attraper le vif et s'arrêter avant de percuter le sol. A quatre mètres du sol, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle stoppa sa course ayant peur de ne pas s'arrêter tandis que James continuait sans perdre de vitesse. Puis tout se passa très vite, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor attrapa le vif d'or et ralentit autant qu'il le put mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de percuter durement le sol. Au lieu d'exploser dans un cri de joie, le stade était silencieux mais un cri vint briser le silence.

JAAAMMMESSSSS !

On vit Lily Evans courir sur la pelouse et se jeter sur le joueur toujours au sol tandis que Dumbledore et Mrs Pomfresh accouraient.

James ! Merlin merci tu es en vie ! Tu m'as fait si peur !

Le jeune homme la regardait sans comprendre. Il avait foncer vers le sol sans réfléchir, imitant Ptroet. Mais contrairement au Serpentard, il n'avait pas réussi à freiner à temps et était tomber au sol. Il avait mal au bras mais il s'en fichait. Lily Evans, la fille qu'il aimait s'était précipitée sur lui et….avait eu peur pour lui ?et…elle l'appelait par son prénom ?…Qu'il était doux de l'entendre prononcer par cette voix mélodieuse !

Oh !…James…je…je…j'ai…je t'aime.

« Qu…quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?…elle m'aime ? ELLE ? Lily Evans ? »

Moi aussi Lily.

C'est…c'est vrai ?

Rien qu'en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de sa bien aimée, il sut. Il sut qu'il resterait avec elle pour toujours, qu'elle l'aimerait de tout son cœur, qu'ils s'aimeraient, qu'ils vivraient ensemble. Son amour se lisait dans ses yeux verts émeraudes.

Oui, je t'aime Lily Evans…ma préfète préférée ! Ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Mon maraudeur préféré !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et à son tour elle comprit. Elle comprit que ces bras la protègeraient à jamais, qu'elle vivrait avec James et qu'ils s'aimeraient du plus profond de leur âme.

Là encore, il n'y avait pas de bruit dans le stade. Tous les yeux rivés sur la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. C'était si beau. Personne n'était véritablement étonné, sachant que les deux jeune s'aimaient sans se le dire. Mais il y avait quelque chose de spécial qui se dégageait de ce moment. Comme si c'était quelque chose d'important pour le monde, comme si cette union marquait une page de l'histoire. Et puis leur amour avait l'air vraiment sincère, fort, imbrisable, on sentait qu'ils feraient tout l'un pour l'autre…même mourir.

En fait sans le savoir réellement, tous savaient que ce couple et ce qui en découlerait marquerait l'histoire à jamais, mais ils ne s'en rendraient compte que plus tard, ou plus précisément le 31 octobre 1981.

Puis ce moment magique prit fin sous les acclamations des spectateurs. Ils applaudissaient James qui avait attrapé le vif d'or, Gryffondor qui gagnait le match, Lily et James qui s'étaient enfin trouvé.

Mrs Pomfresh répara le bras cassé de James d'un simple sort provisoire lui ordonnant de passer à l'infirmerie le soir même ce à quoi il avait répondit à l'affirmative sans même savoir à quoi il s'engageait. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait gagné, ni même qu'on lui avait réparé son bras. Tout ce dont il se rendait compte, c'était de la présence de Lily à ses côtés.

Dumbledore était ému devant ce spectacle. Jamais il n'avait vu si grand amour entre un homme et une femme. Il se mit à chercher quelqu'un dans la foule… Oui, c'était cela, Harry Ptroet, ou plutôt Harry Potter était le fruit de cet amour. Comme tout le monde, il avait ressentit cette sensation d'importance de cette scène pour l'histoire. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, Harry était leur fils et était destiné à faire de grandes choses tout comme ses parents.

Harry avait vu la scène des tribunes et avait dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas pleurer. Il s'était souvent demandé comment ses parents qui se détestaient tant avaient pu finir ensemble et il s'était déjà demandé si Lily n'avait pas été obligée de se marier avec James. Mais ce qu'il venait de voir enlevait tous ces doutes : ses parents s'étaient aimés…aimés à en mourir (clin d'œil à la fic de Liza Black : « Aimer à en mourir » qui je vous conseille). De même, comme tous les autres, il avait sentit que ce qui se passait était important pour l'avenir, à la différence que lui savait pourquoi. Il avait même été étonné de l'attitude des Serpentards. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas cassé ce moment, ils avaient admirés cet amour comme les autres. On aurait même pu voir sur certains visages de l'envie, l'envie de connaître un amour si sincère et intense et le regret de n'être destiné qu'à devenir mangemort, à tuer et à briser des familles construites autour de cet amour. Mais ce moment était passé et tous semblaient avoir oublié qu'à un instant de leur vie, ils avaient voulu être dans la situation de James Potter et Lily Evans, quitte à en mourir, juste pour connaître ce bonheur d'un instant. Et même si maintenant ils étaient redevenus les parfaits petits apprentis mangemorts, ils se souviendraient toute leur vie de cet instant où ils avaient admiré le couple qui deviendrait célèbre dans quelques années, qui donnerait naissance au plus grand ennemi de leur maître et ainsi leur ennemi. Ils se souviendraient toujours qu'à un moment donné, ils avaient rejoint le camp de la lumière et abandonner celui des ténèbres juste pour quelques secondes.

Le soir, le repas fut pris dans l'allégresse générale. Même les Serpentards n'étaient pas encore redevenus si méchants et même si ils n'allaient pas jusqu'à se joindre aux autres maisons, ils étaient heureux de cet instant magique, de calme, de bonheur où ils avaient regagné leur innocence quelques instants.

Au milieu du repas, dans un grand bruit, des lettre rouge et or s'inscrivirent au plafond sur lesquelles on pouvait lire : _A Lily Evans et James Potter !_ Juste devant un Sirius Black souriant devant l'embarras de son meilleur ami et de sa petite copine, très fier de son petit numéro. Car si sur le coup, le fait que toutes l'école soit présente pour leur déclaration d'amour n'avait pas dérangé les deux tourtereaux, maintenant ils étaient bien embarrassés, au grand amusement de leurs amis.

A la fin du repas, Kelly alla trouver Lily pour la féliciter et lui dire qu'elle était contente pour elle, Severus l'a suivit et dit la même chose à la préfète en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder James tandis que Harry suivait le mouvement et félicitait ses parents avec une grande émotion dans la voix. Il serra Lily dans ses bras et eu du mal à retenir ses larmes en pensant qu'il aurait pu grandir dans un foyer où cet amour régnait. Mais il devait avouer être heureux car même si la vie de ses parents avait été courte, elle avait été emplie de bonheur. Cette émotion dans les yeux de Harry ne passa pas inaperçue, ni pour Remus qui en comprenait la raison, ni pour James, Lily, Kelly, Severus, Sirius et Peter qui, eux se demandaient bien pourquoi.

En se tournant pour rejoindre sa place, il aperçut le traître et celui-ci ne dut son salut qu'au fait que Remus ait retenu Harry avant qu'il ne se jette sur Peter pour lui faire payer sa trahison. En apercevant les yeux mélancoliques du loup garou, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas épargné Pettigrow de gaieté de cœur mais juste parce que cela aurait paru étrange qu'il se jette sur lui en ce moment de paix relative de Poudlart.

Le lendemain, la bonne ambiance avait disparue, les Serpentards retrouvèrent leur attitude habituelle en insultant les autres et en se moquant de James et Lily même si leurs insultes envers eux manquaient de conviction.

On ne voyait plus Lily sans James, ni James sans Lily. Ils étaient assis à côté en cours et avaient repris leur _guerre à la chasse aux points_ mais cette fois tout en rigolant, ils mangeaient ensemble, Lily accompagnait James à ses entraînements de Quidditch et James allait avec Lily à la bibliothèque.

Les seuls moments où ils étaient séparés étaient ceux où Lily rejoignait Kelly, Harry et Severus et où James allait organiser ses blagues avec les Maraudeurs tandis que Lily faisait mine de ne rien avoir vu même si elle lui avait fait promettre au préalable de ne pas s'en pendre à Severus, Kelly et Harry, chose qu'il avait acceptée n'ayant pas envie de se disputer avec celle qu'il aimait.

Alors ça vous a plu ? même si ce n'est pas le cas :

Reviews svp !

La suite dans deux semaines.

**Au fait ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir que vous alliez lire monone shot** et me disiez ce que vous en pensez dans une review (je sais ce n'est pas bien de faire de la pub, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez !)


	12. Chapitre 12: L'attaque

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J K Rowling à part mon histoire mais l'univers d'HP et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Résumé général** : Harry Potter doit retourner au temps des Maraudeurs pour chercher quelque chose qui lui permettra de combattre Voldemort puis il revient à son époque sans que le temps ait avancé et 6ème (et peut-être 7ème) année de Harry et ses amis à Poudlart.

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre au bout de quinze jours d'absence, comme promis (et comme d'habitude ! lol. En fait, je n'ai pas changé le mot ! mdr)

Désolé, mais les tirets ne passent pas avant les dialogues, j'espère que se sera quand même compréhensible!

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Enfin un peu d'action !

**Réponses aux reviews** : merci à ou Lily : merci pour tes reviews ! Alors comme tes reviews sont super longues, je ne vais que reprendre les plus gros points. Eh oui je sais je fais plein de fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire mais de moins en mois quand même ! « Oh aussi que Dumbli il dise "-Désolé de vous interrompre mais que faites vous dans mon bureau et qui êtes vous ?"... je sais pas, ça me dérange, j'imagine plutôt Dumbli le regardait, lui sourire mais ne pas révéler le fait qu'il ne sache pas qui il est... » : les temps sont sombres et Dumbledore se méfit car rien ne lui dit que Harry n'est pas du côté de Dumbledore et il n'a pas envie de faire de l'humour avec un mangemort ! … Si si, Rogue a été mangemort avant d'être espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, mais tu verras bien ! lol … Tu verra que c'est bien Remus qui est le plus ouvert d'esprit par la suite ! … Ouai je sais j'aime beaucoup jouer avec les sentiments dans les yeux des perso, tu sais quand tu connais vraiment bien une personne, tu peux « lire » dans ses yeux, et je joue avec ça ! … Moi je pense que Rogue a des sentiments étant jeune mais quand il vieillit, il va se refermer et devenir de plus en plus froid, de toute façon il y aura une explication de ce changement plus tard … Oui le fait qu'une attaque se prépare ne lui fait pas trop un choc, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il en a marre, il est blasé … c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très discret les marques de crocs, mais de toute façon, Harry, sans les conseils d'Hermione (moi ! mdr ! enfin il n'y a que toi qui peut comprendre !) n'est pas très futé pour ce genre de chose et puis j'en avais besoin pour mon histoire … Ce n'est pas qu'Harry s'y croit trop, c'est juste qu'il ne peut prévenir personne de ce qu'il a vu puisque personne ne sait qu'il a un lien avec Voldy, de plus il sait qu'il n'y aura qu »une « personne » et que celle ci parle Fourchelangue … Si Remus et Lily se connaissent un peu, il sont tous les deux préfets de sixième année à Gryffondor et Remus saute vite aux conclusions mais il est très intelligent, il suffit de lire le passage dans la cabane hurlante du tome 3 pour voir qu'il n'est pas long à comprendre … eh oui, Harry n'est pas très intelligent pour l'histoire de la cape qu'il tient de son père ! lol … Grrr, ta fini avec ton « titi » ? mdr … Bon voilà, j'ai répondu en gros à tes remarques négatives et merci aussi pour tes remarques positives que je n'ai pas pris la peine de mettre ! a+

**Mushu** : merci beaucoup !

**Sojiro** : merci ! Ce n'est pas grave que tu n'es pas reviewé au chapitre précédent ! lol

**Elaur **: merci

**Lily Jolie** : j'aime trop ton surnom ! lol Merci ! J'ai commencé à lire ta fic, continue stp !

**George Potter** : meric beaucoup ! Le retour de Harry dans son monde est pour dans 2 ou 3 chapitre je pense.

**Kobe23** : merci ! Mais si allez, oublie-là ta fic !

**Maelstrom-fic** : merci. Moi je ne trouve pas vraiment que la relation soit trop rapide. Ils s'aiment depuis longtemps sans se l'avouer. James veut sortir avec Lily depuis longtemps d'après ce que raconte Remus à Harry dans les tomes de JKR, quant à Lily, elle aime James au fond d'elle mais le trouve trop immature. Enfin c'est ce que je pense, libre à toi de ne pas être d'accord bien sûr !

**Thealie** : Voldemort, c'est pour ce chapitre ! lol … La relation entre Harry et James va bientôt changer.

**V.Mirage** : Je te remercie sincèrement. Ca me fait très plaisir !

**Linoa Anna Potter** : Whaou! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Amy Keira** : Merci, j'espère que tu vas aussi aimer la suite !

Bon, avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, je fais ma pub ! J'ai écris à ce jour trois one shot qui j'espère vous plairont. D'ailleurs je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews auquelles j'ai répondu par mail mais comme il y en a certains qui n'ont pas leur adresse mail dans leur profil, je ne peux pas répondre, alors je le fais là : merci à tous !

**« La Naissance » : Hermione va accoucher et elle se remémore la bataille finale.**

**« Adieu Harry, je veillerai toujours sur toi » : point de vue de Lily, les derniers instants avant sa mort.**

**« Tu n'es plus seul » : Harry est en cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue. Celui-ci voit certains de ses souvenirs et s'aperçoit qu'il a toujours mal jugé l'adolescent.**

Bonne lecture !

12-L'attaque

Cela faisait un mois et demi maintenant que le match s'était déroulé et tout le monde avait repris ses activités normales au château, bien que James et Lily restaient dans l'esprit de tous des modèles à suivre –enfin de tous à part des Serpentards !

Les Maraudeurs avaient repris leurs activités clandestines et la préfète des Gryffondors ne disait plus rien, ce qui avait pour conséquence de faire moins chuter les points de leur maison que d'ordinaire. En effet, auparavant, il n'était pas rare que Lily enlève des dizaines de points au petit groupe lorsqu'elle les surprenait en pleine préparation de blague, mais elle avait laissé tomber, comprenant que cela ne servait plus à rien et que de toutes façon, rien ne pouvait les en empêcher ! Cependant, ils avaient une interdiction formelle de s'en prendre au trio de Serpentard et ils s'y tenaient par peur de mettre en colère celle que Sirius s'amusait à appeler Lily-la-Tigresse.

Mais James n'était tout de même pas prêt à discuter avec les amis de sa petite amie et ne supportait toujours pas Ptroet.

Une nuit, alors que Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause des visions de Voldemort, il décida de sortir du dortoir et d'aller se promener dans le château sous sa cape d'invisibilité et avec la carte du Maraudeur.

Il sortit sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons de dortoir, en particulier Severus car il se fichait des autres.

Il se promena sans faire attention à sa direction, sans penser, juste en suivant où le menaient ses pas aux hasard.

Au détour d'un couloir, il prit la carte pour vérifier que personne n'était dans le coin et sursauta en voyant qu'une étiquette s'approchait de lui, mais il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lire le nom car la personne venait de lui rentrer dedans, le renversant par la même occasion. Sa cape d'invisibilité glissa en même temps que celle de l'autre personne qu'il découvrit comme étant James Potter. Avec effroi, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait la carte du Maraudeur dans la main et s'activa de la cacher sous la cape. Heureusement pour lui, James était trop surpris pour y faire attention.

Ptroet, qu'est ce que tu fous là en pleine nuit !

Je te retourne la question Potter !

Mouai, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Pareil pour moi.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instant puis Harry sourit et applaudit. James, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le Serpentard faisait ça demanda :

Ba…qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je tenais à te féliciter car nous sommes en face depuis une minute et que tu ne m'as pas encore insulté. Expliqua t-il les yeux pétillants de malice.

James parut se demander si il devait se mettre en colère ou rire et devant le sourire de son interlocuteur qui n'avait rien d'ironique mais seulement d'amusé, il choisit la deuxième option et se mit à rire également.

Harry était content de ce moment de complicité avec son père mais toute bonne chose a une fin et ils n'eurent pas le temps de se re-cacher sous leur cape que Rusard arrivait en courant.

C'est avec une parfaite synchronisation qu'ils maugréèrent :

Hé merde !

Harry prit alors James par la main et le mena jusqu'au passage de la sorcière borgne à toute vitesse. Il prononça le mot de passe et poussa le Gryffondor dedans puis s'engouffra à son tour si bien que Rusard n'eut pas le temps de les voir et en passant devant leur cachette ils l'entendirent râler :

Et encore ce maudit Potter qui a dû mettre sa cape d'invisibilité. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi Dumbledore l'autorise à la garder. Avec ça, impossible de le coincer… fichu gamin !

Au bout de quelques secondes où ils attendirent d'être sûr que le concierge soit partit, Harry rit :

Et bien, on peut dire que Rusard te porte dans son cœur !

Tu l'as dit ! Depuis notre première année il essaye de nous coincer et il n'a réussi que deux fois parce que Peter avait trébuché dans l'escalier, nous faisant tous tomber à sa suite.

Encore une fois, James put s'apercevoir qu'à l'entente du nom de son ami, le visage du Serpentard s'était contracté en un rictus méprisant mais il n'osa le faire remarquer de peur de mettre en colère son interlocuteur. Car bien qu'il ne l'aurait avouer pour rien au monde, la compagnie de Ptroet en cet instant lui était agréable. Mais quelque chose le tracassait et il voulait éclaircir ce point.

Dis moi Ptroet…voilà, le prends pas mal mais…tu n'es pas jaloux ?

…jaloux de quoi ? S'étonna Harry

…Tu sais de…moi et Lily quoi !

Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ! Je n'ai jamais eu envie de sortir avec elle moi !…

Mais au début de l'année tu…

…rien du tout. C'est toi qui t'es imaginé ça !

C'est vrai ?

Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs je trouve que vous formez un très beau couple !

Ah oui !

Au fait, j'ai oublié de te féliciter pour tes progrès en Quidditch. Ta descente en piqué de l'autre jour était très bien.

Merci……c'est grâce à toi.

Harry sourit. C'était la première fois que le Gryffondor le reconnaissait. Cela montrait qu'il devenait moins arrogant…sans doute grâce à Lily.

Bon ba je vais retourner me coucher avant que Rusard ne revienne par ici.

Oui, moi aussi

Bonne nuit Potter

'nuit Ptroet

Harry retourna dans son dortoir heureux d'avoir pu discuter avec son père sans qu'ils en viennent à l'échange de sorts et il se dit que cela devait être grâce à sa mère.

A bien y réfléchir, ces deux là étaient complémentaires : Lily aidait James à s'assagir, à mûrir et à avoir une estime de lui-même moins haute tandis que James aidait Lily à sortir un peu de ses bouquins et à s'ouvrir au monde.

Il se coucha sans bruit et s'endormit tout de suite un sourire aux lèves.

Le lendemain, il fut réveiller en _douceur_ par Severus, c'est à dire avec de l'eau glacée.

Mais t'es malade ? C'est froid !

Non ! Sans blague !

Harry courut dans la salle de bain et en revint également avec un seau d'eau glacée. Severus, croyant qu'il y allait pour se laver tourna le dos à la porte et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en se retrouvant également trempé et gelé sous les rires de son ami.

Non mais ça va pas ? Je suis habillé moi !

Faut…bien…que je…me venge de…toutes les fois où…tu me l'as fait ! Articula t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Pfff…vous allez arrêter oui ? On dirait deux de ces imbéciles de Gryffondors ! Se moqua McNair.

Harry lui lança un regard noir qui le fit taire immédiatement, puis il alla se doucher avant de monter prendre son petit déjeuner avec Kelly et Severus.

La journée se déroula sans incidents notables. Ils eurent Histoire de la Magie et pour une fois Lily s'abstint de prendre des notes. A la place, elle s'engagea dans une conversation par parchemin avec ses trois amis à laquelle James tenta de participer mais décidant finalement qu'une conversation avec Rogue n'avait rien d'enviable, il préféra parler avec ses propres amis pour organiser leur prochaine nuit de pleine lune tandis que le Professeur Binns continuait son monologue sur les révoltes de Gobelins.

Biens sûr aucune personne de la classe n'avait obtenu sa BUSE dans cette matière à part Lily mais Dumbledore avait décidé de la rendre obligatoire afin que le Professeur Binns ait assez d'élèves au grand damne des concernés.

Ils allèrent ensuite en Soins aux créatures Magique où ils suivirent un autre cours ennuyeux et Harry se surprit à regretter Hagrid. Même si il amenait parfois des créatures un peu…ou beaucoup…dangereuses, ses cours étaient passionnants.

Harry se rendit compte que même si ici il était avec ses parents, ses amis lui manquaient. Tout d'abord Ginny, mais aussi Ron, Hermione, Hagrid etc. Il était bien sûr heureux de connaître enfin ses parents et de revoir Sirius mais ce n'était pas pareil. Dans son présent, Sirius l'avait aimé comme son fils et là il n'était pour lui qu'un simple Serpentard. Il s'entendait très bien avec Lily mais ses relations n'avaient rien à voir avec les relations mère/fils, il aurait tant aimé qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras en lui disant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Quant à James, le fait qu'ils aient pu se côtoyer plusieurs minutes hier sans se battre relevait du miracle. Bref, son monde, sa vie lui manquait. Par contre, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il appréciait ici, c'était bien que personne ne regardait sa cicatrice avec des yeux ronds, que personne ne chuchotait sur son passage tout excité de voir « Le Survivant » et aussi que Voldemort n'avait pas pour seule envie d'établir des plans foireux pour tenter…encore une fois…de le tuer.

Après le déjeuner, ils allèrent en botanique où ils étudièrent le Mimbulus Mimbletonia sur lequel il connaissait beaucoup de choses grâce à Neville. Enfin ils se dirigèrent en Divination où la professeur prédit…pour changer…la mort prochaine d'un des élèves.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ça, elles sont toutes comme ça les profs de divination ?…Remarque pour une fois ce n'est pas spécialement de moi qu'elle parle, contrairement à Trelawney ».

Le soir arriva enfin et ils se dirigèrent de bonne humeur vers la Grande Salle pour dîner. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'y rendaient, Harry se sentait pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il tenta de chasser ses idées noires de sa tête mais il n'y parvint pas totalement. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose allait se passer et il était rare qu'il se trompe dans ces cas là.

C'est au milieu du repas que ses peurs furent confirmées par un élancement soudain à sa cicatrice qui le fit grimacer et porter machinalement la main à son front en étouffant un cri de douleur. Ce fut peut-être ses sens aiguisés de loup-garou ou bien le hasard mais Remus croisa son regard et compris instantanément qu'il se passait quelque chose en rapport avec Voldemort ce qui le fit sensiblement pâlir.

Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Voldemort ne pouvait pas être là pour s'en prendre à lui, donc il venait pour une autre raison. Car oui Harry savait que le mage noir était dans les environs, sinon sa cicatrice ne le brûlait pas de cette manière. Mais alors que voulait-il ? Il se tourna brusquement vers la table des professeurs et sentit son estomac se nouer en remarquant que le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas là. Il se souvint à ce moment là qu'il avait surpris une conversation entre lui et McGonnagal il y a quelques jours qui mentionnait que le directeur se rendait au Ministère pour régler certains points dont il n'avait pas connaissance.

Soudain, la douleur à sa cicatrice s'intensifia et la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes et ainsi taire toutes les conversations. A la vue de l'homme présent à l'entrée, le professeur McGonnagal pâlit dangereusement comme tous ceux qui avaient reconnus cette personne.

Harry, lui, examina le nouveau venu et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas changer mis à part quelques années en moins et une apparence légèrement moins…diabolique.

Lord Voldemort, car c'était bien lui, éclata d'un rire sinistre qui glaça toutes les personnes présentes à part Harry que ne l'avait entendu que trop de fois.

Me voilà enfin à Poudlart. Le dernier rempart avant mon règne sur le monde !

Personne n'osait bouger, ne voulant absolument pas se faire remarquer même les Serpentards qui apparemment n'avaient jamais vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'aussi près.

Harry tourna la tête vers les professeurs mais ils n'osaient pas bouger, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Puis il se tourna vers les autres élèves et vit qu'un Gryffondor de troisième année allait se lever pour faire face au mage noir, il reconnut un de ceux dont les parents étaient morts assassinés par des mangemorts lors d'une des nombreuses attaques. Ne voulant pas laisser ce garçon mourir sans savoir se défendre il décida de faire porter l'attention sur lui et il dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, en l'occurrence une phrase complètement absurde.

Qui êtes vous ? C'était la première chose qu'il avait trouvé à dire sans réfléchir.

L'effet escompté se produit, Voldemort se tourna vers lui, se désintéressant ainsi des autres élèves.

Oh ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Et bien je suis Lord Voldemort, celui a qui tout le monde doit soumission. D'ailleurs, pour se manque de « culture » tu vas venir et t'agenouiller devant moi en embrassant ma robe.

« Il est fou lui ! MOI, m'agenouiller devant LUI ? Il prend ses désirs pour des réalités ! »

Harry se leva et se dirigea calmement vers l'intrus sous les regards abasourdis de toute la salle. Tous le prenaient pour un fou de s'être fait remarquer, surtout en posant cette question si absurde à laquelle tout le monde avait la réponse. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour ceux qui avaient vu le Gryffondor amorcer un mouvement pour se lever que Ptroet, l'ayant vu aussi avait tout simplement voulu détourner l'attention et n'avait trouvé rien d'autre à dire qui ne le mettrait pas encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tous se demandaient comment il faisait pour rester aussi calme face à cet homme si craint.

Harry s'avança et s'inclina devant Voldemort mais au lieu d'embrasser le bas de sa robe de sorcier, il cracha dessus puis regarda le mage noir droit dans les yeux.

Comme si on pouvait ne pas savoir qui vous êtes. Ce n'est pourtant pas bien difficile. Qui d'autre que vous pourrait avoir des yeux rouges exprimant tant de haine et une tronche de serpent ?

Voldemort silla, pas habitué à ce qu'on lui parle comme ça et dirigea sa main vers sa baguette magique.

Et voilà ! Direct. On parle et Monsieur-Je-Suis-Le-Plus-Grand-Sorcier-Du-Monde pend sa baguette. Mais si vous êtes si puissant que ça, alors pourquoi être venu spécialement aujourd'hui, jour où le directeur n'est pas là ?… La réponse est simple, vous êtes conscient que le plus grand sorcier du monde n'est pas vous mais Albus Dumbledore…. Quel courage, venir uniquement lorsqu'on est sûr de gagner. Au moins on est sûr que vous n'êtes pas un Gryffondor ! Dit-il ironiquement sans quitter les yeux du mage mais étant assez prudent pour réciter dans sa tête toutes les techniques de Quidditch qu'il connaisse pour que Voldemort ne puisse lire dans son esprit.

Tous s'attendaient à ce que le mage lui lance un sort mais en fait il dit, mais beaucoup moins calmement que son interlocuteur.

En tout cas toi tu es bien un Serpentard, assez rusé pour ne pas me laisser lire dans tes pensées.

Harry lui adressa un sourire moqueur en retour.

Bon alors, puisque vous n'étiez pas invité mais que vous avez décidé de squatter, que voulez vous ? Je suppose que vous n'avez pas franchi les protections du château et pris soin de vous informer de l'absence de Dumbledore juste pour nous faire une petite visite amicale !

En effet… La ruse des Serpentards et l'intelligence des Serdaigles.

Vous oubliez la loyauté des Poufsouffles pour rester du côté du Bien et le courage des Gryffondor pour vous tenir tête.

Là je dirais plutôt l'idiotie des Gryffondors pour se suicider !

Tout dépend du point de vu… Donc, pourquoi êtes vous venu ?

Je vais me faire un plaisir de te répondre sale gamin.

Hé !

Je suis venu pour emmener Potter et s'il n'accepte pas de rejoindre mon camp, je le tuerai. ACCIO JAMES POTTER

« Merde, c'est à James qu'il veut s'en prendre ! Il ne faut surtout pas que je le laisse faire sinon James n'a aucune chance »

James ! NON ! Cria Lily Evans en courant auprès de son petit copain.

Oh Potter a une petite amie ! Se moqua le mage noir.

Vous ne toucherez pas à James sans passer sur mon cadavre. Dit-elle l'air déterminée en se mettant entre Voldemort et James.

Mais je m'en ferai un plaisir ! A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Lily Evans

Une sang de bourbe en plus. Décidément la famille Potter tombe bien bas !

Je dirais plutôt qu'elle reste en haut ! S'opposa Harry. Mais voyez vous, il y a un problème. Vous semblez imaginer qu'on va vous laisser faire du mal à Potter sans bouger mais vous vous trompez lourdement. VOUS NE LUI FEREZ RIEN TANT QUE JE SERAIS SUR CETTE TERRE ! Je vous interdit de vous en prendre à eux ! Termina t-il en désignant James et Lily

Dis moi, aurais tu oublié à qui tu t'adresses pour parler ainsi ? Mes mangemorts ne s'y essayent même pas, ils savent ce qui les attends.

Oh mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais parfaitement que je parle à LORD VOLDEMORT. Répondit-il narquoisement en appuyant bien sur le nom pour montrer qu'il le prononçait.

Tu fais le malin ! Mais comment réagirais tu si je te proposais un duel ?

…Ok…mais je vous propose un marché : nous faisons un duel l'un contre l'autre. Mais un duel dans les règles donc pas à mort, le duel est gagné quand l'adversaire n'est plus en mesure de se battre et s'avoue vaincu. Donc je précise au cas où vous n'auriez pas saisi que si l'adversaire s'avoue vaincu c'est qu'il est encore en mesure de parler, c'est à dire vivant. Il y a interdiction de s'en prendre aux personnes qui sont autour. Si vous gagnez le duel, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais si JE gagne, vous partez immédiatement et vous engagez ainsi que vos mangemorts à ne pas toucher à un cheveu des élèves présents ici jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité à part si ce sont déjà vos mangemots, dans ce cas je m'en fiche !

Harry savait que ce qu'il venait de faire était risqué, mais Voldemort n'était pas encore au plus haut de sa puissance et c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour tenter de protéger les élèves innocents. De plus, et surtout, Voldemort allait le sous-estimer, ce qui allait l'aider.

Mais tu es complètement fou, il va te tuer ! Hurla James

Je ne savais pas que tu tenais à moi !

Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire ça Ptroet ! S'horrifia McGonnagal

Vous avez une autre solution ? Moi je n'en vois pas.

Harry, je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Dit Kelly au bord des larmes.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir ce soir !… Bon, vous vous décidez ?

Le mage noir paru réfléchir un moment à la proposition puis accepta.

Mais attendez, comme je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en vous, je veux que l'on fasse un pacte magique qui vous empêchera de ne pas tenir votre parole.

Très bien.

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et ils allaient mettre leur baguette l'une contre l'autre pour sceller le pacte quand Harry se souvint avec effroi de quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas combattre Voldemort avec sa baguette sans faire le PRIORI INCANTATEM. Hors pour que celui-si le sauve lors de sa quatrième année, il ne fallait pas que le mage noir en connaisse l'existence.

Potter, passe moi ta baguette, vite ! Murmura t-il.

Il avait choisi celle de James car c'était certainement celle qui lui convenait le mieux étant donné que s'était celle de son père.

James le regarda surpris mais obtempéra.

Harry fit toucher le bout de sa baguette contre celle de Voldemort et une mince lumière argentée en jaillit, signe que le pacte était scellé.

Au fait, j'oubliais, commença Voldemort avec un sourire sadique, quel sera le nom de ma prochaine victime quand j'aurai gagné ?

Etes vous si sûr de gagner ? … Mon nom est Harry Ptroet. En disant cela il fit attention à ne pas regarder son ennemi dans les yeux pour qu'il ne découvre pas qu'il mente.

Ptroet ? Ce n'est même pas un nom de famille de sang pur ! Dit le Lord noir avec mépris.

Tout comme Jedusor. Répondit immédiatement Harry en regardant son adversaire dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

Comment… Commença Voldemort qui semblait confus avant d'enchaîner avec un EXPELLIARMUS

Harry l'évita d'un simple pas. S'en suivit alors un échange de sorts, appris en cours et dans les livres de la part de Harry et plutôt du côté sombre de la part de son adversaire. Le mage noir évitait tous les sorts avec une simplicité déconcertante mais Harry se débrouillait très bien et n'était pas non plus touché.

Pas mal pour un mioche ! Dit le mage au bout d'un quart d'heure de combat acharné.

Whaou ! Un compliment du grrrrand Lord Voldemort ! Je suis flatté ! Ironisa Harry.

J'ai une proposition à te faire : voudrais tu me rejoindre ?

Mais ça va pas dans ta tête toi ! Jamais Tom ! Tu entends ? JAMAIS !

Mais ensemble nous pourrions faire de grandes choses. Le Bien et le Mal n'existe pas, il n'y a que la gloire !

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ! »

Et vous êtes sourd en plus d'être fou ? J'ai dit JAMAIS. Il faut que je vous le dise en quoi pour que vous compreniez, en fourchelangue ? Se moqua Harry.

Pourquoi pas ! Le mit au défit Voldemort, pensant qu'il ne pourrait pas.

Tssssraaaa. Dit Harry dans la langue des serpents, faisant hausser un sourcil à son adversaire. C'est bon, maintenant, tu as compris Tommy ?

Je t'interdis de prononcer mon nom ! ENDOLORIS ! Hurla Voldemort tellement vite que Harry ne put se pousser de la trajectoire du sort et se le prit en pleine poitrine, tombant sous le choc et la douleur. Il sentait tous ses muscles se faire perforer comme si des milliers de couteaux s'enfonçaient dans son corps et sa cicatrice lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Mais il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, tellement fort qu'elles se mirent à saigner mais il ne crierai pas, il ne ferait pas se plaisir à son ennemi de toujours. Il tenta de se relever, passant outre la douleur et cracha :

Tricheur, on avait dit un duel dans les règles. Un sortillège impardonnable fait il partit des règles !Il en faut beaucoup plus pour se débarrasser de moi Tom.

Voldemort mit fin au sort et en relança tout de suite un autre, le combat reprenant. Pendant dix minutes, ils recommencèrent à s'envoyer des sorts, mais Harry avait plus de mal qu'au début à cause des effets du doloris encore présents.

EXPELLIARMUS ! Lança le mage des Ténèbres. Le sort toucha Harry avant qu'il n'ai fini de créer son bouclier et sa baguette se retrouva aux pieds de son adversaire.

Alors Ptroet, tu t'avoues vaincu ?

Non…EXPELLIARMUS.

Il avait lancer le sort sans sa baguette, y mettant toute sa puissance et sa volonté et la baguette de Voldemort lui atterrit dans les mains sous les yeux médusés de celui-ci et le sourire narquois de Harry qui ramena sa baguette vers lui à l'aide d'un simple sort d'attraction.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer Dumbledore qui se figea en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait senti que les barrières de protection de Poudlart étaient tombées et il était rentré le plus vite qu'il avait pu, mais il s'attendait à trouver des élèves morts et un combat acharné entre les professeurs et Voldemort. Au lieu de ça, il vit Harry Ptroet combattant seul le mage noir.

Que se passe t-il ici Minerva ? Sa voix était calme bien que tendue.

Albus, je…il…je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher…pacte…duel…doit gagner … protéger les élèves.

Le directeur compris qu'un pacte avait été fait et que le Serpentard devait remporter le duel pour protéger les élèves. Mais Harry n'allait pas tuer le mage noir puisqu'il le connaissait dans son futur, ce qui voulait dire que ce n'était pas un duel à mort.

Mais ce moment avait distrait Harry et Voldemort parvint à reprendre sa baguette en utilisant un sort d'attraction sans baguette. Harry se gifla mentalement de sa perte de concentration mais décida tout de même de provoquer son ennemi.

Oh regarde Voldy, LE plus grand sorcier de notre époque vient d'arriver ! Dit Harry pour ralentir l'échange de sorts car il commençait à fatiguer.

Oui mais il ne peut pas intervenir dans le combat selon le pacte. Par contre, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu : IMPERO

Le sort toucha Harry de plein fouet et il entendit Voldemort lui ordonner : Tue Albus Dumbledore… Tue Albus Dumbledore… Tue Albus Dumbledore

Harry pensa de toutes ses forces à ne pas faire ce que lui disait la voix, c'était dur mais grâce à l'occlumencie et à sa volonté, il y parvint. Soudain, une idée germa dans sa tête. Il pointa volontairement sa baguette vers son directeur pour faire croire à son adversaire qu'il allait obéir sous les yeux horrifiés de presque toute l'assemblée mais au lieu de lancer le sort sur le vieux sorcier, il se tourna d'un geste sec et lança un stupefix au mage noir qui, ayant baissé sa garde, ne put l'éviter.

Voldemort tomba lourdement sur le sol et Harry s'approcha de lui un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Alors ?… Tu t'avoues vaincu ?

…………….oui

Une lumière argentée sortit des baguettes des deux sorciers, signe que le pacte était définit : Lord Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne pourraient pas s'en prendre aux élèves présents tant qu'ils n'auraient pas fini leur scolarité.

Mais ce scellé eu aussi pour effet de libérer le mage noir du maléfice de Harry et il cracha :

On se reverra Ptroet, je te le jures !

Mais je n'en doute pas Tom.

ENDOLORIS ! Hurla le mage noir

Mauvais joueur ! Lui répondit son adversaire en faisant son possible pour ne pas crier malgré la douleur qui irradiait tous ses muscles.

Voldemort transplana rapidement, mettant ainsi fin au sort et Harry s'effondra au sol épuisé et il eu le temps de voir les professeurs ainsi que Severus, Kelly, James et Lily accourir vers lui avant de s'évanouir.

Voilà pour cette fois, la suite dans deux semaines.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans tous les cas, reviews svp ! lol


	13. Chapitre 13: Décision

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J K Rowling à part mon histoire mais l'univers d'HP et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Résumé général** : Harry Potter doit retourner au temps des Maraudeurs pour chercher quelque chose qui lui permettra de combattre Voldemort puis il revient à son époque sans que le temps ait avancé et 6ème (et peut-être 7ème) année de Harry et ses amis à Poudlart.

Salut tout le monde !

Alors, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu court, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai été débordée et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire plus (foutus profs qui donnent plein de boulot et tous les contrôles des matières scientifiques en même temps ! lol)

Je voudrais aussi vous faire part d'un problème : je trouve ma fic de moins en moins bien. C'est vrai, je la trouve vraiment pas terrible, alors je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensez car si vous êtes du même avis, alors j'arrête de l'écrire.

Mais en même temps j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus et ça m'embêterai de réduire mes efforts à néant. Et puis je m'y suis quand même attaché à cette histoire. Donc si vous pouviez me faire part de votre avis… Ce sont vos reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer (sans vos encouragements, j'aurai arrêté depuis longtemps)

Bref ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira (bien que moi je ne l'aime as vraiment )

Ps : j'ai dû mettre des points devant les tirets pour qu'ils restent !

**Réponses aux reviews : **Merci à tous ! C'est vous qui me poussez à continuer ma fic et me redonnez du courage.

**Maelstrom-fic : **oui c'est vrai que ça commençait à manquer un peu d'action. Ca me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé le duel.

**V.Mirage** : tu as parfaitement raison, j'ai un peu abusé sur les paroles de Harry pendant le duel. Pur délire de ma part mais je n'aurais peut être pas dû. Par contre je pense que Voldemort peut entrer à Poudlart tant qu'il n'y a pas Dumbledore et je pense aussi que Harry, en tant que parfait petit Gryffondor, s'oppose à Voldemort pour que les autres ne soient pas en danger. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre qu'il ait gagné le duel, mais Voldemort le sous estimait et Harry a fait des progrès tandis que Voldemrot n'est pas au plus haut de sa puissance. De plus, Harry connaît les techniques de duel de son ennemi mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Mais c'est vrai que ça peut paraître un peu étrange, j'ai beaucoup hésité.

**Elaur** : lol. C'est toujours mieux que de se faire battre par un bébé de un an ! mdr

**Dawn456** : lol ton enthousiasme me fait vraiment plaisir. Je sais que c'est long, mais écrire prend du temps et puis comme je lis aussi pas mal de fics….bref, je n'ai pas trop de temps en plus des cours et de la gym ! désolé ! lol

**Mushu** : merci. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite

**Amy Keira **: je suis contente que tu aimes. J'espère que se sera toujours le cas avec la suite !

**Angy coy** : ouai je trouve que le mot « guerre » va bien. Grrrr, tu n'es pas sérieuse de te coucher si tard, encore sur msn avec Titi ! lol

**Mimie** : merci de tes encouragements, il me font vraiment plaisir comme en ce moment je ne suis plus très satisfaite de ma fic.

**Louve77** : merci beaucoup !

**George** **potter** : merci !

**Kobe23**: lol

**Sally Makey**: merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

**Thealie** : merci, vraiment ! Ca me fait très plaisir

**Aresse** : Non, non, je ne prends pas du tout mal tes critiques. En fait, je me suis déjà rendu compte de tous ces défauts. C'est pour ça que j'hésite à continuer ma fic. En même temps je m'y suis attachée etc donc… Pour ce qui est du combat, il y a quelques infos dans ma réponse à V.Mirage. a+

Bonne lecture !

13-Décision

Il avait mal. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il essaya de bouger dans son lit mais la douleur se multiplia dans chacun de ses membres, lui faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur.

.-Ptroet ? Ca va ?….Madame Pomfresh, il s'est réveillé! Dit une voix qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier…ou plutôt qu'il n'essaya même pas d'identifier à cause de son mal de tête.

Des bruits de pas venant vers lui, une main se posant sur son front, sans doute celle de l'infirmière.

.-Sa température est tombée. Tenez Ptroet, buvez ça !

Elle lui tendit une fiole contenant une potion grisâtre qu'il avala sans penser à son goût infecte bien qu'il laissa échapper une grimace.

.-C'est répugnant !

.-Il est capable de râler pour le goût de la potion, donc il va mieux !… La douleur devrait cesser dans quelques minutes et avec du repos, vous serez sur pieds. Lui expliqua l'infirmière. Je vous laisse avec lui Potter mais ne le fatiguez pas.

Potter ? Avait-il bien entendu ? C'était James Potter son père qui veillait sur lui ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et effectivement, son père était assis sur le bord de son lit et le fixait, l'air apparemment gêné.

.-Ptroet…Harry, je…merci…du fond du cœur…sans toi je…Il…je serais mort…

Harry lui sourit en retour.

.-Jamais je n'aurais laissé ce psychopathe s'en prendre à un élève.

.-…J'ai vu qu'un troisième année allait se lever pour affronter Tu-Sais-Qui pour venger ses parents…je sais que tu as fait porter l'attention sur toi pour qu'il n'ai pas d'ennuis…je me rend compte que je t'ai mal jugé et que tu avais raison : j'étais arrogant et immature.

.-…Appelle le Voldemort. Si il s'est donné ce nom là, alors appelle le comme ça. Il ne sert à rien d'avoir peur d'un nom.

.-V…Vol…Voldemort….A ce propos, tu l'as appelé Jedusor à un moment et aussi Tom…il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier…pourquoi ?

.-Je te le dis mais il ne faut pas le répéter : le vrai nom de Voldemort est Tom Elvis Jedusor, sa mère est une sorcière et son père un moldu.

.-Quoi ?…Tu-Sais…V...Voldemort est un sang mêlé ?

.-Oui…ironique non quand on voit ses idéaux !

Un bref silence s'en suivit pendant lequel James était perdu dans ses réflexions.

.-………pourquoi as tu pris ma baguette ?

.-…Je ne peux pas te répondre exactement…juste te dire que je ne pouvais pas combattre Voldemort avec ma baguette pour certaines raisons.

.-Mais pourquoi avoir pris la mienne en particulier ?

.-…je ne peux pas non plus te le dire.

Un silence pesant s'installa rompu par James :

.-Lily est avec McDrell et Snivil…enfin…Rogue…tu veux que j'aille les chercher ? Pomfresh a interdit qu'on vienne à plusieurs en même temps dans sa précieuse infirmerie !

.-Oui je veux bien…merci

James s'apprêtait à sortir mais il revint sur ses pas et lui dit :

.-On efface tout et on recommence ?

.-Ok

.-Amis ?

.-Amis. Lui répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. A défaut de l'avoir comme père, il pourrait au moins l'avoir en tant qu'ami, ce qui était mieux qu'ennemi !

Rogue entra quelques instants plus tard en lui hurlant

.-Mais tu es complètement malade ! Tu me refais un truc comme ça et ce n'est pas ce fou qui tu tues mais moi !

.-Content de te voir Sev' ! Coupa t-il ironiquement

.-Ouai moi aussi, tu m'as fait une peur bleue !… Tout ça pour Potter en plus !

.-Pas que pour lui je te signale, mais aussi pour Lily et tous les autres !

.-… en tout cas, tu m'as vraiment impressionné. Tu te rends compte que tu as battu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ?

.-…Mouai…mais ce n'était pas un combat à mort…sinon il m'aurait tué et moi je n'ai aucun moyen de le détruire. Et puis il m'a sous estimé. Si nous refaisions un duel maintenant, je le perdrai à coup sûr !

.-Tu peux le détruire avec l'avada kedavra !

.-Je doute que ça suffise. Il est très puissant et a fait beaucoup de recherches sur l'immortalité. De plus je ne sais pas le lancer de toute façon !

.-Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi puissant ? Je veux dire, on sait que tu es puissant mais là…le sort de désarmement sans baguette et ta résistance au doloris, tu n'avais pas mal ?

.-Bien sur que si, il suffit juste de cacher ses émotions et d'avoir la volonté de ne pas crier…pour le sort de désarmement, c'est McKinnon.

Les yeux de Rogue s'illuminèrent comme si il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

.-Le jeudi soir !

.-Oui.

.-Et le fourchelangue ?

.-Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais tu comprendras un jour.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes ensemble à parler de choses sans importances puis Severus partit, laissant la place à Kelly qui se jeta sur Harry les larmes aux yeux.

.-Ca va pas de me faire une frayeur pareil ? Comment j'aurais fait moi sans toi !

Harry se rembrunit, il fallait qu'il lui rappelle.

.-Tu sais je pars à la fin de l'année et…je ne te verrai plus avant longtemps.

.-Quoi ?…Ah oui, tu …rentres chez toi ?

.-…Oui

.-En tout cas maintenant je suis sûr de ce que tu m'as dit…tu le détruiras un jour…je te fais totalement confiance pour ça. Tu as été fantastique hier soir…cet imbécile était complètement dégoûté ! Sa vois était joyeuse mais c'était une joie feinte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte à la fin de l'année, il allait trop lui manquer. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler et il la pris dans ses bras.

.-Promet-moi qu'on se reverra Harry, s'il te plait.

« Si elle est encore vivante quand je vais naître, alors oui, on se reverra »

.-Oui je pense qu'on se reverra…mais tu ne sauras peut être pas que c'est moi à ce moment là.

Ils restèrent encore ensemble un petit peu puis elle partit rejoindre son petit ami et Lily entra à son tour.

.-Harry ! Ouf, tu vas bien !… Tu m'as fait si peur !

Harry lui sourit. Elle lui manquerait dans son présent. Ce serait vraiment dur de revivre sans elle. Il avait appris à la connaître et même si leur relation était ami/amie et non mère/fils, il tenait énormément à elle.

.-Harry, tu sais c'est bizarre … quand tu t'es opposé à V….V…Voldemort, j'ai eu vraiment peur de te perdre… J'ai eu l'impression que si il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais… J'avais l'impression de toujours t'avoir connu, que tu étais une partie de moi, c'était si… étrange… Ca m'avait fait la même sensation la première fois que l'on s'est parlé.

Harry ne dit rien, submergé par trop d'émotions. Lily ressentait qu'elle était sa mère sans savoir mettre un nom sur cette sensation. Lily s'approcha de lui et le serra fortement dans ses bras. Harry était aux anges, sa maman le prenait dans ses bras et cette étreinte lui semblait si…maternelle !

Quant à Lily, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, elle avait eu envie de prendre Harry dans ses bras. Elle avait sentit qu'il en avait besoin, mais pourtant …pourquoi en aurait-il besoin ! C'était absurde, elle n'était rien pour lui, enfin juste une amie et pourtant là, elle sentait que c'était beaucoup plus fort mais elle ne trouvait ça ce que c'était.

Subitement Harry se sentait fatigué, et puis il était si bien dans les bras de sa mère qu'il s'endormit. S'en apercevant Lily le coucha dans son lit et le regarda dormir. Si une personne avait vu cette scène, il aurait vu Lily regardé l'adolescent tendrement…comme une mère regarde son enfant…mais il n'y avait personne et Lily ne s'apercevait pas de son regard.

Harry dormit longtemps d'un sommeil sans rêve du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais le rêve d'une vie heureuse avec ses parents…vie qu'il n'aurait malheureusement jamais mais qui aurait été si belle…

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard et repris les cours. Heureusement, il n'avait pas manqué beaucoup et il repris facilement ses devoirs grâce à Lily qui avait soigneusement pris des notes à son intention.

A partir de ce jour, sa vie au château changea considérablement. Tout d'abord, tous le regardaient avec une lueur de respect. Ils avaient été impressionnés de le voir si calme et si puissant face au mage le plus craint. Harry soupira en pensant qu'encore une fois, on chuchotait sur son passage en le montrant de doigt, mais au moins pour une fois, il avait réalisé cette action seul et au prix d'aucune vie humaine. Quand il était entré dans la Grande Salle en sortant de l'infirmerie, il avait été acclamé par les tables des trois maisons autres que la sienne et s'était réfugié rapidement à côté de Severus, la tête dans son assiette sous le regard moqueur de ce dernier.

Un article était paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier racontant « le duel de Poudlart » et précisant que c'était un élève qui avait tenu tête au mage noir mais son nom n'avait pas été marqué car il avait refusé catégoriquement. Toutefois, étant donné que tout l'école était au courant, l'information passa très vite.

Harry reçut de nombreux messages de parents le remerciant d'avoir protégé leurs enfants et d'avoir fait en sorte qu'ils ne risquent rien jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité. La communauté sorcière avait repris espoir mais Harry avait exposé un problème à Dumbledore : lorsqu'il retournerait à son époque, tous ces gens seraient déçus de ne plus pouvoir compter sur lui mais le directeur lui assura que comme cela, Voldemort se tiendrait peu-être un peu plus tranquille par peur de lui et mettrait une bonne part de son énergie à le retrouver pour se venger, chose qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire évidemment puisque Harry serait à une autre époque. Mais au moins cela occuperait le mage noir un certain temps avant qu'il ne reprenne son activité. Et puis Dumbledore lui certifia que dans quelques années, beaucoup l'auraient oubliés ou penserait qu'il était finalement mort, sans doute tué par Voldemort. Bien que cette idée ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, Harry dût admettre qu'il en serait certainement ainsi et que ce n'était pas plus mal. Il sourit à la pensée de son ennemi le cherchant de part le monde sans jamais trouver sa trace !

Même les professeurs avaient changés d'attitudes à son égard. Le professeur McGonnagal lui faisait désormais confiance et l'avait félicité et remercié en le gratifiant d'un sourire, fait très rare pour la directrice de Gryffondor. Mrs McKinnon lui avait dit qu'elle était très fière de lui et ne regrettait absolument pas de lui avoir donné tous ces cours de résistance au doloris et magie sans baguette. Quant à Dumbledore, il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour le féliciter, le remercier au nom de tous les élèves pour leur avoir sauvé la vie et lui poser certaines questions auxquelles ils n'avait pas répondu, disant qu'il ne devait rien dire qui risquerait de changer le futur.

Pour ce qui était des Maraudeurs, Harry avait été plus que content qu'ils lui adressent enfin la parole. Remus l'avait pris un jour à part en lui disant que ses parents auraient été très fiers de lui si ils avaient su. Cela l'avait fait sourire même si c'était aussi un peu par nostalgie. Il s'entendait bien avec Sirius et fut très content de faire sa connaissance en temps que jeune adolescent encore insouciant et plein de joie de vivre. Enfin insouciant n'était plus le mot exact car depuis ce soir là, James et Sirius avaient mûris, comprenant que la vie n'était pas une partie de plaisir et qu'ils n'étaient pas protégés de tout. Le fait de se dire qu'ils auraient pu mourir d'un coup les avait fait beaucoup réfléchir.

Peter, lui, avait encore plus peur de Ptroet et celui-ci lui accordait toujours ses regards « spécial haine » mais les autres Maraudeurs ne disaient plus rien, pensant sans doute que cela ne les regardaient pas.

Mais James et Lily avaient beaucoup discuté depuis et ils trouvaient Harry vraiment étrange.

.-Franchement, il est bizarre ce type ! Tu ne trouves pas ? Questionna James

.-Si c'est vrai mais…en tout cas, plus que jamais, je suis sure de pouvoir lui faire entièrement confiance.

.-Oui moi aussi. Au début, j'étais persuadé que c'était un mangemort. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'a absolument pas le comportement des autres Serpentards. Je le trouve même un peu…Gryffondor !

.-Oui. D'ailleurs si tu te souviens bien, il n'avait pas l'air très réjouis d'être envoyé à Serpentard le jour de sa répartition.

.-C'est vrai. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que depuis que je suis allé le voir à l'infirmerie, je ressens quelque chose d'étrange quand je le vois.

.-Toi aussi ? S'étonna Lily. Je pensais que c'était juste mon imagination mais…moi aussi j'ai une étrange sensation quand je suis avec lui…Tu sais à l'infirmerie, j'ai eu une réaction bizarre…je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Ca m'a semblé…naturel…Je sentais que ça lui faisait du bien…et à moi aussi.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son petit ami, elle continua

.-Mais ce n'était pas du tout comme quand je suis avec toi…Je crois que je l'aime…mais pas du tout du même amour que je t'aime toi, non…c'est autre chose, sur laquelle je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom.

.-C'est aussi à peu près ce que je ressens. J'ai envie qu'il soit fier de moi et …j'ai envie de le protéger. Alors que pourtant, c'est lui qui nous protège, pas l'inverse !

Un silence suivit. Chacun se posant des questions sur le « mystère Ptroet ». Ce fut James qui reprit la parole en premier.

.-Il cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr.

.-Oui…mais quoi ?

.-Je ne sais pas…et puis depuis le début de l'année il est bizarre avec nous. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment insulté, il était juste…déçu de mon attitude parfois. Il a toujours été gentil avec Remus qu'il semble beaucoup apprécié…d'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que Mus' sait quelque chose parce que maintenant, à chaque fois qu'on parle de Harry, il se retire discrètement de la conversation. Avec Sirius aussi il est sympa. Quant à Peter…c'est étrange…on voit qu'il le déteste purement et simplement depuis le premier jour de son arrivée ici. C'est même plus que le détester, c'est le haïr.

.-Oui j'ai vu. J'ai déjà essayé de lui parler de lui une fois et il s'est levé précipitamment en me disant qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ce sale rat !

.-De ce sale RAT ? S'étonna immédiatement James.

.-Oui…oui je crois que c'est bien de rat qu'il l'a traité…et alors ? Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi tu as cette réaction !

James sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de commencer

.-Ecoute Lily, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…Ca ne va certainement pas te plaire du tout mais…voilà…nous…nous sommes animagi.

.-QUOI ?

.-Chutttttttt…et Peter est un rat.

.-Mais James….c'est…c'est INTERDIT ! Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ? Et puis c'est dangereux, il aurait pu vous arriver plein de choses graves !

.-On l'a fait pour aider Remus quand il est ………….

.-…Vous le savez aussi ?

.-Oui, depuis notre deuxième année. Et toi ?

.-Je l'ai très vite compris, dès ces premiers symptômes mais….mais oui c'est ça !…Un loup garou ne peut rien faire à des animaux…vous pouviez donc rester avec lui pour le soutenir sans être en danger !….Oh James tu es génial ! Dit-elle en se jetant au coup de son aimé. C'est super que vous ayez fait ça pour lui !

.-…On ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul. Mais on arrive à se transformer que depuis l'année dernière.

.-……Et Peter est un rat ?…Et toi, tu es quoi ?

.-Un cerf.

.-Attends, un cerf ?…un cerf…un loup et…Sirius est un chien ?

.-…Qu…mais…comment le sais-tu ?

.-Harry a une peluche dans son dortoir. Je l'ai vu pendant les vacances et…elle représente un cerf, un loup et un chien.

.-Mais…Ptroet ne le sais pas !

.-Pourtant tu te souviens le jour de la rentrée, il a fait apparaître un chien en métamorphosant son livre…et son patronus est un cerf…Alors ça veut dire que son plus grand espoir, la personne en qui il a le plus confiance c'est…toi !

.-…Non…ce n'est pas possible…il ne peut pas savoir…et ce cerf devait représenter quelqu'un d'autre !

.-Peut-être, mais…ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences quand même !

.-…Ouai…je ne sais pas. On verra bien. Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de découvrir son secret.

.-Mais James, si il le garde si secret, c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le découvre, tu ne crois pas ? Ca ne se fait pas de fouiller dans sa vie privé si il la cache !

.-Tu as sans doute raison…mais si il y a encore quelque chose d'étrange qui se produit, on le cherche, d'accord ?

.-Ok

Quelques jours plus tard, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se trouvaient encore en cours commun de DCFM.

.-Bonjour tout le monde. Commença le Professeur de sa voix enjouée. Il y a quelques temps nous avions travaillé le sort du Patronus et je vous avais demandé de le travailler individuellement. Aujourd'hui nous allons refaire une séance sur ce sortilège et j'espère que vous y arriverez mieux. Si vous avez travaillé sérieusement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

Tous les élèves se mirent immédiatement au travail. La plupart des élèves avaient travaillé sérieusement leur sort et arrivaient maintenant à produire une fumée argentée plus ou moins dense.

.-Mr Ptroet, comme vous savez déjà exécuter ce sortilège, allez aider vos camarades.

Harry s'exécuta et alla aider Kelly et Severus.

Vers la fin de l'heure, Severus arrivait à produire une forme ressemblant vaguement à un serpent et Kelly a quelque chose à quatre pattes, certainement un animal, qui avait ce qui semblait être une crinière. Mais les contours n'étaient pas encore très nets. De toute façon, personne d'autre dans la classe n'avait réussi à produire une forme précise.

Kelly décida de faire un dernier essai et cette fois ci, ce fut un magnifique lion qui sortit de sa baguette sous les exclamations de toute la classe.

« Un lion ! Le plus grand espoir de Kelly est un lion !….c'est moi ! » Pensa Harry

Tous regardaient le félin avec admiration. Enfin non, pas tous. Les Serpentards regardaient plutôt leur camarade de maison avec dégoûtt, n'appréciant apparemment pas le fait que quelqu'un de leur maison produise l'emblème de la maison ennemi.

Mrs McKinnon ajouta vingt points pour Serpentard et s'apprêtait à donner l'autorisation aux élèves de sortir lorsque James et Lily firent un dernier essai.

Une forme argentée surgit de leurs baguettes respectives pour se transformer peu à peu en…éclair.

Tous regardèrent avec étonnement ces patronus car il était très rares que ceux-ci ne prennent pas la forme d'animaux et fait encore plus étrange, les deux formes se rejoignirent pour former un éclair beaucoup plus grand qui brilla au dessus de la classe avant de disparaître sous les yeux ahuris de l'assemblée.

L'étonnement de la plupart était dû au fait que se ne soit pas des animaux et que les formes se soient assemblées, fait dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler.

Mais la plus étonnée était sans doute Mrs McKinnon qui passait son regard de l'éclair au front de Harry, semblant y chercher un lien. Et à en juger par le regard des deux amoureux et du Serpentard, eux aussi avaient fait un rapprochement.

Le professeur leur accorda vingt points chacun puis les autorisa à sortir tout en continuant à fixer Harry et les deux Gryffondors.

En sortant de la classe, Lily et James se regardèrent et James murmura :

.-L'affaire « Mystère Harry Ptroet » est ouverte.

.-Oui, je pense.

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

La suite dans deux semaines (comme d'habitude ! lol)

Reviews svp !


	14. Désolé

Salut !

Je suis vraiment désolée mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

En raison des récents évènements (décès du Pape Jean Paul II, son enterrement et tout ce que cela implique pour quelqu'un de catholique, genre messes etc), des cours, d'une compétition de gym ce soir qui a fait que j'ai dû aller encore plus m'entraîner et…du manque d'inspiration ! je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire.

En fait je n'ai écrit que 4 pages donc…

Voilà !

Désolé mais vous aurez la suite sans fautes samedi prochain.

J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus (en tout cas je vais tout faire pour !)

Enfin vous avez tout de même des choses à lire de moi: 4 one shots:

.-Adieu Harry, je veillerai toujours sur toi (derniers instants de Lily avant sa mort, de son point de vue)

.-Jamais je ne vous oublierai ( Post Poudlart. Hermione après la bataille fiale)

.-La Naissance (Hermione va accoucher, elle se remémore la bataille finale)

.-Tu n'es plus seul (Harry est en occlumencie avec Rogue et celui-ci voit certains de ses souvenirs, il se rend compte qu'il n'ajamais bien jugé l'adolescent. Point de vue de Rogue)

A la prochaine !

Isabelle (Zabou)


	15. Chapitre 14: Recherches intensives

Salut tout le monde ! Bon alors voilà le chapitre qui a mis du temps à venir, j'en suis vraiment désolé.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire à part qu'après celui là il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre ou maximum deux dans le passé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Au fait, comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai décidé de continuer ma fic même si je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. Je persiste à croire que je me débrouille mieux en one shot. J'espère juste que vos reviews étaient sincères et si c'est le cas alors elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir. C'est grâce à vous que je continue.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et j'espère ne pas en oublier dans mes réponses :

**Lunicorne** : merci !

**Elaur** : merci. Je la continue.

**aresse** : Bon bah j'ai décidé de continuer, même si je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce que je fais. Je trouve que je m'en sors mieux dans les one shot !

**Dawn456** : merci beaucoup, ce sont des reviews comme ça qui me motivent !

**Thealie** : comme tu le vois, j'ai décidé de la continuer. Lily et James vont trouver relativement rapidement parce que je n'ai pas assez de choses à dire, pas assez d'imagination. J'aurais dû y penser avant et « laisser traîner » des indices dans la fic mais étant donné que je n'ai pas le talent de JKR (loin de là) pour tout organiser, et bien je n'ai pas réussi à laisser assez de choses pour que Lily et James trouvent en longtemps. Enfin je dis rapidement pour nous parce que cela fait un peu plus d'un chapitre, mais pour eux cela fait plusieurs mois ! Je ne parle pas de ces moments là (ceux cités dans ta review) parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de plus que ce que j'ai déjà dit. PS : ma compet c'est super bien passée, c'était en équipe et on est 2è des ½ finales des Championnats de France de notre catégorie !

**Maelstrom-fic** : merci beaucoup. Ca fait très plaisir !

**Amy Keira** : merci. Voilà la suite !

**V.Mirage** : Désolé mais ça fait trois semaines ! lol. Merci pour ta review

**Kobe23** : Oui

**Nymphadora Tonks** : Merci, ça m'encourage !

**Geneviève Black** : merci ! Tes compliments me font très plaisir. Les réponses tes questions sont : oui, mais je n'en dit pas plus ! lol

**Juline Black** : j'ai en effet décider de ne pas m'arrêter. Cela grâce à des reviews comme la tienne, merci !

**Sally Makey** : La voilà ! Même si c'est plus tard que prévu.

**Nora** : lol. Merci pour tes compliments ! Il y aura une happy end mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends.

**Kemet** : Effectivement je continue. Ah ouai, je n'avais pas peser que le résumé pourrait être interprété comme ça…alors merci d'avoir quand même lu !

**Underphoenix** : contente que ça te plaise !

**Luluflo4** : merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir !

**Didi** : merci !

**Mushu** : Tu as tout à fait raison. Merci, cela me fait très plaisir que tu aimes.

**Bébé tarré** : merci. Ce sont des rewiews comme la tienne, avec ton enthousiasme, qui me font continuer

Bonne lecture !

14-Recherches intensives

Lily et James avaient parlé longtemps de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire après ce cours de DCFM. Ils avaient décidé de mettre au point tout ce qu'ils savaient de Harry Ptroet puis d'essayer de soutirer des informations aux élèves et professeurs le connaissant le mieux.

Ils avaient donc résumé à : il ment sur son nom, il vient d'Australie et est venu en Angleterre à la mort de ses parents, il a un patronus cerf et nous un patronus éclair semblable à sa cicatrice sur le front, il a métamorphosé son livre en chien, il appelle Peter : le rat et le déteste, il a une peluche représentant un cerf, un chien et un loup. Il est contre Voldemort, il est très puissant, Dumbledore a confiance en lui et pour finir, on ressent une étrange sensation lorsque nous sommes avec lui.

Ils avaient alors décidé de tenter d'en savoir plus sur lui grâce à Severus et McKinnon. Il avaient également pensé à parler au professeur Dumbledore mais avaient vite abandonné cette idée en pensant à juste titre que le mage ne se laisserait pas berner.

Seulement, ils se mirent d'accord pour faire tout cela discrètement afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Harry. Car si le Serpentard prenait tant de précautions à cacher son identité, c'était certainement parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle soit découverte et que si il s'apercevait que certaines personnes tentaient de percer ses secrets, il redoublerait d'efforts pour les cacher et que cela deviendrait donc impossible de les trouver.

Il fut donc décidé que Lily essayerait d'en savoir plus grâce à Rogue et que James essayerait de parler avec McKinnon. En effet, Severus avait parlé à Kelly et Lily, avec bien sûr l'accord de Harry, de ce que ce dernier faisait le jeudi soir.

C'est ainsi que cinq jour plus tard, Lily et Severus se trouvaient par hasard à la bibliothèque afin de faire un devoir que leur avait donné le Professeur Flitwik sur les sortilèges de réduction.

C'était eux les plus travailleurs. Le devoir avait été donné le matin même pour dans une semaine et Harry et Kelly avait maugréé en disant qu'ils auraient bien le temps de le faire plus tard, sachant pertinemment qu'en fait ils n'en prendraient pas le temps et qu'ils se retrouveraient à prendre des informations dans les devoirs de leurs amis à la dernière minute. Et bien qu'à chaque fois, Lily et Severus se soient promis de ne rien leur donner pour leur apprendre à être plus sérieux, ils cédaient bien vite devant les regards suppliants de leurs amis.

Donc, encore une fois, ils étaient assis à une table avec pour compagnie des dizaines de grimoires plus vieux et poussiéreux les uns que les autres ensevelis sous des piles de parchemins.

Cependant, le thème des sortilèges de réduction ne les motivait pas outre mesure et ils se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres n'ayant absolument aucun rapport avec le travail scolaire.

La préfète de Gryffondor réalisa que c'était le moment parfait pour lui parler de Harry et elle dévia petit à petit la conversation sur lui jusqu'à ce que :

.-En parlant de Harry, tu ne le trouves pas…comment dire… « étrange » parfois ? Demanda innocemment Lily.

.-Bien sûr que si il est étrange. Il faut bien l'être pour s'opposer si ouvertement au Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que l'on est à Serpentard, maison dont la majeure partie des élèves vont devenir mangemorts !

.-Oui mais…ce n'est pas de cela que je veux parler. Je veux dire, il n'a pas dit des choses bizarres des fois qui n'allaient pas avec ce qu'il dit de lui d'habitude ?

.-ehh…une fois il m'a laissé entendre que ses parents étaient morts quand il était petit alors qu'il dit qu'il est arrivé en Angleterre juste après leur décès donc ça ne colle pas…..et puis c'est vrai qu'en arrivant il avait des comportement spéciaux par rapport à certaines personnes. Par exemple il ne voulait pas que l'on t'insulte ou d'autres Gryffondors, ça le mettait dans une rage folle. Sauf pour Pettigrow, c'est le seul pour qui il ne disait rien. Je dirais même que c'était courant qu'il se moque de lui…..mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

.- Oh non pour rien…enfin si…en fait…James et moi, on voudrait essayer d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il y a tellement de …coïncidences entre nous du genre notre patronus ou encore ses attitudes. On est sûr qu'il nous cache pas mal de choses et on voudrait essayer de comprendre.

.-Qu'il nous cache des choses ? Du genre ?

.-Par exemple il ment sur son identité.

.-Ah bon ?

.-Les Marauderus ont fait des recherches à la bibliothèque et le nom Ptroet n'existe pas.

Mouai. N'empêche que Harry est mon ami, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai confiance en lui. Et si il nous cache tout ça, il a sûrement une bonne raison et je respecterai son choix. Alors si vous voulez tout découvrir faîtes-le je ne lui en parlerai pas mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider.

Devant la mine étonnée de son amie, il ajouta.

.-Harry est la seule personne à s'être intéressé à moi dans ma maison. C'était mon seul ami, ce n'est que depuis qu'il est là que j'ai fait ta connaissance et celle de Kelly et je ne voudrais pas le perdre. Il m'a fait confiance, je ne le trahirai pas en fouillant dans son passé.

.-Oui tu as peut être raison. C'est ce que j'ai dit à James au début mais …d'accord, je ne t'en parle plus.

Ils se remirent alors à travailler sur leur devoir de sortilège puis rentrèrent tranquillement dans leurs salles communes respectives où Lily retrouva James et Severus, Kelly et Harry qui comme à leur habitude était assis près de la cheminée.

Ils étaient toujours à cette place et personne dans leur maison ne se risquait à prendre leurs places de peur que Harry s'énerve sur eux. C'est vrai que depuis son combat contre Voldemort, beaucoup avaient peur de lui ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour le satisfaire mais au moins il était tranquille.

Leur conversation de ce jour était sur les patroni. Ils avaient bien sûr abordé le fait du patronus spectaculaire des deux Gryffondors mais Harry s'était empressé de faire dévier le sujet vers leurs propres patroni et ils essayaient de comprendre leur forme.

.-Que représente le cerf pour toi Harry ? Demanda Severus

.-C'est…une personne à qui je tenais beaucoup qui est morte en me protégeant.

Il avait un instant penser à dire que c'était la forme animagus de son père mais s'était ravisé en se rappelant que Rogue était au courant pour le secret des Maraudeurs puisque James l'avait sauvé du loup garou après une farce douteuse de Sirius.

.-et toi Sevi ? Demanda Kelly

Le dit Sevi lui lança un regard noir à l'entente de ce surnom mais répondit tout de même :

.-A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop. Salazard Serpentard je pense, bien que cela m'étonne. Je sais aussi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres affectionne tout particulièrement les serpents et je pense même que c'est sa forme animagus mais ce n'est pas possible que ce soit une personne à laquelle je fasse confiance, en qui je mette de l'espoir ! Je ne vois donc pas qui peut être représenté pas ce serpent.

.-Et toi Kelly ? Demanda à son tour Harry.

.- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je suis étonnée que se soit un lion alors que je suis à Serpentard. Il représente peut-être Lily puisque c'est la seule Gryffondor que je connaisse vraiment. Mais d'un autre côté je n'y crois pas trop….Mais j'ai lu dans un grimoire qu'il était possible de ne pas comprendre la forme de notre patronus mais que cela venait de toute façon un jour ou l'autre.

Harry sourit intérieurement en se disant qu'en fait ses deux amis devaient avoir une forme le représentant lui, enfin ses deux formes animagi.

Durant le mois qui suivit, Lily et James étaient à l'affût de n'importe quel renseignement sur la vie de Harry mais ils n'avançaient malheureusement pas. En fait ils stagnaient et ils en avaient vraiment marre, ils voulaient trouver des indices à tout prix à tel point qu'ils en oublièrent de rester très discret…

Un jour, alors que Lily et Harry discutaient ensemble au bord du lac de tout et de rien, James vint les rejoindre car il venait de terminer son entraînement de Quidditch. L'effet immédiat fut que comme d'habitude, les deux garçons se lancèrent dans une analyse des techniques de ce sport ce qui exaspéra rapidement la jeune fille qui, bien qu'elle soit la petite amie d'un des meilleur joueur de l'école, n'appréciait vraiment pas ce sport. La seule chose qu'elle aimait dans ce jeu était qu'il lui avait permis d'avouer son amour à James, ce qui n'était tout de même pas rien.

.- Vous avez fini tous les deux ? Je ne comprends rien à votre discussion et ce n'est vraiment pas très agréable !

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire devant la mine boudeuse de la jeune fille. Depuis quelques temps, une certaine complicité s'était instaurée entre James et Harry ce qui était parfois exaspérant pour leurs amis. En effet, depuis que les deux garçons avaient arrêté leurs conflits incessant et qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, tout le monde avait pu remarquer qu'ils s'entendaient très bien et étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes…comme les personnes d'une même famille avait fait remarquer Sirius… ou comme les jumeaux Weasley avait penser Harry en se rappelant qu'ils terminaient toujours les phrases que débutait l'autre, ce qu'il commençait à faire avec son père.

.-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Fit semblant de se vexer Lily.

.-Oh si chérie, je t'assure que de voir ta tête est très drôle ! Pouffa James avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête de la part de sa « charmante » petite amie ! Tandis que Harry contemplait cette scène, l'expression entre le bonheur et la nostalgie.

.-De quoi voudrais tu parler Lily alors ! Interrogea Harry.

.-Je ne sais pas, par exemple, pourquoi pas de…mmm…vous deux !

.-Nous deux ? Répondirent les deux concernés en un parfait synchronisme.

.-Oui, vous deux. Votre enfance, votre famille…votre vie quoi ! C'est vrai je ne connais quasiment rien, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre.

Cette proposition enchanta Harry. Il était naturellement hors de question qu'il parle de lui, mais entendre la vie de son père l'intéressait grandement.

.-Oui c'est une bonne idée ça James ! S'enthousiasma Harry.

.-Mais je n'ai aucune envie de vous parler de tout ça, ce n'est vraiment pas très passionnant.

.-S'il te plait James, j'ai réellement envie de plus vous connaître tous les deux. En disant les trois derniers mots, elle encra son regard vert émeraude dans les yeux noisettes tentant de faire comprendre un message à James.

Celui ci sembla comprendre et traduit dans sa tête par : Mais si, parles de ta vie, comme cela Harry parlera de la sienne ! Et il ajouta : bien joué chérie, tu es trop intelligente !

.-Bon ok ok…alors…je m'appelle James Franck Potter et je suis le mec le plus beau, le plus talentueux, le plus…

.-James ! S'exclama Lily en prenant un air « made in McGonnagal ».

.-Mais si Lily, attends laisse moi terminer…et surtout je suis le gars le plus heureux de cette planète parce que j'ai réussi à trouver la femme la plus intelligente, la plus belle, la plus gentille, la plus douce, la plus charmante, la plus merveilleuse du monde qui me fait revivre chaque fois que mon visage s'illumine lorsque je rencontre ses magnifiques pupilles émeraudes emplies de tendresse et d'amour. Continua t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le regard de Lily qui s'état fait noir au début de la tirade s'était mis peu à peu scintiller et ses joues avaient sensiblement rosies. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son aimé avant d'être coupée par Harry qui dit moquesement :

.-Ouai bon ça on savait déjà, maintenant se serait bien que tu nous racontes la suite, ou plutôt le début.

James se sépara à contre cœur de sa petite amie avant de continuer :

.-Bon très bien…je suis né d'une famille de sang pur mais qui n'y a jamais porté beaucoup d'importance ou plutôt qui ne s'en sent pas supérieur aux autres. Mon père est auror et ma mère médicommage. Ils se sont connus à Poudlart et se sont mariés quelques mois après l'obtention de leurs diplômes. Je suis né deux ans plus tard. J'ai…j'ai eu un petit frère mais il….il est mort à six mois alors que je n'avais que trois ans et mes parents n'ont plus voulu avoir d'autres enfants depuis.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, il resserra la main de Lily qu'il tenait dans la sienne depuis le début de son récit.

.-Mes parents m'ont toujours beaucoup aimé et fait attention à moi sans jamais non plus faire de moi un enfant pourri gâté. J'ai fait mes premiers actes de magie en amenant à moi un vif d'or pour enfant que ma mère m'avait confisqué en le posant en haut d'une étagère. Je suis monté sur un balais pour la première fois à l'âge de huit ans mais il était ensorcelé pour ne pas pouvoir monter plus haut qu'un mètre d'altitude, à mon grand damne d'ailleurs ! Durant mon enfance, mes parents m'ont mis à l'école moldu, ne voulant pas que j'ai un précepteur et que je me construise des préjugés sur les gens sans pouvoirs magiques mais j'ai eu quelques ennuis car j'avais beaucoup de mal à contrôler ma magie et que des fois des phénomènes dits surnaturels chez les moldus arrivaient dans la classe comme ehhh… la poubelle qui vole au dessus de la classe ou encore…la chaise de l'institutrice qui s'en va quand elle s'assoit ou…le stylo d'un de mes camarade qui rétrécit ou s'agrandit….enfin bon je vais vous passer les détails sous peine de déclencher une pluie d'insultes de ma préfète préférée…

.-En tout cas on voit d'où tu tiens ce plaisir à faire des blagues ! Fit remarquer Harry, vraiment heureux d'en apprendre plus sur son père.

.-Et puis à mes onze ans, j'ai reçu sans surprise ma lettre de Poudlart mais avec une grande joie car j'était très pressé de voir ce château que mon parrain me décrivait si souvent.

.-Ton parrain ?

.-Qui c'est ? Ajouta Harry dont la curiosité était mise à rude épreuve.

.-Oh je…en fait on s'était mis d'accord pour que cela ne se sache pas trop…seuls les Maraudeurs sont au courant et…c'est le meilleur ami de mon père…Albus…Albus Dumbledore…

.-Quoi ? Dumbledore est ton parrain ? C'est trop bien ! Pourquoi il ne me l'a jamais…eh…je…pourquoi…vous le cachez ? Se rattrapa Harry mais le mal était fait, Lily et James le regardaient étrangement. Cependant, James poursuivit, notant mentalement ce comportement plus que bizarre de son ami.

.-On ne le dit pas afin que je ne sois pas embêté à cause de cela et que personne ne dise qu'il me favorise par rapport aux autres élèves….Et la suite, vous la connaissez, j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor, je suis immédiatement tombé amoureux d'une fille qui a tout de suite fait mine de me détester !

Lily lança un regard d'avertissement à James lui faisant comprendre qu'il serait mieux pour lui qu'il n'en rajoute pas, ce à quoi le concerné répondit pas un sourire innocent avant de poursuivre.

.-Bon allez, à toi maintenant Harry.

.-Hein ? Qu…MOI ?

.-Oui, TOI.

Harry était bien embarrassé tout d'un coup. Que devait-il faire ? Partir en courant ? Raconter un tas de mensonge ? Raconter un semblant de vérité ? Il opta pour la troisième solution et commença :

.-Mon père est issu d'un famille de sorciers de sang pur mais ma mère est une enfant de moldus. Physiquement, je suis le portrait exact de mon père mais avec les yeux de ma mère…quand j'avais un an, ils ont été…assassiné par un sorcier appartenant au côté obscur mais…ils ont réussi à me protéger et….j'ai été vivre chez….

.-Mais…tu n'es pas venu en Angleterre à la mort de tes parents ? Fit remarquer James.

Harry, s'apercevant de sa gaffe commença à paniquer et lança un

.-Oh et puis j'en ai marre, ça sert à rien de vous parler de ça !

avant de s'en aller en courant vers le château. Ils essayèrent de le rejoindre mais ne purent plus rien faire lorsqu'il s'enferma dans sa Salle Commune.

Ils se regardèrent en s'interrogeant du regard, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu susciter une telle réaction. Bon, bien sûr James n'avait pas été très discret mais tout de même, ils trouvaient la réaction du Serpentard excessive.

De retour à la tour des Gryffondors, ils s'assirent seuls dans un coin reculé de la pièce et James débuta :

.-En tout cas ce qui est sûr maintenant c'est qu'il ment vraiment sur toute la ligne !

.-Oui mais je pense que ce qu'il a commencé à nous dire tout à l'heure était la vérité. Il avait l'air franc en nous parlant.

.-Je pense aussi et puis Rogue ne t'avait-il pas déjà dit qu'il avait fait allusion à cela ? Cela confirmerai donc que ce qu'il a commencé à nous dire était la vérité.

.-Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il a vraiment eu l'air effrayé après qu tu l'ais coupé et le fait qu'il se soit enfuit ne correspond pas avec sa personnalité habituelle. Il doit vraiment y avoir quelque chose qu'il veut et doit cacher absolument.

.-Oui et puis aussi quand j'ai dit qui est mon parrain, il s'est rattrapé mais on avait l'impression qu'il avait voulu dire : Mais pourquoi il ne me l'a jamais dit ? Or je ne vois pas pourquoi Albus lui aurait dit à lui et puis je ne pense pas qu'il ait une relation privilégiée avec lui. C'est vraiment étrange ça aussi.

Oui je n'y pensais plus à ça…

.-Quand il a dit que ses parents étaient morts, j'ai eu…eu l'impression que…

.-que ton cœur s'arrêtait ?

.-Oui…c'est un peu ça. Cela m'a beaucoup touché alors que je ne le pensais pas, je ne sais pas comment dire… Tu as ressentis la même chose ?

.-Oui.

.-Il faut vraiment découvrir ce qu'il a. Ce n'est vraiment pas clair tout ça !

.-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais je pense aussi qu'il faudrait arrêter un petit moment pour ne pas risquer qu'il s'éloigne de nous.

.-Tu as sans doute raison mais je veux tout découvrir avant les vacances d'été !

.-Moi aussi. Mais nous sommes mi-avril, les vacances commencent dans trois jours. Nous verrons après.

.-Ok. D'ailleurs puisque tu en parles. J'ai demandé à mes parents et ils serraient d'accord pour que tu passes tes vacances au manoir. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr !

.-C'est vrai ? Oh oui je veux bien ! Cela me déplaisait tellement de devoir passer deux semaines sans toi !

.-Moi aussi. Tes parents seront d'accord ?

.-Oui je pense. Et puis en cas de problème, je demanderai à ma sœur Pétunia de se charger de les convaincre. Je pense qu'elle me rendrait ce service sans problème, ça lui ferait tellement plaisir de ne pas me voir pendant les vacances !

.-Elle ne t'aime pas ?

.-Elle haït tout ce qui n'est pas…normal…selon son point de vu. Donc bien sûr les sorciers. Je pense qu'en fait elle a été jalouse de ne pas connaître ce monde et qu'elle a transformé sa jalousie en haine.

.-Ah…et puis moi je serai plus rassuré. Tu seras plus en sécurité avec mes parents dont mon père qui est le chef des aurors. Avec tous ces mangemorts qui sévissent un peu partout, notamment dans le monde moldu et les familles de sang mêlé.

Tout d'un coup le regard de James s'était fait grave. Il faut souligner que le nombre de victimes de Voldemort et de ses sbires augmentait de jours en jours et plongeait la communauté sorcière dans une incroyable frayeur et paranoïa.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent en vacances quelques jours plus tard, n'ayant eu avec Harry que peu de discussions car celui-ci les évitait dès qu'il ne s'agissait plus de sujets comme le Quidditch ou les cours.

Il ne restait à Poudlart que Harry, Kelly, Severus et les autres élèves des vacances de Noël ainsi que certains dont les parents avaient été assassinés.

Encore une fois, Dumbledore les installa tous ensemble et les vacances se déroulèrent tranquillement entre discussions, jeux, promenades dans le parc sous le soleil de fin avril, parties de Quidditch etc.

De leur côté, Lily et James apprirent quelques petites choses intéressante en écoutant certaines conversations des Potter, conversations en rapport à l'Ordre du Phénix, et passèrent aussi de merveilleuses vacances.

En effet, un soir, par une nuit étoilée, dans le jardin des Potter : James était assis dans l'herbe fraîche, Lily sur les genoux qu'il portait comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde, ce qui était sans doute le cas dans son cœur.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, ces yeux dans lesquels il se perdait, ces yeux pour lesquels son cœur s'emballait, ces magnifiques yeux vert émeraudes qui à ce moment là exprimaient tant d'Amour.

S'il hésitait encore, alors la vue de ce regard lui enleva tous ces doutes.

.-Lily…je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout…Lily-jolie…veux tu m'épouser ?

A cet instant, Lily n'aurait pas eu besoin de répondre. La lueur dans ses yeux qui venait de s'allumer et de briller intensément était une réponse à elle toute seule.

.-Oui James…je t'aime…je voudrais tant devenir ta femme.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Un long baiser témoignant de leur amour profond l'un pour l'autre. Puis James se dégagea doucement de cette étreinte et sortit une boite en velours rouge bordé d'or de sa poche, il l'ouvrit, laissant paraître une magnifique bague. Cette bague était vert émeraude avec des reflets dorés la faisant comme scintiller au milieu de la nuit.

Le jeune homme se saisit de la bague avec beaucoup d'émotion, pris délicatement la main de la jeune fille et la passa à son doigt en murmurant les paroles que tant de sorciers de sa famille avaient prononcées avant lui, selon la tradition.

.-Lily Evans. En ce jour où je te demande en mariage, je promets de t'aimer chaque jour de plus en plus, de te rendre heureuse autant qu'il m'est possible et de tout faire pour te protéger jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Si tu le veux, alors tu fais désormais partit de la famille Potter et tu feras de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en devenant ma femme.

.-Et moi je serai la plus heureuse des femmes en t'ayant comme mari.

Une lumière rouge et or les entoura quelques instants mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, tellement obnubilé par le regard de l'autre.

Cette lumière, scellant leur mariage avait scellé par la même occasion leur destin et en même temps le destin des mondes magique et moldu.

Et lorsqu'ils revinrent à Poudlart, il ne passa pas inaperçu que Lily arborait une magnifique bague à sa main…une bague de fiançailles.

Puis la vie repris son cours normal entre les cours, les devoirs, les discussions entre amis, les batailles entre les maisons ennemis et tout ce qui faisait le quotidien de Poudlart.

Deux semaines passèrent pendant lesquelles Lily et James recommencèrent à parler avec Harry. Celui-ci laissa retomber petit à petit ses barrières de protection et recommença à parler librement, ayant presque oublié l'incident d'avant les vacances.

Les deux fiancés prenaient bien garde à ne pas parler de leurs vies respectives, cependant, ils avaient mis un plan au point dont James serait le principal acteur et ils comptaient bien le mettre en action dès leur premier cours de la journée : DCFM.

En entrant dans la classe, ils s'assirent donc côte à côte au second rang. A leur grand soulagement, Mrs McKinnon annonça un cours de théorie se qui leur faciliterait la tâche pour ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

C'est ainsi que le cours commença. Le Professeur se mit à leur parler des basiliques.

.-Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un basilique et en quoi ils sont dangereux ?

Le seul à lever la main fut Harry qui fut donc immédiatement interrogé.

.-Les basiliques sont des serpents d'une taille gigantesque qui peuvent vivre plusieurs siècles. Leurs armes sont bien sur leurs crocs ainsi que leur venin qui sont mortels au bout de quelques minutes comme c'est le cas pour beaucoup de serpents mais leur particularité est d'avoir de grands yeux jaunes qui sont mortels pour quiconque les aperçoit directement et pétrifie ceux qui les voient indirectement comme à travers une glace ou toute autre chose translucide ou reflétant la lumière.

.-C'est exact Mr Ptroet. 10 points pour Serpentard !

« Encore une fois, on a l'impression qu'il en sait plus sur ces créatures qu'il ne veut bien le montrer. On dirait même qu'il en a déjà rencontré une….mais non je suis bête, si il en avait rencontré une, il ne serait certainement plus de ce monde…bon c'est vrai qu'il parle fourchelang mais de toute façon, ces animaux n'obéissent qu'à leur maître et je ne pense pas que Ptroet soit assez machiavélique pour en posséder un ! » Pensa Mrs McKinnon.

Le cours continua et le Professeur donna plus d'informations sur les conditions de vie de ces créatures, notamment les régions où on risquait d'en trouver, ce qui au grand soulagement des élèves n'était pas en Europe occidentale. Harry sourit intérieurement en imaginant la réaction des élèves en apprenant qu'il y en avait un qui dormait bien sagement dans les profondeurs du château.

Bref, c'était un cours comme les autres qui se passait comme les autres mais à un moment donné James avait lancer un pétard du Dr Fillibuste sous le bureau de la professeur qui, comme tout pétard qui se respecte éclata dans une détonation sonore, faisant sursauter l'enseignante qui se mit rapidement en colère. Il était de notoriété publique que même si un peu moins sévère, Mrs McKinnon était surnommée McGo II en référence à la sévère professeur de métamorphose.

.-Qui a osé faire ça pendant MON cours ? J'exige qu'il se dénonce immédiatement.

Elle fixait les Marauderus, connus pour ce genre de « distraction » mais qui ne l'avaient plus fait dans son cours depuis le début de l'année, après quoi ils s'étaient pris deux heures de retenues à copier des lignes et des lignes et surtout elle leur avait donné tellement de devoirs supplémentaires que cela leur avait passé l'envie de recommencer. De plus, elle en avait parlé aux parents de James par l'intermédiaire de l'Ordre à qui cela n'avait pas vraiment plu.

.-C'est moi Professeur. Excusez moi. Dit poliment James en se levant.

.-Et bien Mr Potter, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous aurez une retenue avec moi demain soir à 17h. Dit elle d'un ton sec qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

.-Oui Madame. Répondit James en prenant un air affligé. Mais si elle l'avait regardé s'asseoir, elle l'aurait vu échanger un sourire avec Lily signifiant : mission accomplie.

Le lendemain soir, James se dirigea donc vers le bureau de son professeur. Il frappa à la porte et entra lorsqu'une voix sèche l'invita à le faire.

.-Bonsoir Professeur. Dit-il le plus cordialement du monde faisant hausser un sourcil à son interlocutrice qui était plutôt habituée à voir des élèves énervés contre elle lors de ses retenues.

.-Bonsoir Mr Potter… A ce que je vois, le fait d'avoir une retenue ne vous afflige pas plus que ça ! Ajouta t-elle, désirant une explication de ce comportement inhabituel.

.-Et bien en fait…si…en général cela m'énerve d'avoir une retenue d'autant que cela me prive de passer du temps avec Lily mais là…j'ai comme qui dirait…fait EXPRES d'avoir une retenue avec vous.

.-Pardon ?

.-Franchement Madame. Vous croyez que je serais assez bête pour faire exploser un pétard pile devant votre nez alors que la dernière fois que moi et mes amis avons tenté l'expérience, nous nous sommes pris une surcharge considérable de travail et pour moi une « gentille » discussion avec mes parents ?

Elle le fixa, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

.-En effet cela m'étonne mais alors, pourquoi vous êtes vous arrangé pour avoir une retenue avec moi ?

.-C'est que…je voulais avoir une discussion avec vous mais …discrètement…donc la meilleur manière était de me débrouiller pour que vous me mettiez en retenue.

.-Oh et…quelle discussion voulez vous avoir avec moi ? Demanda t-elle, toujours sceptique face aux explications du jeune homme.

.-Harry Ptroet.

Et bien quoi, Harry Ptroet !

.-J'aimerais que nous ayons une discussion sur Harry Ptroet. Réaffirma t-il.

.-Que voulez vous dire !

.-Je sais, par Harry lui même, que vous lui donniez des cours le jeudi soir.

.-Oui, et alors ?

.-Je sais aussi que cela a commencé après l'attaque d'Halloween dont ont été victime les membres de l'Ordre…

.-Comment êtes vous au courant de ça ?

.-Ehh…, James était embarrassé face à cette question, Lily et moi avons…disons…laissé traîner une oreille pendant une conversation entre mes parents…et je sais que vous avez été attaqués par le serpent de Voldemort mais qu'un élève parlant fourchelang et animagus serpents l'a fait fuir…je sais aussi qu'il s'est fait mordre à la joue…et je me souviens aussi que Harry avait une cicatrice à la joue le lendemain…j'en déduis donc que ce mystérieux élève, c'est lui…et que vous le savez.

Mrs McKinnon était resté la bouche ouverte pendant les aveux du jeune homme.

.-Et vous avez su d'autres choses en espionnant vos parents ? Sa voix était entre le reproche et la curiosité.

.-Ehhh…oui…une seule….je sais que c'est lui qui a prévenu pour l'attaque du village sorcier au début de l'année.

.-Et je suppose que ces découvertes ont stimulé vote curiosité.

.-En effet, d'autant que Lily et moi nous posions des questions sur lui avant de savoir tout cela.

.-Comme ?

.-Entre autre que Ptroet n'est pas son vrai nom.

.-Oui j'ai découvert ça aussi au début de l'année….mais qu'attendez vous de moi au juste ?

.-Et bien…cela nous aiderai si vous nous disiez ce que vous savez d'autre sur lui.

.-Vous êtes conscient que le Professeur Dumbledore connaît son secret et désire le garder secret ?

.-Oui on sait mais…c'est compliqué à expliquer…nous avons comme la sensation que nous sommes…liés plus ou moins étroitement à ce secret donc…

.-Je vois…alors écoutez moi bien : je veux bien vous dire ce que je sais mais à une seule condition, vous ne direz pas d'où vous vienne vos sources.

.-C'est d'accord Madame et…merci beaucoup.

Pendant une longue heure, Marlène McKinnon parla à James de tout ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait un jour piégé le jeune homme et ainsi découvert qu'il ne venait pas d'Australie, ce qu'il lui avait ensuite avoué. Puis elle lui parla de ces découvertes à propos de la magie sans baguette :

.-Lorsque je lui ai appris la magie sans baguette, je me suis aperçue que ces étincelles étaient étranges et j'ai été vérifier à la bibliothèque. Chaque personne a normalement une, voire deux couleurs d'étincelle qui lui sont propres et qui obéissent à un code de couleur. Ces couleurs varient entre le blanc et le noir. Plus elles sont blanches, puis le sorcier a une affinité avec la magie du bien et plus elles sont noires plus le sorcier a une affinité avec la magie noire. Par exemple, les miennes sont gris clair. Il est très rare qu'un sorcier puisse en avoir des complètement blanches ou complètement noires. Seuls quelques grands mages en ont eu des colorées, en particulier les fondateurs des quatre maisons, d'où la couleur des blasons. Mais même leurs héritiers ne les avaient pas forcément de couleur, c'est donc un phénomène très mystérieux….Or les étincelles de Mr Ptroet sont soit blanches, ce qui est extrêmement rare, je dirai même inconnu, soit noir ce qui est totalement contradictoire. De plus, la seule personne recensée à ce jour pour en avoir de semblable est Vous-Savez-Qui lui même.

James la regardait, les yeux grand ouverts et avide d'en savoir plus.

.-Et encore plus surprenant, il peut également produire des étincelles rouges et or comme Goddric Gryffondor et…vertes et argent comme Salazar Serpentard.

Après ils débattirent quelques minutes sur les raisons qui pouvaient justifier ces éléments étranges mais n'arrivèrent à aucune conclusion plausible selon eux puisque cela voulait dire que :

1-Harry serait très proche de la magie blanche

2-Il serait très proche de la magie noire

3-Il serait un descendant exemplaire de Goddric Gryfondor

4- Il serait un descendant exemplaire de Salazar Serpentard.

Puis James partit, heureux d'en avoir appris autant même si il n'y comprenait toujours rien et rassuré de ne pas s'être pris du travail supplémentaire.

Il alla tout raconter à Lily qui ne parvint pas à conclure quelque chose de plus constructif qu'eux.

Cependant ils étaient maintenant persuadés que le secret du Serpentard était très lourd et lié à eux car si les seuls à avoir des étincelle rouges et or étaient certains descendants de Goddric Gryffondor alors cela voulait dire que Harry était plus ou moins lié à James.

Ils attendirent deux semaines en essayant de trouver d'autres informations, ce pour quoi ils échouèrent et en ayant marre décidèrent d'aller chercher plus d'information à la source, c'est à dire : les affaires personnelles de Ptroet, en se disant qu'ils y trouveraient peut-être certains indices.

Ils prirent la cape d'invisibilité de James et allèrent discrètement dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards sous les tremblements de la préfète pour si jamais ils se faisaient prendre. Mais sa curiosité était tellement mise à rude épreuve ces derniers mois qu'elle avait accepté.

Ils montèrent les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons de sixième année et entrèrent en découvrant avec soulagement que personne n'était présent.

Ils repérèrent rapidement le lit de Harry grâce à la peluche. James fut d'ailleurs stupéfait de voir avec quelle exactitude les animaux étaient représentés pendant que Lily regardait dans sa malle.

.-Tiens j'ai trouvé un livre, enfin on dirait un album photos mais il y a plein d'écritures…, elle aperçue une photo de Harry avec Hermione et Ron,… oh je pense que ces deux personnes doivent être ses amis.

Lily tourna la page suivante où cette fois-ci il y avait ces même personnes avec Ginny, Fred et George.

.-Ca a l'air d'être sa vie qui est retranscrite ici puisque là ces pages racontent un été chez son meilleur ami.

.-Oui, on a cas l'emmener pour le lire ailleurs. Je pense que l'on pourrait apprendre pas mal de choses sur lui en regardant son album photo.

Lily acquiesça, rangea précipitamment le livre dans son sac et ils sortirent du dortoir pour aller lire tranquillement dans le parc, à l'abris des regards.

Voilà !

Ce chapitre a été long à écrire et j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Même si ce n'est pas le cas, reviews svp !


	16. Chapitre 15: Retrouvailles

Salut ! 

Bon alors voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je sais que j'ai encore une fois mis trois semaines à vous l'envoyer (j'ai prévenu en même temps que j'ai posté un one shot) mais c'était les vacances et je n'étais pas chez moi donc : impossible d'écrire et de poster.

En plus je suis trop débordée (même pendant les vacances). J'ai des contrôles dans toutes les matières les plus importantes (en 1ère S c'est à dire maths, physique Chimie, SVT et français) la semaine de la rentrée, plus le bac de français à réviser, plus stage de gym…en fait c'est presque pire qu'en période scolaire. Bref tout ça pour vous dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire plus tôt. D'ailleurs il se pourrait (et j'en suis désolé) que je mette encore du temps à poster parce que les quelques semaines qui me restent de cours vont être très chargées donc il se peut que je mette encore trois semaines cette fois-ci.

Je vous signale aussi que j'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre.

A ce propos, j'ai publié un autre one shot, ça me ferait plaisir que vous le lisiez et que vous me fassiez vos commentaires dessus.

**Avant de vous laisser à la lecture du chapitre, je dois préciser un détail dont je me suis rendue compte : j'ai écris un passage totalement incohérent. Eh oui comment Lily pourrait reconnaître que c'est Harry avec ses amis sur la photo alors qu'elle ne connaît pas la véritable apparence de Harry ! Mais comme je n'ai pas le temps de réécrire ce passage, imaginez juste que Lily a vu une page intitulée : Un été au terrier et que sur la photo il y a la famille Weasley et qu'elle en a déduit que c'est un album photo ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.**

Maintenant, réponses aux reviews qui je dois dire me font toujours très plaisir !

**Thealie** : Ben non il ne protège pas ses affaires. A moins d'être parano, tu ne caches pas tes affaires tout le temps. En fait étant donné que le livre était ouvert, on peut penser qu'il l'a lu récemment et qu'il l'a laissé ouvert pour le continuer et il ne s'est pas imaginé que ses parents fouilleraient dans sa malle ! Bon j'avoue que vu ce qu'il a à caché, ce n'est pas très intelligent mais bon…c'est Harry, pas Hermione…et on a bien vu dans les tomes de JKR que ce n'est pas lui le cerveau du groupe, il n'est pas très prévoyant… lol

**Sherine** : merci, c'est un des plus beau compliment que l'on puisse me faire de me dire que cela ressemble à l'univers de HP écrit par JKR. La suite est tous les 15 jours, j'espère que cela convient à ta patience ! lol (sauf que là je n'ai pas pu la poster avant trois semaines à cause des vacances)

**Dawn456** : ben non je n'ai pas pu mettre plus rapidement (je suis dans la dernière zone de vacances et j'ai commencé en me faisant enlever les dents de sagesse (super !)) Eh oui découvertes à ce chapitre.

**Underphoenix** : lol ! Et bien merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça plaise !

**Maelstrom-fic** : ben trois semaines, je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite cette fois ci, désolé. Moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire avec James et Lily.

**Kobe23** : C'est sûr qu'il ne va pas être content que quelqu'un ait fouillé dans ses affaires (qui le serait !) lol. Mais bon tu verras bien comment cela va se passer !

**Amy Keira** : oui ils sont fouineurs mais bon James est un Maraudeur donc c'est normal et puis Lily est curieuse. Et surtout ils sont intrigués par le « mystère Ptroet » ! lol

**Elaur** : contente que ça t'ai plu. Voilà la suite !

**Mushu** : je ne sais pas si tu avais compris, ce n'est pas dit clairement, mais l'album photo en question est en réalité la biographie de Harry qu'ont écrite ses amis (voir chapitre 1) alors ce qu'ils vont y découvrir…et bien…la vie de leur fils…

**Nymphadora Tonk** : contente que tu ais aimé. Et bien la voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant.

**Diablotin** : cela me fait très plaisir que ma fic te plaise (moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les voyages dans le temps…même si je ne lis pas que ça !). Ah non je ne peux pas poster plus rapidement, ce n'est pas possible avec les cours (première S) et la gym, j'en fais 14h par semaine donc ça me prends pas mal de temps, ajoute à ça les compétitions de gym et tu vois ce n'est pas trop possible d'écrire plus vite ! lol

**Benkuteur** : Et bien le voilà. Ben tu verras lorsqu'il retournera dans le présent…mais ça ne va pas être simple…

**George Potter** : Je dis que je suis moins doué parce qu'il y a quelques incohérences par ci par là…je suis très contente que tu aimes !

**Luluflo4** : merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir !

**Simoi** : merci ! Oui oui je vais continuer, même si c'est vrai que j'ai longtemps hésité, je continue. J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.

**Lunae** : merci pour tous ces compliments ! Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Héloïse Evans** : merci, ça me fait plaisir !

**V.Mirage** : nan je ne t'en veux pas, oh toi fidèle lectrice ! lol. Oui c'est vrai c'est un peu jeune mais…c'est pour le besoin de l'histoire et puis, même si c'est rare, ça existe (ma sœur par exemple !). Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aimes mon style. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il a été très dur à écrire…

Bonne lecture !

15-Retrouvailles

Lily et James sortirent précautionneusement et décidèrent de se rendre dans un endroit calme. Vu le soleil qui brillait à l'extérieur ils allèrent s'installer dans un coin peu fréquenté du parc, au bord du lac.

La jeune fille sortit le livre qu'ils venaient de prendre dans la chambre de Ptroet et se figea en voyant la couverture : _Harry Potter, le Survivant mais_ _aussi un merveilleux ami_, ainsi qu'une photo de…James ? Avec les yeux verts ?

Lily se retourna vers son fiancé qui avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle tourna la page et découvrit une photo d…..eux ? A leur mariage ?

.-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ! S'exclama t-elle

.-J'sais pas. Murmura James qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

.-Mais James, c'est…c'est…NOUS !

.-J'ignore ce que c'est Lily mais j'ai le sentiment que l'on aurait jamais dû voir ça… Dit-il d'un ton grave qu'il ne se connaissait pas….Attends…tourne la page pour voir.

C'est ce qu'elle fit et ils poussèrent un cri simultané en lisant les première lignes : _Ceci est un livre retraçant la vie de notre meilleur ami : Harry James Potter, fils de Lily Evans Potter et James Potter, que vous connaissez comme Le Survivant, celui qui a temporairement vaincu Lord Voldemort et survécu à l'Avada Kedavra à l'âge de un an, mais qui pour nous, est bien plus que cela :…un adolescent qui veut être comme les autres…un excellent ami…un frère._

_Enfin ce livre ne dit pas tout, seulement le principal, certaines informations doivent rester secrètes…de toute façon même nous ne savons pas tout…et puis il s'agit aussi de l'intimité de Harry. Cependant nous écrivons ceci parce qu'il serait bon que le monde se rende compte que Harry est avant tout un adolescent avant d'être une célébrité et aussi pour démentir certaines choses comme ce qui a été dit sur lui ces deux dernières années dans les journaux et aussi rendre un hommage et révéler la vérité sur l'homme victime d'une des plus grande erreur judiciaire de l'histoire._

James et Lily était complètement ébahis par ce qu'ils lisaient. Ils n'y comprenaient rien. Les informations s'entrechoquaient dans leur tête sans qu'ils ne comprennent grand chose. Ou plutôt sans qu'ils ne veulent comprendre. Et pourtant déjà ils étaient en voie de comprendre que le mystérieux Serpentard n'était autre que leur fils, venu du futur.

Ils étaient partagés entre l'envie de refermer cet étrange livre rapidement et d'aller faire un tour chez les oubliators et cette envie de comprendre ce qui leur échappait.

Un regard échangé leur permit de se décider et c'est d'une main plus que tremblante que Lily tourna la page : _Une première année sous le signe de l'Amour et la joie._

_Ces informations et photos nous ont été transmises par des personnes ayant connu les parents de Harry à cette époque, notamment Remus Lupin et Albus Dumbledore._

S'en suivaient quelques photos représentant Harry lors de sa première année entouré de ses parents et leurs amis.

Lily et James commençaient à se demander pourquoi ce n'était pas eux qui avaient pu fournir les dîtes informations et c'est avec un mauvais pressentiment grandissant qu'ils tournèrent la prochaine page. Ils se crispèrent instantanément en lisant le titre : _la nuit où tout a basculé. Le sacrifice au nom de l'Amour._

Cette fois ci, en lisant ces pages, les deux adolescents commençaient à pleurer en voyant le funeste destin qui les attendait. Car ils avaient compris maintenant. Compris que ce livre racontait la vie de leur fils, venu dans le passé pour on ne sait quelles obscures raisons. Compris que les deux personnes se sacrifiant n'étaient autre qu'elles. Compris qu'ils allaient mourir.

Ils continuèrent à lire, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de plus en plus horrifiés à chaque ligne.

A la fin de leur lecture, ils étaient complètement perdus. Ils voulaient croire que cela n'était qu'un roman dont les personnages principaux portaient leurs noms par hasard, mais la raison l'emportait en les convaincant que cela était la vie qui les attendait.

En une heure, deux adolescents étaient passés d'insouciants à ravagés. Ravagés par ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Par leur mort future, certaine et proche, par la vie de leur enfant qui serait si compliquée, par la trahison d'un de leur ami. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Tout cela était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas à eux. Et pourtant…

Ce fut Lily qui brisa le silence devenu trop pesant.

.-James…tout ça c'est…faux n'est ce pas ?…C'est une blague de très mauvais goût de Black c'est ça ?…Hein James c'est ça ? Sa voix était très faible, son ton suppliant.

.-Non Lily…bien sûr que non…

La jeune fille se pelotonna encore plus contre son futur mari et enfouit sa tête dans son torse.

.-Tout concorde. Murmura James…tout s'explique maintenant. Sa gentillesse avec moi même si je l'insultai,… sa haine envers Peter, …son envie de se rapprocher de nous, …son regard toujours triste…sa puissance…sa rage et son expérience face à Voldemort…

.-Ohhhhhh James. Sanglota t-elle tandis qu'il tentait de la consoler, en vain, les larmes coulant aussi librement sur son visage.

Ils restèrent comme ça encore quelques minutes puis James dit d'une voix hésitante :

.-Si tu veux…si tu veux on peut aller expliquer tout ça à mon parrain et…lui demander de nous effacer la mémoire.

Lily se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte protectrice que lui offrait James et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

.-Non James…non…c'est trop tard…je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas oublier tout ça. Je veut pouvoir profiter au maximum de chaque instant que l'on passera ensemble…je…je veux aller trouver Harry et lui dire que l'on sait tout…mais James, on pourrait tout changer n'est ce pas ?

.-…non Lily…j'y ai pensé mais il ne faut pas. Réfléchis, pour nous cet avenir est horrible, mais…pour les autres il est très bien : Voldemort sera détruit pour de longues années. Et si Dumbledore l'a envoyé dans le passé et que Harry ne nous a pas dévoilé son identité, c'était exprès pour que l'on ne sache rien, pour que nous ne puissions rien changer.

.-Mais toi, tu veux oublier ?

.-Je ne sais pas…non je ne pense pas… Je veux aussi pouvoir profiter de chaque instant et je sais qu'en sachant cela je ferai plus attention à chaque chose que nous offre la vie…mais j'ai peur que justement on ne profite de rien parce qu'on sera toujours triste de ce qui va se passer…j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le courage de vivre avec ça.

.-Mais alors est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire entre les deux ?

.-C'est à dire ? Demanda James qui ne voyait pas du tout où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

.-Et bien je suppose que l'on pourrait effacer une partie de ce que l'on a vu. J'ai fait des recherches pour le devoir de Flitwick et j'ai trouvé que l'on peut effacer une partie d'une information.

.-Tu veux dire que l'on pourrait seulement se rappeler de certaines choses et en oublier d'autres ?

.-Pas seulement cela, je pense que l'on pourrait essayer de « bloquer » nos souvenirs et qu'ils ne nous reviennent que lorsque nous le voulons. Ca veut dire que l'on pourrait quasiment tout oublier et que cela nous revienne petit à petit avec le temps. Par exemple nous nous souviendrions que nous allons…mourir…seulement un mois avant et ainsi bien profiter du temps qu'il nous reste jusque là.

.-Oui…ça pourrait marcher. Mais ce doit être un sort très dur à lancer non ? Il faudrait demander de l'aide. A mon parrain ?

.-Non parce que la personne qui lance le sortilège doit savoir ce qu'elle désire bloquer dans la mémoire de l'autre…je pensais plutôt à Harry.

.-Alors tu veux qu'on lui dise qu'on sait tout ?

.-Oui…ça doit être dur pour lui de nous voir, de…savoir ce qui va arriver…de ne rien pouvoir changer…et de ne même pas profiter de nous. Ainsi il pourra profiter de nous même si on n'est pas encore vraiment ses parents et pareil pour nous même si il n'est pas vraiment encore notre fils.

.-…ouai…c'est d'accord…alors on garde nos souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille ? Parce que j'imagine qu'il va s'en aller bientôt…peut-être vers la fin de l'année, c'est ce qu'il a dit à Sirius, enfin il lui a dit qu'il rentrait en Australie à la fin de l'année scolaire.

.-Oui je pense que ce serait bien de faire ça…

Ils arrêtèrent de parler, se plongeant dans leurs pensées. Puis James repris :

.-Tu sais au fond…je suis…fier de ce qui va arriver. Je veux dire…je suis fier de savoir que je vais mourir en protégent ceux que j'aime et en combattant cet enfoiré de mage noir !

.-…et moi je suis fière de mourir pour protéger mon fils. Je suis heureuse que nous aillons pu le sauver…par notre amour…Je crois que c'est ça que je ressens quand je m'approche de Harry, seulement je n'ai jamais réussi à mettre des mots sur cette sensation mais en fait c'est…l'Amour que je lui porte, que nous lui portons et qu'il garde en lui…l'Amour qui l'a sauvé…………c'est si injuste James, pourquoi ? Pourquoi il faut que tout cela arrive ? Pourquoi ?… Mais je l'affronterai, je te le promets…si je dois mourir pour que la vie soit meilleure alors je mourrais, et si je dois mourir pour que Harry vive, alors je mourrai…

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé et se remit à pleurer. Ils restèrent ensemble, enlacés, longtemps.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry était à la bibliothèque en train de travailler sur un devoir de sortilège que leur avait donné le Professeur Flitwick sur les sortilèges d'amnésie. Il sourit en se souvenant de sa deuxième année et du Professeur Lockart qui avait tenté de leur en affliger un à lui et Ron, c'est pourquoi les effets de ce sort étaient pour lui très simples à décrire. 

C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas du tout écouté le cours du professeur, justement plongé dans ses souvenirs de seconde année, et qu'il devait trouver Lily en espérant qu'elle les lui donne. Enfin en fait il était sur qu'elle lui donnerait mais ce qui l'inquiétait c'était la leçon de moral qu'il allait se recevoir avant, du style : « si je ne te les donnais pas cela te servirait de leçon » ou « c'est bien la dernière fois » ou encore « non mais tu exagères tout de même, un cours si passionnant… ».

Il entreprit donc de ranger ses affaires et d'aller à la recherche de la préfète. Il vérifia qu'elle n'était pas aussi à la bibliothèque, puis il alla voir vers la tour des Gryffondors et croisa Sirius en chemin qui lui dit l'avoir vu partir avec James plus de deux heures auparavant et qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus ainsi que quelques suppositions sur ce qu'ils pouvaient, à son avis, être en train de faire en ce moment…

Harry repartit et parcourut une bonne partie des couloirs du château à la recherche de ses amis. Il alla tout d'abord vérifier à la volière car Lily lui avait parlé d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents, puis à la tour d'astronomie au cas où Sirius aurait vu juste. Mais comme il ne trouvait aucune trace d'eux, il décida de reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes et d'aller voir sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Il courut donc vers sa Salle Commune non sans se faire enlever cinq points par son ancienne directrice de maison pour courir dans les couloirs sans raisons (ce à quoi il s'était retenu de répondre que ce n'était pas sans raison puisqu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche de récupérer les notes de Lily car il avait un contrôle de sortilège le lendemain. Mais il doutait à juste titre que cette excuse soit valable aux yeux du sévère professeur de métamorphose, bien au contraire !). C'est donc en maudissant les architectes du château d'avoir mis si peu de raccourcis entre les différents étages qu'Harry arriva dans son dortoir alors qu'il était partit de la bibliothèque depuis déjà une demie heure.

Il gravit les marches menant à son dortoir quatre à quatre et s'effondra sur son lit, essoufflé. Il se pencha vers sa malle en s'étonnant qu'elle soit ouverte et prit la carte après s'être assuré être seul dans la pièce.

.-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Enonça-il distinctement.

Comme d'habitude, le château se dessina petit à petit pour faire apparaître tous les points représentant les élèves. Il finit par trouver les points de James Potter et Lily Evans près du lac dans un coin reculé du parc.

Il sortit donc du dortoir et se dirigea vers le lac, cette fois ci en prenant garde de ne pas courir pour ne pas faire perdre encore plus de points à sa maison mais surtout de peur d'écoper d'une retenue si il recroisait le Professeur McGonnagal qui, il l'avait appris à ses dépens, détestait se répéter.

Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité des deux adolescents, il se figea.

Lily était en pleurs, dans les bras de James et ils se serraient l'un l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Il s'approcha doucement, ayant peur que quelque chose de grave se soit passé mais il poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant ce que la Gryffondor tenait dans les mains, son livre…sa vie. Il se gifla mentalement encore une fois d'avoir emporté ce livre dans ses bagages, mais après tout il n'avait pas deviné que des personnes pourraient fouiller dans ses affaires !

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent brusquement affolés, en entendant ce cri tout près d'eux et se figèrent en voyant Harry face à eux, livide, les yeux braqués sur le livre.

Encore une fois, Lily ressentit cette étrange sensation qui la liait au Serpentard mais cette fois ci elle comprit ce qu'elle signifiait. Elle se leva et s'approcha lentement de Harry, le dévisageant comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

.-Harry…mon…mon fils…Murmura t-elle avant de le prendre, maternellement, dans ses bras…Mon enfant…mon fils…

.-M…Maman…articula t-il dans un sanglot. Pour la première fois de sa vie, du moins autant qu'il s'en souvienne, sa mère le prenait dans ses bras. Il avait toujours pensé que l'étreinte de Mrs Weasley était maternelle mais celle-ci, celle de sa vrai mère lui faisait un bien immense. A ce moment, il n'y avait plus de prophétie, plus de Voldemort, plus de noire destinée, plus de trahison, plus de morts ; il y avait juste sa maman qui le serrait dans ses bras.

Lily le lâcha quelques instants plus tard mais sans le quitter des yeux, ses yeux brillant d'amour. Harry se tourna ensuite vers James, qui n'avait pas bougé mais regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux avec une émotion intense. A son tour il prit son fils dans ses bras, dans un geste qui lui sembla étrangement naturel.

.-Pourquoi…pourquoi avez vous fouillez dans mes affaires ! Demanda Harry quelques minutes plus tard, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

.-Parce que nous voulions comprendre les mystères qui t'entouraient. En fait à bien y repenser, nous avions beaucoup de pièces du puzzle mais il était impossible de les mettre dans l'ordre car il nous manquait un détail de taille : tu viens du futur.

.-Mais vous n'auriez pas dû ! Qu'allez vous faire maintenant !

Ce fut James qui répondit :

.-Oui c'est vrai nous n'aurions pas dû mais tu le sais, je suis un Maraudeur et notre devise est de ne jamais laisser un mystère sans le résoudre…et puis d'ailleurs tu as hérité de cette qualité…ou défaut…il n'y a qu'à voir tout ce que tu as fait avec tes amis, en détournant les règles toi aussi, pour éclaircir les mystères qui entouraient les évènements durant tes années à Poudlart ! Fini t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux en direction de son fils…Tes amis et toi êtes les dignes descendants des Maraudeurs. Maraudeurs qui en fait ne sont que trois. Termina t-il avec un éclair de colère dans la voix.

.-D'ailleurs James nous n'avons pas parlé de ça dans ce que nous avons prévu pour le sortilège d'amnésie partielle.

.-Le quoi ? Demanda Harry.

James et Lily lui expliquèrent alors ce qu'ils comptaient faire pour oublier en partie et temporairement leur futur.

.-Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir tout oublier ? Insista Harry.

.-Certains ! Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

.-Alors d'accord, je veux bien faire ça mais il faudra que tu m'expliques comment faire Li'…Maman. Termina t-il tout ému de pouvoir prononcer ce mot pour la première fois en s'adressant à une personne.

.-Et pour Peter, que compte tu faire James ? Redemanda Lily.

.-…Je ne sais pas… COMMENT A T-IL PU FAIRE CA ! COMMENT A T-IL PU REJOINDRE LE CAMP DE VOLDEMORT ? QUAND ? Hurla t-il.

.-Il y est déjà. Lui répondit Harry avec toute la haine dont il était capable dans la voix.

.-QUOI ? DEJA ? Alors qu'il continue à parler et rire avec moi ?

Lily tenta de lui poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule mais il était sur que James n'était pas prêt de se calmer.

.-La question est justement de savoir quoi faire maintenant. Je ne pense pas que tu puisse te conduire normalement avec lui.

.-…Mais je ne veux pas oublier que c'est lui, pour être sur de ne pas douter un seul instant des autres. Pour ne pas rester trop avec lui et perdre le temps si précieux qu'il me reste avec les autres, mes VRAIS amis !

.-Peut-être…peut-être faudrait-il que cela te revienne en mémoire uniquement à ta sortie de Poudlart ?

.-Mais…mais alors tout ce temps je resterai encore avec lui sans même savoir qu(il va nous livrer à Voldemort ?

.-…oui mais…sinon je ne pense pas que tu arrives à terminer ta scolarité avec lui comme si de rien n'était.

.-…Vous avez sans doute raison…mais l'idée de rester longtemps avec lui me répugne !

.-Si tu veux moi je n'oublie pas et je ferai attention à ce que tu ne lui dises rien d'important. Proposa Lily

.-…Ok

Ils se regardèrent un long moment tous les trois, assimilant les dernières nouvelles, s'observant mutuellement. James rompit le silence quelques minutes plus tard.

.-Mais Harry, pourquoi être venu dans ton passé ?

.-C'est Dumbledore qui m'a envoyé…regarde… En disant ces mots, il sortit le Cœur de la Paix qui était accroché à son cou.

.-Le Cœur de la Paix ! Alors c'est toi ! S'exclama James. C'est toi qui devra t'en servir !

.-Oui

.-Mais comment as-tu fais ?

.-Euh…c'est assez long à expliquer…tu demanderas à ton père…

.-Qu'est ce que mon père vient faire là dedans !

.-Dumbledore m'a envoyé dans le passé pour que je récupère le Cœur de la Paix qui as brûlé…ce soir là. Il était persuadé que j'étais la bonne personne. Il a donc fallu que j'aille au manoir et je voulais récupérer le pierre discrètement mais…le chef des Aurors ne s'est pas fait avoir aussi facilement !

.-Comment as tu fais alors !

.-Et bien je suis rentré dans la Salle des Héritiers sans faire exprès et tes parents l'aillant vu, j'ai été obligé de leur expliquer.

.-Tu veux dire qu'ils savent ?

.-En partie.

.-Ils savent que nous allons….m…mourir ?

.-…Oui

.-Mais vous parlez de quoi là, je ne comprends rien ! C'est quoi cette histoire de pierre ou je ne sais quoi ! S'étonna Lily.

James et Harry se regardèrent et ils décidèrent en un regard que c'était Harry le mieux placer pour lui expliquer.

.-Les Potter sont les descendants de Goddric Gryffondor. Avant de mourir Gryffondor a conçu le Cœur de la Paix, c'est la pierre que je porte autour de mon cou, pour ses descendants si un héritier de Salazard Serpentard était trop puissant et maléfique et qu'il n'y avait plus de moyen de le tuer. Seul celui qui aurait à s'en servir pourrait la sortir de son écrin… et c'est moi. Je suis le seul à pouvoir vaincre Lord Voldemort.

.-Quoi ? Le seul mais…tu es trop jeune et…bon d'accord tu es puissant et tu arrives à lui tenir tête mais quand même…le battre tout seul ?

.-Je ne suis pas vraiment seul en fait…le Cœur de la Paix s'appelle comme cela parce qu'il renferme l'Amour que des gens éprouvent pour moi et c'est cet Amour qui permettra de ramener la paix, de battre Voldemort. Je vais donc devoir le battre seul, mais avec l'aide de toutes les personnes qui m'aiment…il y a autre chose qu'il faut que je vous dise et qui n'est pas écrit dans le livre puisqu'à mon époque il n'y a que Dumbledore et moi qui la connaissons, ainsi que Voldemort qui ne connais que le début. Vous savez la prophétie qui s'est brisée à la fin de ma cinquième année…Dumbledore l'a entendue et me la révélée : Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il serra né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois………….c'est…en fait c'est parce qu'il en connaissait le début et que seuls moi et Nevile Longdubat répondions aux critères de naissance que Voldemort a voulu s'en prendre à nous…vous voyez c'est…à cause de moi si vous êtes mort. Termina t-il dans un murmure.

.-HARRY !

.-Ca ne va pas de dire des imbécillité comme ça !

.-Mais c'est vrai…si je n'avais pas eu le pouvoir de Le vaincre, il n'aurait pas tout fait pour nous tuer…

.-Oui mais je te rappelle que dans les « critères de naissance » comme tu les as appelé, il y a celui des parents qui l'auront défié trois fois et c'est nous qui avons décidé d'être contre Lui, c'est donc notre responsabilité. Tu n'y est pour rien tu m'entends ? Tu n'y est absolument pour rien ! Certifia Lily.

.-Tu sais Harry, continua James en regardant Harry dans les yeux, si j'avais eu à choisir un fils…je n'en aurais pas choisis un autre que toi.

A ces mots le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa poitrine, à ses yeux son père n'aurait pas pu lui dire quelque chose qui lui fasse plus plaisir.

.-Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec lui. Ajouta Lily, ce qui fini de réchauffer le cœur du jeune voyageur temporel.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un petit peu de tout et de rien et puis Harry fini par demander à Lily de lui prêter ses notes de sortilège. Celle ci prit alors un regard sévère mais amusé et lui répondit :

.-Harry, en tant que mère je me dois de te prévenir que c'est la dernière fois et que si tu recommences et que tu n'as pas de bonnes notes en cours je te prive de Quidditch !

.-Hééééé ! S'écria le concerné en prenant une mine faussement offensé avant d'éclater de rire, suivit par les deux Gryffondors.

Finalement, Lily lui passa et du même coup permit à Harry de voir la formule pour le blocage partiel de mémoire.

.-Vous voulez qu'on le fasse quand ? Demanda t-il.

.-Juste avant que tu repartes dans ton époque. Dit James

.-Ok …ah oui au fait il faut que je vous dise que Remus est au courant. Il l'a découvert il y a quelques temps en remarquant qu'il suffisait de changer les lettres de Ptroet pour former Potter et il a fini par savoir qui je suis. Il sait également que vous et Sirius allez…mourir et…il sait que c'est Pettigrow qui en est la cause.

.-Ah oui je me disais aussi qu'il était distant avec lui en ce moment. Remarqua James… Tu peux juste me lancer un sort pour que j'oublie que c'est Peter et que je ne m'en rappelle qu'à la sortie de Poudlart ?

.-Euh oui attends je cherche la formule….ah là voilà…ça va ça n'a pas l'ait trop dur mais je pense que se serait plus sûr si on le lançait à deux, Lily tu peux m'aider ?

.-Bien sur !

Ils lancèrent le sort sur James qui eu l'air de marcher puis ils rentrèrent au château main dans la main, ne se séparant qu'à leur entrée pour ne pas que leur attitude paraisse trop bizarre. Cependant au cours du repas, Harry rencontrait souvent le regard empli d'amour, de tendresse et de bienveillance de l'un ou l'autre de ses parents, bien que celui ci soit aussi tinté d'un voile de tristesse…

Voilà pour cette fois ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire parce que les réactions de Lily et James en apprenant qu'ils vont mourir sont très dures à concevoir. Je ne vais pas les faire pleurer sur leur sort tout le chapitre mais ils ne vont pas non plus sauter de joie ou n'en avoir rien à foutre donc… Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas semblé trop « plat ». Dans le prochain, nous verrons la fin de l'année avec quelques moments passés en famille pour les Potter et d'autres choses mais je ne sais pas encore si Harry retournera à son époque à la fin du chapitre ou au début du chapitre suivant.

**Par contre pour son retour chez lui, j'aurai besoin que vous me disiez. Que voulez vous qu'il se passe durant l'année ? Donnez moi des idées parce que même si j'ai déjà des idées pour les grandes lignes de l'histoire, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Alors s'il vous plait, donnez moi des idées et je verrai si je peux les incorporer dans les grandes lignes que j'ai déjà définies. Ce serait sympa surtout que je ne vous cache pas que je suis en panne d'inspiration ! lol**

Voilà, reviews svp ! Et à la prochaine ! (dans deux trois semaines)


	17. Chapitre 16: Prophétie et Quidditch

Salut !

Bon je n'ai pas le temps de blablatter alors je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et honnêtement je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite parce que j'ai bac de français et comme j'ai eu un prof de merde et qu'il nous manque encore 7 textes à étudier en une semaines (et bien sûr on ne va pas les faire) je vais être obligée de bosser comme une folle…donc voilà…ça peut autant être deux semaines, que trois ou quatre, mais pas plus ne vous inquiétez pas. En tout cas j'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi ! C'est vrai quoi le bac c'est tout de même important ! lol

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Continuez à m'en envoyer autant, ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir.

**Mushu** : merci, contente que ça t'ai plu, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire. Tant pis si tu n'as pas d'idées, ce n'est pas grave, je me débrouillerai !

**V.Mirage** : ça me soulage que tu trouves les réactions de Lily et James plutôt réalistes (j'ai mis trop trop de temps à les écrire !). Oui c'est vrai que Sirius est le meilleur ami de James mais la priorité je pense c'est tout de même qu'il réagisse par rapport à sa propre mort, celle de la femme qu'il aime et la vie horrible qu'aura son fils, sans oublier la trahison d'un de ses amis. Je pense que du coup il ne se rend pas trop compte de la mort de Sirius dans le sens où comme il sait que lui sera déjà mort, par contre c'est vrai que j'aurai du le faire réagir par rapport au fait que Sirius va aller à Azkaban etc. En tout cas merci d'être toujours fidèle à ma fic et de toujours laisser un commentaire, c'est bien de trouver des points négatifs, ça me permet d'essayer de les corriger ou au moins si je ne peux plus (comme là parce que maintenant James ne se souvient plus de la trahison de Peter) de faire attention à ne plus faire de fautes dans ce style…

**Fay Potter** : merci beaucoup ! Après hésitation, oui je continue (et j'espère bien m'y tenir ! Il est vrai que ce sont toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues qui m'ont convaincues…). J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !

**Amy Keira** : merci ! Contente que tu ais aimé !

**Nymphadora Tonks** : oui il pourra se sentir aimé par eux, c'était le but, il en a besoin notre petit Harry ! lol. Ca me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé ce chapitre !

**Lyly black** : la première chose que tu as suggéré n'est pas dans mes idées mais ça aurait pu être bien cependant je te rappelle qu'il va revenir pile où il est parti, enfin quelques secondes plus tard et ils sont dans le bureau de Dumbledore donc il est impossible qu'il revienne en plein combat avec Voldy. Quant à ta seconde idée, bien sûr qu'ils vont le faire ! Au fait, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise.

**Eiliss** : merci. Et bah pour le savoir, il te suffit de lire la suite ! lol

**Thealie** : c'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup, tu me fais vraiment plaisir c'était ma plus grande peur. C'est le chapitre que je rêvais d'écrire depuis le début mais aussi celui que je trouvais le plus dur et pour lequel j'ai mis le plus de temps. Non pas si tôt que ça, on est à peu près en mai et puis je n'ai plus grand chose à dire. Non Voldy ne vas plus intervenir, enfin pas dans le passé. Il l'a dans encore dans les dents le coup de l'autre fois. Et puis comme Harry a gagné le duel, je te rappelle qu'il ne peut plus s'en prendre aux élèves tant qu'ils n'ont pas terminé leur scolarité (admire la vieille tactique que la flémarde auteur comme moi à trouver ! mdr). En tout cas je te remercie d'être toujours aussi fidèle à ma fic !

**Maelstrom-fic** : merci à toi aussi d'être toujours fidèle à ma fic, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'avais effectivement pensé à quelque chose avec Beaubatonx et Dumstrang mais se ne sera pas des échanges scolaires…tu verras bien ! lol En tout cas merci pour ton conseil.

**Kobe23** : merci ! Oui oui il va prendre part à la guerre, de toute façon il n'a pas trop le choix puisqu'il est l'enfant de la prophétie…par contre je te remercie beaucoup car tu viens de me donner une idée en me disant qu'il doit montrer qu'il n'est pas l'héritier des Maraudeurs pour rien ! Merci beaucoup. Je n'en dis pas plus…lol

**Hermioneblack17** : merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une review avec tous ces compliments ! Il n'y a plus qu'un ou deux chapitres dans le passé et ensuite il lui reste deux années entières pour terminer sa scolarité dans le présent donc il y en a encore pour un bon bout de temps ! lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Agena** : merci pour ta review, et bah voilà la suite ! Au fait, merci pour ta review sur « Tu n'es plus seul ». A vrai dire, moi non plus je n'aimais pas du tout Rogue et je commence à bien l'aimer depuis que j'écris des fics avec lui ! lol

**Ann O'Nyme** : merci pour tes reviews, en plus ça fait plaisir que tu en laisses une à chaque fin de chapitre parce que déjà ça me montre que tu lis et en plus ça me permet d'avoir tes commentaires sur chaque chapitre et non pas un commentaire global de quand tu auras tout lu (en fait je réponds là mais c'est un peu débile parce que je ne sais pas si tu liras ça avant d'en arriver à ce chapitre ! enfin bon on ne sait jamais et puis tu te donnes la peine de laisser une review je me dois de me donner la peine d'y répondre !). Ben bon courage pour tes révisions…moi ça va cette année je n'ai que le français ! Je trouvais que Harry à Serpentard ça changeait un peu de d'habitude (bon depuis j'en ai vu d'autre comme ça mais quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire je n'en avais jamais lu avec Harry aux temps des Maraudeurs à Serpentard) ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire… Oui Kelly n'a pas de chance, mais bon tu verras que ça va s'arranger pour elle pendant la fic…est ce qu'elle va survivre ? (je te le dis ou je ne te le dis pas…mmmmm….)tu verras bien ! lol…les Maraudeurs ne sont pas près de le découvrir, il faudra attendre encore un peu ! (ma réponse peut te paraître bizarre mais c'est parce que j'écris ma réponse au fur et à mesure que je reçoit les reviews donc la tienne je l'allonge à chaque fois comme je reçois régulièrement des reviews !) lol

16-Prophétie et Quidditch

Le vendredi suivant, les élèves de sixième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard se retrouvèrent en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour leur dernier cours de la journée. Tous quasiment faisaient la tête car ce cours était très éprouvant. Autant parce que la défense nécessitait beaucoup de concentration et fatiguait physiquement que par le fait que c'était en quelque sorte une guerre miniature. C'était à celui qui réussirait à battre la maison adverse et il ne faisait nul doute pour personne que tout ce qu'il se passait dans ce cours était bien plus qu'une bataille entre étudiant mais réellement la continuité de la guerre se déroulant à l'extérieur.

Il était de plus en plus courant que des élèves se retrouvent à l'infirmerie, ce qui enrageait d'ailleurs Mrs Pomfresh. De plus leur sujet d'étude était le duel. Bien évidemment Mrs McKinnon était consciente qu'elle leur permettait en quelque sorte de régler leurs différents en plein milieu de son cours cependant elle préférait encore que cela se fasse sous sa surveillance plutôt que dans un coin désaffecté du château. Ainsi elle leur apprenait quelques sortilèges d'attaque mais ce n'était pas le principal. Elle leur enseignait surtout à se défendre et à améliorer leur tactique de combat. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avit décidé de leur faire passer un test à chacun.

.-Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'évaluer le niveau auquel vous êtes parvenu. La dernière fois j'avais fait cela en forme de duel mais cette fois ci j'en ai décidé autrement. Vous allez venir un par un devant et traverser le mur invisible de protection que j'ai construit. Ensuite vous vous approcherez de cette armoire et elle s'ouvrira. A l'intérieur il y a un épouvanteur, qui peux me dire ce que c'est ?…Miss Evans ?

.-Un épouvanteur fait partie de la même famille que les épouvantards. Mais contrairement à celui-ci qui se transforme en notre plus grande peur et qu'il faut uniquement faire fuir par un ridikulus, l'épouvanteur lis au plus profond de nous l'événement que l'on craint le plus. La seule manière de s'en débarrasser et de le combattre sachant qu'il adopte les mêmes particularités que ce en quoi il se change. Par exemple un épouvanteur se changeant en serpent aura du venin.

.-C'est exact Miss, j'accorde dix points à Gryffondor ! Cette explication était très bien par contre l'épouvanteur que je vais vous faire affronter a été modifié par le ministère et est censé servir pour la formation des aurors, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas dangereux, même si vous vous recevez de sa main un Avada Kedavra, vous ne mourrez pas ! Par contre j'estimerai que vous avez perdu et votre note s'en ressentira mais c'est tout.

Elle laissa passer quelques instants de silence le temps que tout le monde assimile ce qu'elle venait de dire puis repris :

.-Bien, commençons !…Black Bellatrix !

Harry regarda attentivement. Après tout, cela pouvait s'avérer utile de connaître la plus grande peur des futurs mangemots qu'il devrait combattre.

Bellatrix se dirigea vers l'estrade et passa à travers ce qui devait être un mur de protection pour les autres élèves. Elle s'approcha de l'armoire et l'épouvanteur se transforma instantanément en dragon. Elle eut quelques instants d'hésitations avant de l'attaquer et finalement elle perdit au bout de deux minutes complètement calcinée, enfin si ça avait été de vraies flammes.

Harry soupira en se disant que ça ne lui était pas vraiment utile de savoir qu'elle avait peur des dragons puisqu'il ne se voyait pas aller en chercher un pour lui mettre sous le nez !

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Narcissa qui se retrouva face à une araignée géante qu'elle parvint à battre par un simple sortilège de jambe en coton.

Puis vint le tour de Sirius qui se retrouva avec une scène devant les yeux qui le fit pâlir. Des représentations de James, Remus et Peter se retrouvaient devant lui mais face à eux un mangemort, la baguette pointée sur le cœur de James. Sirius ne réfléchit même pas deux secondes avant de lancer un sort au mangemort qui se retourna et un combat acharné s'en suivit entre les deux hommes. Finalement Sirius parvint à neutraliser le mangemort mais celui-ci avait eu le temps de tuer James entre temps. Harry fut surpris d'entendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait entendu Sirius hurler de ne pas toucher à ses amis et il avait aussi entendu le mangemort prononcer d'une voix froide le sort ultime, ce qui avait d'ailleurs fait tressaillir toute la classe.

Les élèves défilèrent ainsi à tour de rôle jusqu'à arriver sur Evans Lily.

Lily s'avança vers l'armoire et il en surgit sa sœur en plus âgée en train de battre un enfant d'une demi douzaine d'années semblable à James mais avec les yeux de la jeune fille. Lily se rua sur sa sœur et les deux femmes se mirent à se battrent de façon moldu, c'est à dire par coups de poings et de pieds et Harry fut plus qu'étonné de voir comment sa tante s'en sortait. Apparemment le don pour la boxe n'était pas exclusif à Dudley. Tout en se battant, Lily hurlait : Je t'interdis de toucher à mon fils ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire du mal !

Harry fut d'ailleurs très touché de voir que la plus grande peur de sa mère était de le voir maltraiter pas sa propre sœur.

Au bout d'une demi heure de cours vint le tour de Potter James.

Celui-ci s'avança et il se produisit alors une scène très semblable à celle de Sirius quelques minutes plus tôt sauf que ceux qui étaient menacés par un mangemort étaient Remus, Peter, Sirius, Lily et Harry. James parvint à neutraliser le mangemort sans que celui ci ne puisse s'en prendre à ceux qu'il aimait mais il se prit en même temps un Avada Kedavra.

Le cœur de Harry se serra dans sa poitrine en pensant que c'est à peu près ce qui allait se passer. Il allait mourir en empêchant Voldemort de s'en prendre à sa femme et son fils. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à avoir fait cette déduction à en juger par la pâleur de James en sortant et celle de Lily et il se dit qu'il ne devait pas non plus être très beau à voir.

.- Ptroet Harry ! Appela le professeur.

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qui allait se passer. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. De quoi avait-il peur ?…de voir ses amis menacés par Voldemort bien sûr…et le combat final, l'accomplissement de la prophétie. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il se ravisa. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y aille, il ne fallait pas que les élèves puissent voir quoi que se soit. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils entendent Voldemort lui parler de ce qu'il avait fait et encore moins qu'ils l'entendent l'appeler Potter. Car il était évident pour lui que c'est ce qui allait se passer. Lily avait dit que l'épouvanteur cherchait au plus profond de leur être ce qui leur faisait le plus peur et il avait eu le loisir de constater avec ses camarades que les personnages soit virtuels soit réels s'échangeaient des paroles. Or si l'épouvanteur cherchait au plus profond de lui tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer comme dialogue entre lui et Voldemort pour le combat final, cela pourrait être catastrophique. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'en fait ils devaient en allant sur l'estrade vaincre leurs pire cauchemars et rien qu'à voir le genre de cauchemars qu'il faisait sur l'accomplissement de la prophétie, il ne valait mieux pas que cela se déroule au beau milieu d'un cours, et dans le passé de surcroît !

.-Professeur je…je ne…je ne peux…

.-Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas ? L'interrogea t-elle les sourcils froncés.

.-Je…ne peux pas le faire.

.-Et pourquoi je vous prie ?

.- Je ne peux pas, c'est tout…

.-Et vous croyez pouvoir vous en tirer comme ça jeune homme ? De toute façon je veux une note et je l'aurai, que ça vous plaise ou non.

.-Mais Professeur, je ne peux vraiment pas !

.-Auriez vous peur ?

.-Non bien sûr que non ce n'est pas pour ça mais…je ne peux pas le faire…devant la classe surtout.

Mrs McKinnon le regardait, suspicieuse, les traits tirés par la réflexion. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se décida.

.-Bon très bien, vous resterez à la fin du cours pour que je vous fasse passer ce test. Et à ce moment là j'exige des explications et vous avez intérêt à ce qu'elles soient valables ! C'est clair ?

.-Oui Madame.

Il aurait largement préféré ne pas faire ce test du tout mais puisqu'elle insistait il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis au moins elle faisait partie de l'Ordre. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'y aurait rien de trop compromettant dans les paroles échangées entre le mage noir et lui.

La fin du cours sonna une demi heure plus tard alors que toute la classe avait eu le temps de passer. Rogue avait dû affronter son propre père et Remus une meute de loup. Il était d'ailleurs ressortit pâle comme la mort, espérant que personne n'aurait fait le lien entre une meute de loup et sa condition de loup garou.

C'est légèrement hésitant que Harry se dirigea vers son Professeur. Hésitant tout d'abord car la perspective de se retrouver devant Voldemort, virtuel ou non, ne l'enchantait guère mais aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas trop comment faire vis à vis de Mrs McKinnon.

.-Alors Ptroet, puis-je avoir une explication ?

.-euh…après ce serait mieux…enfin si vous voulez toujours vraiment que je le fasse…

.-Bien sûr que vous allez le faire Ptroet. Allez-y tout de suite et nous parlerons après. Et j'espère pour vous que vous avez une vraie bonne raison !

Harry se dirigea donc à contre cœur vers l'armoire et l'épouvanteur en sortit. Il se transforma directement en Lord Voldemort sous et Ron, Hermione et Ginny apparurent à leur tour, ficelés et bâillonnés au pieds de Voldemort.

.-Alors Potter, comme on se retrouve !

Harry s'abstint de répondre se disant que c'était totalement absurde de parler à une personne qui n'existe pas. Cependant il y fut bien obligé lorsque le mage repris :

.-Alors cher ennemi, que vas tu faire maintenant que j'ai tes amis à ma merci ? Je te donne deux possibilités : me dévoiler la prophétie et te livrer à moi ou je les tue…TOUS.

Harry se dit tout d'abord que ce n'était pas la réalité mais de toute façon, même en virtuel, il ne supporterait pas de voir mourir ses amis sans rien faire.

.- Pourquoi me poser la question Tom, tu sais parfaitement quelle va être ma réponse. Jamais je ne te laisserai toucher à un de mes amis, tu m'entends JAMAIS !

.- Toujours aussi pathétique à ce que je vois le _fabuleux_ Survivant !

.-Toujours aussi idiot le _grand_ Lord Voldemort !

C'était débile de provoquer une personne inexistante, il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait l'impression que si il se laissait faire aujourd'hui, il n'aurait plus la force de faire autrement dans la réalité. Il se demanda fugacement quelle était la réaction de son professeur en ce moment vu qu'il avait été appelé Harry Potter mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet puisque déjà le mage noir reprenait.

.-Alors ? J'attends ! La prophétie.

Bien sûr il ne fallait surtout pas la dévoiler, mais après tout il s'en foutait puisque c'était une situation irréelle. Mais bon il y avait tout de même une autre personne dans la pièce et puis par mesure de précaution il ne voulait pas la dire. Il s'approcha donc de son ennemi, baguette levée.

.-Que fais tu là Potter, ce n'est pas cela que nous avions conclu ! Cracha t-il.

.- C'est vrai mais après tout que risques tu ! Si nous nous combattons en duel il est évident que c'est toi qui gagnera et donc tu m'auras éliminé. N'est ce pas ce que tu veux ? Ou aurais tu peur que je te batte ?

.-Lord Voldemort n'a peur de rien !

Les deux ennemis se firent face et s'inclinèrent l'un devant l'autre. Ils allaient commencer à se battre mais Harry se rendit compte que ce qu'il faisait ne servait à rien. Que même dans cette scène virtuelle il ne pourrait pas battre Voldemort puisque comme le disait la prophétie il a un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…le pouvoir de l'Amour, le Cœur de la Paixor il ne eput pas s'en servir maintenant et puis surtout se serait totalement ridicule. Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, se remémora Harry.

Il fut arrêté dans ses réflexions par un rire glacial.

.-Alors c'est ça la prophétie ? «Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit » ? HA HA HA ! Alors tu vas mourir Harry Potter !

Harry eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de fermer son esprit que tout le décor disparaissait et qu'il se retrouvait debout, la baguette pendant le long de son corps, face à une Mrs McKinnon d'une blancheur incroyable.

.-Qu'est…qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Parvint elle à articuler.

.-Euh……

.-Potter ? Harry Potter ?…vous vous appelez Harry POTTER ?…Oh par Merlin !

Elle tomba assise sur le sol, les yeux perdus dans le vide, en intense réflexion.

.-Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, c'était pourtant évident !

Harry s'abstint de tout commentaire, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être évident dans tout ça.

.-Le Survivant, cette cicatrice…alors ce n'était pas un simple rêve. J'avais raison. Ce n'était pas un simple rêve c'était…une PREDICTION !

Harry commençait à se faire du soucis pour la santé mentale de son professeur qui selon lui commençait à raconter n'importe quoi.

.-Euh…professeur, ça va ?

Elle le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois et pour toute réponse elle commença son récit.

.-C'était en cinquième année, en cours de divination. On apprenait à voir l'avenir dans les boules de cristal et un jour je me suis endormie et j'ai vu des choses étranges. J'ai vu un petit garçon de un an se prendre un Avada d'un mage noir que je reconnais maintenant comme étant Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. J'ai vu le sort le percuter et lui laisser une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. J'ai vu le cadavre de deux personnes que je pensais être ses parents et…Oh par Merlin c'était James Potter et Lily Evans !…J'ai…j'ai aussi vu ce garçon combattre plusieurs fois Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. J'ai vu…j'ai vu tous les évènements importants de la vie de ce garçon jusqu'à ses quinze ans, c'était dans le bureau de Dumbledore et celui-ci lui dévoilait une prophétie…la prophétie que vous avez dîtes en partie tout à l'heure, ou plutôt celle que Vous-Savez-Qui a dit ! Et puis je me suis réveillée. Je me suis dit que je venais de faire un simple rêve et pourtant ça me paraissait si réelle. J'ai toujours été intimement persuadé que ce n'était pas un simple rêve mais en même temps je voulais me persuader du contraire parce que…la vie de cet enfant était vraiment affreuse !……….Oh non dîtes moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est évident, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! Ce garçon c'est… VOUS !

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il était cloué sur place. Il venait d'apprendre que son professeur l'avait reconnu et avait fait un rêve prémonitoire sur tout ce qui allait lui arriver jusqu'à ses quinze ans !

Voyant que son professeur était toujours affalée par terre, il décida de s'en aller discrètement. Il atteignait la porte quand il entendit la voix de son professeur plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

.-Celui qui a survécut viendra retrouver ceux qu'il a perdu pour quelques temps et lorsqu'il retournera d'où il vient, il devra reprendre toutes les responsabilités qui pèsent sur lui. Il aura pour l'aider ceux qui ont toujours été là pour lui mais une autre aide lui viendra de là où il ne s'y attendait pas. Le groupe d'amis inséparable accueillera un nouveau membre et ensemble ils pourront aider le Survivant à accomplir sa destinée.

Harry était figé devant la porte. Ce ton de voix il l'avait déjà entendu. C'était la voix de personnes faisant des prophéties. Alors comme ça quelqu'un allait l'aider, mais qui ? Il ne prit pas le temps de se poser plus de questions et s'en alla rapidement de la classe pour aller faire un tour en balais. Il dévala tous les escaliers jusqu'à sa salle commune, emprunta le balais de Severus en lui demandant à peine la permission et partit dans les airs pour se vider la tête. Il se demandait comment allait réagir Mrs McKinnon en le revoyant et puis il se demandait ce que c'était que cette prophétie .Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que décidément il y avait toujours des choses étranges autour de lui. « Oh et puis zut j'en ai marre de me torturer l'esprit à chaque fois. On verra bien en rentrant dans le présent. Là je veux profiter du temps qui me reste avec mes parents et puis après tout pour une fois, cette prophétie ne m'annonce rien de mauvais !…En tout cas c'est fini je n'y pense plus, on verra plus tard ! ».

Il descendit donc de son balais une heure plus tard et rentra au château pour le repas. A son grand soulagement, personne ne lui demanda d'explication sur son comportement de tout à l'heure, que se soit pendant le cours de DCFM ou sa course effrénée dans les couloirs.

Il mangea avec Severus et Kelly puis il retourna dans sa Salle Commune et se coucha. Il était encore tôt mais il était fatigué et il voulait être en forme car demain serait le match de la finale de Quidditch opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor et il était bien décidé à encourager de toutes ses forces l'équipe des lions.

Le lendemain, il fut le premier à se réveiller, même avant Severus. C'était tellement inédit qu'il décida de se venger pour toutes les fois où celui ci l'avait réveillé pendant l'année, c'est à dire à peu prè tous les jours. Il se dirigea sans bruit dans la salle de bain, remplit un saut d'eau glacée et s'approcha du lit de Severus. Il ouvrit lentement les rideaux et jeta d'un coup le contenu du saut sur son camarade.

.-HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Severus venait de se réveiller en sursaut et en voyant son « agresseur » et son sourire espiègle il l'attrppa brusquement et le fit tomber sur son lit ce qui eut pour conséquence de le tremper à son tour.

.-Hé Sev', ça se fait pas !

.-Qui a dit que les Serpentards étaient honnêtes ! Lui répondit-il sournoisement.

.-Grrrrr !

.-Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ? Rala une voix venant d'un lit du fond de la pièce.

.-NANNNNNN ! Lui hurla Harry dans les oreilles !

.-Ptroet tu vas me le payer !

.-Ouai c'est ça ! Bon allez à plus moi je vais prendre mon p'ti dej ! Tu viens Severus ?

Ouai j'arrive !

Ils allèrent donc prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Harry croisa le regard de Marlène McKinnon et celle-ci le fixa avec un regard si intense qu'il ne put que détourner les yeux. Apparemment elle avait décidé de ne pas parler de ce qu'elle avait découvert la veille, ce en quoi Harry lui était reconnaissant. Sans doute avait-elle compris que cela l'ennuyait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor firent leur entrée, acclamés par quasiment toutes les personnes présentes à part les Serpentards.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, même l'arrivée des joueurs de Serpentard ne parvint pas à ternir cette ambiance joyeuse. Mais en sortant de la Grande Salle, James tomba sur Malefoy et toute sa clique.

.-Alors Potter, prêt à te prendre la racler de ta vie au Quidditch ?

.-Mais oui c'est ça ! Tu sais très bien que mon équipe est bien meilleure que la tienne !

.-Ah ouai tu crois ? Et la tienne, que vaut-elle sans attrapeur ?

En même temps qu'il disait ces mots, Malefoy donna un coup de pied tellement violent dans le bras de James que celui-ci, trop surpris pour réagir ne bougea pas et toutes les personnes aux alentours, c'est à dire très peu purent entendre des os craquer. C'est d'ailleurs à eux que Malefoy s'adressa :

.-Et vous là, pas un mot c'est clair ? Sinon vous aurez à faire à moi !

Les élèves, pour la plupart des Poufsouffles de première et deuxième années acquiescèrent, peu désireux de se mettre à dos un fort Serpentard.

En entendant du bruit, Harry alla voir ce qu'il se passait et il se retrouva devant un James assis par terre, se tenant le bras.

.-James ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

.-Malefoy.

.-Oh l'enfoiré !

En tout cas maintenant il est sûr de gagner le match. C'est ce qu'il voulait d'ailleurs !

.-Mais non Mrs Pomfresh peut soigner un bras cassé en quelques minutes.

.-Oui mais je ne pourrai pas jouer immédiatement après Et dire qu'on était bien placé pour la coupe, maintenant c'est foutu, je n'ai plus qu'à déclarer forfait.

On sentait au son de sa voix que James était vraiment dégoûté. Il est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup bosser pour améliorer son niveau et celui de son équipe et ce n'était pas juste que tout cela parte en fumée à cause d'un vil Serpentard.

Lily arriva à cet instant et poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant son petit ami à terre, son bras formant un angle inquiétant.

A peine les eut-elle rejoint que James répondit à la question qu'elle allait inexorablement poser

.-Malefoy !

James se leva tant bien que mal et commença à prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie, le visage fermé.

Harry était vraiment déçu pour son père et pour tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Et puis James ne pouvait pas être remplacé, il n'avait vu aucun Gryffondor pouvant faire le poids, surtout que James était vraiment fort, il avait fait beaucoup de progrets cette année et avait quasiment atteint son niveau…SON niveau ? Mais oui ! C'était ça la solution !

.-James…j'ai peut-être une idée…

.-Laquelle ? Demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

.-Euh…tu as vu ma vraie apparence sur le livre et…

.-Mais oui ! Tu as raison ! S'enthousiasma Lily ! James, tu es d'accord ?

.-Tu veux dire que…tu vas prendre ta vraie apparence et te faire passer pour moi ?

.-Ben…ça pourrait marcher nan ?

.-Bien sûr que ça pourrait marcher, c'est extra !

Ils se turent parce qu'ils arrivaient à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh commença à râler par rapport aux comportements idiots des jeunes puis lui ressouda son bras d'un simple coup de baguette en lui interdisant de faire des mouvements brusques de toute la journée. James acquiesça et la remercia avant de s'en aller précipitamment de l'infirmerie pour aller avec Harry et Lily dans un endroit désert où ils pourraient mettre au point leur plan.

Ils choisirent une classe vide et s'y enfermèrent.

.-Alors, comment fais tu pour reprendre ton apparence ?

.-Ben je crois qu'il me suffit de dire mon nom entier avec celui de mes parents, ça à marché à Goddric's Hollow. Et pour reprendre celle là il me suffit de dire mon nom d'emprunt.

.- Tu es sûr que ça marche ?

.-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le vérifier….je suis Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Evans Potter.

Il sentit des picotements le long de son corps et il comprit aux exclamations de James et Lily que ça avait marché.

.-Ca alors ! Tu lui ressembles vraiment comme deux gouttes d'eau ! S'exclama Lily.

.-J'ai l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir ! Ajouta James.

.-En tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que personne ne remarquera la différence…enfin j'espère ! Ajouta Lily

.-Mais non Lily se sera parfait ! En plus comme Harry est encore meilleur que moi en tant qu'attrapeur, on va leur en mettre plein la vue à ses idiots de Serpents ! S'enthousiasma James.

Ils rirent tous les trois.

.-Mais toi James, comment vas tu faire ? Il ne peut pas y avoir deux James Potter dans l'école !

.-Non bien sûr mais il peut y avoir un cerf solitaire qui regarde le match dans la forêt interdite ! Finit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, Harry sous sa vraie apparence et Lily se dirigeaient l'un à côté de l'autre vers le terrain de Quidditch tandis qu'un cerf traversait silencieusement le parc et allait s'installer aux premières loges pour voir son équipe remporter la victoire. Il avait également été décidé que juste avant la remise de la coupe, si coupe il y avait, Harry prétexterait une envie d'aller aux toilettes pour rentrer dans les vestiaires et que se serait James qui en ressortirait pour aller chercher sa récompense.

Lily alla rejoindre les autre élèves dans les tribunes déjà fort bruyantes tandis que Harry allait rejoindre l'équipe dans les vestiaires.

Il salua les autres membres de l'équipe comme si de rien était et se changea. Il fut plus qu'heureux de revêtir sa tenue étant donné qu'il n'avait pas joué de l'année. Puis il se retourna vers les autres mais son estomac se contracta lorsqu'il les vit tous en train de le fixer. De toute évidence, ils attendaient qu'il fasse un discours et leur rappelle les tactiques importantes à suivre. Seulement le problème c'est qu'il n'en savait absolument rien !

.- Bon ben…euh…de toute façon vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire alors…euh…j'ai confiance en vous et n'oubliez pas, le plus important est de foutre la raclée du siècle aux Serpentards !

.-OUAI ! Hurlèrent-ils tous en réponse.

.-Tu sais James je te préfère comme ça qu'avec tes longs discours à n'en plus finir de d'habitude ! Lui certifia un garçon qu'il reconnut comme étant le gardien Eric Dubois.

.-Euh…ouai merci, je me suis dit que vous n'auriez pas envie que je vous en refasse subir un !

.-Oui ben t'as raison, c'est une bonne initiative !

Les joueurs entrèrent sous les acclamations du public.

Et voici l'équipe de Gryffondor avec le fabuleux gardien Eric Dubois, les merveilleux poursuiveurs Julia McDouglas, Lisa Moud et Julien White, les imbattables batteurs Sirius Black et Franck Longdubas et le grand, l'unique, capitaine et attrapeur James Potter ! Scanda le commentateur, un élève de Serdaigle bien qu'il était évident qu'il supportait l'équipe des rouge et or. Et maintenant l'équipe des Serpentard avec le gardien Nott, les batteurs Crabbe et Goyle, les poursuiveurs Avery, Lestrange et McNair et le capitaine et attrapeur Malefoy, continua t-il avec beaucoup moins d'entrain tandis que les Serpentards applaudissaient bruyamment.

.-Les capitaines, serrez vous la main ! Ordonna Mrs Bibine.

Potter et Malefoy se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, montrant un dégoût évident puis se serrèrent la main à contre cœur chacun essayant de broyer la main de l'autre.

Comment se fait-il que tu sois là alors que je t'ai explosé le bras tout à l'heure ! Marmonna Malefoy plus pour lui même que pour son adversaire.

Ah ah ça te dégoûte un ! Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser aussi facilement que ça de moi ! Lui répondit-il d'une voix chargée de mépris.

Puis les joueurs montèrent sur leur balais et Mrs Bibine siffla le début du match.

Les buts s'enchaînèrent très vite, tout comme les coup bas de la part des Serpentards. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le score était de 60 à 50 en faveur des Gryffondor et le vif d'or ne se montrait toujours pas. Par contre Harry avait pu remarquer que Malefoy le suivait à la trace et il décida donc de tenter sa figure de prédilection. Il fonça vers le sol, son balais au maximum de sa puissance, suivit immédiatement par son adversaire pensant qu'il avait repéré la balle dorée. Mais sous les exclamations de surprises du public il remonta juste avant d'avoir touché le sol mais Malefoy n'eut pas cette chance et percuta le sol. Tout le monde, ou presque, se mit à acclamer cette performance exceptionnelle tandis que Harry repartait déjà à la recherche du vif.

Ils étaient maintenant à une heure de match et le vif d'or n'avait toujours pas daigné apparaître et pendant ce temps là le score était monté de 150 à 120 toujours en faveur des lions.

Soudain il le vit, tout près du sol et se jeta vers le sol pour aller le récupérer. Malefoy, pensant que c'était encore une feinte ne bougea tout d'abord pas puis lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était réellement le vif d'or il jura et s'élança à sa poursuite, inutilement vu l'avance que Harry avait pris sur lui.

Tranquillement celui ci tandis le bras et sentit les ailes de la balle lui frôler la main. Il la referma sous les cris de joies des trois maisons tandis qu'une marrée humaine se dirigeait vers lui.

Les autres joueurs de l'équipe descendirent le féliciter et dès qu'il le put, il s'éclipsa vers les vestiaires où il rejoignit un James souriant.

Bien joué Harry ! Le félicita t-il

Puis il sortit dehors récupérer la coupe tant mérité et, fait exceptionnel, il croisa une McGonnagal tout sourire, fière d'avoir cette année encore battu les Serpentards.

Harry reprit son apparence d'emprunt et alla assister à la remise des récompenses, ravis de voir son père si heureux. Il rejoignit Severus et Kelly qui ne lui posèrent pas de question sur son absence et il rit en voyant comme il faisait défaut avec son sourire accroché aux lèvres au milieu des visages fermés de ses camarades de maison.

Ils sortirent ensuite du terrain pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle et prendre le repas du midi tant attendu. Severus et Kelly s'éloignèrent un peu ayant envie de se retrouver un peu seul et Harry continua sa route. Il croisa un Dumbledore souriant qui lui glissa à l'oreille :

.-Bravo pour cette performance, c'était remarquable ! Puis le vieux sorcier lui adressa un clin d'œil et continua sa route.

Encore une fois, Harry ne put qu'être étonné de tout ce que pouvait savoir ce directeur tant renommé.

Voilà pour cette fois. Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de me relire alors excusez moi pour les fautes que j'ai certainement dû laisser. Review svp ! lol


	18. Chapitre 17: Examens

Salut tout le monde ! Avant tout chose, je m'excuse. Ce chapitre est ridiculeusement court. Au départ cette partie de l'histoire ne devait même pas exister mais j'en ai eu l'idée en révisant pour mon bac de français. Je sais j'ai mis du temps à poster et en plus je vous poste un truc tout minuscule. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire. J'ai dû beaucoup bosser (eh oui j'ai eu un prof pourri en français cette année et on a strictement rien fait seulement je me suis rendue compte que c'était vraiment catastrophique qu'en commençant à réviser une semaine avant l'écrit et j'ai dû refaire seule tout le programme. Sans compter nos textes pour l'oral sur lesquels on a quasiment rien et qui sont dur –on a un livre qui a été le sujet de l'agrégation de lettres modernes en 2001 !- bref j'ai été débordée ! Ah oui et puis il faut aussi ajouter 3h de gym tous les jours et vous comprendrez que je n'ai VRAIMENT pas eu le temps.

Mais comme je ne voulais pas vous laissez sans nouvelles et que vous puissiez croire que j'abandonnait ma fic, je vous envoie ce p'tit chapitre.

**Réponse aux reviews : merci à tous. Je tiens à préciser que je les écris dès que je les reçois donc pour les compléments de temps etc référez vous au jour où vous avez envoyé votre review ! voilà !**

**Dawn456** : ah je ne savais pas pour le « ouais », merci ! En plus tu as raison, la preuve Word ne me le souligne pas mais quand il me soulignais mon « ouai » je pensais que c'était juste parce que ça n'existait pas ! lol Et ben ça tu vas le savoir tout de suite en lisant !

**Nymphodora Tonks** : merci beaucoup ! Et bien tu vas le savoir tout de suite combien de temps il reste ! lol

**Lily Jolie** : merci et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !

**hermioneblack17** : merci ! Ah bon tu as aimé ? Tant mieux, ça m'est venu comme ça, ce n'était pas prévu à la base ! lol

**eiliss** : whaou ! merci ! (le « comme d'hab » fais chaud au cœur ! lol). Toi aussi tu as aimé ? J'ai bien fait de le mettre alors, même si ce n'était absolument pas prévu à la base !

**V.Mirage** : mdr ! Que de compliments, merci ! Oui j'aurai dû mettre plus de détails pour le match de Quidditch mais je ne l'ai pas fait. La première raison est que j'ai écris tout ce chapitre hier parce que je n'avais pas eu le temps et donc je me suis dépêchée car j'avais promis de le mettre aujourd'hui ; la deuxième est que je n'avais pas d'idées pour agrémenter le match ! dsl… merci pour tes encouragements pour le bac de français !

**Underphoenix** : merci !

**Mushu** : Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait plaisir surtout que j'ai écris ce chapitre vite fait hier parce que je n'avais pas eu le temps avant mais que j'avais promis de le mettre aujourd'hui donc… oui oui je ferai la septième année dans le présent normalement. D'ailleurs si tu as des idées à me proposer, je suis preneuse parce que je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration en ce moment ! lol

**Thealie** : Oulà que de questions, alors…si ils sont différents mais personne n'a fait attention pendant le match, après tout il reste loin des tribunes et les spectateurs regardent plutôt le match en général et non pas une personne et ensuite pendant la remise de la coupe etc, c'est James qui y va…oui tu as raison c'est dommage mais je n'ai pas d'idée sur quoi leur faire faire…bien sûr qu'il y aura une suite ! Je fais la sixième et la septième année de Harry dans son présent…non je n'en parlerai plus je pense, d'ailleurs je l'ai laissé supposer pendant leurs adieux le soir où Harry a récupéré le Cœur de la Paix…

**Laura** : alors bienvenue sur ce site (en plus ici je prends le temps de faire des réponses aux reviews ! lol) Oui c'est ça tu as tout compris et voilà la suite !

**Liligin** : merci !

**Helline** : merci !

**Luluflo4** : lol ! Merci pour ce très beau compliment…euh moi non plus je ne fais en général pas passer le lycée avant mon écriture ou la gym mais bon là c'est le bac quand même alors…lol

**Lylyblack** : ah merde je n'y avais pas pensé, faut dire ça fait longtemps que je l'ai lu cette fic. Maintenant que tu me le dis ça me revient mais avant je ne m'en souvenais plus du tout. En plus cette idée m'est venue pendant que j'écrivais le chapitre, ce n'était pas prévu au départ, désolé !…oui il va avoir un nouvel ami mais pas avant un certain temps ! (assez long d'ailleurs !)

**Amy Keira** : merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant…

**Nanami** : merci de ton enthousiasme !

**Ann O'Nyme** : Non, Remus est intelligent et réfléchi et il a compris qu'il ne fallait pas changer les faits pour ne pas en déclencher de pires…oui mais ça va s'arranger entre Harry et les Maraudeurs dans quelques chapitres (enfin quelques chapitres pour toi parce que ceux qui en sont là le savent déjà ! lol)

**Maelstrom-fic** : c'est pas gave ! Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements !

**Leaenna** : merci ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant.

**Louknaille** : bon alors je réponds là mais en fait ça ne sert peut-être à rien parce que tu en es au premier chapitre…enfin bon on ne sait jamais si jamais tu passes par là…donc, merci pour tes reviews (oui j'aime bien le couple Harry/Ginny, tout comme Ron/Hermione, d'ailleurs à vrai dire je ne serai pas étonnée que JKR fasse ça surtout pour Ron et Hermione mais bon on verra bien) ! Merci !

17-Examens

Les semaines passèrent et ce fut bientôt la mi-juin, avec l'arrivée des examens. Conséquence de cette période de l'année, Lily était constamment sur les nerfs. Il ne se passait pas un repas sans qu'elle parle des révisions, des cours etc. Parfois même elle était en pleine conversation et d'un coup elle se levait et courrait vers son dortoir ou la bibliothèque en criant qu'il faillait qu'elle vérifié quelque chose ! Elle en devenait insupportable à tel point que plus que jamais l'ordre et la discipline régnaient à Gryffondor, même les Maraudeurs faisaient des efforts. En effet, si Lily voyait un élève dehors lors du couvre feu oui bien que quelqu'un faisait perdre des points à Gryffondor ou encore parlait ou riait un peu trop fort dans la Salle Commune, elle rentrait dans une colère noire et méritait alors plus que jamais le surnom de Lily-la-Tigresse.

Cette situation était énervante pour tous les Gryffondors mais elle était encore plus critique pour James et Harry. Elle avait mis au point un programme de révision pour chacun d'eux, adapté suivant les difficultés et les points forts de chacun. C'est ainsi que tous les soirs, les deux garçons se retrouvaient cloîtrés à la bibliothèque, écrasés sous des tonnes de parchemins. Et ils avaient intérêt à réellement réviser et ne pas rêvasser parce que sinon ils subissaient les foudres de la jeune fille.

Harry avait toujours pensé que Hermione était d'humeur massacrante et incroyablement stressée pendant les examens mais là force était de constater que par rapport à Lily, sa meilleure amie était plutôt zen !

Finalement, ils furent, à la différence de tous les autres élèves, soulagés que les examens arrivent _enfin_.

Ils furent tout de même bien obligés d'admettre que toutes ces révisions avaient un point positif puisque les examens leur paraissaient bien plus simples qu'auparavant. D'ailleurs Harry se disait qu'il allait réellement s'embêter pendant l'année qu'il referait dans son présent puisqu'il aurait parfaitement assimilé le programme et concurrencerait très fortement Hermione. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête du Professeur Rogue lorsque celui ci verrait les progrès qu'il avait fait en potion…la situation serait d'autant plus risible que se serait lui-même la source de ces progrès ! En parlant de Rogue, c'était un sujet qui le contrariait fortement. Comment devrait-il se comporter face à lui en revenant à son époque ? Faire comme si de rien était ? Non hors de question, il appréciait vraiment le Severus jeune et n'avait aucune envie de le perdre, il le considérait comme un ami à part entière, et en tant que tel ne pouvait l'oublier. Mais que devait-il faire alors ? Lui dire qu'il était Harry Ptroet ? Le professeur Rogue allait certainement mal prendre le fait que son élève le plus détesté ait en fait été son meilleur ami ! Toutes ces questions le rendaient nerveux et il les repoussaient sans cesse à plus tard, mais sachant pertinemment qu'il faudrait bien qu'il prenne une décision à un moment ou un autre et la date limite se rapprochait inévitablement.

Finalement, le lundi matin, il se retrouva à se diriger tout comme les autres élèves vers la classe de métamorphose où ils passeraient leur ASPIC blanc de cette matière.

Harry sortit au bout de deux heures d'examen, assez fier de lui car il avait selon lui répondu convenablement à la plupart des questions.

Puis ce fut le tous des sortilèges l'après midi, épreuve qu'il réussi sans tro de problème.

Par contre cela se compliqua le lendemain avec l'Histoire de la Magie. Bien qu'il ait révisé cette matière avec Lily, il se rendit compte devant son parchemin que tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus si c'était Max le Crasseux ou Hubert le Chauve qui avait assassiné Hugues le Paresseux en 1524 lors d'une des innombrables bataille de gobelin ou encore si le mage noir Adolf Gragg avait été battu par Henry le Courageux ou Hector le Chanceux.

Et cela ne s'arrangea pas l'après midi avec l'examen d'astronomie.

Cependant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se débrouilla plutôt bien à l'examen de divination le mercredi matin. Au début, ce fut d'un pas hésitant qu'il rentra dans la classe. Le professeur, Mrs Ordinary lui semblait assez bizarre et elle le regardait souvent étrangement, le fixait même de longues minutes tout en semblant plongée dans ses pensées. A chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, Harry s'empressait de détourner la tête, mal à l'aise. Cette épreuve était la seule des ASPICs blancs qui n'était pas théorique mais pratique. Il s'assit donc en face du bureau de son professeur et grimaça en découvrant qu'il serait interrogé sur la lecture dans les boules de cristal. En effet, cela lui déplaisait pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant que tout ce qui pouvait bien rapporter à la divination ne pouvait que l'énerver. La seconde car cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs ; tout d'abord la prophétie qu'avait faîte Trelawney à la fin de sa troisième année à la fin de son examen où il avait justement été interrogé sur les boules de cristal et par la même occasion cela lui rappelait la prophétie qu'il avait empêcher de tomber aux mains de Voldemort au ministère et donc la mort de Sirius et enfin le contenu de la prophétie.

.-Installez vous Mr Ptroet ! Déclara t-elle. Il obéit, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard, comme il en avait maintenant pris l'habitude. Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, vous allez être interrogé sur la lecture dans la boule de cristal. Vous allez me dire ce que votre troisième œil voit en rapport avec l'avenir de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Harry tressaillit à l'entente de son sujet et se plongea tout de même dans l'étude de la boule que lui avait tendu son professeur tout en maugréant intérieurement sur le manque de chance qu'il avait de tomber sur un sujet traitant de ce foutu mage noir. Il fixa son œil sur les volutes de fumé et eut un sursaut. Au milieu de la boule argentée, un éclair noir se dessinait. Il attendit quelques minutes, le temps que son cœur ralentisse un peu la cadence puis releva la tête et toujours sans rencontrer le regard de Mrs Ordinary déclara d'une voix blanche :

.-Il…il sera…euh…mis en échec par…euh…une personne inattendue…

.-…mm…vous pouvez y allez…vous aurez une bonne note évidemment par ce que vous venez d'énoncer…mais il est évident que cela n'est pas dû à un troisième œil performant.

A ces mots il ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête et il la vit avec stupeur lui faire un clin d'œil.

Sans demandez son reste, il sortit de la classe, une foule de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Que voulait insinuer cette phrase. Savait-elle ? Comment ? Quoique après tout il avait pu voir à plusieurs reprises que la divination n'était pas si absurde que ça et que des prophéties se révélaient être tout à fait juste et puis il avait tout de même vu un éclair dans la boule de cristal. Quoi de mieux que ce symbole pour décrire l'avenir de Lord Voldemort…à moins que ce dessin dans la boule ne soit que l'œuvre de son imagination…

La journée se termina plus calmement avec l'épreuve de botanique, questionnaire assez compliqué il est vrai, surtout que la botanique n'avait jamais été une matière où il excellait particulièrement mais il n'était pas non plus mauvais et pensait s'en être sortit convenablement.

Le jeudi matin, ce fut l'épreuve de potion et c'est avec plaisir qu'il la réussie parfaitement, en remerciant intérieurement Severus de l'avoir aidé toute l'année.

L'après midi fut assez tranquille avec l'examen de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Il s'était rendu compte pendant l'année qu'il connaissait pas mal de choses sans doutes dues aux conversations avec Hagrid.

Enfin le vendredi matin arriva avec le dernier examen, c'est à dire Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Harry n'eut absolument aucun mal à décrire les effets des sortilèges impardonnables, les bases du duel, les réflexes à avoir dans telle ou telle situation et bien d'autres choses du même genre.

Bon bah voilà, la suite euh…je ne sais pas quand parce que je pars chez une de mes sœur après le bac et elle n'a pas de PC mais je vais faire du mieux que je peux, c'est promis ! Ce coup ci se sera le retour dans son époque. Il se passera beaucoup plus de choses à son époque que dans le passé, notamment une intrigue fondée autour de Voldy…. (d'ailleurs si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas du tout à m'en faire part). Voilà ! A la prochaine !


	19. Chapter 18: Le retour

Salut ! Bon alors voilà le chapitre. Lui aussi est assez court mais c'est parce que j'ai décidé de le couper juste avant qu'il retourne à son époque. C'est en quelque sorte ses adieux à ceux du passé. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus alors je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances !

**Réponse aux reviews : merci à tous. Je tiens à préciser que je les écris dès que je les reçois donc pour les compléments de temps etc référez vous au jour où vous avez envoyé votre review ! voilà !**

**Vos reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir, c'est toujours un plaisir de les recevoir. Je peux même vous dire que il y en a une qui m'a fait trop rire (même si ce n'était certainement pas l'effet escompté ! lol). Vous voulez lire la review de « Moi », après tout il a pris la peine de l'écrire, ce serait dommage qu'elle ne soit pas lue !…remarque je me suis aussi marrée en écrivant la réponse (même si je ne pense pas que cette personne la lise un jour…dommage) ! lol**

**Lily Jolie** : merci !

**Amy Keira** : contente que tu ais aimé !

**Moi** : Pathétique ! Quelle review constructive ! Les critiques négatives je les prends aussi bien que les compliments, du moment qu'elle sont argumentées et constructives, ça me permet de m'améliorer. Mais ta « gentille » review est loin de l'être. Si le but était de me vexer, c'est loupé, si tu m'avais démontré par pleins d'arguments que ma fic était « Sa put C'est vraiment trop nul! Dégage! » (pour reprendre tes mots) (au fait tu sais qu'en français il ne faut pas écrire « sa put » mais « ça pue » ?) cela m'aurait certainement peiné de voir qu'elle était si pourri que ça mais là…ce n'est pas le cas. Ah oui et puis aussi j'admire ton courage d'avoir signé ta review (sourire ironique), la prochaine fois, ais au moins le courage et la fierté d'assumer tes commentaires…euh…comment dire…idiots ? Absurdes ? Lâches ?…je crois que l'adjectif le plus représentatif est : pathétiques ! De plus, étant donné que tu as reviewé au chapitre 18, il y a deux solutions : soit tu as lu jusqu'au bout un truc que tu trouvais pourri (au quel cas tu es vraiment…bizarre) ou tu as laissé cette review sans même avoir lu (au quel cas c'est stupide !) lol

**Louknaille **: Merci de me lire et de laisser des reviews !

**Underphoenix** : lol comme toujours ça me fait plaisir !

**Nymphodora Tonk** : merci !

**Lyly Black** : oui ça va être un truc dans ce genre là pour Rogue, enfin pas tout à fait quant même…moi aussi j'aime bien quand ce cher Severus s'excuse ! (mais je ne sais pas encore si là il devra le faire) lol. Oui oui je vais faire ce que je peux pour poster le prochain chapitre au plus vite, promis ! lol

**Big apple** : euh…oui ça va et toi ? lol…merci de tes encouragements !

**Mushu** : ouais je sais il était ridiculeusement cours, désolé…bien sûr qu'il va essayer de retrouver Kelly, merci de tes propositions, je vais voir ce que je peux faire de l'autre, tu as raison, se serai assez logique que certains lui envoient des lettres (surtout Severus…)

**Maelstrom-fic** : oui oui je le mets avant la rentrée quant même ! Bon courage pour l'oral (enfin quand tu liras ça tu l'auras certainement déjà passé, j'espère que ça aura été !)

**Thealie** : oui ce chapitre je l'ai centré sur « la p'tite famille Potter ». Oh oui la scène de départ va être dur ! Euh…oui comme je l'avais dit il était très très très court…désolé (mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de faire plus…foutu bac !)lol

**V.Mirage** : review non digne de ce nom normale puisque chapitre non digne de ce nom ! En tout cas merci de reviewer à chaque chapitre, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

**Laura** : merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Valou** : merci beaucoup !

18-Le retour

Et puis vint le moment tant redouté : le départ. En effet Dumbledore était venu voir Harry le matin même pour lui dire que le retour à son époque se ferait dans la soirée, après le banquet de fin d'année.

Et depuis cette entrevue, Harry était assez déprimé, d'ailleurs en y repensant il remerciait le directeur de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plusieurs jours à l'avance car ainsi il avait pu mieux profité de ces dits jours.

D'un côté il était heureux car il allait enfin pouvoir revoir Ginny qui lui avait énormément manqué, mais aussi Ron, Hermione, le Hagrid de son présent et tous les autres.

Mais d'un autre côté, il était très nostalgique. Il le savait, jamais il ne reverrait ses parents. Il avait été heureux de les rencontrer une année entière mais maintenant ils allaient beaucoup lui manquer.

C'est assis contre le mur d'un des innombrables couloirs des cachots que Severus trouva son ami.

.-Harry ?…Harry qu'est ce que tu fous ?

.-…..

.-Harry…ça ne va pas ?

Harry tourna enfin la tête vers Severus et celui ci put voir des larmes dans les yeux de son ami qu'il essayait de retenir.

.-Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

.-…C'est fini Sev'…je m'en vais…

.-Tu t'en vas ?…Mais tu le savais que tu partirais en fin d'année…ce n'est pas très grave, on pourra toujours s'envoyer des hiboux et puis transplaner lorsqu'on le saura !

.-…non…non on ne pourra pas.

.-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

.-Ecoute je…je ne peux pas te le dire mais…tu comprendras certainement un jour…

.-Harry mais on se reverra n'est ce pas ?

.-Oui…oui mais dans longtemps.

.-Mais pourquoi ?

.-Tu verras Severus…tu verras un jour………..Severus, fais moi une promesse s'il te plait.

.-Euh…laquelle ?

.-Promets moi…de ne jamais changer au fond de toi…de toujours rester tel que tu es même si tu penses devoir le cacher…s'il te plait, souviens toi de moi et……profite chaque seconde que tu peux de tes amis car…ils…ils ne seront peut-être plus beaucoup là et…..je t'en prie Severus, ne devient pas un être cruel comme les garçons de notre année…à …à chaque fois que tu te sentiras attiré par les Ténèbres, souviens toi de notre groupe, souviens toi de Kelly, L…Lily…quoiqu'il arrive…promets le moi Severus.

Cette fois les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Harry et Severus ne savait pas pourquoi mais lui aussi avait envie de pleurer. Il avait la sensation que cet instant resterait gravé dans sa mémoire pour toujours, qu'il était très important dans sa vie.

.-Je te le promet Harry.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry puis d'un coup il se mit debout et lança d'un ton qu'il se voulait joyeux.

.-Bon, on va manger ?

Durant toute la fin de journée, Harry luttait contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il se fichait que tout le monde le remarque. C'était trop dur, beaucoup trop dur de dire un dernier au revoir à ses parents et tous ceux qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

C'est ainsi qu'arriva le festin d'année. Le repas se déroula comme d'habitude avec de la nourriture excellente et l'acclamation de la maison gagnante, c'est à dire Gryffondor alors que venait Serpentard en deuxième place, puis Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Puis quand tout le monde fut repus, Dumbledore se leva dans l'intention de faire son discours de fin d'année.

.-Chers élèves, une autre année se termine. Année très dure pour certain, année endeuillée plusieurs fois à cause de Voldemort (un sursaut envahit la salle)… A ceux qui reviennent l'année prochaine, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et je suis impatient de vous retrouver l'année prochaine en espérant que celle ci sera plus calme…mais j'en doute….A ceux qui partent dans le monde des adultes, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre vie, je vous souhaite qu'elle soit emplie de bonheur cependant j'aimerai vous rappeler quelque chose, à ces mots il se tourna vers la table des Serpentards, durant sept ans, vous avez étudié ici et vous avez rencontré de nombreux élèves, parfois très différents de vous mais vous avez vu qu'une entente était possible, que l'alliance entre les maisons était faisable, que les autres ont quelque chose à vous apporter de leurs différence. Vous allez maintenant devoir choisir votre camp, nous en sommes à un stade où personne ne peut rester neutre. Vous devez être soit pour, soit contre Voldemort et ses idéaux. Ce n'est pas parce que vos parents ont choisi un camp que vous devez choisir le même. Ce n'est pas parce que votre famille compte des mangemorts que vous devez en devenir un à votre tour. Etre mangemort n'a rien à vous apporter. La créature humaine n'a pas été faîtes pour semer le mal, elle a été faite pour aimer et être aimée….Sachez également que vous pouvez m'envoyer des hiboux et venir me voir si vous en avez besoin. La porte de mon bureau vous est grande ouverte pour toutes vos questions…Maintenant vous pouvez aller vous coucher et préparer vos dernières affaires. Je rappelle que le Poudlard-Express part à 11h demain matin….et je vous apprends aussi que le couvre feu est repoussé à minuit c'est à dire qu'il vous reste deux heure où vous pouvez déambuler comme bon vous semble dans le château et vous êtes également autorisés à aller dans le parc.

Il se rassit et les élèves commencèrent à se lever. Harry avait rendez vous à minuit dans le bureau de Dumbledore et il décida de partager les deux heures qu'il lui restait entre Kelly et Severus, puis Lily et James. Il faudrait aussi qu'il pense à dire au revoir à Sirius et Remus. Son cœur se serra en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup parler à Sirius cette année. Sirius était resté trop méfiant face au Serpentard pour qu'une amitié se forge.

Harry sortit donc dans le parc avec ses deux amis Serpentards non sans avoir dis aux Maraudeurs et Lily qui étaient ensemble qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard près du lac.

Il marcha quelques minutes où tous trois essayaient de ne pas penser au fait qu'ils seraient bientôt séparés. Puis Harry leur annonça qu'il devait partir. Il s'approcha de Kelly et la prit dans ses bras, espérant de tout cœur qu'il pourrait la retrouver vivante à son époque. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

.-Prends bien soin de toi petite sœur. J'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour.

.-Moi aussi je l'espère. Bonne chance grand frère.

Puis il se tourna vers Severus. Et après une étreinte fraternelle, Harry lui dit :

.-Ce que je vais te dire va te sembler bizarre mais un jour tu comprendras. Je voudrais te dire que quoiqu'il arrive, sache que je ne t'oublierai jamais et que je te considèrerai toujours comme mon ami…tu m'entends Sev', tu es mon ami et rien ne pourra jamais changer cela. Assura t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Par ses paroles, il voulait lui dire que même si dans son présent Severus Rogue l'avait haït et traité comme un moins que rien, il restait tout de même son ami et que le jour où il comprendrait que Harry Potter et Harry Ptroet ne sont qu'une et unique personne, Harry serait prêt à lui pardonner tout ce qu'il lui avait fait et à le reconsidérer comme ami.

Puis il se recula, leur dit un dernier au revoir et partit dans la direction apposé rejoindre les Gryffondors.

Arrivé près du lac où ceux-ci l'attendait, il s'aperçu que l'ambiance n'était pas au meilleur. Tout d'abord il y avait Peter et James et Lily semblaient très nostalgiques.

Harry regarda avec tellement d'insistance et de haine dans les yeux Pettigrow que celui ci baragouina un truc voulant dire « bon bah euh j'y vais » et partit en courant vers le château.

Harry se dirigea alors vers Remus. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Ils s'étaient compris. En gros, ils se souhaitaient mutuellement bon courage.

Puis Harry se tourna vers Sirius. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire combien il l'aimait et combien il s'en voulait de sa mort au département des mystères, mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors la seule chose qu'il dit fut :

.- Sirius… quoiqu'il arrive… reste comme tu es, ne change jamais Sirius et dans les épreuves que tu auras à traverser, souviens toi de tes amis et de tous les moments joyeux que vous avez vécus ensemble…garde toujours espoir…toujours.

Sirius le regarda avec incompréhension mais ne dit rien et Harry se tourna alors vers James et Lily qui se tenaient la main tellement fort qu'elles en étaient blanches.

.-On…on va t'accompagner. Souffla James.

Tous trois se dirigèrent donc vers le château, en silence.

-.Bon bah, je crois que l'on s'est déjà tout dit. Murmura Lily les larmes aux yeux.

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne se donnant plus la peine de retenir leurs larmes.

.-Maman… Murmura Harry.

.-…mon fils…murmura t-elle en retour.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte, regarda Harry dans les yeux et celui-ci en profita sachant que c'était le dernière fois qu'il se plongeait dans ces yeux identiques aux siens. Elle avança sa main vers le cou de Harry, saisit le Cœur de la Paix et dit, la voix tremblante d'émotion :

.-Je t'aime mon fils…plus que tu ne pourras jamais te l'imaginer…je serai toujours auprès de toi, je veillerai toujours sur toi…je t'aime.

Puis elle retira sa main et Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, bien plus forte que celle prodiguée d'habitude par le Cœur de la Paix. L'amour qui venait d'y être déposé était mille fois plus grand… l'amour d'une mère…d'une mère qui donnerait sa vie par amour pour son fils.

Ce fut ensuite James qui le serra contre lui. A son tour il mit une main sur la pierre et murmura :

.-Je t'aime Harry. Aujourd'hui je sais que ma vie sera réussie, même si elle est courte, je sais qu'elle aura servi à quelque chose, qu'elle aura value la peine d'être vécue parce que je t'ai rencontré et que tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher avec Lily.

Encore une fois, la pierre diffusa une chaleur protectrice dans le corps de Harry et malgré ses larmes il sourit. Il sourit car désormais l'amour de ses parents, l'amour qui l'avait sauvé de Voldemort le suivrait toujours et partout.

.-Moi aussi je vous aime…merci…merci pour ce que vous ferez pour moi.

Il les regarda fixement, gravant dans sa mémoire le moindre de leurs traits. Il n'oublierai jamais cette image de ses parents côte à côte le regardant les yeux emplie d'amour.

Puis il sortit sa baguette, lança le sortilège d'amnésie partielle et se détourna vers la gargouille. Il dit le mot de passe et s'engouffra à l'intérieur en se forçant de ne pas regarder en arrière pour ne pas être tenté de faire demi tour. Une fois le passage refermé derrière lui, il se laissa tomber par terre et laissa libre courre à ses larmes. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là mais il sentit bientôt une main sur son épaule et découvrit le visage de Dumbledore penché sur lui, mi inquiet, mi bienveillant.

.-Il est l'heure Harry… j'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine que je te dise au revoir puisque l'on va se retrouver, dans plusieurs années pour moi mais dans quelques secondes pour toi alors…fais bon voyage ! Termina t-il avec un sourire.

Harry saisit ses affaires, son phénix et disparut dans des étincelles dorées.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je pars jusqu'à la fin août donc vous aurez la suite avant ou après la rentrée, je ne sais pas encore. Il se passera beaucoup plus de choses à son époque que dans le passé, notamment une intrigue fondée autour de Voldy…. (d'ailleurs si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas du tout à m'en faire part). Voilà ! A la prochaine !


	20. Annonce importante

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE !**

Salut à tous !

Non non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, j'en mettrai un vers la rentrée, c'est juste pour vous dire que je fais quelques changements dans ce que j'avais prévu.

Normalement je devais faire la sixième et la septième année de Harry et j'ai d'ailleurs pas mal d'idées sur ce qu'il va s'y passer. Cependant, se sera d'une manière un peu spéciale.

En fait, comme vous le savez, le tome 6 est sortit en version originale et je pense que beaucoup sont en train de le lire ( dont moi…à ce propos, ce qui aimeraient bien le lire mais qui n'osent pas car ils ne se sentent pas bon en anglais, je vous conseille tout de même d'essayer, ce n'est pas très dur à lire honnêtement. Moi je suis tombée dessus par hasard mais je suis très nulle en anglais…c'est ma seconde langue et j'ai 7 de moyenne !…j'ai tout de même essayé, il est vrai que les premières pages ont été dures mais j'arrive finalement à avancer presque aussi vite qu'en français alors….franchement, essayez !) bon bref pour en revenir à ce que je disais, le 6è tome est sortit et donc beaucoup vont bientôt connaître la véritable 6è année de Harry. Le fait est que je me souviens que lorsque le 5è tome est sortit et que je l'ai lu (en français !), ça m'énervait de lire des fics qui n'en tenaient pas compte et je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu ce sentiment, ce qui fait que si je continue à écrire comme prévu, cela risque d'être énervant, autant pour moi que pour vous.

De plus, cette année je vais être très prise, tout d'abord avec mes cours puisque je rentre en Terminale S (et il faut tout de même penser qu'il y a le bac cette année alors il faudrait peut-être que je bosse un peu plus que les années précédentes…euh…c'est à dire un peu plus qu'un quart d'heure tous les jours…parce que sinon je pense que ça ne va pas le faire !).

Et il faut ajouter à ça mes 14h d'entraînement de gym par semaine, plus les 4h où j'entraîne des plus jeunes, plus les compétitions le week-end etc…bref un emploi du temps bien chargé.

**C'est en pensant à tout cela qu'il m'est venu une idée. En fait comme j'ai déjà prévu les choses importantes qui vont se passer pendant les deux années qu'il me reste à écrire, je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner ma fic alors que ça fait tout de même plus de six moi que j'y travaille…donc voilà :**

**Je vais tout d'abord faire le chapitre du retour dans son présent normalement puis le chapitre suivant sera le mariage de Harry et Ginny, c'est à dire deux ans plus tard. Et à cette occasion, je ferai des flashs back sur tous les évènements importants s'étant déroulés ces deux dernières années du point de vue de différents persos présent dans l'assemblée.**

**Ainsi vous aurez tout de même le fin mot de l'histoire mais cela me prendra moins de temps…ne vous inquiétez pas, cela fera tout de même pas mal de chapitres en plus car j'ai tout de même pas mal de choses à raconter. Ensuite je ferai peut-être un épilogue mais ce n'est pas sûr.**

Voilà j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir mais je pense que se sera mieux. Comme vous avez certainement pu le remarquer, la qualité de mes chapitres s'est dégradée au fur et à mesure à cause du manque de temps, cela sera donc, je pense, mieux de cette manière.

J'attends tout de même des commentaires de ceux qui auront lu cette annonce afin de voir un peu vos réactions…

Sur ce je vous souhaite de bonnes fin de vacances et je vous donne rendez vous à la rentrée.

Amicalement

Zabou

**Réponse aux reviews : merci à tous. Je tiens à préciser que je les écris dès que je les reçois donc pour les compléments de temps etc référez vous au jour où vous avez envoyé votre review ! voilà !**

**Au fait, j'ai vu que beaucoup de personnes m'avait mises dans leurs favoris et j'en suis très flattée…mais dîtes vous pourrirez pas laisser des reviews pour que je sache un peu qui vous êtes ?…enfin bon si vous ne voulez pas ce n'est pas grave, sachez que je vous remercie de m'avoir mis dans vos favoris (même si vous ne reviewez jamais) !**

**Amy Keira : **ben tu devras encore attendre pas mal de temps pour lire le prochain chapitre, désolé ! En tout cas ta review m'a fait très plaisir !

**Thealie** : ce que je compte faire pour Severus ?…ben tu verras bien ! lol

**Hermioneblack17** : contente que tu ais aimé et désolé de te faire attendre pour la suite !

**Underphoenix** : mdr !

**Maelstromfic** : merci d'être toujours là !…alors tu as eu une bonne note ? Moi je n'ai que 7 à l'écrit mais j'ai 15 à l'oral !

**Mushu** : merci ! Ben…tu verras bien si il la retrouvera, je ne vais pas tout dire avant quant même ! lol

**Lunicorne** : merci et bonnes vacances à toi aussi !

**Big apple** : oui oui ça va ! (je viens d'avoir mes notes du bac français, 7 à l'écrit (ça je m'y attendais) mais 15 à l'oral (ça je ne m'y attendais pas !)) Bref…je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic…toi aussi passe de bonnes vacances !

**Lyly black** : merci pour ta review…toi aussi passe de bonnes vacances !

**Nymphodora Tonks** : ouais j'aime bien les longues reviews comme ça ! lol oui c'est à peu près ça pour son retour.

**LoiK** : merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir !

**Hop'eyes** : tu verras bien ! lol…en tout cas je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.

**Lolo Evans** : mdr, non le but n'était pas de te faire pleurer ! lol… Je sui contente que ma fic te plaise !

**Christine** : merci de lire ! J'espère que tu as bien pu lire la suite et qu'elle t'a plu !

**Lowrana** : merci de me lire, je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer !


	21. PAS DE SPOILERS du tome 6

Attention, je reprécise parce que il paraît que ce n'était pas clair alors, il n'y aura PAS DE SPOILERS du tome 6, absolument aucune allusion au tome 6 de JKR !


	22. Chapitre 19: Mariage et souvenirs Part1

Salut tout le monde !

Et oui me revoilà après un long temps d'absence.

Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Je l'espère. Moi c'était super, j'ai fait un stage de gym, c'était génial (5 à 6 h par jour !) et puis ensuite je suis allée chez une de mes sœurs, je suis trop contente elle m'a dit qu'elle attend un bébé, son 4ème ! Et puis je suis allée chez une autre de mes sœurs et elle, elle attend son 3è enfant ! Je suis trop contente ! Et puis là je suis rentrée il y a quelques jours des Journées Mondiales de la Jeunesse de Cologne, c'était super bien ! Par contre la nuit à la belle étoile m'a fait me prendre un big rhum, c'est trop chiant ! lol

Bon bref là je vous raconte ma vie alors que vous vous en foutez donc je vais passer à ce qui vous intéresse plus : mon histoire ! lol

Alors il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres, trois je pense après celui là. Ils ne sont pas très longs mais comme c'est des souvenirs, se serait un peu lourd vingt pages.

Je ne sais pas du tout quand la suite viendra, un peu après la rentrée je pense.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Réponse aux reviews : merci à tous. Je tiens à préciser que je les écris dès que je les reçois donc pour les compléments de temps etc référez vous au jour où vous avez envoyé votre review ! voilà !**

**Au fait, j'ai vu que beaucoup de personnes m'avait mises dans leurs favoris et j'en suis très flattée…mais dîtes vous pourrirez pas laisser des reviews pour que je sache un peu qui vous êtes ?…enfin bon si vous ne voulez pas ce n'est pas grave, sachez que je vous remercie de m'avoir mis dans vos favoris (même si vous ne reviewez jamais) !**

**Dawn456 : **oui c'est exactement comme ça que je vais faire tu as bien compris, c'est plus pratique pour moi…merci de me mettre dans tes favoris, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que je n'écris pas pour rien !…

**Thealie : **heureuse que tu reviennes parmi nous!

**Vierge : **euh…de rien (d'ailleurs merci pour quoi ? lol…pour ne pas faire de spoilers ?)

**Chibigoku2002 : **je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise…merci de lire !

**Samira** : si si j'ai très bien compris ce que tu veux dire parce que c'est aussi ce qui m'énerve dans la plupart des fics…et tu me fais un merveilleux compliment en me disant que la mienne n'est pas comme ça…merci beaucoup !

**Dragonise** : merci beaucoup !

**V.Mirage** : merci pour tes reviews, je suis contente que tu ais aimé les au revoir à Severus…oui il y aura moins de chapitres mais normalement ils seront mieux donc…ça compense non ?

**Tchaye** : merci beaucoup !…oui c'est vrai c'est court…mais en fait je n'avais plus du tout d'inspiration…j'ai failli abandonner l'écriture en fait !

**Ann O'Nyme** : merci beaucoup…et bien voilà la suite !

**Nathalie** : merci ! merci ! merci ! C'est vraiment le genre de review très courte mais qui fait très très très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant…

Bonne lecture !

19-Mariage et souvenirs. Partie 1

Harry était maintenant habillé, dans quelques minutes, il se marierait, il épouserait Ginny.

Juste à côté de lui se trouvait un de ses témoin : Severus Rogue. Celui-ci regardait le jeune homme se situant à ses côtés et voir son visage si heureux lui faisait plaisir. Il sourit en pensant que seulement trois ans plus tôt, si on lui avait dit qu'il serait témoin au mariage de Harry Potter, il aurait envoyé l'énergumène en pension complète à Sainte Mangouste pour tenir compagnie à Lockhart ! En effet, il avait longtemps, très longtemps détesté Harry Potter. Mais un jour, brusquement, tout avait changé, et il se souvenait de ce jour parfaitement bien.

_Flash back_

C'était en 1996, un jour comme les autres dans la vie morose du professeur de potion certainement le plus détesté de l'histoire de Poudlart. Ce jour là, l'enseignant maugréait une énième fois car il allait avoir le cours des sixième année. Habituellement, les sixième et septième années étaient les classes qu'il préférait car tous les élèves en faisant partie avait obtenu une mention optimale à leur BUSE, ce qui prévoyait un niveau correct. Seulement cette année, à son plus grand désespoir, Harry Potter se trouvait dans cette classe. Le fait est que le gamin n'était pas si nul en potion (même si il était loin de faire partie des meilleurs, c'est à dire Malefoy et, il devait bien l'admettre, Granger), mais il avait prit tellement soin de le rabaisser à chaque cours qu'il avait fini par se convaincre du mauvais niveau du garçon. Apparemment les examinateurs du Ministère de la Magie n'avaient pas été du même avis.

Pourquoi il détestait Potter ? Ca c'était un vague sujet de conversation ! Tout le monde pensait que c'était dû à l'animosité profonde qu'il portait à James Potter, animosité largement réciproque. Mais en réalité, même si ce fait était vrai, ce n'était pas la seule raison, loin de là.

Cependant, à huit heure précise, les élèves étaient tous installés pour le cours. Potter, comme à son habitude, était assis au fond de la classe avec Hermione Granger et au grand damne de son professeur, son attitude était irréprochable, même les continuelles remarques désobligeantes de Drago Malefoy lui rebondissaient dessus sans qu'il y prête la moindre attention. Rogue avait d'ailleurs remarqué ce changement et il avait essayé de pénétrer les pensées du garçon, mais il avait bien dû se rendre compte que ses défenses en matières d'occlumancie avaient énormément évoluées, d'ailleurs il se demandait bien comment cela était possible en si peu de temps.

Ce jour là, il donna un sujet très compliqué à ses élèves, espérant par la même occasion pouvoir enlever des points à son élève détesté. Mais non, le Gryffondor réalisait sa potion parfaitement, même mieux que les autres élèves. Ne pouvant tout de même pas s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque, et espérant par là même le déconcentrer afin qu'il rate sa potion, il s'approcha du garçon et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix peu sympathique :

.-Alors Potter, il semblerait que vous aillez enfin compris comment faire une potion ?

.-Oui professeur, j'ai rencontré un excellent professeur. Répondit Harry sans lever les yeux de sa potion.

Severus se fit la remarque qu'une autre chose avait changé chez le garçon : il ne lui parlait plus avec le ton méprisant qu'il adoptait les années précédentes.

Cependant, il était clair que dans cette phrase, le professeur en question n'était pas lui.

.-Insinueriez vous que je sois un mauvais professeur ?

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques instants à la réponse qu'il allait donner, puis lentement il leva les yeux de son chaudron et les plongea dans ceux de son professeur et très bas il murmura :

.-Au contraire…Sev'

La première réaction de Roque fut de vouloir retirer un millier de points à Gryffondor pour la façon dont avait oser l'appeler Potter mais il sembla se figer dans son geste en apercevant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de son élève… Une seule personne dans sa vie l'avait appelé Sev', cette personne avait été son premier, et seul, ami. Il l'avait rencontré en sixième année et le garçon était ensuite repartit après un an en lui faisant faire une promesse étrange et en lui faisant des aveux tout aussi bizarres. Tout d'un coup, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. L'élève en question avait lui aussi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et… il s'appelait Harry…Harry Ptroet… Ptroet… Potter… Ptroet… Potter… PTROET … POTTER ! C'était impossible…mais pourtant…il chercha les yeux de l'élève et posa une question muette. Celui-ci, sans rompre le contact visuel, acquiesça.

.-Le cours est terminé ! Sortez ! Et dépêchez vous ! Hurla t-il sous les regards interrogatifs de toute la classe, d'une voix qui pour la première fois depuis vingt ans laissait filtrer une partie de ses émotions.

Les élèves, pas assez fous pour contrarier leur enseignant, sortirent rapidement et silencieusement tandis que Harry restait là, sans bouger, attendant la suite des évènements.

Quand la porte fut refermée par Hermione Granger, peu rassurée de laisser son ami aux mains d'un Severus Rogue de pas très bonne humeur, Rogue se laissa choir sur une chaise. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun mot soit échangé.

.-Comment ? Fini par dire le directeur des Serpentard.

.-A la fin de l'été ; Dumbledore m'y a envoyé pour récupérer quelque chose qui servira pour mon combat contre Voldemort.

.-…Alors tu es réellement revenu…c'est bien toi…

.-…Oui

.-…je…Harry…tu es revenu ? Tu es revenu ! Tu es revenu ! Répéta plusieurs fois l'homme, un sourire franc se dessinant sur son visage.

Puis se rappelant des dernières paroles de Harry Ptroet, il murmura :

.-Et tu savais…tout…tu savais que je deviendrai mangemort…toutes tes paroles que je n'ai jamais comprises, c'était ça ! Tu savais ! Tu savais que je te haïrai, et tu es quant même devenu mon ami…puis son visage blêmissant d'un coup,…et tu savais aussi déjà pour L…Lily…enfin tes…parents et…ton parrain et…et…Bellatrix, tu savais déjà qu'elle…et Pettigrow tu…oh putain !

Et ce qui aurait paru invraisemblable à tout autre élève assistant à la scène, des larmes coulaient sur les joues du professeur détesté, des larmes de peine et de joie et fait encore plus étrange, Severus Rogue fit une accolade à Harry Potter, son élève détesté. Il souriait maintenant, et Harry aussi et ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder, l'un avec soulagement que cela se soit bien passé, l'autre avec une joie immense de retrouver son ami qu'il croyait perdu à jamais.

Les jours qui suivirent, les deux amis se retrouvaient souvent dans le parc. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien tout en évitant l'un comme l'autre les sujets épineux de Kelly et mangemort. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient tout mettre au clair un jour mais pour l'instant, ils profitaient de leurs retrouvailles et ne voulaient pas risquer une dispute ou raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

_Fin du flash back _

Ca y était, maintenant Harry se dirigeait vers le représentant du Ministère de la Magie dirigeant la cérémonie, qui pour cette occasion, n'était autre que le ministre lui-même, Cornelius Fudge (ce qui avait d'ailleurs déplu à Harry et toute sa famille lorsqu'ils l'avaient appris, mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Le ministre avait dit qu'il voulait : « unir ce couple qui avait sauvé le monde ». Ce à quoi Harry s'était retenu d'ajouter que sans toutes les erreurs du Ministère commises dès le début de la montée en puissance de Voldemort, ils n'en seraient certainement pas arrivés là…).

Toujours est-il que Harry avançait vers le Ministre. Deux chaises vides les y attendaient, Ginny et lui, juste devant. A gauche, deux chaises étaient occupées par Ron Weasley et Severus Rogue tandis qu'à droite était assise Hermione Granger, bientôt Hermione Granger Weasley.

Juste derrière lui, habillée d'une magnifique robe blanche, Ginny le suivait, le visage rayonnant, au bras de son père Arthur Weasley.

Il sentit une main serrer la sienne plus fort. Cette main, elle appartenait à Molly Weasley. Mrs Weasley, celle qui toute ces années, avaient été la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un mère dans son cœur.

Il y avait eu toutes ces vacances passées au Terrier, les Noël avec la famille Weasley… Harry se souvenait que dès sa première année, elle lui avait offert un pull à Noël, le même qu'elle faisait à ses enfants. Il se souvenait de ces étreintes réconfortantes qu'elle lui faisait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Oui, il devait beaucoup à Mrs Weasley. Mais le jour dont il se souviendrait toujours s'était déroulé durant sa sixième année.

_Flash back_

Il avait passé les fêtes chez les Weasley, un Noël merveilleux, certainement le meilleur dont il se souvenait jusque là (son premier Noël aussi avait dû être très bien avec ses parents mais il n'en avait plus aucun souvenir). Pour la première fois, il avait vraiment eu l'impression de faire partie d'une famille.

Le dernier jour des vacances, ils étaient allés à Pré-au-Lard dans l'objectif de rejoindre Poudlart. En effet, Dumbledore avait suggéré que se serait plus prudent pour eux de ne pas prendre le Poudlart Express.

Afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux, ils s'étaient séparés en plusieurs groupes de deux : un adulte avec un enfant à chaque fois.

Harry s'était retrouvé avec Mrs Weasley.

Ils se dirigeaient donc vers l'école quand des mangemorts avaient transplanés juste devant eux.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Mrs Weasley avait été jetée sur le côté et trois mangemorts se tenaient en face de lui, baguette levées. Il voulut prendre sa baguette mais il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il ne l'avait plus.

.-C'est ça que tu cherches bébé Potter ? Dit un mangemort en faisant tournoyer sa baguette dans ses mains.

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille : Bellatrix Lestrange, la femme qui avait tué son parrain.

.-Tu n'es pas content de me voir Harry ?…Oh tu m'en veux peut être, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre ton cher parrain !

Et alors qu'elle levait sa baguette dans l'intention certaine de lui lancer un doloris, Mrs Weasley s'interposa devant lui et cracha avec le plus de haine dont elle était capable.

.-Je ne vous laisserai jamais toucher à mon fils.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Harry avait sentit son cœur s'enflammer. « Mon fils ». Il savait que Mrs Weasley l'aimait bien mais là…elle venait de dire qu'elle le considérait comme un de ses fils.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que si il mourrait aujourd'hui, il mourrait heureux.

Soudain, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Le Cœur de la Paix qu'il portait autour du cou se mit à chauffer et un fin rayon rouge et or s'en échappa qui alla entourer Mrs Weasley. Au même instant, celle ci leva sa baguette et d'un Stupefix bien plus puissant que la normale, elle pétrifia les trois mangemorts.

Alors qu'Harry cherchait une réponse à cet événement bizarre, elle lui vient naturellement, c'était Lily Evans, sa mère qui avait apporté de l'aide à celle qui avait pris sa relève, c'est à dire celle qui protégeait celui qu'elle venait d'avouer considérer comme son propre fils.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'attarder sur les évènements que des cris retentirent de toutes part. Harry regarda autour de lui et se figea d'effroi. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas seuls, en fait ils étaient même peu nombreux mais ils avaient amenés des alliés. En effet, des dizaines de détraqueurs les entouraient.

Sous l'ordre de Mrs Weasley, il courut chercher un abri et se faisant, essayait de se remémorer un souvenir heureux. Il sourit. Grâce à son voyage dans le passé et à ce que venait de lui dire Mrs Weasley, il en avait un certain nombre.

Tout en cherchant un abri, il lançait des patronus afin d'aider les passants qui ne savaient pas le lancer. A quelques mètres de lui, il vit une famille dont les parents tentaient tant bien que mal de protéger les enfants de leur corps, mais à l'évidence, ils ne savaient pas lancer un patronus. La mère pleurait et hurlait son désespoir de ne pas réussir à protéger ses enfants. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se précipita vers eux et voulut créer un patronus mais il n'en eut pas le temps, quelqu'un s'en était déjà chargé. La forme du patronus qu'il voyait se diriger vers la famille le fit se figer de stupeur et il se mit à courir vers où il avait du être lancer.

_Fin du flash back_

Et c'était là qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Oui pour cela il était même reconnaissant aux mangemorts d'avoir attaqué ce jour là. Il la chercha des yeux. Il put lire dans son regard qu'elle s'en souvenait également à cet instant précis. En effet, elle revoyait la scène dans sa tête

_Flash back_

Elle faisait ses courses dans une boutique de Pré-au-Lard. C'est toujours là qu'elle venait les faire malgré qu'elle habite plutôt loin, mais toujours, elle avait ressenti le besoin d'y revenir. Ce lieu, Poudlart et ses alentours, c'était chez elle. Le seul endroit où elle s'était sentie heureuse et aimée. Rien que de revoir le château lui faisait du bien…même si en même temps cela lui était douloureux.

Alors qu'elle sortait du magasin, elle étouffa un cri. Des mangemorts étaient en train d'attaquer, peut être même que LUI en faisait partie. Si elle le voyait, elle ne le supporterait pas, lui, le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé.

A quelques pas d'elle, elle vit une famille attaquée par des détraqueurs. Elle sentit une vague de froid la toucher et elle frissonna. Elle se cacha dans un coin de mur pour ne pas être repérée et lança son patronus pour venir en aide à cette famille.

Sa forme n'avait pas changée depuis qu'elle l'avait appris en sixième année, même si elle n'en avait toujours pas compris la signification. Un somptueux lion.

_Fin du flash back_

Alors ? Vos commentaires ?

Reviews svp !


	23. Chapitre 20: Mariage et souvenirs Part2

Salut tout le monde !

Bon alors voilà un autre chapitre ! En fait il en reste encore 3 ou 4 je pense.

Je reprends les cours lundi alors je ne sais pas du tout quand arrivera la suite (déjà je vous ai posté ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu !).

En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée et bon courage ! (J'ai pas envie de reprendre les cours ! snif ! snif !)

**Par contre, il paraît que l'on n'a plus le droit de faire de réponses aux reviews, c'est bizarre, je ne vois pas pourquoi. En tout cas je vous remercie tous beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est grâce à vous que j'arrive à continuer ma fic alors même si je ne réponds pas, sachez qu'elles me font vraiment très très très plaisir ! Je suis vraiment contente, je ne pensais jamais en avoir autant ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !**

20-Mariage et souvenirs. Partie 2

_Flash back_

Elle sourit en voyant le détraqueur se détourner de la famille et se dit qu'au moins elle ne serait pas venu pour rien aujourd'hui et que même si elle mourrait, elle aurait tout d'abord sauvé la vie à une famille. Elle vit celle-ci se diriger vers le magasin le plus proche et s'engouffrer dedans, sans doute pour s'en aller par cheminée. Elle se dit alors qu'elle pourrait faire la même chose, mais cette idée la répugna.

C'était normal que cette famille s'enfuit, ils avaient des enfants à sauver et apparemment ne savaient pas bien se battre. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas de famille à protéger, elle n'avait plus personne à qui elle tenait depuis qu'IL l'avait trahit. Non, elle ne s'en irait pas. Elle resterait pour se battre.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.

.-Kelly ! KELLY !

Non ça ne devait pas être elle qu'on appelait. Sans doute une autre personne portant le même prénom. Ce n'était pas possible que se soit elle. Son prénom était prononcé avec trop de ferveur et d'envie de la trouver pour qu'il s'agisse d'elle. Elle, elle n'avait plus personne qui se préoccupait d'elle depuis longtemps. Des seuls amis qu'elle avait eu, l'un l'avait trahit, l'autre avait disparu et l dernier était mort.

Mais à ce moment là, un jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Pensant à une erreur, elle repoussa le garçon et s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il se trompait. Ca elle en était certaine, elle ne connaissait pas de garçon de cet âge, celui là devait encore être à Poudlart vu sa taille. Elle releva la tête pour voir le visage de l'inconnu et poussa un petit cri.

.-James ?

Mais elle se rendit tout de suite compte que sa pensée était débile. James Potter était mort il y a 15 ans et puis de toute façon, même si il était vivant, il ne pourrait pas avoir l'âge du jeune homme en face d'elle. Pourtant il lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup. Enfin après tout, peut être qu'il était de sa famille éloignée. Elle se mit pourtant à détailler l'individu avec curiosité et finit par rencontrer ses yeux et là encore, elle dut étouffer un cri. Les yeux de Lily, de LILY. Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait, Lily et James étaient morts, MORTS. Sa meilleure amie n'était plus là ! Chaque fois, cette pensée était équivalente à un couteau qu'on lui enfonçait dans le cœur.

Son cerveau marchait à toute vitesse, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Peut-être était-elle en train de rêver et allait bientôt se réveiller. Non, le froid dû aux détraqueurs et l'odeur de brûlé qui l'envahissaient étaient bien réels. Mais alors qu'est ce qu'il se passait ! Elle s'aperçut alors que l'individu n'avait toujours pas bougé et que lui aussi l'observait, comme si il cherchait ses pensées dans les traits de son visage. Une foule d'émotions transperçaient dans ces yeux identiques à ceux de sa meilleure amie. Mais celle la plus présente était la joie. Pourquoi cet homme était-il content de la voir !

.-Je suis content de te revoir…petite sœur…

A ce moment là, son cerveau explosa. Il n'y avait jamais eu qu'une personne pour l'appeler ainsi. Son grand frère de cœur. Toute pensée cohérente la quitta quelques instants et elle ne put que laisser échapper un :

.-Ha…Harry !

L'homme la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, mais cette fois, elle ne le repoussa pas. Harry Ptroet. Son meilleur ami. Son frère de cœur. Elle ne l'avait connu qu'un an, ensuite il était repartit…dans son époque lui avait-il dit.

Soudain la lumière ce fit dans son esprit. Il lui avait dit venir du futur, il lui avait dit que le Mage noir serait détruit un certain temps… et c'était vrai ! Harry Potter avait survécut à l'Avada Kedavra. Mais oui c'était ça ! Harry Potter ! Le physique de James et les yeux de Lily, leur fils Harry… alors c'était lui qui était venu dans le passé, c'était le Survivant et c'était lui qui devrait battre le Lord Noir. Elle regarda à nouveau son visage et un détail qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu la frappa : la cicatrice. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair de Harry Ptroet… celle de Harry Potter. Alors celui qui était en face d'elle à cet instant était Harry Potter… qu'elle avait connu sous le nom de Harry Ptroet…presque le même nom, qu'elle avait été bête de ne pas comprendre plus tôt !

Tout ce raisonnement n'avait duré que quelques secondes et elle s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

.-Harry, c'est toi !… Grand frère.

.-Je suis si content de te retrouver, je…j'avais peur que tu ne sois plus … vivante…

Finalement, aucun des deux n'était allé se battre. Ils avaient remarqué en sortant de leur coin après une longue étreinte fraternelle réconfortante que les mangemorts étaient parti, tout comme les détraqueurs et ils entendirent dire qu'Albus Dumbledore était venu en personne et les mangemorts, le voyant, avaient fuis.

Harry et Kelly était alors rentrés ensemble à Poudlart. L'un soulagé et heureux d'avoir retrouvé Kelly saine et sauve, l'autre complètement perdue mais heureuse.

_Fin du flash back_

Mais les émotions de la journée étaient loin d'être terminées. Les yeux de Harry se tournèrent encore une fois vers un de ses témoins. Les yeux de Severus Rogue avaient cette lueur de culpabilité de quand il se souvenait des erreurs qu'il avait faîtes dans sa vie. Sans doute se souvenait-il de la longue conversation qui avait suivi le retour de Kelly à Poudlart.

_Flash back_

Severus Rogue état assis au bord du lac et semblait fort contrarié. En effet, il avait peur. Peur pour Harry qui était en ce moment même à Pré-Au-Lard alors qu'il y avait une attaque. Albus Dumbledore y était allé mais lui avait fait jurer de ne pas bouger d'ici. Il obéissait, mais pourtant ça lui coûtait de ne pas aller aider. Seulement il ne fallait pas que sa couverture d'espion tombe. Il devait faire croire qu'il était toujours du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin au moins, le directeur ne l'avait pas forcé à aller à Pré-Au-Lard dans le camp des mangemorts. A la place, ils avaient convenus qu'il dirait à son « maître » que Dumbledore lui avait confié la surveillance de l'école et qu'il n'aurait pas été prudent de partir, sinon quoi le vieil homme aurait pu avoir des soupçons sur lui. Il suffisait qu'il se concentre bien et le Lord Noir, bien que très bon occlumens, ne verrait pas le mensonge gros comme un hyppogriffe… du moins il l'espérait, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau…

Mangemort. Le directeur de la maison des Serpentards détestait ce mot. Il lui rappelait de mauvais, très mauvais souvenirs.

Cela faisait longtemps que le maître des potions ne dormaient plus la nuit. Les cris de ses victimes le hantaient… Il avait tué des familles entières, il avait torturé des enfants sous les yeux de leurs propres parents. Il avait tué des mères sous les yeux apeurés et suppliants de leurs enfants. Il avait goûté à cette euphorie de se sentir puissant et maître de la vie des autres… Non décidément il ne pouvait plus dormir… pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait… Et tout ça pour elles… mais ça n'avait servi à rien, il les avait perdu toutes les deux.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout ça, ça ne servait à rien. Pourtant chaque fois ses pensées le ramenaient à ces deux amies. Chaque endroit du parc avait son histoire, chaque fleur lui rappelait l'odeur de sa fiancée, chaque souffle de vent lui remémorait les cheveux flottant virevoltant de son amie.

Alors qu'il se tournait vers les grilles, il vit deux silhouettes se diriger vers lui . Dont l'une n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout envie de venir par là. Se disant que ce devait être deux élèves insouciants et ignorants en train de se disputer, il reporta son intention sur les remous du lac… lac qu'il avait d'ailleurs admiré des centaines de fois, au même endroit… avec elle… la seule femme qu'il ait aimé.

Mais des voix le sortirent de sa contemplation, des voix qu'il connaissait.

.-Non, lâche moi, je ne veux pas le voir je te dis ! Disait une voix de femme, qu'il était sur d'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

.-Mais pourquoi ! Allez viens ! Lui répondait une autre voix qu'il identifia sans problème comme celle de Harry.

Il allait alors se retourner pour lui exprimer sa joie de le savoir sain et sauf lorsqu'une phrase de la femme le figea.

.-Non, je ne veux plus jamais parler à ce mangemort !

Le dernier mot avait été craché, devenant ainsi la plus horrible insulte que l'on puisse faire.

Une seule personne l'avait appelé ainsi, avec tant de haine et de peine en même temps… Kelly, sa Kelly, le jour où elle l'avait quitté, le jour où elle avait découvert qu'il était un mangemort.

Il se retourna et eu un sursaut en reconnaissant la jeune femme.

.-Kelly !

.-Ne me parle pas, mangemort !

.-Kelly, je t'en supplie, écoute moi !

Il était heureux. Kelly était vivante. Ca faisait des année qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Mais maintenant il fallait qu'elle l'écoute.

.-Pourquoi est ce que je t'écouterai ? Tu m'as trahit Severus, tu m'as TRAHIT.

.-Non Kelly, c'est faux, je… je ne t'ai pas trahit…

.-SI ! tu es devenu mangemort et en faisant cela tu m'as trahit.

.-Je…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

.-PAS CE QUE JE CROIS ? Mais tu es devenu ce que je déteste le plus au monde ! Tu as rejoint le camp des ténèbres, le camp que je fuyais ! Tu as été aussi lâche que toute ma famille ! Hurla t-elle.

.-NON ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN LACHE ! Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour vous protéger, toi et Lily.

.-Hein ?

.-Je sais maintenant que ce n'était pas la bonne solution mais…Lily et Potter étaient recherchés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et… toi il te cherchait parce que… parce que ta famille le lui avait demandé… Je… je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, je voulais vous protéger alors…alors je me suis dit qu'en devenant mangemort, je pourrais vous protéger…

.-Mais c'est totalement absurde ! Répondit Kelly, effarée. Semblant réfléchir à si elle devait le croire ou non.

.- Je le sais maintenant mais… à l'époque c'est ce que je trouvais le plus sûr. Sa voix était basse, presque un murmure, comme si c'était trop dur de le dire plus fort. MAIS JE N'AI PAS REUSSI ! TOI TU M'A PLAQUE PARCE QUE J'ETAIS UN MANGEMORT ET LILY EST MORTE SANS QUE J'ARRIVE A LA PROTEGER ! JE N'AI PAS REUSSI A SAVOIR QUAND LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES A VOULU ALLER LES TUER, JE NE L'AI PAS SU ! JE N'AI PAS PU LA PREVENIR ! Hurla t-il,… C'était pour vous protéger… seulement pour vous protéger…vous protéger…vous protéger. Termina t-il dans un murmure.

.-Mais Severus, tu n'as pas pu faire ça ! Tu n'as pas pu croire que tu y arriverais comme ça ! Ce n'est pas possible !

.-Si, si, je l'ai cru.

_Fin du flash back_

Cela avait mis du temps, mais Kelly et Severus s'étais réconciliés. Kelly avait fini par croire Severus et puis elle avait compris que cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il étais devenu espion en faveur de l'Ordre du Phénix, auquel elle avait d'ailleurs adhéré. Ils s'étaient mariés l'année suivante et Kelly avait obtenu le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (ce qui lui avait permis de bien taquiner Severus qui se l'était, encore une fois, vu refusé.)

Harry avait aussi fini par poser une question qui le turlupinait depuis un certain temps. Pourquoi Rogue l'avait-il autant méprisé ? Etait-ce seulement à cause de sa haine pour son père ?

Il avait été très étonné par la réponse du professeur de potion.

_Flash back_

.- Ce sont tes yeux, identiques à ceux de ta mère, de ma meilleure amie, qui en sont la cause. A chaque fois que je croisais ton regard, je voyais Lily. La lueur de tristesse habitant sans cesse ton regard, le fait qu'en arrivant, tu sois maigre et qu'on voyait que tu n'avais pas été heureux durant ton enfance. Tout cela me rappelait le fait que je n'avais pas été foutu de protéger Lily. Je n'aurai pas dû te détester pour cela mais… je voulais que tu me détestes… je ne voulais pas que tu t'attaches à moi parce que cela m'aurait fait trop mal. J'ai essayé de me persuader que c'était de ta faute à toi si Lily était morte, et non de la mienne. Je voulais que quand tu me regardes avec tant de haine, je puisse me dire que je te haïssais et que tu n'étais rien pour moi. Mais c'était faux, encore une fois j'ai mal pensé. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'attaches à moi parce que si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais un jour été obligé de tout te raconter, tu aurais vu que je n'avais rien pu faire pour sauver tes parents et alors tu m'aurais tourné le dos… et ça je savais que je ne pourrais pas le supporter… Je sais que j'ai mal agi et que tu ne m'aurais pas tourné le dos et qu'au contraire, tu aurais fait ce que tu fais maintenant depuis que Kelly est revenu, me persuader que ce n'est pas de ma faute mais de celle de Pettigrow et de Vo…Vold…Voldemort…

_Fin du flash back_

Voilà ! Alors ?

Reviews svp !


	24. La suite pendant les vacances de la Tous

Salut a tous !

Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée…

Je n'ai pas mis de suite depuis trèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Là je suis en Terminale S et j'ai plein de boulot et puis j'ai un tas d'activités extra scolaire qui font que je n'ai pas pu écrire de suite. J'ai à peine le temps de lire les fics que j'ai en cours (je m'excuse d'ailleurs auprès des auteurs qui ont publié et que je n'ai pas encore lu, je le ferai dès que j'aurai le temps)

Par contre les vacances de la Toussaint arrivent dans une semaine (OUUUUUUUIIIII !) et donc je prendrai le temps d'écrire, donc je vous promet que vous aurez la suite pendant les vacances.

Encore désolé… je sais à quel point en tant que lectrice je déteste ce genre d'annonce…

A très bientôt

Zabou


	25. Chapter 21: Mariage et souvenirs Part3

Salut !

Me pardonnerez vous ? Je déteste quand les auteurs disent qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'écrire… et aujourd'hui c'est moi qui le dit…

Cette rentrée a été horrible. En fait je n'ai jamais beaucoup bosser pour les cours, mais cette année je bosse beaucoup (en tout cas plus qu'avant). Je pensais pas que la Terminale S était si difficile… enfin remarque elle le serait peut être moins si je ne passais pas 18h par semaine au gymnase et mes week end aux scouts ! lol

**Par contre, il paraît que l'on n'a plus le droit de faire de réponses aux reviews, c'est bizarre, je ne vois pas pourquoi. En tout cas je vous remercie tous beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est grâce à vous que j'arrive à continuer ma fic alors même si je ne réponds pas, sachez qu'elles me font vraiment très très très plaisir ! Je suis vraiment contente, je ne pensais jamais en avoir autant ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !**

A la demande d'un reviewer, comme je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps je vais faire un résumé de ma fic (d'ailleurs merci à ce revieweur qui a tout a fait raison parce que sinon j'aurais oublié de le faire, je suis la première à demander ce genre de choses aux auteurs quand ils ne publient pas souvent) :

**Résumé de la fic jusqu'ici : Dumbledore demande à Harry de se rendre dans le passé pour aller chercher le Cœur de la Paix, pierre qui lui permettra d'avoir plus de chances de battre Voldemort. Harry se retrouve donc à l'époque de ses parents et est envoyé à Serpentard où il devient ami avec Rogue et Kelly, jeune fille dont la famille soutient Voldemort. Mais Kelly, elle est contre le mage noir, ce qui lui vaut des ennuis avec ses condisciples. Harry l'aide et Harry, Rogue, Kelly et Lily deviennent amis. Harry réussit à récupérer le Coeur de la Paix chez les parents de James et James et Lily se fiancent. Entre temps, Rémus a découvert la vérité sur Harry, Sirius n'aime pas Harry car il est Serpentard et Pettigrow a peur de Harry. Quelques semaines avant que Harry rentre à son époque, Lily et James trouvent la biographie de Harry, que Ron et Hermione lui ont offert à son anniversaire. Ainsi ils découvrent tout mais ils trouvent un sortilège d'amnésie partielle qui leur permettra de tout oublier pendant un certain temps. Finalement, Harry rentre à son époque. Les chapitres qui suivent se déroulent pendant le mariage de Harry et Ginny et sont sous forme de flash back. On y apprend majoritairement : comment Rogue a découvert que Harry Potter est la même personne que son ami d'enfance Harry Ptroet, comment Harry retrouve Kelly à Pré-au-Lard et que Kelly et Rogue se sont séparés quand Rogue est devenu un mangemort et dans quelles circonstances ils se sont retrouvés. Si vous voulez plus de détails sur les flashs back, vous pouvez relire en diagonale les deux derniers chapitres, ils ne sont pas très long.**

21-Mariage et souvenirs. Partie 3

Puis les yeux de Harry se tournèrent vers le témoin de sa femme, à savoir Hermione. Celle-ci les regardait les larmes aux yeux et les yeux emplies d'amour. Oui ils s'aimaient tous. Soit d'amour conjugal ou fraternel mais ils s'aimaient plus que tout.

Hermione se souvenait de ce jour au début de leur sixième année. Harry était rentré du passé depuis peu de temps et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de leur parler en détail de ce qu'il avait découvert par rapport au Cœur de la Paix.

_Flash back_

Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny étaient confortablement installés dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée, attendant que les autres Gryffondors aillent se coucher pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.

Puis Harry leur avait tout raconté : ses rencontres, ses joies, ses peines, ses découvertes. Il leur avait expliqué tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur le Cœur de la Paix qu'il avait sortit de sous sa robe pour que ses amis puissent le voir.

Une fois son récit terminé, ils étaient tous restés silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées, réalisant toute l'importance de cette pierre aux mains de leur ami.

C'est Hermione qui avait réagit la première. Elle avait saisit la pierre, l'avait observée avec émotion et avait murmuré en regardant son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux :

.-Je t'aime Harry. Nous n'avons aucun lien du sang mais je t'aime, je t'aime comme une petite sœur aime son grand frère. Et je te promets de toujours rester auprès de toi et de t'aider.

Comme les fois précédentes, la pierre se mit à dégager une douce chaleur.

Puis Ron posa à son tour la main sur la pierre, au dessus de celle de sa petite amie et avec sa maladresse naturelle bredouilla un :

.-Je t'aime vieux frère.

Puis Ginny posa sa main au dessus de celle de son frère et posa son regard emplie d'amour et de tendresse sur l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne prononça aucun mot, du moins pas à haute voix mais une immense chaleur se dégagea de la pierre et vint les entourer tous les trois. Un halo de lumière rouge, couleur de l'amour, les entourait, comme un bouclier, signe que leur amour inconditionnel était plus fort que tout et les protégeait. Car à ce moment là, tous unis une main sur le Cœur de la Paix, il était évident qu'ils s'aimaient plus que tout et que cela durerait toujours, même s'ils venait à être séparés par la mort.

_Fin du flash back_

Depuis ce jour, et même plus qu'avant, il était impossible d'en croiser un sans les autres. Ils ne se disputaient plus, bien qu'ils se lancent sans cesse des petites piques amicales. Ils avaient véritablement pris conscience de leur grande amitié et de tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Et il était clair pour tout le monde, que se soit dans le camp de Dumbledore ou de Voldemort que ce quatuor d'amis serait décisif pour la fin de la guerre.

De plus, cette amitié avait redonné espoir à la communauté des sorciers. Car en ces temps troubles où Voldemort exécutait attaques sur attaques, où les familles subissaient sans cesse la perte d'êtres chers, l'espoir d'un monde où règnerait l'amour semblait toujours possible.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul événement qui avait marqué la fin de la scolarité de Harry. Un autre fait important et plus qu'inattendu avait fait son apparition. Drago Malefoy, présent au premier rang s'en souvenait parfaitement.

_Flash Back_

La communauté magique était en effervescence. Voldemort avait trouvé un autre moyen, affreux, de semer la terreur. Il réussissait maintenant, par on ne sait quel moyen, à commettre des sortes de tremblements de terre. Ou plus exactement, il réussissait à former instantanément, à distance, de grand ravin qui se refermaient ensuite rapidement. Ainsi des maisons entières avaient disparues, tombant dans les profondeurs de la terre avant que la terre ne se referme sur eux. Des gens disparaissaient n'importe quand, à n'importe quel moment. La peur était devenu omniprésente, encore plus qu'avant. Absolument personne n'était en sécurité. Et pire que tout, le fait que personne ne sache comment Voldemort s'y prenait, empêchait toute protection efficace d'être créée. Voldemort pouvait s'attaquer à n'importe quel endroit, aussi bien moldu que magique. Cependant, il ne s'était attaqué ni au Chemin de Traverse, ni à Pré-au-Lard, ni à Poudlart. Des rumeurs courraient comme quoi ces lieux étaient intouchables grâce à une accumulation de magie très puissante, mais Dumbledore avait confié à Harry qu'il n'en était rien et que si Voldemort n'y avait encore rien fait, c'était certainement pour une tout autre raison qu'il ne connaissait.

Ce jour là était un vendredi soir, c'était le soir des vacances de Noël de la septième année de Harry. En tant que capitaine, il avait décidé d'un entraînement de son équipe juste avant les vacances en vu du match Gyffondor contre Serdaigle qui aurait lieu quelques semaines après la rentrée.

Son équipe était maintenant repartie et lui venait de terminer de ranger les vestiaires. Il était très content de son équipe et avait de grands espoirs de remporter la coupe encore cette année, comme il l'avait réussi l'année précédente, à la grande joie du Professeur McGonnagal et de tous les Gryffondor. En effet, la finale s'était jouée contre les Serpentards et ils étaient environ à égalité au bout de trois heures de jeu acharné lorsque Harry et Malefoy avait aperçu le vif d'or en même temps et s'étaient mis à sa poursuite. La course avait été très serrée et s'était finalement par une feinte particulièrement bien exécutée qu'Harry avait attrapé le vif sous les yeux dégoûtés de son ennemis et de tous les Serpentards.

Il rentrait maintenant au château. Contrairement à son habitude, il était seul. Ron n'était pas présent, il était rentré rapidement après l'entraînement pour une retenue avec Rusard. Cela lui arrivait d'ailleurs souvent. Les produits des jumeaux étaient très souvent utilisés et c'était en général Ron, qui parfois à tord, se faisait attraper. Mais cela ne l'embêtait pas tellement car à ces occasions, il pouvait tenter de fouiller dans le bureau du concierge et trouver les informations que les jumeaux lui demandaient.

Harry se dirigeait donc rapidement vers le château, étroitement emmitouflé dans sa cape, lorsqu'il entendit qu'une personne marchait derrière lui. Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy.

.- Alors Potter, on se promène seul dans le parc ? Ce n'est pas très prudent tu sais…

.-Ta geule Malefoy, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

.-Tu as tord de me porter aussi peu d'importance. Tu sais que le Maître veut te voir mort le plus rapidement possible alors à ta place je ferai attention.

.-Non sans blague, je ne savais pas ! Mais vois tu, cela fait plus de seize ans qu'il essaie et il n'a encore jamais réussi… Et puis à ce que je sache, tu n'es toujours pas marqué !

.-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et tu le sais très bi…

Un bruit sourd les interrompit et soudain Malefoy hurla, tombant dans le trou qui venait de se former à ses pieds. Il parvint à se raccrocher à une fine rugosité mais déjà le trou commençait à se refermer.

Malefoy avait peur. Incroyablement peur. Il se voyait dans le trou et sentait la terre se rapprocher de lui de chaque côté. En haut, il voyait Potter, l'air horrifié. Avant même qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que se soit, le Gryffondor descendit de quelques mètre dans le trou en s'accrochant à la paroi grâce à un sort d'accrochage, attrapa fermement son ennemi par le bras et le tira de toutes ses forces en dehors du trou. Malefoy sortait sa deuxième jambe du ravin lorsque la terre se referma.

Ils étaient tout deux assis par terre, se remettant les idées en place.

Le Serpentard, livide, ne parvint à dire qu'une seule chose :

.-Pourquoi ?

C'était un simple mot mais il était très clair pour Harry. Pourquoi avait-il sauvé la vie à un de ses pire ennemi ?

.-Parce que je me suis promis que plus personne ne mourrait à cause de moi.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers le château sans dire un mot de plus, sans même se retourner. Toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, personne n'avait assisté à la scène qui venait de se produire à l'extérieur.

Le jeune homme blond regardait la silhouette du Gryffondor s'éloigner. Il était encore assis par terre et n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Au bout de quelques minutes, quand son rythme cardiaque fut un peu calmé, il tenta de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait attaqué Poudlart, dans le but de tuer son ennemi juré. Mais lui avait été à côté et c'est lui qui avait failli mourir. Car oui, il était bien conscient qu'il serait mort si Potter ne l'avait pas sortit de ce fichu trou. Mais pourquoi donc Potter, à qui il pourrissait la vie depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, l'avait-il sauvé ? Car il s'était juré que plus personne ne mourrait à cause de lui. C'était bien une phrase de Gryffondor ça !… Mais que voulait-il dire par là ? Cela sous entendait que d'autres personnes étaient mortes à cause de lui… Qui ? Ses parents sûrement, qui étaient morts pour le sauver, Diggory aussi qui avait été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ah oui et puis Black qui était mort pour sauver son filleul. D'accord mais tout ça c'était des gens qu'il aimait. Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé, lui, son ennemi ?

Il allait laisser tomber ces stupides questions quand quelque chose se manifesta dans sa tête : celui qui allait devenir son maître n'avait pas hésité à le mettre en danger pour parvenir à ses fins mais son ennemi l'avait sauvé. Le chef de son camp n'avait donc pas hésité à le faire mourir pour parvenir à ses fins mais le chef du camp opposé l'avait sauvé… C'était vraiment bizarre.

Il réalisa alors quelque chose auquel il n'avait alors pas prêté attention. Dans le camp qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre, c'était chacun pour soi. Le Maître se fichait de la vie de ses adeptes tant qu'il réussissait ses plans. Mais de l'autre côté, les gens étaient unis, s'entraidaient. Si il était encore en vie à cet instant, c'était grâce au camp opposé. Son camp laissait mourir les gens de son propre camp mais le camp adverse se protégeait mutuellement et là avait même sauvé un futur mangemort… Et Potter n'avait rien demandé en échange, il était parti sans rien dire, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était tout à fait normal.

Il avait failli mourir à cause de son propre camp mais un ennemi l'avait sauvé.

Une question lui vint à l'esprit. Finalement, quel camp était le bon ? Que voulait-il au juste dans sa vie ? Faire le mal ? Etait-ce vraiment un but ! Le but de tout homme était d'être heureux non ? Serait-il heureux en tuant et faisant le mal ? Serait-il heureux en vivant pour lui seul et en se fichant des autres ? Le camp de Dumbledore était-il heureux ? Ils subissaient beaucoup de pertes c'est vrai. Mais ils étaient unis. Etait-on plus heureux en étant unis, en s'aimant ou en agissant pour soi ? On lui avait toujours dit que l'amour était le sentiment des faibles, ça devait être vrai. Après tout il n'avait jamais eu d'amis et s'en sortait très bien quant même !… Quoique justement, s'en sortait-il si bien que ça ? N'avait-il pas failli mourir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Tant de questions auxquelles il ne trouvait pas de réponses.

La seule chose dont il était sûr c'est que les Sang de Bourbe étaient inférieurs à lui… Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi ?

Il avait continué longtemps à se poser des questions existentielles sans parvenir à trouver de réponses. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis et cela ne lui manquait pas, si ? A quoi ça servait les amis ?

La réponse lui vint dès le lendemain. Il se promenait dans le parc, sans but précis, à part celui de ne plus penser à rien et surtout pas à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et cela l'agaçait profondément. Normalement il ne se tracassait jamais, se fichait de tout et en particulier des autres.

Presque tout le monde était rentré chez lui pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Il ne restait plus que lui et les deux Weasley, Potter et Granger et aussi quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles dont il ne connaissait même pas les noms.

Des rires vinrent le sortir du bien être ne penser à rien. Et ces rires ils les auraient reconnus entre mille. Ces rires l'horripilaient. Les rires de ces foutus Gryffondors. Il s'approcha pour voir ce qui déclenchait ces rires et si par hasard cela avait un rapport avec lui. L'idée lui vint à l'esprit que Potter avait tout raconté à ses amis et qu'ils étaient en train de se foutre de lui.

Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence que la cause de leurs rires était toute autre. Ils étaient tout simplement en train de faire une bataille de boules de neiges, comme des gamins. C'était vraiment pitoyable.

Il se prit alors à son tour une boule de neige dans la figure mais personne ne le regardait, c'était certainement une boule perdue, mal lancée. N'empêche qu'il se l'était prise et que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il se pencha donc et attrapa à son tour de la neige, il en fit une grosse boule puis il s'approche et la lança de toutes ses forces sur Potter. Par ce geste il voulait évacuer sa gêne, son énervement de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit et de se poser des questions auxquelles il ne trouvait pas de réponses.

Il s'attendait à ce que Potter s'énerve, mais au lieu de ça, il se pencha et continua sa bataille de boule de neige en lui en envoyant une au passage. Voyant cela, Granger lui en envoya à son tour une qu'il s'empressa de lui renvoyer et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se retrouva au milieu d'eux, jouant avec eux, lançant de la neige sur chacun, s'en prenant également… Puis, chose inattendue, il se mit à rire, comme les autres… il rit comme il n'avait jamais rit. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur ou ironique. Non c'était un vrai rire, un rire joyeux, amusé. Et à son plus grand étonnement, cela lui fit un bien fou. Pour la première fois, il se sentit vivre, par ce simple rire. Leur bataille continua encore quelques minutes avant d'être interrompu par la cloche annonçant le déjeuner. Drago s'aperçut alors qu'il était assis par terre, chatouillant Hermione Granger pour se venger d'une boule de neige qu'il s'était pris dans le cou. Celle-ci riait aux éclats tout en lui lançant de petites boules de neiges pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise. Il se figea dans son geste et regarda autour de lui… Il était au milieu des Gryffondors qu'il avait toujours détesté. Il s'amusait avec une fille qu'il avait toujours considéré comme inférieur. Il avait eu un instant de complicité avec Harry Potter, l'ennemi de celui qui allait devenir son maître. Il venait de faire tout ce qui était contraire à ce qu'on lui avait appris. Il s'était comporté comme quelqu'un du camp de Dumbledore et plus déstabilisent que tout, il était heureux. Oui, il était heureux de ce moment qu'il ne regrettait pour rien au monde. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux et s'était amusé. Soudain, tout devint clair dans sa tête. L'amitié, l'amour, l'unité, tout cela ce n'était pas pour les faibles, mais pour ceux qui voulaient vivre, être heureux.

La vie c'était être heureux… être heureux c'était aimer… aimer c'était vivre.

Cela il venait de le comprendre. Il savait maintenant qu'il ne rejoindrait pas le camp des mangemorts, il irait voir Dumbledore et lui demanderait de rentrer dans son camp.

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, il avait été sauvé. La première fois, Harry l'avait sauvé de la mort physique. La secondes fois, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny et Ron Weasley l'avait sauvé de la mort, c'est à dire le contraire de la vie, donc le contraire d'être heureux. Ils lui avaient montré la force de l'amitié, le pouvoir d'un sourire, d'un rire, d'un moment de complicité.

Ils se relevèrent pour aller manger tout en se regardant.

Un seul mot vint à l'esprit de Drago, un mot qu'il n'avait encore jamais employé :

.-Merci

Voilà, voilà ! Encore désolé pour le temps d'attente. Je ne peux pas vous dire de date pour la suite mais je pense que je peux vous promettre qu'elle arrivera au plus tard à la fin des vacances de Noël. Peut être avant si j'y arrive mais ce n'est pas sur. Il reste normalement deux chapitres.

J'espère que ça voua a plu. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews car j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre et je n'en suis pas très satisfaire encore mais je vous le poste parce que je vous ai promis de le faire avant la fin des vacances et que je ne veux pas faillir à ma promesse.

(Tiens la fin me fait penser à une phrase de Benoit XVI: « Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien sauver le monde sinon l'Amour ? »)

Allez, à la prochaine et bon courage pour les cours (pfff…. J'ai envie de rester en vacances !) lol


	26. Chapter 22: Mariage et souvenirs Part4

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacances, un Noël plein de joie et je vous souhaite une BONNE ANNEE emplie de bonheur et d'Amour.

Désolé j'ai eu un contre temps donc la suite arrive une semaine plus tard que prévu.

Merci pour les reviews, elles me font très plaisir et m'aident à ne pas me décourager. A partir de ce chapitre, je répondrai aux reviews avec le nouveau système que propose le site. Je ne fais pas de réponses maintenant pour les anciennes mais sachez que je vous remercie énormément.

Boone lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Résumé de la fic jusqu'ici : Dumbledore demande à Harry de se rendre dans le passé pour aller chercher le Cœur de la Paix, pierre qui lui permettra d'avoir plus de chances de battre Voldemort. Harry se retrouve donc à l'époque de ses parents et est envoyé à Serpentard où il devient ami avec Rogue et Kelly, jeune fille dont la famille soutient Voldemort. Mais Kelly, elle est contre le mage noir, ce qui lui vaut des ennuis avec ses condisciples. Harry l'aide et Harry, Rogue, Kelly et Lily deviennent amis. Harry réussit à récupérer le Coeur de la Paix chez les parents de James et James et Lily se fiancent. Entre temps, Rémus a découvert la vérité sur Harry, Sirius n'aime pas Harry car il est Serpentard et Pettigrow a peur de Harry. Quelques semaines avant que Harry rentre à son époque, Lily et James trouvent la biographie de Harry, que Ron et Hermione lui ont offert à son anniversaire. Ainsi ils découvrent tout mais ils trouvent un sortilège d'amnésie partielle qui leur permettra de tout oublier pendant un certain temps. Finalement, Harry rentre à son époque. Les chapitres qui suivent se déroulent pendant le mariage de Harry et Ginny et sont sous forme de flash back. On y apprend majoritairement : comment Rogue a découvert que Harry Potter est la même personne que son ami d'enfance Harry Ptroet, comment Harry retrouve Kelly à Pré-au-Lard et que Kelly et Rogue se sont séparés quand Rogue est devenu un mangemort et dans quelles circonstances ils se sont retrouvés. Si vous voulez plus de détails sur les flashs back, vous pouvez relire en diagonale les deux derniers chapitres, ils ne sont pas très long.**

22-Mariage et souvenirs. Partie 4

Mais pourtant, malgré ces petits moments de détente, tout n'allait pas bien. Ron s'en souvenait parfaitement.

_Flash back_

C'était la nuit, une nuit comme toutes les autres. Et comme chaque nuit, Ron avait du mal à dormir. Oh lui il se serait endormi comme une masse s'il l'avait pu mais quelque chose l'en empêchait… ou plutôt quelqu'un. En effet chaque nuit Ron se concentrait sur la respiration de son ami. Chaque nuit il entendait Harry se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Parfois il l'entendait trouver le sommeil, sa respiration se calmait alors, mais au bout de quelques minutes elle s'accélérait de plus belle et Harry se réveillait en sursaut. Parfois même il l'entendait pleurer. Puis Harry se levait et descendait dans la salle commune, sans bruit, pensant que personne n'était au courant. Or, cette nuit là était comme toutes les autres, Harry venait de se réveiller et cherchait sa table de nuit de la main afin de trouver ses lunettes. Il se leva et descendit. Mais cette fois ci Ron ne resta pas dans son lit à chercher le sommeil. Quelques minutes plus tard il se leva à son tour. Son meilleur ami n'allait pas bien, à quoi servait-il qu'il le considère comme son meilleur ami s'il n'allait pas l'aider ! Pourtant la journée Harry semblait aller très bien ! Fatigué c'est vrai, mais quant même…

Ron descendit les escaliers tout en enjambant une marche grinçante pour ne pas révéler sa présence. Arrivé en bas, il trouva son ami assis sur son fauteuil favori près de la cheminée, plongé dans un de ses livres de cours.

Il vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil d'à côté, toujours silencieusement. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Bien sûr Harry était son ami, son frère mais là il avait l'impression d'être là où il n'était pas sensé être. Harry ne disait jamais qu'il se levait toutes les nuits, il pensait que personne ne le savait, Ron avait donc le sentiment de s'insérer dans la vie intime, secrète, de Harry. Mais celui-ci leva la tte de son livre et regarda le roux avec des yeux étonnés

.-Tu ne dors pas !

.-Non… toi non plus…

.-Oh j'avais oublié d'apprendre une leçon pour demain, c'est tout.

Ron ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Harry de mentir comme ça. Il se lança à l'eau.

.-…Comme chaque nuit !

Cette fois Harry le regarda dans les yeux. Et à son étonnement, Ron pu y lire quelque chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement. Du soulagement pour quoi ? Ca il ne le savait pas mais…

.-Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires, c'est pas important. Murmura Harry avant de feindre de se replonger passionnément dans son livre.

.-Tu sais bien que c'est faux Harry ! Ca doit être important pour que tu te lèves toutes les nuits sans en parler à personnes !

.-Je, nan c'est…juste…c'est……….j'ai peur. Lâcha t-il tout bas, comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu.

Mais Ron avait entendu et regardait son ami dans les yeux. Il ne lui demanda rien. Il voulait juste lui montrer que si il voulait en dire plus, il le pouvait.

.-Je…j'ai peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. J'ai peur pour toi, Ginny, Hermione, Remus et tous les autres…. J'ai peur de décevoir, de ne pas y arriver… d'échouer devant Voldemort, qu'il gagne… J'en ai marre de tout ça. Marre qu'il vienne me hanter toutes les nuits. Marre qu'il m'envoie dans la tête en direct certains de ces meurtres, de ses assassinats, de ses tortures. Marre qu'il s'incruste dans mes cauchemars, qu'il m'envoie ses idées immondes… marre de…lui.

Là Ron ne savait plus quoi dire. Que Harry ait peur c'était logique. Mais il ne savait pas que Voldemort lui envoyait ses pensées et ses attauqes. Il s'imagina un instant rêver chaque nuit de meurtres, de massacres tout en sachant qu'ils sont réels. Ca lui donnait envie de vomir ! En même temps il ne voyait pas trop quoi faire pour aider son ami, à part être présent.

C'est ainsi que chaque nuit, vers trois heure de matin, deux élèves sortainet de leur dortoir. Parfois ils restaient silencieux au coin du feu, ou bien parlait très sérieusement, parfois même harry racontait pour se soulager certains de ses « rêves ». D'autres fois encore ils travaillaient, jouaient à la bataille explosive, aux échecs, allaient sous la cape d'invisibilité se promener dans le château, aller chercher à manger dans les cuisines.

Même Hermione et Ginny ne le savaient pas. Ginny parce que Harry ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et Hermione parce qu'elle les aurait disputé de leur non respect du règlement.

Les deux jeunes hommes se surprenaient même à attendre ces moment de la nuit où le château n'appartenait qu'à eux et Ron s'apercevait que Harry trouvait de plus en plus rapidement le sommeil le soir.

_Fin du flash back _

En y repensant, il avait bien fait de descendre cette nuit là parce qu'à partir de là, Harry avait commencé à prendre de plus en plus confiance en lui, à être plus confiant et nul doute que cela l'avait beaucoup aidé pour la suite.

Oui, plusieurs personnes avaient remarquées qu'il était plus sûr de lui, parmis elle : Minerva McGonnagal.

Cela lui faisait tout drôle de voir ces deux jeunes s'unir. Car oui ils étaient encore tout jeune. En âge oui, mais en maturité, bien plus vieux. La guerre les avait fait grandir plus vite, trop vite. Harry était devenu un homme avant l'âge, il avait eu un trop gros poids sur les épaules bien trop tôt. Mais il avait réussi à s'en sortir, à faire face à la guerre avec un comportement qui étonnait le professeur de métamorphose.

_Flash back_

.-Professeur, il faut que je parle au Professeur Dumbledore… c'est urgent.

.-Je suis désolée Potter mais il n'est pas là.

.-Quand se déroulera l'attaque ?

.-Qu…Pardon ? De quoi vous parlez !

.-Pour quand est prévue l'attaque de Voldemort sur Poudlart ?

.-Qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'une telle chose est prévue ! Maintenant laissez moi partir j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Finit elle en ouvrant la porte de sa classe.

.-Comme allez prévenir les membres de l'Ordre de rappliquer immédiatement ? Répondit-il ironiquement.

-Potter, attaque ou pas, cela ne vous regarde pas.

.-Ah bon, et d'après vous, si Voldemort attaque, c'est pour tuer qui ?

.-Eh bien justement, raison de plus pour ne pas vous mettre en première ligne alors que vous êtes déjà en danger !

.-Alors j'ai raison ! Il va vraiment y avoir une attaque !

.-Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai… bon… c'est effectivement une hypothèse mais…

.-vu votre tête c'est plus qu'une hypothèse !… Quand ?

.-Je… on ne sait pas

Sous le regard inquisiteur de son élève elle poursuivit

.-C'est vrai Potter on ne sait pas, certainement dans quelques jours, mais ce n'est pas sûr, peut être que nous nous faisons des idées, peut être qu'il n'y aura rien. Oui ça doit être ça, Vous-Savez-Qui ne peut pas attaquer Poudlart, c'est impo

.-Si c'est possible et vous le savez. Coupa Harry dans le monologue de son professeur, qui manifestement tentait plus de se convaincre et se rassurer qu'autre chose.

.-…Oui… oui vous avez raison mais… pas tout de suite…je… oui cela peut arriver n'importe quand.

Elle paraissait paniquée, c'était la première fois que Harry la voyait perdre le contrôle. Elle tente de se ressaisir.

.-En tous les cas, ce n'est pas à vous de vous en préoccuper, c'est à l'Ordre.

.-Je serai là.

.-Que voulez vous dire ?

.-Lorsque la bataille éclatera, je me battrai avec vous.

.-Voyons Potter ne soyez pas ridicule ! Ce n'est pas aux élèves de se battre !

Harry la regarda alors dans les yeux :

.-Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas une question de professeur ou élève. Vous savez bien que vous aurez besoin du plus de personne possible. Que seul, vous ne tiendrez pas deux minutes face à l'armée de Voldemort.

.-Mais c'est trop…

.-Dangereux ? Oui c'est dangereux ! Mais ne serait ce pas dangereux de perdre cette bataille ! Si Poudlart est pris alors tous les élèves seront en danger et sans défense… Alors ce jour là je me battrai avec vous.

.-Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte, si vous y allez vous vous ferez tuer avant même d'avoir pu lancer votre premier sort. Les mangemorts sont des barbares, ils ne laissent aucune chance à leurs adversaires !

.-Alors à vous non plus ! Vous croyez que je vais tranquillement rester dans ma salle commune alors que vous serez tous en train de vous faire tuer ?… Au fond je sais ce qu'il faudrait faire pour peut être éviter le massacre…

.-Quoi donc ?

Harry la regarda dans les yeux, incertain de comment formuler ce qu'il voulait

.-AH NON POTTEER, il en est hors de question !

.-C'est pourtant la seule solution…

.-Non ! Non c'est trop tôt ! C'est…

.-Ca arrivera un jour ou l'autre, c'est ma destinée

.-Mais est ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes !

.-Oui Professeur, cela fait un bout de temps que je m'y prépare…. Si j'échoue alors je mourrai, mais si jamais j'y arrive…alors tout sera fini.

.-Comment pouvez vous dire ça aussi calmement ! Vous être trop jeune pour…

.-Pour quoi ? Pour mourir ? On est toujours trop jeune pour mourir. Ne croyez vous pas que mes parents l'étaient aussi, que Sirius l'était, que Cédric Diggory l'était également !… De toute façon c'est ma destiné, c'est comme ça. Si l'attaque a lieu, alors la prophétie se réalisera.

Après un long temps de silence où ils se regardèrent sans parler, McGonnagal brisa le silence :

.-… Je suppose que votre décision est prise…

.-Oui.

.-…Vous êtes aussi borné que votre père Harry… il aurait fait la même chose que vous j'en suis sure.

Et étrangement, cette parole fut celle qui conforta Harry dans son choix. C'était le bon. La prophétie devait se réaliser un jour et ce jour serait le jour de la bataille de Poudlart. Peu importe quand elle aurait lieu, il serait prêt.

.-Maintenant Voldemort n'a qu'à bien se tenir car je ne le laisserai pas gagner facilement ! Je ferai tout mon possible.

Ses yeux étaient si déterminés, sa voix ne vibrait pas, tout en lui n'était que détermination. Il savait où il allait, à qui il s'attaquait, quels en étaient les risques et il les surmonterait. Pour la première fois, Minerva McGonnagal n'avait pas l'impression de se retrouver devant un de ses élèves, ni devant un adolescent de 17 ans. Cette fois elle se rendait compte qu'elle était face au Survivant, celui qui devait s'opposer à Lord Voldemort, elle savait qu'il en était capable. Le garçon qu'elle avait en cours ne l'était pas, mais cet homme devant elle le pouvait… et il le ferai.

.-Alors bonne chance Harry.

_Fin du flash back_

Voilà ! Voilà ! La suite je ne sais pas quand (je préfère ne pas donner de délais que je ne tiendrai pas, surtout que bientôt c'est le bac blanc alors…).

Dans le prochain chapitre se sera la bataille finale et peut être y aura t-il un épilogue, je ne sais pas encore, mais sinon il ne reste qu'un chapitre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

A+


	27. je serai bientôt de retour avec un chap

Salut

Mes plus plates excuses… sauf que je suis inexcusable…

Par contre normalement c est sur que je vais écrire le dernier chapitre pendant la fin de mes vacances, donc je vous le posterai dès que possible, cette fois ci je devrais me tenir au délais que je vous donne.

Joyeuses Pâques ! Pour les chrétiens : Alléluia ! et pour ceux qui ne le sont pas : Soyez heureux !


	28. Chapter 23: Mariage et souvenirs Part5

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà, voilà, le dernier chapitre de ma fic, encore une fois il a été long à venir, j'en suis désolée.

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'aident à trouver le peu de motivation que j'ai pour continuer.

MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI ONT LAISSE DES REVIEWS DEPUIS LE DEBUT DE MA FIC, SANS VOUS JE N'EN SERAI PAS A POSTER CE DERNIER CHAPITRE, JE N'AURAI PAS REUSSI A ECRIRE JUSQUE LA.

Donc j'ai répondu aux reviews signées ou présentant l'adresse mail par le nouveau système du site. Pour les autres je n'ai aucun moyen de vous répondre et je n'ai plus le droit de faire de réponses sur ce site alors je vous le dis juste ici : MERCI !

**Résumé de la fic jusqu'ici : Dumbledore demande à Harry de se rendre dans le passé pour aller chercher le Cœur de la Paix, pierre qui lui permettra d'avoir plus de chances de battre Voldemort. Harry se retrouve donc à l'époque de ses parents et est envoyé à Serpentard où il devient ami avec Rogue et Kelly, jeune fille dont la famille soutient Voldemort. Mais Kelly, elle est contre le mage noir, ce qui lui vaut des ennuis avec ses condisciples. Harry l'aide et Harry, Rogue, Kelly et Lily deviennent amis. Harry réussit à récupérer le Coeur de la Paix chez les parents de James et James et Lily se fiancent. Entre temps, Rémus a découvert la vérité sur Harry, Sirius n'aime pas Harry car il est Serpentard et Pettigrow a peur de Harry. Quelques semaines avant que Harry rentre à son époque, Lily et James trouvent la biographie de Harry, que Ron et Hermione lui ont offert à son anniversaire. Ainsi ils découvrent tout mais ils trouvent un sortilège d'amnésie partielle qui leur permettra de tout oublier pendant un certain temps. Finalement, Harry rentre à son époque. Les chapitres qui suivent se déroulent pendant le mariage de Harry et Ginny et sont sous forme de flash back. On y apprend majoritairement : comment Rogue a découvert que Harry Potter est la même personne que son ami d'enfance Harry Ptroet, comment Harry retrouve Kelly à Pré-au-Lard et que Kelly et Rogue se sont séparés quand Rogue est devenu un mangemort et dans quelles circonstances ils se sont retrouvés. Si vous voulez plus de détails sur les flashs back, vous pouvez relire en diagonale les derniers chapitres, ils ne sont pas très long.**

22-Mariage et souvenirs. Partie 5

Et effectivement, il l'avait fait. Toutes les personnes présentes ce jour là s'en souvenaient parfaitement et s'en souviendraient jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

C'était bien évidemment le cas du Professeur Dumbledore qui se souvenait également des quelques jours qui avaient précédés ce que l'on appelait désormais « La Grande Bataille ».

_Flash Back_

C'était la fin du mois de juin, les examens venaient de se terminer, les septièmes année avaient fini leurs épreuves d'ASPIC l'après-midi même. Dans la grande salle où tous prenaient le repas, un des derniers repas de l'année, le festin étant prévu pour le lendemain soir, une ambiance de vacances auraient du régner. Mais au contraire toute la salle était sous tension. Et cela durait depuis quelques jours déjà. La veille, un étranger aurait pu penser que cela était du à la période d'examen, mais plus ce soir, car tous les examens étaient terminés, la journée de lendemain serait juste une journée de rangement du château et de détente. Dernière journée à Poudlart pour les septièmes année et dernière journée avant deux mois pour les autres.

Non, ce soir, si le climat était encore tendu, c'était à cause de l'annonce du Professeur Dumbledore quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'était levé à la fin du repas, avait demandé le silence, ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs comme d'habitude obtenu aisément. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, ces yeux n'étincelaient pas de joie derrière ces lunettes en demi lune. Il avait l'air fatigué, las et anxieux. De quoi en surprendre plus d'un ! Mais le ton avec lequel il s'était adressé aux élèves était pourtant le même, un ton paternel et bienveillant, bien que moins joyeux que d'habitude. Son discours restait gravé dans tous les esprits :

.-Chers élèves, ce que je vais vous dire ce soir, de nombreuses personnes m'en ont dissuadé vous pensant trop jeunes pour savoir. Mais moi je pense que vous devez connaître la vérité, même si elle est dure à attendre. Je ne vous le dis pas pour vous effrayer, bien au contraire, mais pour que vous ne restiez pas dans l'ignorance. Voyez vous, j'ai fait l'expérience il y a deux ans, ou plutôt quelqu'un me l'a fait savoir (ses yeux se tournèrent vers Harry) que rester dans l'ignorance pouvait inciter à agir seul et dangereusement, occasionnant parfois de terrible conséquences… Alors ce soir je vais vous dire ce qu'il en est.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le directeur, réputé pour être un des plus grand sorcier du siècle. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence qui avait envahi la Grande Salle. Même les Serpentards étaient accrochés aux lèvres du Professeur.

.-Voilà… depuis quelques jours déjà, nous avons de sérieuses raisons de penser qu'une attaque se prépare contre Poudlart… Nous pensons que Lord Voldemort veut attaquer l'école... Nous voulions donc évacuer les élèves. Cependant, Lord Voldemort est loin d'être idiot, je l'avoue, et avant que nous puissions faire quoique se soit, il a émis une barrière de magie noire empêchant tout élève de sortir de ce château.

Des exclamations apeurés s'élevèrent alors de toutes part.

.-Silence ! Ne vous affolez pas. Cela ne veut encore rien dire. C'est déjà arrivé auparavant, cette année même, sans qu'on vous le dise. Nous avons eu très peur mais il s'est avéré que rien ne s'est produit, aucune attaque n'a frappé Poudlart. Aussi restez confiants, des mesures de sécurité ont été prises, des aurors et des sorciers qualifiés sont arrivés aux château et veillent sur vous. La seule chose que je vous demande est de respecter le couvre-feu et de ne pas vous promener à moins de trois personnes dans les couloirs. De plus, si jamais une attaque survient, je demande à tous de regagner sa Salle Commune le plus rapidement possible. Nous actionnerons alors un système prévu par les fondateurs de Poudlart et aucun étranger ne pourra entrer dans ces quatre pièces.

Des soupirs de soulagement se laissèrent entendre un peu partout mais dans l'ensemble tous restaient choqués par la nouvelle. Une infime partie également se mit à protester.

.-Il est hors de question que je reste à rien faire ! Cria Ron Weasley.

.-Nous non plus ! le soutinrent Ginny, Harry et Hermionne.

.-Moi aussi je veux aider ! Cria à son tour Neville. Bientôt suivi par d'autres étudiants, notamment d'anciens membres de l'AD, de toutes les maisons, même certains Serpentards qui avaient déjà montré au cours de l'année leur affinité pour le camp de Dumbledore.

Un brouhaha commença alors à s'insinuer dans la Salle, coupé par le directeur.

.-Je m'attendais à cette réaction, bien que j'aurais préféré l'éviter. Je sais aussi que pour certains, vous êtes capables de vous battre, comme vous l'avez déjà montré à plusieurs reprises. Je sais aussi que plus nous serons de combattants plus nous aurons de chances. Cependant je vous demande de bien réfléchir, ne prenez pas cette décision à la légère. C'est votre vie qui est en jeu. Je ne vous oblige à rien, faites votre choix en toute liberté. Ma seule objection est que je n'autorise cela qu'à partir de la sixième année…. Toutefois… je vous avoue que je préfèrerais vous savoir tous en sécurité dans vos Salles Communes. Je ne vous interdit pas de venir combattre mais sachez que moins vous serez plus je me sentirait serein… En tant que directeur de cet école, mon devoir est de veiller à votre bien, aussi… réfléchissez bien avant de vous engagez, vous n'y êtes aucunement obligé.

Il laissa quelques instants aux élèves pour digérer tout ce qu'il venait de dire puis il reprit

.-Je demande donc aux élèves qui voudraient participer au combat, si combat il y a, de venir me retrouver à la fin du repas pour que nous en parlions.

Le repas terminé, les plus jeunes étaient sortis, commentant ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, tandis que les plus âgés restaient immobiles, les yeux dans le vague, prenant leur décision.

C'est avec gravité que le directeur les regardait. En fait il ne savait plus quoi penser. Une partie de lui voulait obliger ces adolescents à rester en sécurité, mais une autre partie de lui disait qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux pour se battre. C'est pour ça qu'il leur laissait le choix, lui-même ne sachant pas quel serait le bon.

Cependant il s'attendait à ce que peu restent. Bien sûr il comptait sur Harry Potter, Ron et Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat, peut-être même Luna Lovegood. Mais après tout ils avait déjà montré qu'ils en étaient capable deux ans auparavant, au Ministère. Mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il ne s'attendait aucunement à ce qui suivit. La quasi totalité des septième et sixième année se dirigea vers lui. Des Gryffondors aux Serpentards. Seuls quelques uns hésitèrent pour finalement regagner leur Salle Commune. Mais on ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Qui pourrait reprocher à un enfant de 16 ou 17 ans d'avoir eu peur de mourir en se battant contre des adultes sadiques !

A cet instant, le grand sorcier Albus Dumbledore ne parvint pas à définir les sentiments qui l'envahirent. Le premier fut de la peur pour ces enfants qui se tenaient devant lui, déterminés. Le second fut de la fierté, oui, la fierté de voir qu'il avait réussi ce qu'il avait inlassablement essayé d'instaurer : l'unité des maisons. Car ce n'était pas les Gryffondors qui se tenaient devant lui, mais des élèves de toutes les maisons. Certes les Serpentards étaient moins nombreux, mais ils étaient tout de même présents, suivant celui qui semblait être leur exemple : Drago Malefoy. Ils se regardaient, surpris les uns les autres d'avoir oser prendre cette décision, mais confiants car ils n'étaient pas seul. Au fond de lui, chacun avait conscience de ce qui se passait : des élèves de toutes les maisons, des élèves qui d'ordinaire ne se supportaient pas, s'alliaient pour une même cause et risqueraient peut-être leur vie, ensemble, pour cette même cause.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, l'ambiance au château fut des plus insolite. Le stresse annuel des examens était bien évidemment présent, mais dans une moindre mesure que d'ordinaire. Chacun sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. Quoi qu'en dise leur directeur, ils sentaient qu'une attaque était quasi certaine. Il y a quelques semaines, s'ils s'étaient imaginés dans cette situation, ils auraient tremblés de peur. Mais cette fois quelque chose s'était animé au fond d'eux. Une sorte de rage de vaincre, d'envie de ne pas laisser tomber. Ils savaient ce qui arriverait si l'école tombait aux mains de Voldemort mais ils avaient la certitude que tous ensemble ils seraient plus fort, et que tous ensemble, l'espoir n'était pas vain. Tous avaient peur, mais tous étaient déterminés à se défendre. Les plus jeunes non plus n'étaient pas insensibles aux changement d'attitude de leurs aînés et tentaient de les prendre pour exemple.

Toutefois, il n'était pas rare de voir quelqu'un immobile dans un couloir, les yeux dans le vide, apeurés. Mais ce n'était pas de la moquerie qui prenait alors place, non, les personnes qui le voyaient allaient le voir et tentaient de lui faire reprendre confiance, même si parfois il leur était difficile de refouler leur propre peur.

_Fin du flash back_

Quant à la bataille en elle-même, loin de s'être déroulée comme tout le monde l'imaginait, restait tout de même bien présente dans les esprits à cet instant. En regardant Harry, qui avait été son élève en défense contre les forces du mal lors de sa dernière année, John Golden ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qu'il savait sur cet élève.

_Flash Back_

John Golden s'était souvenu de la résolution qu'il avait prise étant jeune étudiant de se battre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom (cf chapitre 10 : Vacances). C'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'était venu que tardivement, sa peur l'en ayant empêché avant, mais une fois sa décision prise, il n'avait reculé devant rien et avait tout fait pour intégrer cette association secrète. Puis le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait proposé le poste de défense contre les forces du mal, tout d'abord car il n'avait aucun autre professeur à disposition et aussi pour être sûr que se serait un membre de l'Ordre en qui il pourrait avoir confiance. John avait accepté. Il avait alors fait la connaissance du célèbre Harry Potter qu'il avait tout de suite apprécié. Quand à la fin d'un cours, Harry était resté pour poser une question à son professeur et qu'il avait appris qu'il était membre de l'Ordre, il avait semblé content, comme s'il s'y attendait, ce qui avait d'ailleurs surpris le professeur. Celui-ci avait ensuite compris, au cours d'une réunion de l'Ordre que le garçon avait effectué un voyage dans le passé, et en réfléchissant il avait remarqué que cela correspondait au moment où il faisait ses débuts à Poudlart. Il avait donc essayé de chercher des indices lui montrant qui cela pouvait-il être dans son passé. Il lui avait fallu quelques semaines pour faire le lien avec Harry Ptroet, Serpentard étrange qui n'était resté qu'une année, ce même Serpentard qui lui avait parlé un jour de vacances et qui lui avait donné cette envie de combattre les forces du mal. Depuis ce jour, il éprouvait comme une certaine reconnaissance envers Harry car il avait conscience que ce jour où il lui avait parlé, le Serpentard lui avait ouvert une porte dans son esprit auquel il n'avait encore jamais pensé : l'idée de ne pas rester passif mais d'être actif dans la lutte. Bien sûr à ce moment il était encore jeune pour vraiment penser à cela mais cette idée avait continuer à germer dans son esprit au cours des année pour enfin prendre vie vingt ans plus tard.

_Fin du flash back_

Mais sa vision de ce jeune homme avait brusquement changé, tout comme pour beaucoup de personnes, le jour de la bataille finale. C'est également ce jour qu'était en train de se remémorer Harry.

_Flash back_

L'avant dernier dîner de l'année à Poudlart allait bientôt prendre fin. Et étrangement tous sentaient que quelque chose allait se passer. Durant toute la semaine ils avaient craint une attaque et celle-ci n'avait pas eu lieu. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un jour à Poudlart et dans leur fort intérieur ils savaient que l'attaque surviendrait avant qu'ils s'en aillent. Personne n'osait se lever, chacun regardait son voisin, attendant de voir ce qu'il faisait pour faire de même. Mais personne ne semblait décidé à faire le premier pas. L'atmosphère de malaise déjà présente sembla s'intensifier pour atteindre son apogée à l'entente d'un grand BOUM sonore. Plus personne n'osa bouger, tous étaient pétrifiés d'angoisse. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas et certains voulurent se lever pour prendre la fuite…mais ils n'y parvinrent pas. Ils étaient pétrifiés, non pas d'angoisse, mais par magie. Une magie puissante les retenaient assis sur leurs bancs. Des cris commencèrent à s'élever, quand soudain un des banc de Poufsouffle se mit à voler et à disparaître derrière la porte sous les cris de tous. Puis un autre banc suivit, et encore un autre, puis tous. Au bout d'à peine deux minutes, tout Poudlart, y compris les professeurs, se retrouvèrent dans le parc, devant les marches du château. Et quelle ne fut pas leur frayeur en voyant devant eux tout une armée de mangemorts ! Ils étaient des centaines, rangés devant eux, baguette pointée vers eux. Une rafale d'expeliarmus vinrent les frapper et leurs baguettes se retrouvèrent projetées loin derrière, où elles ne pouvaient pas être atteintes.

Puis la ligne de mangemorts se scinda en deux, laissant ainsi un passage libre.

Au loin on put apercevoir une mince silhouette noire se dessinant dans le coucher de soleil. La silhouette s'approcha à pas lents et calmes dans l'allée formée par les mangemorts. A cette distance, il était impossible de voir son visage, mais tous avaient compris de qui il s'agissait : Lord Voldemort avait réussi à entrer dans Poudlart ainsi que toute son armée.

Leur peur fut confortée quand l'ombre prit la parole, d'une voix glacée, dénuée de tout sentiment à part la jubilation.

.-Me voilà enfin à Poudlart. Ce soir je vais vaincre et vous en serez tous témoins. Même toi vieux Dumbledore, tu n'as rien vu venir et tu te retrouves à ma merci, tous vous êtes là, immobiles, stupéfixiés, muets. Je vous ai tous eu d'une manière que vous ne soupçonniez même pas. Tous les aurors présents, tous les professeurs, les membres de ce foutu Ordre… Cette fois la victoire est à moi et vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Vous êtes tous à mes ordres.

.-Tous ? Vraiment !

S'ils avaient pu, tous auraient sursauté en entendant cette vois venant du fond du rang des élèves.

.-Potter ! Cracha le Lord Noir. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Je sais parfaitement qu'aucun de ces sorts ne t'a atteint. Je l'ai fait exprès, je te provoques en duel. Ca me fera tellement plaisir de t'écraser devant tout le monde sorcier. Regardes, j'ai même pensé à emmener des reporters de la Gazette du Sorcier, oh bien sûr ils ne sont pas venu de leurs plein gré mais je ne leur ai pas demandé leur avis ! Ils ont pour ordre de prendre des notes sur comment je t'aurai vaincu. Et je me suis même inspiré de ces idiots de moldus, notre bataille est retransmise sur des écrans magiques que j'ai fait installé sur le Chemin de Traverse et Pré-Au-Lard, à l'heure qu'il est toute la population sorcière doit être en train de regarder ma victoire ! C'est la fin pour vous. Une fois que je t'aurai vaincu Potter, la puissance sera à moi, je régnerai sur toute la Grande Bretagne puis sur le monde entier ! Les moldus seront réduits en esclavages, j'aurai tout !

.-Ne vendez pas la peau de la bête avant de l'avoir tuée.

.-Parce que tu crois encore pouvoir me vaincre ? Quelle naïveté ! Tu n'as plus aucune chance, par contre je vais en donner une à tes camarades… Je demande aux élèves qui le veulent de me rejoindre, si vous me rejoignez maintenant, vous serez à l'avenir mieux traiter que ceux qui continueront à s'opposer à moi. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous propose cela. C'est juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir la tête du vieux fou lorsqu'il verra ses propres élèves me rejoindre ! Pour que vous puissiez me rejoindre, j'enlève à tous les sorts que je vous ai lancé, mais n'en profitez pas pour faire de bêtise car mes mangemorts n'hésiteront pas une seconde à vous tuer. Et il va de soit que je laisse les adultes sous mon contrôle, eux ils ont déjà fait le choix de me résister ! Puis il éclata d'un rire sonore, aigu et glacial.

Les élèves sentirent alors l'effet des sortilèges prendre fin. Certains se levèrent plus ou moins timidement pour rejoindre le camp des mangemorts, mais très peu. Tous les autres restèrent assis, les yeux fixés sur Harry Potter, le seul qui pourrait désormais les sauver. A quoi bon rejoindre le camp des mangemorts, si les ténèbres gagnaient, ils n'en mourraient que moins vite mais ils en mourraient tout de même alors autant rester fidèle à ses convictions et rendre hommage à leur directeur !

.-Vous désirez mourir, alors c'est votre problème ! Fichu courage débile. Vous me décevez Serpentards ! Vous n'êtes pas digne de porter les couleurs de cette maison, tu devrais avoir honte Malefoy !

.-Bon c'est quand vous voulez, si vous voulez en finir alors finissons-en vite ! Intervint Harry, de peur que Voldemort ne s'en prenne à Drago, son nouvel ami, enfin du moins son nouvel ex-ennemi.

.-Comme tu veux, si tu désires mourir plus vite… c'est toi qui voit ! Grinça t-il en souriant sadiquement, sourire qu'Harry eu tout de suite envie de lui faire ravaler.

Il se leva et commença à s'approcher de son ennemi, ignorant la douleur de son front. Il sentit le Cœur de la Paix chauffer sous ses vêtements, rappelant ainsi l'amour de tous ceux qui le soutenaient.

Il tourna la tête et fixa Ginny, puis Ron et Hermione. Il leur adressa un mince sourire et leur murmura un inaudible : je vous aime, qu'ils purent lire sur ses lèvres.

Il se sentait confiant, autant qu'il aurait pu l'être devant un mage noir si puissant. Il se savait prèt à combattre, il avait travaillé dur pour ça. Le combat serait très dur mais il n'était pas encore perdu d'avance, du moins si le Cœur de la Paix ne lui jouait pas des tours !

Alors qu'il s'approchait de Lord Voldemort et qu'il n'en était plus qu'à quelques mètres, un halo de lumière à la fois doré et transparent les entoura et les enferma comme dans une bulle tandis que ce même halo encerclait les mangemorts d'une part et les autres d'autre part. Puis une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle du Professeur Trelawney s'éleva : _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il serra né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… _

Un lourd silence s'installa dans les deux camps. Chacun regardant son leader et ces deux là se dévisageant. Quelques exclamations parvinrent aux oreilles de Harry mais il les ignora. A cet instant, seul Lord Voldemort occupait son esprit. Il le voyait réfléchir et tenter de trouver le sens de la prophétie.

.-Alors c'était ça la fin de la prophétie ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me suis pris la tête à la chercher ! Tu as le pouvoir de me vaincre alors, c'est ça ? Un pouvoir que j'ignore ! Et bien c'est ce que nous allons voir ! Pour l'occasion, je me suis même fait refaire une baguette sur mesure, nos baguettes ne pouvant s'affronter. Elle contient une écaille du serpent de ma forme animagus, tu comprendras donc qu'elle est très puissante et me convient parfaitement !… Endoloris !

Harry se jeta de coté afin d'éviter le sortilège. Il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve un moyen d'utiliser le Cœur de la Paix. Il se remémora tout ce que lui avait dit son grand-père à ce sujet : _C'est la rune qui permet de l'activer. Il suffit que tu dises tout en pointant le bout de ta baguette sur le milieu de la rune : par le pouvoir de l'Amour, que cette rune s'enclenche afin de venir à bout de mon ennemi…si jamais la rune était détruite, seul le sacrifice du propriétaire de la pierre pourra la mettre en action…..si la pierre est détruite...elle ne pourra plus servir, même si la rune est intacte.(cf chapitre 9)_

Ainsi il devait mettre la rune à découvert. Mais sans que Voldemort ne la remarque sinon il risquerait de la détruire et…

Pendant ce temps, les sorts se succédaient, plus violents les uns que les autres, de plus en plus rapides. Les deux adversaires commençaient déjà a fatiguer mais jamais ils ne l'auraient montré à leur ennemi.

Harry entendait un bruit indistinct derrière lui qui ressemblait à des encouragements ou parfois à des exclamations de terreur, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, il fallait qu'il reste concentré s'il ne voulait pas se prendre un AVADA KEDAVRA en pleine poitrine.

De plus il cherchait un moyen de sortir le Cœur de la Paix et de déposer la rune au centre du combat afin de pouvoir l'activer, mais tout cela sans se faire remarquer.

Il décida donc de se laisser touché par un Doloris et alors qu'il se remémorait ses cours avec McKinnon afin de résister à ce sortilège tout en se roulant par terre sous le cri de jubilation du mage noire, il sortit le Cœur de la Paix de sous son pull et en détacha la rune qu'il posa discrètement à ses pieds.

Il se releva ensuite comme si de rien était tout en continuant le combat. Il voyait avec frayeur les sorts qu'il évitait passer à quelques centimètres de la rune et eu plus d'une fois peur qu'elle soit détruite. C'est pourquoi il décida de la mettre en action le plus rapidement possible. Mais pour dire cette longue phrase d'activation, il fallait qu'il soit tranquille. Il érigea un mûr de protection autour de lui et débuta, la voix entrecoupée par sa respiration accélérée : par le pouvoir de l'Amour… que cette…, mais il fut coupé dans sa tirade en apercevant la rune étinceler d'une mince lueur dorée. Mais tout comme lui, Voldemort ne manqua pas cet éclat et d'un geste rapide lança un DESTRUCTO en direction de la lueur.

Cette fois ci, Harry ne put empêcher un cri d'effroi de sortir de sa bouche. Et un second lorsqu'un trait doré sortit de la rune et frappa le Lord Noir de plein fouet, sous ses yeux étonnés et apeurés. Lord Voldemort tomba à terre, immobile. Harry s'approcha tout doucement du corps du sorcier, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. La seule chose dont il était sûr c'est que le pouvoir du Cœur de la Paix n'avait pas été utilisé, sinon il l'aurait senti. Arrivé près du corps, il se baissa prudemment et posa sa main sur sa poitrine : il respirait. Il ne sut pas vraiment quel sentiment il éprouva à ce moment précis : le soulagement de ne pas être encore un assassin ou la déception que tout ne soit pas enfin fini.

Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit, que faire ? Voldemort était encore vivant et viendrait bien un moment où il se réveillerait. Mais la seule manière de le tuer était d'utiliser le Cœur de la Paix, à moins qu'un sortilège de la mort fonctionne. Il pointa sa baguette sur le corps du mage noir, tout en se trouvant lâche de l'achever de cette façon.

.-C'est inutile Harry. Intervint la voix de Dumbledore avant qu'il n'ai pu lancer le sort.

.-Comment ça, vous voulez dire qu'il est … mort ?

.-Non, il est vivant, tu l'as vu toi même et il ne devrait pas rester endormi encore très longtemps.

.-Mais, alors, si je lance un AVADA, se sera fini ?

.-Non, même si tu lances ce sort il restera vivant. En entamant la phrase pour activer la rune, tu as déclenché le processus, tu touches là à de la magie très élevée, et désormais, seul le Cœur de la Paix pourra le détruire…

.-Mais…je…si

.-Je sais Harry…tu as le choix…

.-NON ! Hurla Ginny qui manifestement venait de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Elle s'effondra au sol, en pleurs tandis que Ron et Hermione tentaient de la relever, leurs yeux luisants de larmes également.

Harry restait immobile, horrifié. Il savait que Voldemort aurait pu le tuer durant le combat, mais décider de sa mort volontairement était autre chose. Il ne s'était pas préparé à cette éventualité. Pas maintenant, pas quand il commençait à être heureux, à vouloir fonder une famille, à voir la fin de la guerre au bout du tunnel…

Mais que devait-il faire ? Abandonner ? Il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Se sacrifier ?Mais pourquoi lui !

Il fallait qu'il se décide, et vite, avant que Voldemort ne se réveille.

Dans les deux camps, les gens commençaient à s'agiter, ne comprenant pas. Mais très vite, le bruit commença à courir que le mage noir ne pouvait mourir que si Harry se sacrifiait. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais c'est ce qu'il semblait, d'après ce que certains avaient entendus des paroles de Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Et l'attitude de Harry les confortait dans ce qu'ils avaient compris.

Egoïstement, la plupart espérait que Harry choisirait de tuer Voldemort, mais ils avaient conscience que ce qu'ils espéraient était affreux et inhumain.

Harry s'approcha doucement de mûr doré qui l'entourait et Ginny vint le rejoindre de l'autre côté, suivie par Ron et Hermione, puis plus loin par Remus, Severus, Kelly, McGonnagal et Dumbledore qui avaient retrouvé la liberté de mouvement au moment où Voldemort s'était effondré.

Ginny posa les mains sur le mûr finement doré tandis que Harry faisait de même de l'autre côté. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants et semblèrent se parler sans paroles. On parvint juste à entendre Ginny murmurer tout en pleurant :

.-Nous savons tous les deux que c'est la seule solution… je t'aime…

Tous retinrent leur souffle. Cela voulait-il dire que Harry allait se sacrifier ? Tous ce disaient que ce n'était pas juste, tous avaient le cœur serré en voyant la détresse de Ginny mais aussi de Ron et Hermione derrière, et de tout ceux qui tenaient à Harry. Mais ils se disaient aussi qu'ensuite tout serait fini et bien que sachant cette pensée égoïste, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en être soulagés et heureux.

Et malgré la distance qui les séparaient d'eux, malgré le son faible de la voix de Harry, tous entendirent ce qui se dit ensuite tellement le parc était silencieux.

.-Ginny, je t'aime… j'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes en t'épousant et en fondant une famille avec toi. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté… je ne te demande qu'une chose… sois heureuse… ne m'oublie pas mais ne t'enferme pas non plus dans mon souvenir… fais ta vie… Je t'aime Ginny.

Ron, Hermione… vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et je bénis le jour où nous sommes devenus amis… Soyez heureux ensemble… et faites nous plein d'enfants je-sais-tout aux cheveux roux et au sourire malicieux, sans oublier imbattables aux échecs ! Sourit-il à travers ses larmes… et aussi, veillez sur Ginny

Ron, dis à toute ta famille que je les aime et que je les remercie de tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Par vous j'ai découvert ce qu'est une famille et j'ai eu le sentiment d'appartenir à la votre.

Remus… prends soin de toi… tu es une personne merveilleuse, la plus gentille que je connaisse.

Professeur Dumbledore, je veux que vous sachiez qu'au fond je ne vous en veux pas de vos erreurs passées… j'ai compris qu'on en fait tous… et je sais que vous m'avez beaucoup aidé.

Severus… on s'est longtemps haït mais je suis heureux que nous ayons aussi su nous apprécier.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire au revoir à tout ceux que je connais et auxquels je tiens : Drago, Neville, Luna et tous les autres… je vous demande de vivre heureux en profitant de chaque jour de votre vie comme s'il pouvait être le dernier.

…Au revoir…

Harry recula jusqu'à se retrouver au centre de la bulle tout en ne quittant pas des yeux Ginny, là encore ils semblaient se parler par leurs seuls regards.

Un silence encore plus lourd que le précédent s'installa. A leurs yeux, Harry Potter était incroyable ! Il avait réussi à se battre plus d'une heure face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il s'était avéré meilleur en duel que personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Et là, sous leurs yeux, il décidait de se sacrifier pour eux. Il aurait pu penser avoir accompli suffisament de choses pour les aider, mais il continuait encore. Il irait jusqu'au bout, avec une force de caractère hors du commun.

Le jeune homme, vers qui tous les regards étaient braqués, aussi bien du côté des mangemorts que des habitants de Poudlart, se détourna, prit le Cœur de la Paix dans ses mains et sut comment il devait s'y prendre.

.-Par le pouvoir de l'Amour, que le sacrifice de ma vie vienne à bout de mon ennemi.

Mais rien ne se passa. Par contre le sorcier noir se releva. Tout d'abord il parut se demander ce qui se passait, mais il reprit conscience bien vite et se rua sur le descendant de Gryffondor. Ils en virent à se battre comme des moldus, à coup de pieds, de mains, de pierres, de tout ce qui leur passait sous la main. Puis ils ramassèrent leurs baguettes et le combat repris. Harry recommença à éviter sortilèges sur sortilèges, manquant souvent de se prendre un rayon de lumière verte caractéristique. Mais il tint encore le coup. Ses actions étaient surtout défensives puisqu'il savait vaine toute action offensive, seul le Cœur de la Paix pouvant faire son effet. Seulement, il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela n'avait pas marché précédemment. Il avait pourtant été prêt à donner sa vie, à mourir pour tuer. La seule chose étrange était que son adversaire était alors inconscient. Mais est-ce que cela pouvait changer quelque chose ?… Peut-être, après tout Gryffondor était tellement courageux et fair-play qu'il aurait très bien pu trouver un système pour que son descendant ne puisse pas abattre lâchement celui de Serpentard, sans que celui-ci ne puisse se défendre. En même temps s'était tordu comme idée puisque mettant des battons dans les roues de ses propres alliés ! Enfin, ne sait-on jamais ! De plus, peut-être n'avait-il pas mis tout son cœur dans ces quelques paroles. En effet ils les avaient dites tout en espérant au plus profond de lui pouvoir garder sa vie sauve.

Harry tenta donc une nouvelle fois de faire fonctionner son unique arme tout en sautant de côté pour éviter chacun des sorts de son adversaire. Ce n'était pas le moment de baisser sa garde !

.-Par le pouvoir de l'Amour, que le sacrifice de ma vie, offert de mon plein gré afin de protéger ceux que j'aime (l'image de Ginny apparut aussi tôt dans son esprit ainsi que ceux de tous ces amis), vienne à bout de mon ennemi et celui du monde magique : Lord Voldemort.

Un rayon de lumière coloré sortit du Cœur de la Paix tandis que celui-ci chauffait intensément et vint percuter le cœur du mage noir qui s'effondra. Harry tomba à terre à côté de son ennemi, tandis que tous les mangemorts tombaient à leur tour, stupéfixiés par on ne sait quelle magie et que les mûrs dorés disparaissaient. Puis le silence se fit.

On entendit les sanglots de Ginny, de Ron et Hermione, ainsi que d'autres provenant d'un peu partout, mais personne n'osait se réjouir, trop bouleversés par ce qui venait de se passer. Encore une fois Harry Potter avait combattu, il avait tenu encore une trentaine de minutes, tout en sachant que la seule issue possible à ce combat était sa mort dans tous les cas.

Albus Dumbledore se leva, suivi des yeux par l'ensemble des personnes présentes, il se pencha au dessus du mage noir et vit que celui-ci ne respirait plus, d'une voix enrouée, cassée par les sanglots à peine refoulés, il dit bien distinctement :

.-Lord Voldemort est mort.

Mais aucune exclamation de joie ne se fit entendre. Personne n'osa montrer sa joie face à la détresse des amis de Harry. Montrer sa joie aurait été une insulte envers celui qui venait de combattre si ardemment et de se sacrifier pour eux.

Tous étaient pétrifiés, personne n'osait bouger. Et alors que la plupart fixait des yeux le corps de Harry, celui-ci bougea infimement et tenta vainement de s'asseoir.

Ginny courut vers lui, les yeux exorbités, elle qui venait de s'écrouler en pleurs dans les bras de son frère en comprenant la mort de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle vint l'aider à s'asseoir hurlant comme si elle ne pouvait ni n'osait y croire :

.-Il est vivant ! Il est vivant !

Ron et Hermione vinrent la rejoindre et entourèrent leur ami, le prenant dans leurs bras, souriant comme jamais ils n'avaient souris. Mais Harry les écarta doucement, ses yeux fixés sur le corps inanimé du mage noir. Il se mit debout et se dirigea vers celui-ci, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Tout tournait dans sa tête, tout était confus, il ne parvenait pas à faire le trie dans ses idées, dans toutes les émotions qui le traversaient.

Il s'assit lentement, ne quittant pas les yeux vides de son adversaire. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, comme pour s'assurer que cette fois, son cœur ne battait plus. Et effectivement, sa poitrine ne bougeait plus. Il aurait pu cracher sur celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, mais il n'en fit rien. Il scruta simplement son visage. Il le trouvait changer, mais il ne savait exactement en quoi. C'est en refixant les yeux qu'il comprit. Ceux-ci n'étaient plus rouges, ils avaient retrouvés leur teinte noire d'origine. Son teint paraissait même moins pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Comme si, dans la mort, Lord Voldemort était redevenu l'orphelin Tom Elvis Jedusor. Et autre chose frappante, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, ce visage n'exprimait pas la haine, ni l'ironie, non, il était neutre, presque triste.

Harry aurait pensé éprouver de la haine pour ce corps, vouloir le meurtrir encore et encore pour se venger. Mais rien de cela ne l'habitait. Il éprouvait même de la pitié en pensant à la cause de la mort. Tué par Amour. C'était paradoxal. Mais le sentiment de l'Amour lui était tellement inconnu qu'il ne l'avait pas supporté et en était mort. Doucement, il tendit la main vers ce corps autrefois tant haït et lui ferma doucement les paupières tout en murmurant pour lui-même :

.-J'espère au moins qu'où tu es, tu pourras découvrir ce sentiment qui donne un sens à la vie et que tu n'as pas connu sur terre.

Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit. Il se tourna et s'aperçut alors qu'il était entouré de tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui, il ne les avait pas entendu approcher. Il leur adressa un sourire et posa sur eux un regard emplie d'Amour puis il s'adressa au directeur de Poudlart par ce simple mot.

.-Pourquoi ?

Sous entendu : pourquoi je ne suis pas mort.

.-Je ne vois qu'une seule explication Harry : l'Amour. Son pouvoir est énorme et nous ne pourrons jamais le connaître en totalité un jour. C'est un mystère, un mystère merveilleux.

Après cela, Harry avait été acclamé par tous les gens présents, à part bien sûr les mangemorts qui, stupéfixiés, avaient été emmenés dans une prison de haute sécurité dans l'attente d'un jugement.

Mais Harry, comme à son habitude était resté très discret, restant avec ses amis et profitant plus que jamais de les avoir avec lui.

Dès le lendemain, il avait commencé à recevoir une multitude de lettes de remerciement et de félicitations.

Il était finalement rentré tout aussi discrètement avec tout le monde par le Poudlart Express, direction : Le Terrier, où il allait, comme il l'avait dit, dans ce qu'il considérait être sa famille.

Flash back

C'est donc après tous ces moments de tristesse et de joie, que Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley se marièrent. S'engageant ainsi à s'aimer et se soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Ils étaient encore jeunes c'est vrai, mais tous deux étaient déjà bien mature, trop pour leur âge, les évènements les ayant fait grandir trop vite. Leur enfance leur avait été volée, mais ils se promirent de tout mettre en œuvre pour que cela n'arrive plus et que leurs enfants et les générations futures puissent vivre dans la paix. Et le meilleur moyen, ils en étaient convaincu, c'est l'Amour. Car l'amour est patient, l'amour est pardon, l'amour est générosité, l'amour est compassion, l'amour est tolérance, l'amour se donne et n'attend rien en retour, l'amour est la vie.

FIN 

Voilà c'est fini ! Ouf, je n'en pouvais plus, l'inspiration me manquait, le temps aussi et j'ai eu bien du mal à écrire ce chapitre.

Enfin voilà il est là et j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et en particulier à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews…. Des petites dernières ! lol

Malgré mes manques de motivation passagers, j'ai bien aimé écrire cette fic et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous a plue.

Je vous dis à plus tard, je ne sais pas si je continuerai à écrire mais on se retrouvera peut-être sur vos propres fics. Je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirai un épilogue, tout dépend de mon temps et de ma motivation (et le temps... le bac approche à grands pas alors...)

Zabou


End file.
